Enchanted Heart
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: There is a magic spell that says if love is strong enough between two people, one can give the half of his heart to the other so to save both of their lives. But if not, they will both die… TyKa, more summary inside :)
1. chapter - The new Student

**Hi dear readers,**

**being true to my word the story has born which you've waited for. I have a feeling this one is going to be my most favourite one of all, and I hope you will like it just as much. The plot is utterly mine except the Beyblade characters. I only own my Own Created characters, the plot takes place in a different world and in different time. There will be adventure, friendship, humor, angst, family, and of course love.**

**I'll regularly update the chapters, since I only write when I have free time, therefore it's not sure that I can make it always so fast. But I'm intending to make worth for you the waiting. **

**Genres: Fantasy/Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: mild angst/tragedy, hurt/comfort, boy + boy love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beyblade characters just the plot, and some OC characters  
**

**Character name change: Kenny Martinez (Chief) since I forgot his surname I had to think out one**

**OC characters: Weylin Wolford, Ms. Moore, and others will come…**

* * *

* ~ **Enchanted Heart **~ *

(BB fanfic)

**Summary: **

The world rolls around not only humans, good and bad people, but wizards and demons. Takao Kinomiya is an ordinary teenager, at least that's what he thinks. Unlike his other family members, he is lack of any magic power, but when they move into a new city and he starts school he'll discover incredible things he've never thought before. And despite he finds amazing friends, and the feeling of an awakening love, he can't avoid the danger that haunts his life…

* * *

**Author's Word:**

"**Every change comes from a split of second. Sometimes only a moment can take away everything we love, while other times we need only a moment to find the one who can guide back our life into line."**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Mommy, how can a heart live in two persons?" asked the eight years old Kai while he watched a butterfly flickering in the sunbeam._

"_It splits into two."_

"_But won't they die then?"_

"_No, if their love is strong enough." his mother said, and gently brushed his son's silver grey locks off his temple. "There is a magic that says if love is true between two people, one can give the half of his heart to the other so that both can live."_

"_Mommy, what is true love? How will I know it?"_

_His mother smiled kindly. "You will know when the time comes. One day, when you find someone special who loves you so much that is ready to give everything – even its life – to protect you __**then**_ _you'll know."_

* * *

**~ CAPTER 1 ~**

**The New Student**

* * *

At times like these, when demons devastated around countries, pestering people' peace, and dark wizards ate up pure souls, it was quite understandable that people were mistrustful. You could never be sure the salesman that stood behind the vegetable counter was not a disguised dark wizard. People whispered that demons served dark wizards in exchange to seize the body of killed people to whom fell a victim to the dark wizards. But what dark wizards craved for the most was the soul of Lightkeepers, whose heart was pure and shiny as gold.

It wasn't ordinary. It said the heart of Lightkeeper could increase the power of a wizard, if that seized even one. However, people with such heart were rare. That's why dark wizards went after common humans to soothe their thirst somehow.

In spite of that, there were guard wizards who were determined to protect the defenseless humans. They carried out patrols of the streets, seeking out for sneaky demons and dark wizards. When they found one they disarmed it by magic. That brought a big wave of relief for people.

On these days Livingston City was looking forward to peace.

It was the first morning of early autumn, and the first day of school, too. If there was something Takao Kinomiya hated was school. The reasons? One: you had to sit in a classroom and listen to the long doublespeak of teachers, which was extremely boring. And second: you couldn't have fun – which gave more than enough reason for Takao to hate school. The only consoling thought that kept him surviving school was lunch break, where you could eat while chat with your best friends. Of course, if you had any.

And that's what Takao's problem was. It had been only two weeks his family had moved here after their old town had been burnt to pieces by the demons, and he hadn't managed to find new friends yet. Not that it gave way to be worried; in fact, Takao's personality was cheerful, open and very enthusiastic that made his company enjoyable once he made friends. No, Takao's trouble was his outlook. His long, dark blue hair with a very light shade of blue lock on the left side didn't make easier for him to mingle with other students. Moreover, he wasn't a typical manlish looking guy; despite he was being taught kendo lessons by his grandfather since he was five years old, the large quantity of muscle didn't give much spectacle to his thin and slender body, covered by tanned skin.

When the alarm clock rang loudly Takao groaned grumpily. He turned over in his comfy bed and blindly knocked down the clock to shut it off. Then he pulled the cover over his head again and went back to slumber. He just didn't want to wake up! If he'd known he would be made jump out of bed in a few minutes he would have chosen to wake up on his own will. His grandfather, who knew very well how lazy his grandson used to be in the morning, burst in exclaiming.

"Rise and shine little dude!"

Takao had only a brief glance to look up at his Grandpa as he pulled down the cover when a kendo stick swung over him. The next second he rolled down quickly from the bed to avoid the attack and landed on his back with a heavy thump.

"Ow, my back." he moaned plaintively. "Grandpa, do you have to be so harsh in the morning?"

"Well I could ask the same." his grandfather pointed at the crashed clock on the floor. "Time to get up, school is waiting for'ya."

Takao groaned.

"You don't wanna be late on your first day, do'ya? Hurry up!" with that he jogged out.

Takao gave a last disgruntled kick of his feet before pushed himself up.

Yeah, Takao's life wasn't ordinary. His grandpa was a _little bit_ nuts but he loved him, on his own way. The old man was treading in his grey ages yet he was still very fit and lively. Takao dropped a few books in his bag while he grabbed a pair of dark jeans from the chair, pulled on a yellow T-shirt, and a shabby, blue farmer jacket. He tied back his hair in a ponytail and put on a greyish cap to hide the light blue lock, at least the rest of it.

After a quick breakfast his bicycle was waiting outside the garden, ready to leave. He said goodbye to his grandfather then, jumping on his bike, he wheeled downhill towards the centre of city. His grandfather was standing on the perch, leaning on his broomstick as he twirled his long, grey moustache, pondering.

Takao was his most lovely grandson. After Takao's mother death Kinomiya Grandpa raised Takao as his own son, when he was still very little. Takao's older and only brother, Hiro, was already a young adult and was treading the same path as their father. Both of them were serving as wizard guards in a far off northwest city. Takao was now seventeen years old but had not shown any sign of wizard ability yet. His mother was human, so the chance that he might hadn't inherited anything powerful magic like his brother did, were presumable, unfortunately. Even so, Grandpa kept on teaching kendo lessons for Takao, and making him practice hard, hoping that one day Takao's hidden abilities would reveal.

On this early morning the city was noisy, crowded, and bustling like always. Horse-carriages stomped through and through the streets, mingled with the puffing automobiles. Wizard guards trooped up and down in their elegant, red uniform, trimmed with golden knobs. Their white gloved hand held wand. The sun was rising slowly over the hills which was the sign for the sellers that it was about time to open their shops.

Takao rode swiftly through the traffic in criss-cross. He turned left, turned right, swept by carriages as lightning. Once he was nearly sent to fly when a horse-carriage appeared suddenly from a corner. The poor animals reared up their toes of fright when the blue haired teen rushed across. The coachman almost fell from the box. "Are you crazy?" he shouted indignantly.

Finally, Takao arrived to Livingston High School. It was a huge, ivory marble building with three floors, rounded by wrought iron gate. Takao was amazed. He had never seen such big and at the same time beautiful building. It looked pretty much like a palace, not a school. Above the domed main door golden characters signed: Livingston High School of Wizards and Humans. Masses of students were flowing in the gate. All of them were wearing ordinary clothes, looking simple students, that you couldn't tell which was a wizard, or witch, and which was human.

The knot in Takao's stomach didn't ease up, however. The other students didn't seem any different than he was, but this place looked so big and different than what he was used to in his small, old town that he couldn't help jittering a bit. But just because something was new didn't mean it was bad, right? And who knew, a new beginning could always bring fortune and friends. That's how he always thought. So he took a deep breath and let his legs lead him to the beginning of a new adventure.

There was a green park spreading around the building, with trees, a big fountain, and wooden benches where boys and girls were sitting in small groups, chattering under the warm of sunbeams. Takao left his bike at the storage tank where the others were, then he went up on the marble stairs. Stepped in the huge, folding oak door his eyes went wide once again. His jaw almost dropped. The school looked even bigger than outside. He was standing in a large hall which could easily go for as a ballroom. Long corridors stretched left and right with classrooms in lines. In front of him a large, diversified staircase led up to the floors. Just how on earth would he find his classroom? he thought. This school was like a labyrinth.

"Excuse me… Hey, could you help me?" he tried to speak to some students but none of them seemed to care that he was even there. Some of them seemed to be in a hurry to get in their class in the last few minutes before the lesson started; some turned up their noses arrogantly with a 'hmph' when Takao tried to ask them.

A bunch of girls' group jogged past by him. They only peered a glance at him before put their heads together in a giggle and passed on.

The clock ticked on and soon the bell would ring.

The corridors emptied out slowly and Takao began to panic. The next moment he spotted a very small boy approaching him, better to say, he stumbled along clumsily, not really seeing where he was going since the heap of books he was carrying covered the view before him.

"Hey!" Takao exclaimed and ran up to the boy when that tripped. He caught up to him just in time and put the books straight again.

"Oh, thanks." said the boy, smiling at him gratefully. He was wearing owlish glasses and even so his eyes couldn't be seen because of his brown bushy hair.

"It was nothing." Takao said. "Shall I help you carry them?"

"No, it's not necessary. I used to bring always more books with myself than what others think sensible."

Takao gave a short laugh. "I see."

"Are you new here?" asked the boy when he took a better look at him.

"Yeah. My name is Takao Kinomiya." he was about to shake hand with the boy but remembered it was impossible for him at the moment.

"Kenny Martinez. Which class do you go?"

Takao pulled out the small paper from his pocket where a note was described. "Twenty five B, but I don't know where it is."

Kenny straightened himself self-confident, feeling proud whenever he could be a useful help, as an informer. "Then you stumbled upon the right person because – "

"Hey Chefie! How come you're still lounging around?"

Both teens looked up the direction of new voice. At first sight, Takao thought he was seeing a fox. A very tall, spindly guy waltzed towards them in an evidently very expensive black outfit. He had long, pale face, his nose was spiky and he had unnaturally flaming red hair. His bag hung sluggishly on his left shoulder while he approached them with a smile that was rather nasty than friendly.

"Your books didn't manage to knock you out of bed, or did you sleep in the locker again?" he chuckled teasingly and ruffled roughly Kenny's bushy hair.

"Weylin! Stop that!" Kenny growled angrily in his piping voice, shaking off the hand since his hands were full. "And stop calling me Chefie! You know I hate that."

"My-my… someone got up on the wrong side of bed. Why don't you introduce me to your new friend?" his narrow, black, almond eyes turned now at Takao while he leant an elbow idly on Kenny's fragile shoulder who almost broke under the already heavy weight he had.

"Takao Kinomiya." he offered his hand friendly.

But Weylin didn't bother to accept the nice gesture. He kept staring at Takao with a strange gaze as he scanned him from head to toe. "Are you new?"

"Yes, I am." Takao answered, now a little warily.

"You are a weirdo one."

"Weylin!" Kenny squalled indignantly.

"What? I only made an observation."

"I'm utterly grateful that I'm not your type because you're not my, either." snapped back Takao striking, showing that he was not the type of timid person who would let anyone get away with a nasty comment without retorting.

Weylin blinked at him surprised. Then he smiled amiable. "Hey, no harm kid. No need to ruffle your wings."

"Would one of you just tell me where is the twenty five B classroom?" Takao said impatiently. He was tired of this game and he was already in late.

Weylin's face lit up suddenly. "Oh that? Why didn't you say so? Just go along that long corridor then turn left. It's the last door at the exit."

"But Weylin that's – "

"Nah come on Chief. You know Ms. Moore gets very shrewish if someone is late." the red haired pushed the poor stumbling Kenny forward hastily.

"Ugh… ow, Weylin! Stop pushing me… and I told you to not call me _that_ name."

"Yeah-yeah, whatever."

Takao watched them oddly as they disappeared up on the stairs, but their quarrel kept echoing still for a while.

It was eight past ten by the time Takao had found the right way. After he'd entered the room which Weylin suggested him got immediately clear for him he was in the wrong place – judging by the bunch of girls screaming. He ended up in the girl locker room. He still had luck the physical training teacher told him where to go before she kicked him out. Turning on the corner sharply, with a screeching sound of shoes, he made a mad dash to the door where stood: 25B.

Ms. Moore was just finishing her announcement.

"…and that's all I wanted to tell about the upcoming autumn festival. And now, open your books on – " she couldn't finished her sentence because the next moment the door flung open in a heavy dash.

It was like a tornado had escaped in; all books and sketchbooks flew in the air and were flying around in the whirlwind. The girls shrieked when the wind caught up under their skirt which made the guys whistle and laugh like hyenas. Then again, some were jumping up and down to catch their books. Miss Moore was lying heavily on her desk, grabbing it hard on both ends, while her long, brown hair ruffled wildly like a hayrick.

"Mr. Kendrick! Close the window!" she cried desperately.

An agile, black haired boy jumped to the open window and closed it. Suddenly the tornado disappeared as quickly as it came and the books dropped down on the students face. The whole class glared simultaneously at the only victim at the door who caused this whole mess.

Takao gulped. _Ops._ he thought as he began to sweat.

Miss Moore managed to tie back her hair hastily in a bun, then adjusted her small round glasses that hung half from her ear. Her stinging gaze that she turned to Takao had beyond surpassed the whole class. "May I ask the young man's name?" she spoke coldly that could even break ice.

"Takao Kinomiya." he murmured nervously.

"Well Mr. Kinomiya, do you have any idea what time it is?" she pointed at the clock above the board with her stick. "The lesson starts at eight o'clock, or you think you have privilege in my class?"

"No Miss… but I got lost." Takao excused helplessly.

"Next time ask Mr. Montgomery on geography to lend you a map and a compass."

Snorts and giggles waved through the class. Takao fidgeted on his place.

Miss Moore sighed heavily as her temper eased up somewhat. "Alright. For once I overlook your heedless, since you're new here, but in the future I won't accept late, understand? Now, search yourself a seat. We begin the lesson."

Feeling somewhat relieved that he didn't get any punishment, Takao quickly searched an empty seat in the middle line. He passed through the lines swiftly when his eyes caught on someone. Behind his picket chair he spotted Kenny who had towered himself around with books carefully to hide his red face from Takao's gaze. Mahogany eyes scanned now impulsively through the place, until he found the person in the left backside corner; Weylin. The red haired was smiling smugly at him as he was chewing gum in a disgusting way. He was leaning back on his chair carelessly, his hands folded behind his head, while he rested his legs on the desk. He looked quite pleased with himself.

Takao glared furiously. God, if he had the opportunity he would so stuff that gum right down that sleaze guy's throat. Taking control of his temper, he dropped down his bag roughly, then flopped down his seat, and he tried very hard to focus in front of himself. But his anger froze the next moment.

"Mr. Kinomiya, the regulation of our school forbids wearing all sorts of caps during lessons. So please take off your cap." the teacher said.

Takao paled and his hands suddenly went damp cold. His head lowered in silent plea. _'Gods, just not that.'_

"Mr. Kinomiya." came the warning.

Takao slowly reached up with a hand and hesitantly pulled down his greyish cap, revealing his particular dark blue hair. The whole class peered at him curiously then burst out laughing.

"Quiet! I said quiet!" Miss Moore slapped her stick on her desk and everyone went silent. Though, many were still snickering to themselves.

Takao thought if he didn't die in embarrassment on his first day he would easily skip through the upcoming week. Yet, it didn't help that his whole face was flaming red right now, which gave a quite opposite to his look.

Ms. Moore gazed stingily across the room, if anyone dared to even pipe, then she started fumbling around the mess of papers. Her eyes landed on something that evidently wasn't hers. Her cheeks turned pink then her whole face became deep purple with anger. He held up the paper whereon there was a rather ugly sketch of her kissing a green frog. Beneath the drawing stood a note '_my idol_'.

"Mr. Foster, I very hope this is not your new design for your animal protection project." her eyes blazed lightning.

The whole class burst out laughing harder than before, not that they could help it. Some were grasping their stomach, some banged their heads on the desk, while two boys fell from his seat.

"But Miss, it wasn't me." the said guilty boy defended miserably as he sank deep under his desk. From his beet-red face nothing could be seen only his eyes and nose.

"Quiet! Quiet class!... Miss Watson, would you take away your make up set right now… and you, Mr. Wolford, put down your legs from the desk."

It got very soon clear for Takao that behind Miss Moore's youth beauty there was a hidden vixen that blew fire and was better to not annoy. On the rest of lesson he tried to stay invisible as much he could, not that it went easy for him. What avoided his attention that two seats beside him a pair of ocean blue eyes were peering at him intensively.

* * *

**End of chapter, continue comes…**


	2. chapter - Sweet Friend

**Hi dear readers! Thank you very much the nice reviews, you're so kind, they always warm my heart. I don't even want to play for time, here is the next chapter for you. Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

**~ CAPTER 2 ~**

**Sweet Friend**

* * *

"Did you see?"

"What?"

"That strange looking guy with that ridiculous blue hair?"

"Ooh he looks so cute."

"_Cute?_ He looks such a weirdo… just look at that outfit. And that stupid cap, oh dear."

"I think he is handsome. His eyes are so enchanting… I guess I could fall in love."

"Lucy, I guess you should check your eyes by a doctor."

Just as the bell of lunch time rang the students flew out of the classroom for their freedom as fast as they could, exulting. Takao tried to get to his locker quickly but it was difficult when the whole corridor was filled with mass of students who were rolling along slow. Despite the big fuss, he still could hear when two girls, not far from him, were cackling about him, but he ignored them. Somehow he managed to push through the line and reach his locker. God, he was so hungry. He didn't want more just find a good place where he could soothe his grumbling stomach in peace.

However, he already stuck into barrier when the locker door didn't open. It took a while of struggling. Nothing could stand in his way to restrain him from his aim, especially if it was food. When Takao was hungry he became grumpy, and when he was grumpy it was better to not mess with him. He gave two forceful punch and the locker instantly flew open obediently. He grabbed the books he needed for next lessons, his lunch boxes, and stuffed them in his bag. He was about to close the locker when a loud noise came right beside him.

Weylin was leaning casually against the nearby locker while he was smirking widely at him. "Awesome entrance you made." he clapped his hands. "Sad I forgot to bring popcorn. It was even better than a Halloween blast."

Takao slammed shut the door that the poor thing almost dented. "It's your fault I got late!" he fumed.

"My fault?" Weylin blinked at him innocently as if he didn't know what was Takao talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me." Takao glared at him. "It was on purpose you sent me the wrong way."

The red haired male folded his arms and grinned toothily. "And if it were so, I only made a favour for you. Did you like what you saw there?" he winked naughtily.

Takao's face went red and clenched his fist. "It was not funny! I nearly got retribution because of you. Why did you do it?"

Weylin shrugged carelessly. "Mmm… maybe because I felt so?"

"That's how you treat your friends, too?"

Takao noticed that he must have hit Weylin the wrong point because his pale face suddenly became distorted. He pushed himself from the locker and turned threateningly to Takao. His black eyes narrowed. "Watch it squirt. You don't know who are you pick up with. In your place, I would watch for my big mouth…"

"Or what?" Takao dared back challengingly.

They were gazing at each other dangerously close –

"Weylin!"

A harsh tone from the corner of corridor interrupted them. Takao blinked at the strange intruder confused. If colours could speak this guy sure would win the trophy of carnival. Beyond his yellow blonde hair, his vivid blue eyes weren't the only stick-out thing. He was wearing a pair of green trousers, a white T-shirt – whereon there was an imprint of two dolphins with a rainbow – and an unbuttoned red waistcoat.

Takao sweat-dropped to himself. _And he was being called a weirdo?_ This school was full with freaks.

The boy put his hands on hips as he frowned hard at Weylin Wolford. "Are you seeking trouble again?"

"Don't butt in Mizuhara. It's none of your business." Weylin snapped pompously.

"It is if you're pestering our new classmate. Shall I report it for Miss Moore, or the Director?" he raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Your father will be _delighted_ for another admonition."

Weylin hissed. He cast a dirty look at Takao before walked towards the blonde teen. Their gaze locked firm as he approached him. Stopping beside him, Weylin whispered in his ear coldly. "You know, Mizuhara, I would be more careful in your place. I'm not the one of us whom father is no more than a shabby shop-keeper."

The boy's eyes went wide in shock. He turned sharply after the red haired as he waltzed off loftily, hand rose in the air. "Have fun you two. We'll meet squirt."

The blonde boy stared still after Weylin as Takao walked up to him.

"You didn't have to protect me. I can defend myself, but thanks, anyway." he said.

The boy turned to him smiling. "Sure. I figured right away that you're not the type of guy who needs a bodyguard. I just thought I might help you to avoid getting into trouble again."

"Uh… yeah." Takao angled his head sheepishly.

"Especially because Weylin is a wizard."

"_What?_" Takao gasped. He was taken aback.

"Yes. His whole family is wizard, and last but not least you could tell they're pretty well-to-live." the boy rolled his eyes as he gave a smug look. "That nerd Wolf thinks the whole world is his because his father is the commander of wizard guards… Blah. Which dog barks doesn't bite. Wizards can't possess a wand till they're going school. Besides, Weylin doesn't have more sense than a moth."

Takao didn't look convinced, though. His face went greyish at the thought that Weylin would get a wand in his hand one day and could transform him into a mouse, if not worse. For Takao that thought was rather disquieting, not that he would get scared and back off from a nasty person like Weylin Wolford, yet it gave him enough reason to be wary.

"Are you a wizard, too?" asked the boy curiously, snapping Takao out of his thoughts.

He noticed that those ocean blue eyes were scanning his particular hair and adjusted his cap by instinct. "Er-no… I mean, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" the boy frowned.

"My father is wizard, and my brother too, but my mother was human… so I haven't figured out yet."

"Oh, I get it." he nodded, then added hastily. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Max Mizuhara."

"Takao Kinomiya."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands.

"Don't you mind if I join you in lunch?" Max asked hopefully.

Takao shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said brightly.

Max's eyes suddenly lit up like sparkling Christmas lights and he grabbed Takao's hand. "Cool! Come, I know a good place. My best new friend deserves the best!" he declared with great enthusiasm and tugged Takao along the corridors before he could blink an eye.

"Whoa-hey!" Takao stumbled after him confused. Things were happening so fast that he couldn't grasp it. Were they best friends, already? They had just met! And why did Max choose him of all to be friended? Takao was convinced that someone like Max who seemed so energetic, full of life, and childishly naïve to invite a stranger should have tons of friends. He didn't dare to hope that Max wanted to be his friend because he found him interesting. That would be too good to be true. However, when Max flashed him a bright smile as he dragged him encouragingly outside the park, Takao couldn't help but let go of his doubts. He smiled back ear to ear.

Max was right. Two wooden benches with a table were set behind the school building, safely hidden in the green park. The thick shroud of trees gave cool shadow over them while the big fuss of students dulled to low buzzing here. Yet, they still had a good view from here over the whole place and moving. It was perfect.

Max was the most talkative person Takao had ever met. He'd never seen anyone before who could babble so fast and eagerly and with so much enthusiasm as Max did. It was like this boy had a special ability for talking continuously without taking breath. In that ten minutes they'd got to know each other he told Takao his whole life. He told that he lived in a suburban house with his father who ran his own little Hobby Shop in the ground floor of their house, and Max often helped him out. They sell decorations, funny toys, sweets and candies, and even party stuff. Max was the only child in the family and when his mother left to make investigations with the greatest wizards to find the weak point of dark magic it became clear that he wouldn't have any siblings. Perhaps that was the reason why did Max search himself brother-like friends.

He also told that he was glad for Takao because school was so boring, thus far. Takao listened the bubble of speaking while he struggled out with some difficulty the three lunch boxes he'd brought himself, which took more place in his bag then all of his books. He dug in a big amount of macaroni… then a doughnut… then a pancake… a second one… when he was starting the third one the sudden silence struck to him. Looking up he saw that Max was staring at him amazed.

"What?" he asked. His mouth was full with pancake.

"Nothing, it's just… I haven't seen anyone who could eat so… lot." Max said as he tried to find the words.

"If you want some just go ahead." Takao offered when he noticed the moderate meal Max had; a sandwich and a small bag of candies. He pushed the box before his friend.

"Oh no, thanks. I'm fine with my own." Max shook his head politely, and instead of his sandwich, he started on his candies, dropping two in his mouth. "But it's still funny. How do you do that?"

"Believe me, if you were living in a dojo with my Grandpa and had to train three hours a day, you would have an appetite of tiger, too." Takao smirked at him under his nose in a lopsided way.

"You live in a dojo? Man, that sounds cool! I always wanted to see a real dojo inside. I only saw one in a picture but that's naff. I heard they're furnished very neat and simple, and in each room there is a special symbol of the legendary warriors from the old centuries. And there used to be a nice koibito pond with a small bridge in the gardens, and the golden fishes symbolize the fortune and abundance for the family…" he only took a break to dig in another drop of candy when a loud shriek came behind them.

"So there you are!"

Max froze in his seat then broke into heavy cough. He slapped his chest a few times while tears brimmed his eyes, but he managed to swallow down what he had in his mouth. "Ugh... for Holy Shake, can't a guy even eat in peace anymore?" he sighed plaintively. That was until he spot the owner of the voice. "Oh no, it's even worse. Miss Moore's Doll is here." he grumbled fretfully and quickly stuffed what sweets he had in his hand before hid the rest of bag under the table.

Takao pursed his eyebrows, not understanding Max's odd behaviour. He looked up and saw a brown haired girl with spindle-legs waltzing towards them. She looked rather strict.

"I've been looking all over for you. Your name is Takao Kinomiya, right?" she asked going up straight to Takao without any introduction. She had kind of a bossy tone as she held a clipboard to her chest.

Takao could only gave a nod – his mouth was still full with pancake – when the girl went on fast. "My name is Hilary Tatchibana, and I'm the Class President." she pulled out her chest proudfully and flapped her hair impressively. "It's my duty to inform the students – especially the new ones – of the upcoming events, the regulation of school, and about your responsibility you have to keep for –"

"Hilary, do you mind? We were eating, so don't take away my appetite." growled at her Max.

The girl gave him a peevish glare like she'd just noticed him. "It's very rude to interrupt a lady."

"Who is the lady here?"

Hilary's face went carmine red with anger. "Just because you won the swimming-match last semester should not go to your head. And what's that smear on your mouth? Did you eat chocolate again?"

It was now Max who went pink. "I only ate one."

Hilary was eyeing him suspiciously with narrowed eyes, perhaps because she didn't believe it. "Max, if you get sugar-high again I won't be the one to take you to the nurse room. Remember what happened last time? The whole chemistry room became a disaster because of your hyper-excitement."

Max opened his mouth to argue back but Hilary ignored him.

"...Turning back to the subject," she said to Takao. "every student must take part in the cleaning job of our school. I took the liberty and put your name on the list of voluntary helpers for tomorrow afternoon, from five to six o'clock, on your behalf, thinking you might only forgot it."

"_WHAT?"_ Takao dropped his pancake. He wished he'd heard wrong.

"You didn't think school is only a place for brooding around and taking naps – besides learning – did you? We, students, must take responsibility, too, as to give back some help what our teachers put in hard work for us. By the way, lunch break is over in ten minutes. You should be hurry to get back in the class." with that she whirled around and left.

For a few minutes, Takao could only gape.

Max glared after her. "Arrogant whitch." he said darkly.

"Is she really?"

"I don't know, but she very acts like one." Max shook his head crankily.

Takao agreed with him. He hated school enough to give a shot once the last lesson was over, but making even the cleaning after that was more than scandalous. He also understood now what did Max mean earlier when he called Hilary 'Miss Moore's Doll'; that girl was like a twin of their teacher.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

By the time Takao had arrived home it was nearly six o'clock. He slid in the door carefully and slipped off his shoes. He tiptoed quietly towards his bedroom – but he never got to reach it when the door of training room swung open and he was slammed hard from behind.

"Ouch!...Ugh..." he groaned as he lay flat on the floor like a giant frog.

"Hah! You thought you can sneak away from your grandfather so easily?" the grey haired man stood above him triumphantly, his kendo stick still raised in his hands. "You got home late and missed your training in the afternoon, so that means I must give'ya some extra hard work."

Takao pouted. Indeed, he'd forgotten the time when he and Max dropped by an ice cream stand on the way home, chatting through the way, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some private life. He was very soon eighteen years old, after all.

"Oh but Gramps... I was only with a friend and we forgot the time. Can't you just leave me alone for a minute?"

"Well it's nice to hear that you find new friends so fast, and I'm proud of you, but that doesn't mean you can get out of your responsibilities."

There it was again. _That stupid responsibility_, Takao thought.

"But I'm tired and hungry." he whined. That earned him a slap on his butt by the kendo stick. "Ouch... hey!"

"No complains. If you have energy to hang out with your fellow then you have for training as well. You can eat later." with that Gramps hauled him in the training room.

"Ow Gramps, you're such a pester – Ouch!"

"You better not use that tongue on me young man... for start, you're doing two hundreds swings."

An hour and a half later Takao was sitting on his heels, with his eyes closed, alone in the training room, meditating. It was always the finishing part of practice where you'd relax and focus your mind on the central. It was harder than you'd think. How could you empty out your mind when you were sore in many places – Takao had no clue. He was trying to stay moveless and calm as he took slow, deep breaths, but each time his stomach gave a low grumble he lost focus. Not mention, sitting there in a half hour like a statue was making him crazy. He so felt the urge to fidge. He couldn't even get it how could the great masters call that relaxing? It was nerve-racking.

After a while his feet had gone total numb and he gave in, curling them to bring back some life. He slumped forward and let his temple bang on the wooden floor. "I can't do this." he moaned.

He raised back and looked up at the stone sword he was facing, which was the most precious object of the Kinomiya Family. Base of the blade there was an armorial ensigns of blue dragon who was the Legendary Guardian.

"I don't believe my ancestors had gone through all this stupid practice that made them so great." he spoke out loud like he was talking to the sword. "I bet Gramps only made up that story so he could pester me. Besides, what's the use of all this if I'm not a real wizard like my father and brother? It's such a waste of time... and what if I don't want to become a guardian?... Pft, I can't believe I'm talking to a stupid sword. You're no good for anything old thing, are you?"

He rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

The room was trapped into darkness, the only light was the white Moon that crept out from behind the clouds. And in that dim silence the sword glowed in blue.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up...**

**I very enjoyed this one, though I guess you all are waiting for the other characters to appear, right? ;) No worries, Kai and Rei will come soon, too... till then, see you guys next time. :)**


	3. chapter - Who is the Ladies' Man?

**Hi dears! Sorry if you had to wait long for my next update, but sadly that's how it's gonna be, I can't do it faster. But I hope I make worth for your patience. :)**

**I brought a new chapter for you, which probably you'll like.**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

**~ CAPTER 3 ~**

**Who is The Ladies' Man? **

* * *

There were only few persons Takao hated because he used to get along with people well. Weylin was like a cocky wasp, who tried to annoy Takao yesterday all along, and he seemed to dislike him for some reason, though Takao did not understand why. But Hilary was a different table; that girl was downright driving him mad. When she'd come to Takao and Max before they could have left the classroom after their last class and started on another lecture again, Takao couldn't help but lose control of his temper. Not so gently – what a gentleman certainly would not say to a girl – he simply told her off, which had resulted a very affronted Hilary.

This morning Takao told his Grandpa he was going to come home late because he had to take part in the voluntary cleaning in the school (in case Gramps would be planning to give him extra training). Kinomiya Grandpa was so overjoyed to hear that, his eyes brimmed with tears as he said Takao how proud he was of him – much to Takao's annoyance, who only rolled his eyes. He hated house cleaning but somehow he didn't have the heart to break his grandfather's overflowing joyfulness. At least, not this time.

The weather didn't promise anything good. The sky was grey and gloomy by the thick clouds that covered stubbornly the warm sunbeams. But Takao didn't take seriously the ominous clouds. He heard when they'd moved here that in Livingston it wasn't unusual that the weather was freakish. So he wheeled off on his bike.

Arrived to the school, Takao wondered if Max would pop up again and he could talk to him. The blonde was acting very strange after they had left the ice cream stand – actually, he seemed kind of fussed. He said goodbye in a hurry – saying there was something important he had to arrange and left. Takao hoped nothing bad had happened as he set his bike among the others. He dove so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow of person behind him – but he did notice when a hand clapped his shoulder eagerly, making him startled.

"Hey buddy!"

"Gah!"

Takao fell forward, knocking over the long line of bicycles.

"Max! Do you want me to get a heart attack?" Takao glared back at him on the ground.

"Ops. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the blonde chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his head. Then he helped up his friend.

Takao set back the bikes with Max's help. They were climbing up the staircase when Takao remembered what had been whirling in his mind all morning.

"Why did you run off like that yesterday?" he asked.

"I wanted to get rid off Weylin. I noticed he was following us from the ice cream stand."

"And what did you do?" the look on Max's face made Takao suspicious. "Max?"

"Let's say he got a nice cold shower." the blonde did not give further explanation but the cheeky grin on his face was obvious.

Whatever he did it was nasty, Takao was sure.

"You will be in trouble when he gets you."

"Nah... he's already forgotten it. His brain is like a sieve."

They turned in the corridor where their classroom was when Max suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Max, what's wro – ah, hey!" Takao couldn't finish as he was yanked roughly in the nearest empty classroom. He rubbed his arm once he was realised. "What the heck got into you?"

"Shh... be quiet!" Max hushed him in a low voice. "He'll hear us."

"Who?" Takao looked incomprehensibly.

Max popped out his head the ajar door and Takao followed his example, leaning over his shoulder. Right next to the door of their classroom was standing Weylin. His back was dropped against the wall, his arms folded stiffly, and the look on his face was anything but friendly. You could say he seemed rather pissed off.

"He is waiting for you." stated Takao.

"Or both of us." corrected Max. "I saw that he's being stick to you the first moment.

"But why?"

Max shrugged. "Search me. He is nasty to everyone, the whole school dislike him. But it seems you're his special one."

Takao leant his back against the wall as he crossed his arms and frowned. "I've noticed he is always by himself… Doesn't he have friends?"

Max snorted a laugh. "I doubt he knows the meaning of friendship. He is a spoiled arrogant brat… I heard he has a little sister… the poor thing, it could be awful having a brother like Weylin." he grimaced.

Takao bit on his lips.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he acted like this because that's what _others_ say about him." he pointed sorrily as he gave a reproachful look at his friend. He knew very well himself the feeling of being excluded. He remembered of a little boy back in his old town who acted similar like Weylin. He bullied the little ones always and was cold, but it was because of the pain he felt for his parents who had been killed. But then Takao helped him to overcome the big trauma and the boy got back his joy of life. "Maybe he only needs someone to be nice to him." he mused.

"Try it, and you'll get a punch on your nose before you realise it." Max groused dryly.

Takao rolled his eyes. Of course Max didn't know that he was quicker than to get hit so easily due to the training lessons. Besides, he was tired of lurking around like some skittish animal. "I'm going there." he declared and was about to go out only to be hold back by the blonde.

"What – are you crazy? He's just waiting for the opportunity… Let's wait for the teacher."

"I'm not going to chicken out!" Takao snapped. "If Weylin can't stand my face he should come and tell me that face to face. I'm ready for it."

"And what if a teacher catches you bullying around?" Max tried to argue against it. He sniffed and his puppy eyes watered. "I don't want to visit my best pal in a hospital."

Takao sweat-dropped heavily. "Oh Max…"

But what would have happened they didn't get to know because the next moment Mr. Montgomery, the geography teacher, appeared. Mr. Montgomery was a tall, handsome teacher, trodding in his early thirties years. He was looking quite dressy in his elegant suit. Every strand of his hair was brushed impeccably on his head and is white teeth sparkled in the sun that made him appear the perfect ideal of gentleman. In the bosom of schoolgirls he had high popularity. That even proved when the girl members of class floated after him like dazed chickens, sighing.

"Alright, everyone get inside and let's begin to work." Mr. Montgomery said in his melodic voice, smiling charmingly.

The girls tripped in, giggling excitedly. The boys followed, too, though they with less enthusiasm, grumping.

Max and Takao exchanged glances and went in as well. Weylin clenched his teeth furiously when he saw them sneak in the classroom close behind Mr. Montgomery – Max was pushing the reluctant Takao before himself as he shot a grin at Weylin.

Geography was found to be more fancied for Takao, the class just suited him fine than the others. However, he couldn't wait for martial arts class. If it was anything like kendo training he would find at least one class he would be the top at. Mr. Montgomery was telling them about the culture of northwest folk and each sentence of his was followed between-times humming sighs. Takao looked around and saw that while the girls had little hearts circling around their faces as their eyes sparkled with admiration, the dark clouds above the boys head threw lightning and they scolded in lack of interest they'd lost. There was only one girl in the room who wasn't impressed by Mr. Montgomery's – obviously unawares – charm. She kept scribbling briskly while she threw disdainful glance at her female members, from time to time; Hilary Tatchibana.

"I swear, they all go nuts when we have class with Mr. Montgomery." shook his head Max when they were out and were marching to their lockers.

"Not all of them." added Takao as his lips trembled with effort to hold back a snicker. "Hilary seemed indifferent."

"That's because she is a snob." waved off Max. "Besides, she has a boyfriend who goes for a macho more like Mr. Montgomery. Why would she run after a dandy teacher when she has a hunk guy?"

They had just finished packing in and out their books for the next class when they spotted Weylin in the corner racing towards them with turbo steps.

"Hey you!"

"Oi-oi, let's buzz off!" Max grabbed Takao's arm and they fled.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Before lunch the class of twenty five B had trailed out the backyard of school building. They were being followed by the class of thirty two C, which was an upper class. The weather didn't seem like it would change to better at all. The sun barely popped out from behind the thick the clouds, the students were worried they would get soaked by the time they finished martial arts class.

Takao glanced around the smooth lawn behind the park and noticed many targets that were set out in lines about fifty meters from them. He felt his throat go dry and swallowed. He hardly believed they were going to use swords to shoot on the targets and his excitement gave up very soon. The look on Max's face was just as confusing as the rest of his classmates, which meant neither of them had any experience in martial arts – at least that was a relief. Not like the other class, who were waiting casually on their places chatting around, their leather gloves already put on their hands.

Miss Pitcher, their martial arts teacher, arrived. She was carrying a set of bows and arrows. "Mr. Johnson, share out these." she gave the short command. Then she turned to the twenty five B class. "What are you waiting for? Put on your gloves – unless you want to end up in the nurse room… Hurry, hurry… good… now, I'll show you how to do it then everyone tries on their own. The other class better pay attention, too, because some of you still need practice."

Miss Pitcher held up the bow, placed in the arrow, took position, aimed, then with a determined, swift move shot her arrow right inside the middle of circle. "A good shoot always depends on the right holding and exact aiming… Now you try it."

Watching it from the background seemed easier than doing it. Meanwhile some struggled to place in the arrow right others had problems taking up the right position. A few from the upper class snickered at their clumsiness. Miss Pitcher kept giving them corrections.

"Mr. Kendrich, hold up that bow or you'll shoot your foot… Mr. Foster, it's not a paintbrush so try to put on more effort… Mizuhara, that bow is not a shotgun, pull in your elbow… Miss Watson! You're holding your arrow backwards, unless you're intending to shoot one of your classmates," at that everyone sprang apart.

Kenny was so scared that even his legs trembled, not only his arms. Then again, a few seemed to catch on talent fast.

"Good… very good…" the teacher nodded, then turned to Takao. "Mr. Kinomiya, you'll never be able to shoot down a real demon if you keep aiming the branches…"

"Darn it!" Takao growled when he shot another arrow among the shrouds where from birds swept out startled.

Weylin burst out hysterical laughter. "What a simp!"

"I wouldn't laugh in your place Mr. Wolford – you've almost shot that poor bunny." rebuked him Miss Pitcher. "Now someone else should show you how to do it… I need a voluntary – Rei Kon, will you please?"

"My pleasure Miss Pitcher."

A tall, black haired boy stepped afore from the upper class. He had golden-yellow cat like eyes, the most charming smile that would make even the sun blush, and his hair was so long – reached down his waist – that he kept bandaging it into a rope. He brushed off some locks of his face that got its effect immediately – all girls whooped with one voice.

Max and Takao exchanged an odd look. Just who was this toff guy?

Rei took his position, raised his bow – his eyes narrowed with hard focus – then with an elegant, swift movement shot his arrow. It hit just the bottom of the outermost target. He grinned triumphantly and his long eye-teeth glinted in the sun.

The girls shrieked in awe. Even Miss Pitcher was flattered by her talent student and wiped her eyes in pridefulness.

Takao only rolled his eyes with annoyance while Max pretended like he was throwing up in his fist.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

"Quit putting a long face." Max tried to console his friend while they were sitting on the benches in the park, eating their lunch.

Takao pouted as he poked a meatball on his plate glumly. He couldn't believe he'd failed to a spittly-faced guy like Rei Kon – or whatever his name was.

"I've so messed up." he grumbled.

"So did I." Max shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. It was our first class. Besides, I don't think I'll ever need to use an arrow when customers come in the shop, unless it's a demon." he laughed and took a full bite of his meal.

_Good for you_, thought Takao bitterly. Max wasn't the youngest one in an ancient family whose name was honourable and his father and brother were praised wizard guards.

"Gramps is gonna be so disappointed."

Max lowered his fork and watched his friend. Then something came into his mind and quickly fumbled out a dark wig and a red shawl from his school bag, which he'd snitched from his dad's shop in the morning before he came to school. He put it on his head and wrapped around the red shawl as a bandana. He licked his fingers then swept back his locks with a ridiculous movement.

"Oh Miss Pitcher, it would be a pleasure if I could make a show." he spoke suavely. He pulled out his chest and made a parade with his thin muscles like a real macho. And all this time he was grinning unashamedly.

Takao spat out the half of his meal at the sight.

"Max! What the heck are you doing?" he choked with amusement.

"Max? I'm not Max, pal. My name is Rei Kon and my smile is irresistible." he winked at Takao and brushed his hair enchantingly.

Takao couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"You're really like him!... The ladies' man…"

"Who is the ladies' man?"

Takao froze in his laughter – the food dropped from his gaping mouth as he stared afore. Max was so startled that his wig fell in his plate. His face paled as he turned around slowly and to his big horror he saw just the person he'd been mimicking. Max gulped.

Rei Kon was standing there in his whole glorious being and was smiling sincerely. "Is that a wig?... Who were you talking about?"

"Er- no one! It was just an act from a play." Max said hastily with a red face and fished out the wig from his plate, then stuffed it back in his bag.

Rei sat down beside Max who inched away a little instantly.

"Hmm, it's so nice here, don't you think?" Rei said jovially and sniffed in the fresh air pleasantly. "It's peaceful and quiet… do you guys hang around here always?"

Max and Takao looked at each other then nodded slowly.

"I figured. I used to be sitting here a lot but since I got my own meditating room on the roof I barely come here." he said in a chatty voice. He winked playfully.

Takao didn't know what to say and looked at Max but found that the blonde looked just as clueless. _Just what the hell did this guy want from them?_

"You're Max Mizuhara, right?" he turned to the blonde with his charming smile. "I heard of you, you were the champion of the swimming-match last year, that's cool." he shook Max's hand with great enthusiasm. Poor Max was so humble-mouthed, his face went red beet, and when Rei flashed his white fangs at him he could only offer a shaky smile.

"And you're Takao Kinomiya. The half school is talking about the stormy boy who topsy-turvied the whole classroom."

"I don't care what others say." Takao snapped coldly.

"Of course not. Don't worry, rumours like that whirl around for a few days then they will forget it." said Rei. "The members of the Kinomiya Family were all great wizards and guardians as I heard, so don't hang your face because of such a little blunder... By the way, my name is –"

"Rei Kon, we already know." cut in Takao dryly. "Everyone knows you're the lad – ow!" he shot a glare at Max when he kicked him under the table warningly. "...ugh, I mean, the best bowman in the class."

"The best?" Rei laughed in delight. "Oh I wouldn't call myself the best, but it's flattering from you." he brushed a few locks off his face that would put to shame even a diva.

"I'm sure one day you'll become just as good as me – of course if you practice hard. I watched you during the class. I can teach you for a few things if you want..."

The inflated ego in Takao's head awoke immediately and his temper boiled. "Thanks, but I don't need help." he huffed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to offend you." said Rei, looking hurt.

Takao's expression softened and the steam in his head let up. He might have gone far, perhaps Rei really wanted to help. His eyes now wandered on a medal that hung on the raven haired's neck. There was a symbol of a white tiger on the bottom of a black and white circle.

"What's that?" he asked.

Rei looked down and held up his medal so Takao and Max could take a better look. "It's my defense medal. The black and white circle symbolizes the harmony and the white tiger is the Guardian of nekojins... I call him Driger."

"Neko – what?" Max looked puzzled.

"Nekojin. It means Healer." Rei explained. "In my clan everyone was born to be a Healer."

"Never heard of it." said Max.

"Me neither. What does that mean?" Takao tilted his head curiously.

"I show you." Rei turned to Max and grabbed his hand. The next moment the blonde yowled loudly like a squeaky puppy when Rei scratched his hand.

"Oooch!" he shrieked and snatched back his hand.

Takao jumped forward from his seat and grabbed Rei fistfully by his shirt and yanked him close to his face. "Do that again and I'll make sure you won't be able to flash a grin ever again." he growled threateningly, eyes gleaming.

"I-I'm sorry," Rei stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt him for real... I-I only wanted to show..."

The raven haired trembled when he saw something glow on those dark mahogany eyes. He could feel the tightening grip on his shirt and his eyes grew wide. He didn't think the young blue haired teen possessed such power compared to his innocent look. And he seemed very protective of his friend like an older brother.

Max was cuddling his wounded hand while tears brimmed his eyes. He looked at them sniffling.

"I'll make it right again… I can heal him." Rei sweated as he was leaning on his toes even though he was a face taller.

"You'd better." said Takao darkly, then let go of him.

Rei set himself straight again before he turned to Max. The blonde whimpered as he inched away from him first. He cast a helpless look at Takao then looked back at Rei. Slowly, he offered his hand to him. Max jumped a bit when Rei placed his hand on his and started murmuring strange words. Takao watched with hard gaze, his fist still clenched by his side.

Suddenly a green light glowed between Rei and Max's hand. A strange, warm, tingling feeling crept through Max's hand and went inside his whole body. Then it was gone. Rei took off his hand and Max gaped at his hand. The wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" Max asked surprised.

"With a magic spell. It's no big deal – of course if it was a bigger wound, or a broken limb, you had to go to hospital where they can heal you properly. I don't have enough experience yet, but I can heal small illnesses – like poison, bruises and such…" Rei said and he patted Max shoulder in apology. "Sorry I scared you."

"Um, it's alright." a small smile curved on Max's lips. "Just promise you won't try that on me ever again."

"Count on it." Rei nodded smiling.

The pent up fire had died out in Takao completely. He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry too… for that earlier." he murmured and sat back.

"Nah," Rei waved off. "It's understandable that you wanted to protect your friend. That's nice. Less people have such deep emotions to stand up to their friends in trouble. I see you're fairly overprotective – I even wondered if you were brothers."

"You should see his appetite. I tell you that's even bigger." Max nudged him with his elbow, snickering.

"Really? Then I have to keep in safe all the yummies I brought." Rei laughed.

"Would you guys stop talking as if I wasn't here?" Takao was leaning over his meal while his whole face went tomato red.

When they all had finished eating Rei asked.

"What was that acting earlier – I mean that _ladies' man _scene you made?"

"Oh that." Takao perked up and snickered. "We were teasing your charm."

"I kinda figured that," Rei frowned. "but what charm? I have no charm."

"Yes you have." added Max grinning widely. He took out his wig and shawl again and placed on his head. Then he put on the same pose he'd mimicked previously. "Oh Miss Pitcher, I'm so pleasured to do the show…" he dropped flying kisses while he fluttered his eyes seductively.

Takao grabbed his stomach as he burst out laughing hard. Rei's face went even redder than Takao's before.

"Hey, I'm not like that! Gimme that!"

Takao was still wiping his eyes while he watched amused as Rei attempted to take off Max's wig who, in retort, tickled him by his sides.

From that day Max, Rei and Takao had become friends.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

**The next one will be more interesting and adventurous. ;) Thank you for all the nice reviews you have given me till now, it always flutters my heart. Even thank you for those who don't review but like reading my story. See you guys next time...**


	4. Chapter - Visitor in the Storm

**Hi Folks! I didn't make you wait so much this time! Hehe, I hope you'll enjoy this one cause lot of mysterious things gonna heppen here. :D**

**Furthermore, I want to thank for your** **nice support you gave me in review... now let's begin with the story!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 4 ~**

**Visitor in The Storm**

* * *

Later in the afternoon Takao lost his cheerful mood. When the bell of last class rang the students were quick to pack in their books, then they all hurried home… everyone, expect one person. Takao felt quite sad when he had to say goodbye for his two friends, and it didn't help when he tried to put on a wry smile, either. Gloomy as it was, he dragged himself up on the second floor to the caretaker's room to take on his voluntary job.

The weather seemed like it was meant to be attacking the home going people. Just as class was over it had started raining heavily. Fat raindrops were hitting wildly the roofs and windows, creating huge puddles on the streets that flowed along as small floodwater. Not only students but even the teachers tried to leave the school and get home as fast as they could. Some huddled up close, three or four in a group, arm in arm, under one big umbrella while others pulled tightly their raincoat over their head, as they made a run for it. Then again, some had no luck when their umbrella twisted, left no choice then to run home.

Takao was leaning on the mop-stick idly as he watched wishfully through the window the others running in every direction. He could have imagined a more enjoyable afternoon than cleaning up the corridors. He could see himself cuddled up in a couch in the living room while he ate popcorn and watched television, or read his favourite comics about a group of teens who were teamed up in a quite funny sport they called 'Beyblade'. He found very amusing that story.

He would have stayed in his dream world if the caretaker hadn't appeared scolding him off to get back to work because he didn't want to spent the whole night here.

Even though it was still in the early autumn the big storm dropped darkness over the land very quickly. The lights weren't much help in the school, or gave any security; the pounding raindrops on the windows and the strange shadows that dropped spooky, monster-looking figures on the walls would make any brave adult uneasy. But Takao was right now a little too occupied to pay attention such things, or he might have given a jump when a huge branch that looked fearfully like a claw knocked on the window behind him. He only saw the lightning as it reflected back on the marble floor.

Half done, a loud voice echoed through the corridor, which gave a slight start to Takao as he tensed up because he thought everyone had left, recognizing the voice. It was the last person who Takao wished he would bump into – not even if he had to clean the toilets.

"Well-well… the blue-birdie has put on Cinderella?" rang Weylin's mock-teasing voice as he waltzed towards Takao. And while he did, he made sure to trample his dirty shoes along the floor. "Tut, tut… you're doing a quite lousy job. It's shameful how dirty this floor looks." he pointed back at the long line of mud-tracks.

"Not as much as your mouth." Takao growled and gripped hard the mop-stick. It took him a serious self-control to not stuff the mop-stick down on Weylin's throat. "Even the soap wouldn't stand to wash out your mouth – it might get musty."

Weylin snorted, then grinned evilly. "Where is your little bodyguard, that blondie scatter-brained?"

"If you mean Max, he is _not_ my bodyguard. He is my friend – if you ever heard the word of friendship." said Takao angrily. "Why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to you."

Weylin's face suddenly darkened and his black eyes gleamed hatefully behind those narrow slits. There was a strange mix of bitterness and pain hidden carefully, Takao could tell. They were standing close to each other, almost nose to nose, and Takao could feel how every muscle in his body went stiff as stone. However, he stood rigid and daringly as he held the red haired's piercing gaze. He even prepared himself to fight back, if he had to.

"I know the ones like you," Weylin hissed in whisper. "the ones like you are hypocritical, pretending to be nice and friendly, but in truth you're a _snake_. You might can fool others, even Mizuhara because he is naïve as a lamb, but not me."

Takao furrowed his eyebrows uncomprehendingly.

"I wonder when will Mizuhara realise you have only used him. It' gonna be a pleasure to see him coming to weep like a child." Weylin smirked.

"I still don't get what are you talking about? I would never do that…"

"Really now?" the smile wilted from Weylin's lips. "Then maybe I should give you a lesson to make you get hit."

Weylin put his leg on the bucket and gave a push. The flood of water streamed over the floor, mixed up with the mud-tracks. The half corridor looked like a small sea of mud.

"Oh you are so clumsy. Look at what you've done." Weylin cried with fake pity. He shot Takao a nasty grin.

At that moment Takao's hand flung afore before he realised what was he doing. He made a hard grip on Weylin's shirt but before they could start a fight something incredible happened – in fact, it was more than shocking. The puddle on the floor started moving – not only moving, it flooded into a long line of rope. It formed a shape of snake as it slowly rose from the floor. On its face there were two holes as its eyes. Turning to the boys it gave a slight sway and Weylin burst into horrific cry as he made a run for it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he fled faster than a shot out arrow.

Takao backed up to the wall startled. He clutched at the mop-stick as his only weapon, and was ready to strike – not that it would do any good to hitting the liquid. But at that moment the water-snake collapsed and every single drop of water dropped back into the bucket.

For a couple of minutes Takao was standing still braced against the wall, panting, not believing what he just saw. The water in the bucket had just come into life as a snake and attacked Weylin? This was unbelievable, even nonsense… no, it couldn't have happened. But it did.

Takao shook himself from his dazed state and made a careful move to the bucket. He leant forward the mop-stick and poked the bucket by it, but it did not move. He was about to do it again when a voice interrupted him, giving him a slight jump for the second time.

"What are you doing?"

For Takao's big relief it was Max this time.

"Em… er-nothing." he said and quickly took the mop-stick properly again.

"Are you playing some game?" Max asked amused. "Are you coming home?"

"No, I still have to finish up here." Takao said and he turned a little pink. He felt very foolish for freaking out on such a stupid thing – which he wasn't sure if he'd really seen what he saw – and he didn't know if Max believed him if he told him. He chose not to tell.

"Do you want me to help? Shall I wait for you?"

"Thanks, but no. Go ahead home."

"If you say so." Max shrugged.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

The storm had caught up even more, much to Takao's ache, by the time he'd left school. It was a pain riding home and not less, dangerous. The streets were almost total defunct, most of the carriages and automobiles had vanished, but the streaming water on the roads was slowly reaching the pavement. Even the wind joined in the wild storm, being without respect whatever came into its way.

It was not the heavy rain that bothered Takao the most, though the thick, ice-cold raindrops felt painful against his cheeks, nor the wet clothes that stuck to his skin uncomfortably, or that his hands turned white, freezing cold, as they were gripping on the wheel. No, above all this, it bothered him more that he couldn't see clearly where he was going. The streetlamps barely showed any subdued light on the road, only blear spots that showed him he was still on the road.

He was half on the way home when something very bizarre occurred. It happened fast, from next moment to the other. The heavy raining waned and suddenly the sky opened. Thick, silver-grey fog dropped its blanket over Livingston City, and from behind the gap of clouds thundering and lightning erupted. The phenomenon was unnatural. The streetlamps twinkled for a few times then went off, dropping the city into darkness.

"Oh that's great." Takao grumbled plaintively. Tired, hungry and total soaked as he could be, he didn't think it could be worse.

He didn't even suspect how wrong he was or he might have thanked for fortune because what happened next was a real wonder. The thundering rumbled louder and louder and all of a sudden the lightning turned blue, giving a frightful aspect, but Takao couldn't see it because the next moment two, bright spotlights popped up on the road in front. The strong light blinded him and he put his hand quickly before his face. A loud, rumbling sound followed the two spotlights and a black automobile appeared in sight. It was driving over limits…

Takao tried to dodge from its way but his bike swayed on the slippery road and wheeling with one hand made it almost impossible. He didn't have enough time to react when a blue light shot out from the clouds, right through the fog – made Takao close his eyes tight – a loud scream left his mouth which was stifled by another thunder – then CRASH…

He felt a hard hit on his chest before his whole body went light as a feather like he was flying… then everything went black.

The black automobile drove on.

The fog dissolved and the heavy storm dove back into low, peaceful raining. Subdued light came back over the city as the streetlamps came back into life. Yet, there was still no move anywhere.

Long minutes had passed since Takao had been lying on the road unconscious. Then, when he finally stirred and opened his eyes the first thing he recognized that he was alive. The second that he was lying on the hard ground and cold raindrops dropped over his face constantly. He gave a groan as he sat up slowly.

"Ow, my head." he rubbed his forehead in sore as he felt a slight headache building inside. "What happened…" he remembered of the fast coming automobile, then a strange shooting blue light, even though he barely could see it, and then… he lost it. _What had happened?_

Looking around he could took out the empty street but not a single person. Then something even stranger hit him; he noticed he was sitting on the pavement. How did he get there? Searching around he quickly found his bike.

"Oh no…" he moaned painfully when he saw his wrenched bicycle on the road. The poor machine was a total wreck, even its wheels had become deformed. Takao sighed miserably, knowing he had to push it home somehow.

Ambling with slow steps, or better to say limping, Takao soon reached the end of main road and was now climbing up on the uphill of faubourg. He was not only hungry, tired and soaked anymore but felt pain in every muscle, even though he had no broken limb. He was totally fed up now! He tried to divert his mind to puzzle out that mysterious accident he'd almost had, but the more he thought of it the more his headache increased. In the end he gave up to solve it and only grumbled to himself that he hoped no more freaky things would happen to him anytime soon.

But fate seemed to like picking on him because the next moment he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared shocked with wide eyes. A bright blue light shimmered through the window of his dojo. Pure panic washed through Takao and he suddenly forgot all pain and tiredness as he started running. He pushed his bicycle so light that it was nearly floating above the road. His heart hammered wildly in his chest, he panted in the cold air, but no stab of cold air could hurt his lungs more than one fearful thought that was tapping in his head… _Gramps!_

The blue light had died out when Takao reached the gate of his house. He tossed his bike careless on the grass and burst in the front door.

"Gramps!" he shouted. "Gramps, where are you?" he began running up and down like a head-lost chicken. He was about to check in the training room when a loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by a curse.

The faddish old man came out and almost bumped into his grandson as that rushed into him. "Whoa there little dude! What's the big diggi here? Is there fire in the house – oh, no, that can't be. Last time I checked it was only my paste that went on fire." Gramps double-talked as he used to, but his amused expression changed to surprised when he took a better look at his worked up grandson who was pale. "What happened to you little dude? You look like you've seen a ghost… or worst, a demon. Don't tell me you're rambling around strange alleys again because –"

"Gramps," Takao cut him off, panting. "Are you… are you alright?"

Kinomiya Grandpa was taken aback. "Of course I'm alright… though, my haemorrhoids was bugging me today again, but others in my age has so much worse." he sniggered jokily.

"No, no." Takao shook his head and swallowed. "I mean, have you… haven't you see something strange?"

"Oh, that you mean." Gramps perked up. "Yeah it did happen, and I tell'ya it was very funny – Mrs. Jenkinson's cat attacked the postman again… and the reporter in the television told we were going to have outstanding storm at this night… they were talking about weird fogs, and blue lightning… I bet it' some demon or a dark wizard making dirty tricks just to freak out poor people again, but you don't have to worry, the wizard guards will solve it…"

But Takao wasn't listening. He slowly backed off and went towards the training room.

"Takao?" Gramps furrowed his eyebrows at the boy's strange behaviour.

Takao stepped in the neat wooden floor of the training room, his eyes fixed on the only precious object of the Kinomiya Family. The sword stood unmoved, untouched and majestically on its place as always. Takao's gaze bore on it hard, steadily, as he stared at it bewitched. From the open door his grandpa watched him with a worried expression written on his face.

Later on that night Takao couldn't fall asleep. It was nearly 11 o'clock but he was still lying awake in his bed with his arms folded under his head. His mind kept whirling about what happened today. So many weird things had never occurred to him in a day, not when they had been living in their old town. First that funny incident with Weylin and that bucked of water that changed into a snake. Then that car accident in that mysterious fog… maybe Gramps was right? Could it be it was the intriguing of dark wizards?

Takao hoped not. The thought scared him that a dark wizard would come and destroy this city. He didn't want to move again, not when he'd found such friends like Max and Rei. It was so unfair he was lack of magic power or else he would show for those dark creatures one or two kicks.

Then again, what was that blue light from the sky? The possibility seemed so ridiculous but he was almost certain it was that blue light that saved him. And if that light shot in their house why didn't anyone notice that? Even their busybody neighbours did not come out prying… but neither his grandpa did seen anything odd.

The lot of guesses and questions had exhausted him finally and he barely registered when his head lolled to the side, and he fell into deep slumber…

_Next time Takao woke up at the feeling that something filtered in the ajar door of his bedroom. Dazed, he crawled slowly out of bed and padded to his door bare foot. Strange, blueish light shimmered up on the floor._

"_Oh, Gramps must forgot to turn off the television." he mumbled half annoyed and half sleepy._

_He plodded down the stairs but when he reached down it became clear that the light wasn't the television, nor did it come from the living room. It was coming from the training room._

_Heart skipped in his throat, Takao carefully made his way to the source of light. Every nerve in his body went stiff like steel as he stepped in the room. Amazing sight appeared before his eyes – in the back of room, the Dragoon's sword, which was made of stone, was glowing in blue. The magnificent sight had charmed Takao so much that he'd totally forgot fearing from the supernatural phenomenon. He could feel an incredible power filtering in his whole being, pulling him forward as a magnet. Bewitched as he was, he walked closer to the noble object._

_He gazed at the symbol of the Guardian Dragoon and his eyes widened as they locked firm on it…_

_Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him…_

The next moment Takao jolted up from his sleep. He was panting harshly until he managed to relax when he noticed he was in his bed and it was just a dream. His thumping heart calmed down somewhat in his chest and he lay back down. Turning on his other side he looked out the window and listened as raindrops drummed low on the glass. Soon he fell asleep again but neither this time was his dream peaceful… he'd drifted into something else…

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

The black automobile had stopped in front of a huge, wrought iron gate that belonged to a big, old castle. Soon the gate opened and the car drove through the path in the garden that was bigger than the park in Livingston High School. It stopped at the main door and the driver got out to round the vehicle before he stood obligingly beside the door of backseat. He opened the door and held up an open umbrella for the traveller.

A very tall, beefy man got out from the luxury vehicle. He was three sized larger than the driver, he was wearing a long, black travel coat that hid most of his whole being, and he carried a golden walking-stick in his hand. The man walked up on the staircase and the front door opened immediately as he reached up.

"Welcome home, my lord." greeted the butler as he bowed deep.

"Greetings Alfred." the master gave a barely-there nod to him and stepped in the large hall. He took off his travel coat and a maid was there promptly to take it away.

The owner of the big castle was a very rich and well-connected man. His name was Voltaire Hiwatari. He was in similar age as Kinomiya Grandpa, still he looked much younger due to the fact that he'd never had to do physical work that would show any sign of wrinkle. Someone who was a business man like him, and wallowed in money, didn't have to. Only his long, silver grey hair that dropped over his broad shoulders told his age. His face was always rigid and cold, restrained as he never showed emotions – except for one person. His commanding eyes were scanning around in search.

"Where is my grandson?" he asked.

"Master Kai will be here soon, my lord." Alfred answered submissively. Meanwhile another young maid ran up to take Lord Voltaire's black gloves. "We were expecting you only for Sunday."

"My trip was cut short because I have to arrange something more important." said Voltaire gruffly. He shot a hard, suspicious glare at the butler. "Did something happen while I was off?"

"Oh no, no, my lord. Everything went alright as always." Alfred hurried to appease him master.

Voltaire grunted approvingly with a nod and made his way to the staircase. Just then a young man appeared on the stairs. He was the youngest and the only heir of the Hiwatari Castle. Even though he was only nineteen years old he looked much like an adult; his ivory skin was smooth yet restrained on his face just like his grandfather's as he stood straight. However, there were other signs on his outlook he'd inherited from his parents – like his father's handsome look and the eyes of his mother, which were crimson. Furthermore, there were two not quite ordinary things that made him look different. Unlike his grandfather, he had two-coloured hair, black in the back and greyish in the front, and he had two pair of blue triangle looking face paint on both cheeks.

"Grandpa." Kai spoke softly, yet respectfully. "Already home? Is business trip over so soon?"

The elder Hiwatari walked up to him and answered. "I've cut it short." he said briefly, then added. "I suppose your schedule of school goes fine."

"Yes. Everything goes right, Grandfather." the boy said politely.

"Good, good, that's good." he gave a slight tap on his grandson's shoulder with his plate-sized hand. It was the only sign of affection Kai had received from him over the years, and it meant almost so much to him as a huge.

"I'm going to my work room. Bring up my tea there." Voltaire gave the slight order to the butler before he continued on the stairs.

"Are you staying home now, Grandpa?" Kai asked after him.

"For a while…" grumbled Voltaire, then he stopped mid-way and turned back. His expression looked pondering, as if he didn't know how to ask it. He cleared his throat. "Did something strange happen before I've arrived… I mean, something unexpected?" he furrowed his thick grey eyebrows.

"No. Nothing happened." Kai said, looking at him strangely and at the same time curious. "Why?"

"Mmm… it's nothing-nothing." waved off his grandpa, grumbling, then he disappeared on the first floor corridor.

Once he was up in his room, Kai walked to his window. The sky was still gloomy and the rain was pouring with no end. From up here Kai could have a good view over the whole city, which looked like tiny doll houses with the many firebug-sized streetlamps. He wondered if what had his grandfather meant earlier by that strange things happened.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

**Ooh things are so going to become interesting now *rubs hands* I'm curious what will you think about the upcoming one, but first... I would like to know your opinion about this one. :)**

**The next chapter might comes a little later because I'll have more work with that - that's gonna be the base of everyhting, but I'm not telling more.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter - The Guardian

**~ CHAPTER 5 ~**

**The Guardian**

* * *

_In his dream Takao was walking in a dark street. The streetlamps dropped subdued light onto the houses, even so, the area was defunct. The houses stood ghostly empty and blank, most of the windows were broken, as if the whole place had died out. It gave a terrific feeling that people had left this city in a very big hurry… something terrible must have happened here. _

_The sight and the dead silence gave the creeps for Takao. Looking up, he noticed the sky was engulfed by black-purplish clouds wherefrom low rumbling erupted. This was not good. He didn't remember he'd ever been here, yet, he felt like he knew where he was going. On a seedy-looking, half wrenched board he read: Bay City. Why did that sound so familiar? He pursed his eyebrows._

_The next moment he gave a jump when he heard a thump noise coming from a corner. Heart pounding rapidly, he swallowed, and slowly followed the constant noise that became louder and louder. Deep in the corner started a dark alley where there was no light. Fighting with the urge to turn back and run off, his curiosity won – and he moved forward with shaky legs. Something told him to follow the noise and when his ears perked up on a voice, too, he couldn't help but speed up._

_The voice belonged to a woman and even though Takao could not understand the words clearly the desperate cried told him she was in trouble. His running came to stop when he found a massive, steel door._

"_Hey! Is there someone?" he shouted through the door, hoping to get response. But all he could hear was painful cry._

"_No! Please don't!... Please let me out!"_

"_Hey, can you hear me?" Takao shouted back as he leant on the door. "I'll help you – ah!" he wrenched back his hand with a scream when it fell through the door easily. For a moment he looked at his hands petrified. What the heck! Was he a ghost?_

_Then he realised that whatever place he'd landed in it must mean he could walk through walls. Pulling himself together, since he didn't know what to expect in there, slowly he walked through the door. It was a quite funny feeling how easily his body slid through the solid subject. The room he entered was even darker than outside and it took him for a while to get used to it. Blinking in search, finally he could take out the form of a woman as she was kneeling on the dirty floor and cried._

"_Hey, are you alright? I'm here to help you!" Takao ran up to her and bending on his knees he tried to catch her attention. "What happened to you? Why are you crying?"_

_The young woman's shoulder shook under the heavy sobs. Takao reached out to shake her slightly but as he did his hand slid through her shoulder just like at the door. He drew back in a gasp. The woman raised her head and Takao was fascinated when a pair of purple eyes looked into his. The woman was beautiful. She couldn't be older than twenties, she had long, dark hair and soft, ivory skin. But when she spoke Takao had realised she couldn't see or hear him. He was invisible to her, as if he wasn't even there._

"_Please… please… let me go…" from her shining reddish eyes more tears streamed down. "My son… my only son… please don't do this to me! Don't kill him!"_

'_What?!' Takao's eyes widened. He didn't know what was going on but it seemed this woman wasn't the only one in danger, whoever locked her in here… that kid… someone wanted to kill her child._

_Takao was on his feet with a wild rush. He needed to get help. "Don't worry, I'll bring help." he said hastily even though it was useless, but he wished she could hear him._

_He quickly ran back through the door to the alley. Just as he'd left the room and started running along the street he didn't notice the dark shadowed figure who stepped out from a corner, walking up to the woman…_

_There was one desperate thought swirling in his head: to get help, somehow. Shit! But from who? There was no soul here… But just as he reached the end of alley and came back to the subdued street he saw a tall, young man rush past._

"_Hey you!" Takao cried. "Over here! Please help!"_

_The man's head whirled around frantically and Takao's heart gave a jump of relief when the man suddenly turned back and was running towards him. But he miscalculated because when the man ran straight through him like he was air he realised neither he could see or hear him. However, the man probably knew what had happened because when he found the steel door he instantly went on to break in._

"_Adaline!... Adaline are you in there?!" he shouted desperately._

_From inside the cry became even louder – and when a scream followed Takao felt his stomach narrow into a knot._

"_Adaline!" the man rammed on the door with his full weight. _

_Takao supported him shouting. He felt desperate and mad that he couldn't do anything. Why couldn't he interfere? Just standing there and watch the young couple suffer was so awful, it shattered his heart._

_The man suddenly broke off pushing and took a step back. He breathed deeply. Takao wasn't prepared what was he up to and almost let go a scream what he saw. Two, large feather wings spread out from the man's back and his dark hair changed to silver grey. His glare was even more furious than before. He put his hand on the steel door and was about to crash it with his power – but at that moment the whole building exploded in a huge BUMM… _

_The last thing Takao could hear as he was falling backwards in the depths, cloud and smoke covering his vision, two blood-curdling cries…_

Takao jolted up in his bed with a loud gasp. His body was trembling and cold sweat beaded his face. His hands gripped hard on the blanket as he stared down at his shaky fingers, eyes wide open. _They died… they died and he couldn't do anything to save them._

He turned his head towards the window when he heard the first melody of birds. Faint light shone through the curtains, the sun was slowly getting up. Though, the clouds hadn't dissolved completely from the last night storm. _Why?... Why did it seem so real?_ he thought dazed. _It was only a dream, after all._ A terrible nightmare, no more. It's not like it could come true.

That spooky adventure he went through yesterday was the blame for it, Takao thought. Yeah, it must be that. He then glanced down at the pile of comics beside his bed and made a note for himself. "I should really stop reading ghost stories at bedtime." he growled.

**~ * Ö * ~**

However, his confused mood refused to go away the whole morning. He couldn't think anything else but that dream. Even in classes he stared transfixed before himself, completely oblivious to the surroundings. He went so deep on his thoughts that he never noticed when a piece of crayon came flying towards him from Weylin's direction, from time to time, nor did he listen to a single word of the teacher.

It made him snap out of it only when Max came up to him after the bell rang.

"Hey Takao! Anybody home?" Max waved a hand before his eyes, but when he got no reaction he gave a bop on his friend's head. "Wake up!"

"What the – Max!" Takao glared back.

"Sorry, but you were zooming out like a frozen zombie." the blonde snickered.

"I was not!"

"Were so." Max grinned cheekily. "You should have seen your face. It was even funnier than my grandma's when she'd dropped her dental prosthesis in the toilet and had to eat gruel for breakfast. You were so funny, staring like that, mmm…" he made a weird imitation of a wrinkled-faced mummy.

"Cut it out!" Takao tossed his math book at Max who only laughed.

"But really now, say," he went serious now. "what's wrong with you? You have been acting very strange all morning. I saw you didn't even perk up when Weylin was throwing spitballs at you, which as many times he did, I was sure you'd head-kick him. "

"Huh?" Takao blinked dumbly. Looking around he just noticed the many creased paper and crayons on his seat and desk. Then he noticed the classroom was empty. "The class is over?"

"About five minutes." Max said flatly, sweat-dropping. He couldn't decide whether he should be amused or outraged by his friend's obliviousness.

"Oh."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Takao bit down on his lower lip as he thought for a moment. He needed to tell someone what had happened to him but not his crazy grandpa. "Let's go find Rei, then I'll tell you guys everything." he quickly grabbed his books and they left the room in a hurry.

It wasn't hard to track down their senior friend. They soon found the raven haired nekojin on a sideway corridor, flirting with a blonde haired girl. The girl was pretty, her hair was tied back in a long thick plait, and she had little freckles on her rosy cheeks. She seemed quite shy yet she welcomed gladly as Rei leant closer to her and twiddled his fingers over the medallion on the girl's neck.

"… sure I do. I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it. You have the cutest eyes in the world." he said huskily.

The girl giggled fondly and blushed.

Rei didn't notice Max and Takao approaching as he leant in to whisper something in the girl's ear. But he did notice when he was suddenly dragged away forcefully by his two friends.

"H-hey! What do you guys think you're doing?" he spluttered half outraged while he was being pulled off by his two arms.

"Come on Romeo, you can flirt later." Max winked at him cheekily.

"Flirt? I was not flirting, I was only…" Rei stuttered embarrassed, his head going red. His shoes were sliding along the floor backwards while he tried to break free, but hopeless. He took a last longing look at the girl, who waved back sadly, before they turned on the next corner. "You guys are so unfair!"

"We?" Takao arched an eyebrow cynically. "Just how many girls have you told she has pretty eyes on this week?"

"Um… well, count around five – but what does it matter? Cyntia and I are sitting together on philosophy class, and I really like her."

"At least you know her name." Takao said sardonically. "Not like the other ones."

"What others?" Rei looked up at him confused since he was still being dragged like a bag of potato. "Jennifer, Sophie, Annemarie and Meredith are cute, too. Can't I like more girls before I pick one favourite?"

This made Takao roll his eyes.

Max snickered. "Imagine Takao, Rei is the Casanova in our group."

"I'm not a _Casanova_ –"

"Yes you are!" Max grinned.

"… and would you guys let go of me?"

"Nuh-uh, not until we're outside." Takao shook his head determined and with Max's help they picked their hormone-crazed nekojin to the park.

Once they reached their favourite place with the wooden benches where no one could hear them Takao told them what had happened yesterday on the way home, and his weird dream. Max reacted the way he expected.

"Holy crap, you could have died!" Max gawked with terrified looking face as he was sitting on the wooden table, his legs dangling. "You could have been crashed by that car and die on the road and nobody would have found you!" he featured the possibilities rather bloodily.

"Somebody sure would have found me – next morning, if not sooner." Takao stated darkly.

Max gulped as he went pale at the thought. "I should have waited for you. It's my fault…"

"Come on Maxie, it wasn't your fault." Takao protested. "What could you have done? It might have happened either way."

Max gave a shrug and lowered his face.

"Well, it still gives reason for concern," Rei rubbed his jaw thoughtfully while he was leaning against a tree trunk. "and it's not that car accident."

"What do you mean?" Max looked at him.

"First, there is that strange blue light what no one only Takao saw," Rei furrowed his eyebrows while he gazed with deep concern his two friends, but especially Takao. "I also heard about the strange blue lightning in the radio but neither I or anyone have seen what you did. Then you said it shot right in your house, but even your Grandpa didn't notice anything."

"What are you guessing?" Takao asked, frowning.

The raven haired closed his eyes with a sigh, then he opened them and said bluntly what was in his mind. "I think it was a demon."

Max pressed his hand to his mouth in a gasp.

"A demon?" Takao stared at him. He went slightly pale and his heart stopped beating for a moment or two. "No… that's impossible."

"What makes you think it was a demon?" Max went up against the speculation when he snapped out from his shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was. It's obvious that demons can mask themselves easily to mingle in the crowd, but what they like most is darkness. A storm like last night was could be a perfect cover. A very sneaky way of them, if you ask me." Rei drew his hard gaze at Takao, who went stiff and anxious of all sudden. His hands trembled when he recognised what was Rei trying to tell him. "We are living dark times. We can never be careful enough."

"Yeah, but still… changing to blue light?" Max wrinkled his nose. "I don't know Rei. It sounds kind of odd. What demon would choose that?"

"Don't expect me to solve a demon's thinking." Rei said sardonically.

Takao didn't speak. He was being thrown back and forth with mixed fearful thoughts. He didn't tell his friends about the dragon sword of his family that was kept in the same room where he'd seen that blue light shot in.

Max and Rei quickly realised that something wasn't right with him.

"Takao. Are you alright?" Max placed a hand on his shoulder, which gave a start to the blue haired teen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

But Rei wasn't so easy to fool. He pinned his yellow eyes piercingly at him. "What are hiding from us?"

"I-I'm not hiding any –"

"Takao, if you're possessed by a demon you better tell." Rei cut him off and uncrossed his arms to take a step forward.

Takao lurched back. "I'm not possessed by a demon! Jeez man, what do you think?"

"I don't think it either." Max was by Takao's side. "He is silly as always. Maybe a little oblivious this morning, but that's normal by him."

Takao sweat-dropped heavily. "Thanks Maxie, I'm flattered."

"Then why are you so shaken up?" asked Rei.

"You would be shaken up too if you had a dream where you had to witness death of two people." Takao snapped sourly. "But I'm _not_ possessed by a demon… Damn, that ghost story probably gave me the kicks." he grumbled and brushed back a few hair from his forehead tiredly.

"Ghosts? I don't remember of ghosts in the story." Max took out the newest copy of Beyblade comics and flipped up the pages. "let's see… oh, wait, here it is… I remember, it's the part where the Bladebreakers travel on a train that get stuck in a dark tunnel – oh that was awesome, I couldn't put it down – and they meet four alien creatures who call themselves the Dark Bladers. There was a werewolf, a vampire, a mummy and a –"

"Cut it off Max, I don't wanna hear it." _at least not for another week,_ Takao thought and gave a shiver. He knew that he would never be able to give up reading his dear comics, however, the current happenings had taken his big hunger from reading spooky stories.

"There is only one way to find out." Rei declared and stepped to Takao determinedly.

But the bluenette didn't give way. He jumped back from Rei's glowing hand before that could touch him. "N-no, I'm fine." he held up his hands defensively. "I'd better if you didn't use your hocus-pocus on me."

Max clutched at his sides in laugh. "You should have seen your face Takao. You made a very realistic image of a scared kitty who was about to jump on the tree."

"Oh like you're any better. I remember _you_ were whining like a piglet when Rei scratched your hand." Takao snapped back mockingly.

Max's face turned pink and he pouted.

Rei placed his hands on hips and said huffily to Takao. "Fine. But don't come whining to me if you grow horns and crawls."

**~ * Ö * ~**

On that afternoon Rei had put the bug in Takao's ear who couldn't stop thinking, but he didn't want to give way to his fear – that perhaps a demon was haunting his house. He decided he would put an end to this mystery right when he got home.

"Gramps, I'm home!" Takao called loudly after he closed the front door.

A low thump came from the training room, followed by a curse. Takao entered the room.

"Gramps? Are you okay?" his eyes squinted when he saw his grandpa on the wooden floor in a very funny, tangled position. His ankles were crossed over his neck while he desperately tried to roll back himself on a sitting position. At this state he resembled to a wriggling bug.

"Takao, how many times did I tell you to not interrupt my meditation?" Gramps flared up.

"It depends on what do we call meditation." Takao raised an eyebrow cockily. "I don't think it's very comfortable sitting with jumbled limbs. Though, the site is rather funny." he chuckled.

"Saucy kid!" Gramps rebuked him. "Don't think you're too old for that I paddle you."

Takao snickered. "With that state of yours right now I hard doubt." he wriggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"Just wait when I get back. I'll teach you a lesson or two – but now I must hurry. There is a great bingo match in the park and I don't want to miss it. The referee is a pretty hottie, if I win I might can invite her for a tea." wiht that he walked, better to say, tiptoed out on his hands from the room.

Takao looked amused after him. He was relieved when the front door closed and he was left by himself. He went back to the training room and made sure to close the door behind him, not like anyone would walk in. He walked closer to the dragon sword while he fixed his gaze hard at it.

"I know you are in there." he glared. "So come out and show yourself."

Deep, low growl came from the sword and it started glowing blue. By instinct, Takao grabbed a katana from beside the wall and aimed it threateningly.

"You chose the wrong house demon because this sword belongs to the Kinomiya Family, who are the strongest wizards, so you'd better get out of it or I swear I won't go easy on you." Takao tried to stand brave but his quavering voice betrayed him. "Or are you a coward?"

Silence filled the room. The sword stood still.

"Come out!"

Suddenly, it was like someone turned on the lights – bright blue engulfed the whole room, almost blinding Takao. He covered his face with an arm but he was still able to catch the sight when something large and long as a snake crept out from the blade. It had long neck as a swan, two sharp horns on its head, four ponderuos legs with big crawls, and its whole body shone which was covered by silver-blue scale. When the last limb of its body came out from the sword, which was a five meters long tail, there was barely left any space in the room. It had to bow its head because the roof wasn't high enough.

Takao backed up to the wall when a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him. He gulped.

"_It was about time we met, Takao Kinomiya."_

Takao dropped the katana as he gaped.

"It talks..." he stammered. "Oh my God... this demon can talk, and even knows my name... maybe I'm already possessed!"

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. I can assure you I'm not a demon, even less your enemy."_

"Oh yeah? And why would I believe you?" Takao rose his voice loftily, though he still didn't dare to move from the wall. He looked pale and his knees were still shaking slightly.

"_I'm the Guardian Dragoon of the Kinomiya Family and it's my duty to protect those who have special abilities to become great warriors."_

"It was you..." Takao blinked when realisation hit him. "you were the one who saved me from that black car."

The anciant dragon nodded slightly. Feeling now relieved that he won't be a dragon's meal, Takao stepped a bit closer, not that there was much space.

"If you were always here why did you never show yourself?" the question came out before Takao had realised and he felt a bit disrespectful to ask it out of blue, but he couldn't help his curiosity.

"_Because the time wasn't right." _the dragon answered. _"I have been watching you since you were born but I couldn't meet you personally until I felt you're ready for it... Now the time has come, and I'm willing to bestow the power upon you that you was born with."_

"Sorry, but there must be a mistake." Takao shook his head mournfully. "I'm... I'm not a warrior. I don't even have great magic power as my big brother... he is the one you need. " he said bitterly. "I don't have wizard abilities – same as my Mom was – and I'm nothing good at – not even martial arts."

"_The greatest power doesn't emerge from physical strength, or magic. You have something that's more important than that."_

Takao couldn't think what could it be. "What is that?"

"_I can't tell you that now. You must find out on your own."_ dragon said. _"But I can show you what you really are."_

Takao still had doubts about what the ancient dragon said but he nodded in approval. Suddenly, the dragon's horns started glowing and the room was filled with blue light once again. Takao gasped when he saw his whole body began glowing, too, as if tiny, twinkling stars were flowing into his skin. It tickled him but felt nice and warm, and safe, like he got a very new energy of life. He closed his eyes as he relaxed to the sensation feeling.

Then, suddenly the light was gone and the feeling of spell broke. When he opened his eyes again he didn't feel any change about himself. He was still the same. That was until he saw his reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall.

"GAH!" he recoiled startled, his hand clutched on his chest. "Oh for Holy Crap! What have you done! What an _earth have you done to me?!"_

"_I have nothing done. I only revealed your inner self, the power that was hidden within you all this time."_

"MY INNER SELF?" Takao squeaked. "This can't be me! If that's my inner self I don't want to look into mirror ever again! Moreover, how will I go among people like this?"

His beautiful midnight blue hair had turned completely light blue, just like that thin lock he had. His face was partly covered by an azure mask that round his eyes and ended on his nose. Well, at least his eyes still had the mahogany color. But what the most frightening sight was the two, silver-blue feather wings that spread out from his back.

"Change it back!" he demanded as he looked back in panic.

"_Takao, you must understand something –" _

"I'm not understanding anything till you change me back." he snapped stubbornly. "Change me back!" he added now a bit hysterically.

"_You are the one who can do that to yourself." _the dragon said patiently. _"Just close your eyes and focus your mind on your centre."_

"That's what Gramps always tells me, then I end up falling asleep on the floor." Takao grumbled reluctantly, but he did as he was told. He felt again the bizarre tickling feeling as it washed through his body, and when he opened his eyes he was utterly relieved to see his old self again in the mirror. "Seesh, that was freaky." he heaved a sigh.

"_Takao, I know there are many things you're probably waiting for answer," _the dragon went on as to gain back Takao's attention who was still gazing himself in the mirror, as if he wanted to make sure he was okay again and didn't grow tail, or something. _"but time is running low and darkness is on the way now."_

"What?" Takao finally managed to take is gaze off from the mirror and he looked at the old guardian dragon with frown that held concern. "What are you talking about?"

"_Soon a dark wizard will arrive in the city." _dragon said and watched as Takao's eyes widened and his body went stiff. _"His name is Devon – the most ruthless and dreaded dark wizard of all. He comes to kill the last Lightkeeper and destroy the city with his dirty panders, the demons."_

"To kill the Lightkeeper..." Takao whispered as his eyes glazed in daze. He vaguely remembered he'd heard the word but couldn't put his finger where and when. "What is the Lightkeeper?"

"_They are human who were born with a very sensitive soul. Their heart is pure as gold and a red bird symbolize them. It's hard to find them among other people because as strong they are as much they can't stand the cruelness of this world, therefore they hide their ability... They are our hope to keep goodness on this planet."_

"So that's why..."

"_Devon wants to take his revenge for a twelve years fiasco he'd had to suffer. Therefore he leagued with the demons and built his own army... Takao, you weren't born to be a wizard because you're more than that. Your destiny is to find that child who has a golden heart and protect him."_

"I what?" Takao choked flabbergasted.

"_You are a Guardian, too. When the time comes you'll know how to use your power and you'll be able to fight with the dark power." _the dragon's body slowly shrank and went transparent as he withdrew into the sword.

"H-hey wait!" Takao called after him hastily. "I don't even know what to do, and how could I find that child?"

"_Just remember: follow always your heart."_ with that the ancient spirit vanished and deep silence fell in the training room.

"Why do these ancient gurus have to speak always in schema?" Takao grumbled to himself with disapprove. And why couldn't they save the world themselves and kick the asses of those evil ones, if they are oh-so-wise-and-ancient? The hard work always left for the human. _Pft._

His head was still spinning from what he'd heard as he stood numb and still. _Find a child with a pure heart... but how could he..._ suddenly his eyes lit up like lights. He remembered back to the dream. _That woman... before she died she begged for her son's life. And when that young man wanted to save her – he looked just like Takao when he looked in the mirror, with some differences of course, but still... Yeah, he must have been a Guardian, too... so it could be that child was the one he had to search. So he was still alive, somewhere._

Takao clenched his fists by his side. When his gaze stared back at him in the mirror once again he almost didn't recognise himself. Something deep and powerful glared back behind those mahogany orbs.

It was now up to him to find that child who was the last Lightkeeper.

* * *

**Next Chapter is coming up soon...**

Hi folks! I'm utterly sorry I've kept you waiting this long, but I was tangled with the details. While I write so many ideas come up in my head and I can't stop writing them down. But I hope you enjoyed it, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on here, but don't worry, you'll see it, it's more exciting what you can guess, heh. ;) Also, I remember I promised this chapter will contain Takao's and Kai's first meet, but the chapter ended up longer than I expected, therefore I cut it two. I don't even understand how could I neglect Kai so long, he is my favourite character, I think many of you think the same, but from now on he will be on line, too. I keep my promise, so the next chapter will be:

~ * **Crimson in The Darkness * ~**

Till then I welcome gladly your reviews. Thank you for your support guys, love you! :) 3


	6. Chapter - Crimson in the Darkness

**~ CHAPTER 6 ~**

**Crimson in the Darkness**

* * *

"You did not think I would buy it."

"Max, I'm being serious here."

"Yeah, right. Very good one Takao, you almost got me there." Max wiped his eyes when he managed to stop laughing for to take a breath. "I swear, this was the best tale I've ever heard."

"Max, for peter's shake!" Takao slapped his hands frustrated on the desk. "It's not a joke, it really did happen! The mysterious demon who we thought obsessed my house is in fact the ancient guardian of my family, a blue dragon. All of sudden, it came out from the blade and started talking to me…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Max burst into a hysterical laugh again, being dangerously close to roll off from his seat.

Takao felt his head boil up with anger. _This was not what he expected from his friend._ Here he was, telling his deepest secret for his best buddy but all he received was a fit of laughter thrown into his face. _It was more than frustrating!_

"Takao," Max placed a hand on the bluenette's while he smiled warmly. "I know that yesterday was a little unsettling, and maybe it went to your head, mostly because I noticed you kind of enjoy being in focus, but be a show-off is not a nice quality you know. Come back to earth. No need to create tales just to gain our attention, it's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"A show-off?" Takao seethed, his chest heaving with anger and disappointment. "A _show-off?!_ If it's that what you call then we are no friends!" with that he fled before Max could blink one or twice.

The blonde stared petrified after him. "Takao wait! I didn't mean it so!"

Rei had just appeared to catch the sight as Takao stormed off fuming. Then he looked down at Max whom eyes dwelled up with tears. He instantly knew something bad happened.

"What's wrong Max?" he asked gently.

The blonde raised his head at him with a quavering mouth.

**~ * Ö * ~**

A week had passed but Max and Takao didn't speak to each other, well, mainly it was Takao who refused to speak. The gap between the two musketry caused lot of headache for Rei who suffered even more. The nekojin found himself in the middle of crossfire. He had hard times dealing with a pissed off Takao and try to be patient and understanding. Then again, when he was with Max he tried to console his whining friend and put some spirit into him, which was very exhausting, if you consider the fact that the blonde was badly down.

"You should talk to him and apologize." Rei advised him one day during lunch time when they were sitting inside the cafeteria for exception. Max was sitting across him in a mood that said – _this was the end of world._

"I tried. It didn't work." He moaned depressed under his nose. His head rested on the table, right beside his meal which he hadn't touched yet, while he sat there like a puddle of melted ice-cream. He made a rather miserable sight that made Rei feel uncomfortable. "On Wednesday at lunch time I offered him the last piece of chocolate-strawberry cake that was on the tray but he tossed it in the trash can…" his eyes watered up. "that poor cake…"

In his confusion Rei slurped into his juice while he listened him.

"Then yesterday, on gym class we played dodge-ball, and I let him hit me with the ball on purpose…"

"And? Did it help?" Rei looked at him with eager waiting.

Max lifted his head only to brush back a few locks from his forehead to show the nasty lump he'd grown.

_Ouch._ Rei bit down on his lower lip as a small sweat-drop fell on his face. Well yeah, it was definitely not easy to shoo off the rumbling clouds from above Takao's head when his ego was bruised. He also wondered if the situation was different and it was Takao who was mourning here, would Max forgive him easily? Taking one look at the mopy blonde teen it left no doubt in Rei that Max had a heart of turtle and was more forgiving. This made him look even more pitiful in Rei's eyes.

**~ * Ö * ~**

Meanwhile, Takao was making investigations to find out more about the legendary Lightkeepers who had ever lived, or find any information of Bay City's mystery where the tragedy had happened. He hoped to find a clue which he could start on. The best place for search was the Livinsgton High School Library which possessed the biggest amount of books in the city, and it was the only place where they kept all the encyclopaedias and history books of old centuries. But soon he realised it wouldn't be as easy as he had expected.

His first thought when he stepped in the room was – _Man, it's huge._ His jaw dropped. He hadn't been in the school library yet because he wasn't fond of old books, he preferred his comics better, and besides, library was for bookworms. Still, he couldn't help staring awed as his eyes travelled higher and higher up on the shelves till his head went fully backwards when he finally saw the ceiling. It was amazing.

His face paled at the thought of how much time it would take him to find what he was looking for, mostly if he didn't know exactly which book should he check in. _This will take for ages._ \- he thought downhearted as he began wandering aimlessly among the shelves when he bumped into someone –

"Ow."

"Uff… sorry." Takao apologised and looked surprised when he noticed who did he push over almost. It was Kenny Martinez.

The bushy haired, small teen was carrying a pile of books in his hands as always, and just like other time, he was skittish. – But when he saw Takao he went even more nervous. "S-sorry… I-I didn't look where I was going…" he leant down hastily to pick up the books he dropped.

"It seems I always knock down your books whenever we meet." Takao laughed faintly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kenny managed to let go a shaky laugh. "Y-yeah… it seems so. It's kind of weird." he seemed to chew on something. Then he took the courage and said sheepishly. "Sorry for that last time. I didn't want you to get into trouble but…"

"It's alright," Takao waved off lightly and grinned openly. "It wasn't your fault, after all. It was that pesky Weylin who tricked me."

"Don't judge Weylin too hard please," Kenny shook his head. "he is not that bad as you think."

"What? You even stand up for that jackass?" Takao asked indignantly.

"He is my friend."

"I saw him trip you in the entrance of cafeteria… and he was throwing spitballs on your head during class."

"He has his nasty moments but I know he never means it for real." Kenny sighed sadly. "He doesn't want to show his feelings, he tries to cover them that's why he acts like that… Believe me, I've known Weylin for long years, longer than others, and before he was very open-hearted, friendly and loyal, but then… someone hurt him, badly, and ever since then he'd lost his true self."

Listening to Kenny's story, Takao still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since the first day Takao had met Weylin the red haired male acted arrogant, peckish and was an asshole. After all those things he'd done it was hard to imagine him nice and friendly. It was like imagining a werewolf sitting in a doll house and drinking tea with Little Red Riding-hood.

Then again, Takao remembered how did he rebuked Max for judging Weylin on that day – and now he was the one making the judges. But since they'd met Weylin took fancy to pick on Takao whenever he had the opportunity, even though they'd never seen each other before – that didn't make sense for Takao why. He didn't know what to think anymore but the _Weylin-enigma_ was quickly put aside in his mind when he remembered why did he come here for the first place. But before he could ask anything the little genius was faster.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm searching for a book." Takao said dumbly.

"Well that's kind of obvious." Kenny laughed convivially. "The variety is big here, it's easy to get lost if you don't know where to search. What are you looking for, by the way?"

Takao pondered for a moment how should he explain it.

"Well, I heard a story from my grandpa about a legendary guardian who lived in Bay City twelve years ago, and I wondered if I can find more of him. And there was a dark wizard, too, I guess his name was Devon, I wonder what had he done." after all, that's how it was. He couldn't tell Kenny who did he hear all this from, but he wasn't lying, either. And he needed to get more information.

"So you've dove yourself into dark mysteries. Hmm…" Kenny declared as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Then he set right his glasses and said. "If I remember clear Bay City was destroyed long years ago and nowadays they say it's a ghost haunted place. But if you want to get to know more I suggest you to look in the 'Collection of Unsolved Mysteries'. You find it in the fifteenth sector, on two hundred thirty-six shelf."

"Thanks Kenny, you were a big help." Takao smiled gladly.

"Not at all. I'm glad I could give you real help this time." with that he shuffled off with his heavy books.

It took less than a couple of minutes to find the sector he searched, though the shelf where the book stood on gave some difficulty for Takao – as in high-level speaking. "It just had to be so high." he groused as he craned his neck to see the fifty feet high shelf.

He pushed there a rolling ladder to climb up. He drew his fingers over the book-covers before it stopped at the 'Collection of Unsolved Mysteries'. "That's it." he said when he found it.

However, the book was big and heavy and was stuck as it was squeezed tight among the others. Takao struggled to pull it out without tearing it, but when he finally managed to rip out he lost balance. The ladder wobbled under him dangerously and before he could grab for hold he fell backwards. It happened so fast he didn't know how did he do that – one moment he was falling – the next he felt his body being held and lifted weightless above the floor before he would have hit it. He had landed on a soft flop on the ground while the whirlwind stormed round the whole library, topsy-turving the books from all shelves before dropped everything in a mess.

_Not again._ Takao thought in panic as he looked over the big chaos he'd unintentionally caused. He didn't even have the time to make a move when sound of rushing steps came. The door burst open and the librarian dashed in. The woman's face went horrid at the sight and Takao went almost deaf when she burst into frantic shriek. It was a miracle the windows didn't crack.

Things just couldn't get worse, but as Takao rose shakily on his feet another sound of running steps echoed in the corridor and soon he realised how wrong he was. Miss Moore appeared.

That was when Takao paled, and he swallowed hard. Miss Moore had a quick grip of the situation and when her piercing eyes landed on the blue haired teen her facial nerve twitched. She glared at Takao like a hawk who could eat him alive.

"Takao Kinomiya." she seethed darkly. "In the office. _Now._"

Takao shrank himself as tiny as he could while he tugged with lowered face after Miss Moore and the librarian who was still suffering in hysteric ("My library! My beautiful library!") and had to be carried by the teacher. But he couldn't feel worse when they marched through the long corridors, passing by students' ears who perked up curiously at the sight. Takao wished he could sink under the ground right there and then. Later the librarian had been taken up on the nurse room to get depressant medicine while Takao got punished, again.

**~ * Ö * ~**

It was already dark when Takao had finally stepped out from the school building. The punishment he'd got to do was an agony that by then evening had dropped. The moon shone brightly on the clear sky, yet it was getting cold. Takao pulled tighter his jacket when he felt the chilly air brush his neck. Walking on the way home his ears perked up at a whimpering voice that came from a nearby street. The voice was familiar to him so he drew closer –

"Hey… no… leave me alone…"

"What? You don't want to pay? Then we better take what else you got…"

Turning on the corner Takao saw Kenny who was trembling with fear, and five other guys who were much taller, and looked somewhat older, but very bad ass looking. They round the small boy threateningly like predators their prey. One of them even had a knife in his hand.

"N-no… please… l-leave me alone, I-I don't have money…"

"That's too bad because then we take that odd-looking machine in your hands." said the one who had the knife.

"No! Just not that!" Kenny clutched his dear laptop in desperate.

A nasty guy with unshaven face drew closer to the bushy boy with an evil grin on his lips. He was whirling a chain in the air. "Let's hang him by his ankles."

"Stop it!" Takao shouted determinedly as he stepped in the light of streetlamps.

They all turned to him.

"Hey kid what do you bark in?" said the one who had big ears like a bat.

"You creeps leave him alone!" Takao glared at them warningly and a fist clenched by his side.

"Takao!" Kenny cried up with joy of relief.

"Oh yeah? Just who do you think you are giving us orders?" the one who had the chain moved now towards Takao. "I'll teach you a lesson…"

"Heh. Not before I give you one." the blue haired teen snorted. He smirked challengingly.

"Why you –"

The guy flung the chain at Takao who dodged it, then quickly grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him over, tossing him on the ground. Using the opportunity of the others' confusion he shouted at the little genius.

"Kenny run!"

The bushy haired teen did as he was told and fled like a mouse from the trap to escape.

"That was a huge mistake… now we'll have to punish you _painfully_." the taller, who was definitely the boss in the gang, rose his knife in the air.

The other guy, who was sent to the ground, was back on his feet now and they all drew up to Takao.

A thick drop of sweat streamed down Takao's nervous face. He knew he was in very big trouble. He maybe could hit cold one or two of them but five were too many for to take. He stood no change against them. They would gut him before he realised. There was no other way left – he turned and started running off the opposite direction.

"Catch him!"

They all rushed after him.

Takao turned left then right in corners – then left again – once running through a narrow alley where he knocked over trash cans that stood at the wall to delay his chasers. His plan seemed to work because he could hear in the distance the low thump that followed curses, they fell over.

"Drat!"

"We'll catch you little stinker!"

But Takao didn't stop to look back – he kept running. Suddenly, he noticed a fire escape at a nearby building. Thinking he would hide above till they go past and left, he started climbing. When he reached up he noticed it was probably a warehouse because there were many box-woods piled on one other. From below he heard running steps passing by, followed by angry voices.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but we'll find that brat."

"He can't be far…"

Takao backed off slowly from the edge, just in case they might looked up and saw him. From the background sound of music floated in his ears and he whirled around but saw no one. Picked up by curiosity, slowly he walked around the boxes to see who was playing on the roof of a defunct warehouse. His eyes went wide when he saw a young male, similar to his age, playing beautiful on a guitar in the moonlight. He was the most bizarre sight Takao had ever seen. The teen was wearing a purplish outfit with a short, black jacket, around his neck there was a very long white scarf that ruffled slightly in the breeze. His hair was two-toned (black and greyish), his skin shone ivory in the moonlight, and two pair of blue triangle face paints marked his cheeks whilst his gaze looked in the distance. – But what fascinated Takao the most were his vivid crimson eyes. _Amazing_ – he thought.

Noticing that someone was watching him, the male suddenly turned and the music stopped. Fiery crimson orbs glared back displeased and Takao's heart skipped an unfamiliar beat as his throat went dry.

"S-sorry, I didn't want to interrupt…" he backed off carefully under the other's hard gaze.

However, at that moment new voices spoke in the air –

"There is he!"

In the meantime the gang had found Takao's hiding place and were now backing him up to the edge.

"I told you we'd find you."

"You thought you could escape from us, huh?"

"It was a very bad mistake to meddle in our business." the one with the knife snarled maliciously.

"Slice him up to pieces boss!"

Takao took two steps back but still stood brave despite his fear. "Bullying those who are smaller and defenceless is ruthless."

"Well next time you might think twice to keep shut your big mouth, but I hardly think there will be another time…"

One of them sprang at Takao who jumped aside before he kicked the guy on the stomach that fell on the ground. – But the next moment a knife swung towards him from the other side when –

"Why you – argh!" the guy cried up in pain when his wrist was grabbed in midair and was held in a firm grip.

Takao gasped. The knife had stopped only a few inches from his face.

The guitar boy was by his side out of nowhere, squeezing the attacker's hand with ease. "Only a coward attacks from behind." he glared coldly.

"Don't butt in jerk!" he groaned as he struggled.

"Hn." the male snorted. He twisted the guy's hand before knocking him out cold.

This made the others rush at them. Takao managed to wrestle down a beefy guy with some difficulty. Then when he turned over his shoulder he saw the one with the chain stretched in his hands as he sneaked behind the guitar male while he was fighting with another.

"Watch out!" Takao cried and he jumped there to kick off the unshaven-face guy who spat saliva before he doubled.

The five guys laid passed out on the ground, spread out.

"That took them." Takao brushed his hands with a triumphant smile. "It wasn't so hard, after all."

The other teen brushed off the dust from his jacket before he walked back to his guitar, grabbing it.

"Thanks a lot pal. I don't think I could have handled them if you weren't –" he turned to the mysterious male who saved him – only to saw him walk off without a word.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

The dual haired teen didn't spare a glance at him as he lifted his guitar over his shoulder. Then he walked to the edge of roof before he jumped down.

"Hey wait!"

Takao quickly ran up to the edge and his eyes went wide when he didn't see the teen anywhere. He simply disappeared in the darkness. _Where could he go?_ Takao thought in wonder. He wanted to thank him but he vanished just like that. He didn't even have the chance to ask his name. How weird. His eyes looked up at the bright moon ponderingly. _Who could be his mysterious hero?_

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

Yay, it was my most favourite chapter till now! I just couldn't stop myself writing it. It was so exciting when I wrote the scene of Takao being attacked, then Kai appears in the scene! *squeals* Also, I updated this so soon because of dear **Little. A. Granger** and **Sensless** who were so eagerly waiting for this. Thank you dears the lot of support, I hope you loved this one. And for the other nice readers, too. Now I need a little break to think through how will I continue it – of course I have the whole plot in my head, but now that Kai will be on the line too makes thinks more exciting, and I have to put together some details. *giggles* Bye-bye for later.

Song that I chose to this chapter:

**~ * Evanescence – Taking over me * ~**


	7. Chapter - Stubborn Friend

**~ CHAPTER 7 ~**

**Stubborn Friend**

* * *

Takao had never thought that a person could obsess his mind so deep. He couldn't move on what had happened on that moonlight evening – the mysterious dual haired male who saved him. _Those magnificent crimson eyes._ He didn't know why but he felt so desperate to talk to him. He wanted to thank him but he vanished so quick as wind. It frustrated Takao even more that he didn't know his name.

Next day he was hoping he would see him in the school. He made investigating checks in all classes during breaks, peeked in the cafeteria, looked over the park, even the isolated places like the roof, but no sign of the dual-haired teen. This made him distressed, yet, confused. _Maybe he was attending another school?_ But Livingston High School was the only one in the city.

He just couldn't forget those eyes. The way they looked at him. It gave goose-skin to Takao whenever he thought about it. In the main time of classes he was day dreaming and would have done more often it if he hadn't got smacked on the head by Miss Moore's stick whenever she caught him doing so. Then again, when he wasn't musing about the dual haired teen his mind travelled back to his upcoming mission and the danger that was coming nearer and nearer. But was it really coming?

The newspaper didn't write anything about approaching demons or the fearful lord wizard, Devon. Even in the nearby cities there were peace and everyday was common as always. Besides, there were the wizard guards who would be the first to notice if anything strange was on the way to the city. So why be worried? Takao would have shrugged it off easily since he wasn't the type of anxious person but he couldn't stop go back to the subject whenever he looked at the sword and remembered of Dragoon's words.

_What if the newspaper were wrong?_

What if the wizard guards have been all misled and no one knew what was coming only he because Dragoon had told him. This made Takao chew on his lips. He must find that Lightkeeper person.

Late in the night he sneaked out of the house and went to the small koibito pond in the back garden. He quickly took a glance around just to be sure that even the neighbours were asleep, and he sighed with relief. Ever since the first time he didn't attempt to transform himself, mostly because even the mere thought of his weird outlook freaked him out and wasn't pleased with it, yet. However, his curiosity took the best of him.

He took a deep breath then muttered. "Alright… let's do this."

He closed his eyes and focused hard. The strange warmth washed through his body and he could feel himself glowing before it ended. When he opened his eyes again he instantly knew it'd worked even without looking at himself. The wide blue wings on his back moved slightly back and forth under his control just like other part of his limbs. _Awesome!_ – he thought thrilled.

He looked up at the navy blue sky and said. "Well… here it goes." he didn't know how should he exactly do that so he simply gave a try and kicked himself up in the air. The cold breeze struck to his face and swept back his hair as he flicked upwards the clouds. He felt his body amazingly light and the awakening thrill of freedom in his system burst his adrenaline.

"Woo-hooo!" he whooped joyfully, and he shot a fist bump in the air. Looking below himself the houses seemed so small and vulnerable from up here like doll-houses. "This is so cool!"

Just how much people were dreaming about flying but it was impossible for them. But not for him; he, Takao Kinomiya, got the privilege to gain supernatural abilities that overdrove even his big brother's. _Hah, if Hiro knew this! – _he thought with a self-satisfied smirk. And now that he realised the profit of his new power his inflated ego was immediately turned on to take advantage of the situation and wanted to have a little fun. _Why not? –_ Takao thought cheekily.

He was flying across the city, observing triumphantly the little houses from up here whilst he made dives, twists and sorts of flickering. He laughed. He couldn't get enough how amazing it felt that he could do anything without being told what was proper and what not. The soft feeling as the wind brushed against his skin was so comforting – as if he was meant to be up here, right with the wind. _This is what it feels like freedom._

Soon he spotted a crystal lake in the middle of the forest that glinted back in the moonlight. He landed with a mild flop on the bank of the lake and looked around. On the other side dense fir trees stretched alongside whilst far off old mountains towered over. Behind him, among the ruffling leaves of oak trees he could took out the shimmering light of the city.

_It's so peaceful._ – he thought and stepped closer to the gleaming surface of water.

When he saw his reflection his self-confident rose high again. "Hm, hey it's not so bad this new outlook." he paraded with his mild sized muscles (despite the kendo trainings he was kind of slender) while he wriggled his eyebrows in a cheeky, seductive way behind the mask. "I look so hot, I bet Rei would flip over by jealousy if I seduced all girls from his grip. Haha... and Max, he would faint if he get to know - " suddenly he broke off when the joky blonde teen came into his mind.

His arms slumped down and his head lowered. A pair of sad mahogany eyes reflected back on the water-plane. He'd almost forgotten that their friendship ran upon the rocks...and he'd just realised how badly he missed that the three of them would be together again.

*** ~ ° Ö ° ~ ***

The following morning Takao strode along the corridors with fast, deliberate steps. He had made up his mind and was determined to push through what he needed to do and no one could stop him… only one person – who popped up just at the very moment. Weylin came towards him with a face that said: _I want my revenge!_

"Hey you little squirt! Now I'll catch youuuuuuuuu…!" the red haired didn't finish it when he suddenly stepped in a huge puddle on the marble floor and slipped. He slid across the corridor with a high scream, passing by Takao in a shot-space.

"Next time Weylin." Takao waved after him with a mocking grin. He acknowledged with a chuckle when he heard the serial thumps and groans coming from the stairs (_Ouch!...Ugh!...Uch!...Ow!_).

_Weird. Just where did this puddle come here from all of sudden? _– Takao thought and was about to brush off the small wonder and continue his way when he stopped dead in his tracks. Then something hit him.

Giving a low growl he dashed into the boys' toilet that was right beside him. He gave no bother to be polite as he banged open the door roughly and marched in. A painful groan of _"Ow!"_ came from behind the door which did not surprise the bluenette at all. He spun around and folded his arms annoyed.

"I know you're there Max. Come out." he said harshly as he glared at the corner.

Slowly the door closed back, revealing a very sheepish blonde teen, huddled up behind it.

"How did you know I was here?" Max blinked confused at the displeased looking blue haired male whilst his eyes dwelled up with tears as he was holding his throbbing nose.

"Like I haven't noticed you've been sneaking after me recently." Takao raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"Um, really? Was I that obvious?" the blonde snickered weakly but it died when he noticed Takao stared at him further irritated. He shuffled his feet guiltily and his face dropped. "I'm sorry for laughing at you and not believing… I-I know I hurt you and I want to say I'm sorry, and I would be glad if we could be friends again because I miss you so much." he scratched his head embarrassed. His face turned pink but he didn't dare to look up.

Takao lowered his arms and broke into a wide smile. "That's what I think too."

Max snapped up his head in surprise.

Takao had already decided he was going to forgive him when he was on the way this morning to search him – he just wanted to tease his friend a little.

"So… you are not mad at me?" Max looked at him flabbergasted, but damn if Takao's bright smile wasn't enough convincing.

"Nah, friendship is more important. A stupid fight does not worth it."

At that comment Max smiled ear to ear and they shook hands.

*** ~ ° Ö ° ~ ***

"You made it up?" Rei asked bewildered and with not little relief when Max and Takao joined him in the park and sat down across him, both smiling.

"Yep. We are best buddies again and that would never change, not in a million-billion years." Max broke into a wide grin and they shouldered each other.

"Well, finally." the nekojin blew out a sigh.

Takao chuckled. "You sound happier than we do."

"You wonder?" Rei sniffed grumpily. "You guys gave me a mass of headache dealing with your moodiness, especially _you_." here he gave a side-ways glance at Max.

"I wasn't that bad." the blonde retorted whilst his whole face went deep purple.

"Yes you were. If I could count just how many times did you call me at home in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep – not after three boxes of bonbon and five glasses of milk, I swear you're worse than any heart-broken girl after a break up." the raven haired shook his head wryly as he was elbowing above his open book.

Takao was enjoying every minute of this. "I guess Maxie is the most sensible one among us." he laughed at Rei's grimace and the way Max's face took new shade of deep red colour and looked now like a big, blonde beet-rot.

"Hey cut it out!" Max gave a hard push to Takao who fell from his seat and this satisfied him.

Things were back on the roll among the three friends. Takao didn't bring up Dragoon or mention any word about his destined mission anymore. He thought safer to keep it a secret. He knew they would believe him after he'd given them proof of his new abilities, but he didn't see a reason why should he involve them into such dangerous secret. They could get into trouble because of him and he didn't want that.

In the rest of free time they were discussing another thing that was exciting Takao at the moment much better than any demon or dreadful wizards. He told them the whole incident that happened in the library (leaving out carefully the tiny part that could debunk him) but the main point of his story came in the end where the mysterious boy saved him.

"…then he disappeared before I could thank him. He didn't even tell me his name." when he was finished big silence fell over them. His friends stared at him.

Max looked like an awed child from the zoo, gaping. Rei's expression, however, didn't show much amusement, instead he seemed like he was pondering deeply on something.

"Man Takao, do you realise how lucky you are?" Max shook his head shocked. "What if that guy was a psycho and would have knocked you out cold, too? After what you told he sounds the most freakish and scary person."

"And how would he do that?" Takao arched an eyebrow sardonically.

Max shrugged. "He could have hit you with his guitar then haul you down some dark, creepy cellar."

Takao sweat-drooped heavily. "Max, your insane theories sometimes freaks me out more than reality."

"So what? Don't tell you really want to meet that guy?"

"Why not? I'm sure he is no different than any of us, despite his outlook. Besides, he did save my life – I mean he helped me knock down that gang. The least what I can do is to go up to him and thank him." of course Takao wouldn't perform it like he was in life-danger because even he managed to settle a few of those creeps, and he also had a pride to protect. He wasn't a fragile girl after all.

"And if he doesn't want to talk to you?" Max made up the obvious question that was already hanging in the air.

Takao opened his mouth but was interrupted –

"In your place I would drop the whole subject." Rei spoke in, who had been silent till now. "Leave it at that Takao and move on."

"Um, but Rei… why?" the bluenette blinked confused.

"Because you got into enough trouble already." Rei said sternly, narrowing his yellow-brown eyes at him meaningfully. "If you continue this way you will either get kicked out of school or get killed. For your own good, I warn you to not play with fire. It's a dangerous game."

But the raven haired's forewarning took the wrong effect on the blue haired teen – it only perked up Takao's curiosity even more.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, unless there is something you know and we not?" Max leant over the table, peering with beyond curiosity now too that he was smelling something mysterious. He also noticed how cold and reserved Rei acted. "Is there something you're hiding under the bushes?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Rei said stingily as he pulled up his nose. "it was a friendly advice. Seriously, Takao, please _do not_ try to find that person." he pinned his gaze darkly at his friend.

At that moment they heard the bell rang in the distance and Rei was quickly off to search his senior class before Takao and Max could say anything. When he was out of earshot Max leant over Takao.

"I bet he's not telling us something." he murmured suspiciously, earning a nod from his friend who still fixed his gaze at the leaving nekojin's back. "However, I think Rei is right. You should forget it…"

"No way." cut him off Takao stubbornly. "You guys can think whatever you want, but I'm going to search him and speak to him no matter what it costs."

Max banged his forehead on the wooden table in frustration. Honestly, a mule compared to Takao was an obedient animal.

*** ~ ° Ö ° ~ ***

A few days had passed and Takao's enthusiasm was gradually dying down that he would ever find the crimson-eyed teen. Perhaps he was only in transit in the city. That would be sad - he sighed. Despite that Max and Rei were happy to keep their friend out of trouble, Max couldn't help but feel pity for his friend's gloomy mood and wanted to cheer him up.

"We could make a learning group on Friday evening. We can bring up some snacks in my room from Dad's shop, he wouldn't mind it, then we could order pizza." Max came up with the idea as they were ambling through the corridor after class.

"Pizza?" the bluenette's eyes instantly lit up like neon lights. "That sounds great Maxie!"

The blonde broke into a huge grin, knowing his friend's obvious love for food. "I knew you would like it. Hey, we could ride to Rei's house then go together to ours – how unfair that senior students have less classes than we do." he pouted.

"But Rei's house is in the other side of the city and my bike is still a total wreck."

"That can't be a problem. Bring it up to me and I'll repair it for you in no time. My Dad has a garage in the backyard packed up with all kind of tools he'd collected over the years, it will be like new." Max flicked his fingers.

"Gee, thanks Maxie, that's – Oh my god!" Takao stopped abruptly in his tracks. His eyes went wide. "_It's him!_"

"Huh? Who – where?" Max whirled around his head excitedly.

"Over there!" Takao pointed directly ahead. "The guy with that white scarf in the black suit!"

Ahead in the crowd they spotted a dual hair that outstood from all persons'. He marched through the corridor with determined speed, forcing the other students to spring apart from his way fearfully. He strode down the main stairs and made his way towards the open front door where a black carriage was already waiting for him.

"Hey you – mph!" Takao cried after him cheerfully but his mouth was cut shut immediately by Max's hand.

The blonde teen pulled him behind a pillar where from they could lurk after the mysterious male safely. Takao didn't understand his friend's reaction and wrenched his arm from his grip annoyed.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why didn't you let me go there and –"

"Shh!... Are you crazy?" Max hushed him appalled. "You can't be serious this is the guy you met at the warehouse!"

"Of course he is." Takao snapped back impatiently. "I know it's him! I have to talk to him before he disappears again…"

But as Takao wanted to hurry after him he was stopped forcefully when Max grabbed his arm with both hands and started pulled him off in the opposite direction hastily.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" Takao said indignantly while he stumbled after him clumsily. He was getting tired of being dragged like a ragdoll. "Tell me already what is this all about? What's going on? Why can't I talk to him? Hey – Max!"

Max didn't say a word until they found Rei in the library, reading. The nekojin looked stunned at his two upset friends when they entered the library, but when Max explained him the news in a quick speak his face turned grey.

"So it's him." Rei said dryly.

Max nodded briefly, gulping.

"And Takao doesn't know who he is?" Rei arched an eyebrow.

"Well, he's moved here only for a month, so no." Max spread his arms with a shrug.

"Then we must tell him still." the nekojin stated sternly.

Takao looked back and forth between them, his head boiling up. It annoyed him that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. "_Would you guys tell me already what the freakin earth is going on here?_" he shouted which earnt a bunch of displeased look from other students in the library.

A tired sigh left Rei's mouth and he rubbed his temple. He just hoped Takao would understand and leave off this whole thing after they had told him what they knew.

"Takao, you must know that this guy is more different than any of us. His name is Kai Hiwatari…"

"_The Kai Hiwatari._" added Max pronouncedly. "The richest guy in the whole land."

"His family is the most noble and ancient who have ever lived in the last centuries." went on Rei explaining. "They have the biggest influence and support in the Anti Demon and Dark Wizards Movement which we can thank them…"

"He lives in a big castle and they have three carriage and two luxury automobile…" Max babbled on excitedly.

"- I heard his parents died long years ago and he lives with his grandfather now who arranges all business on the behalf of the family…"

"And they have fifty servant –"

"- He is attending officially in my class."

"WHAT?!" Max and Takao gaped at Rei shocked. This little information was definitely something that even Max did not know.

"Why didn't you tell this sooner?"

"Because I thought safer to keep it myself since I know what a chatter-box you tend to be and would spill it in a weak moment." Rei cast a smug glance at the pouting Maxie.

"Hm, so it's Kai Hiwatari…" Takao muttered to himself and crossed his arms, musing. "Kai… Kai… what a weird name – hmp!"

Max slapped a hand to his mouth. "Shh… someone could hear you." he whispered.

The blue haired pushed off his hand irritated. "I don't care if anyone hears it. I'll talk to him either way – and cut this out, will'ya?"

"What? Have you been sitting on your ears while we were talking to you?" Max looked pale at him. He just didn't get why was Takao pushing so hard to meet this guy? "No one talks to him. Never. He is a total loner. I heard about a girl who turned body-bind by fear just because that guy gave her a dead-glare."

"Blah. Nonsense." the bluenette waved off carelessly. "I've already looked in his eyes and it's not that scary… actually, they are kind of peculiar… so enchanting…" his gaze went dreamy as he gazed in the distance. A strange fog covered his mahogany eyes which his friends could describe only as insanity.

Max and Rei exchanged worried looks.

"So when next day he comes I'll wait for him –"

"That won't work." cut him off Rei.

"Why not?"

"Because he never shows up in classes." he explained him. "He only turns up when we have exams terms, but he never stays longer after that, not one minute. He is a private student. I used to bring him the homework and his butler takes them from me. He never comes out."

"Man, I didn't know that. He really is a big mystery." Max shook his head in wonder.

"One more reason that I talk to him and solve this mystery." Takao bumped a fist in his palm with a challenging enthusiasm. "Perhaps it has something to do with the loss of his parents and he doesn't know how to find friends. The poor guy. He saved me and the least I can do is to go visit him and make him our friend. So, where does he live?" he put his hands on his hips in a manner like he was going into a victorious battle, and looked at his friends demandingly.

Max held up his hands defensively. "Don't look at me. You can tickle me hard but I really have no clue where does he live exactly."

Takao moved his gaze now at the raven haired. "Rei, you must know it."

"Of course I know, but for your own good I won't tell you." Rei leant back on his chair, folding his arms. He gave a hard glare at Takao that said he was determined to not say a word, no matter how hard the bluenette was pushing it. "Comprehend it already: **no one can visit him. **He never lets anyone near him."

"Fine." Takao snorted in a huff. "Then I need to find someone else who can give me the information…"

At that moment his eyes set on a person across in the corner of the room who was definitely in possession of all information and knowledge that was going around the school. He his eyes instantly lit up.

"Hey, Kenny!" Takao waved cheerfully towards the small boy as he ran up to him.

Max and Rei looked after him anxiously.

"Do you think we'll have to plan his funeral?"

"Let's hope not Maxie."

* * *

**Continue comes…**

Sorry for the long wait folks. Lot of things have happened to me that delayed me to finish this chapter, but I managed it. Finally, they made it up and the group is together – though, one member is still missing. *winks* However, in the next chapter Kai and Takao will finally meet and that will be very exciting. I'm planning lot of fun and awkward moments to them but I think you'll like it. So in the next chapter:

**~ * Chance Visitor in the Hiwatari Mansion * ~**

Thank you for all the lot of support and reviews! See you guys next time. :)


	8. Chance Visitor in the Hiwatari Mansion

I got so much support from Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko and Little. A. Granger that I did my best to finish this chapter and update for you all. And here it is now! :)

Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, English is not my native language but I work on to develop my skills.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 8 ~**

**Chance Visitor in the Hiwatari Mansion**

* * *

The Hiwatari Mansion was the oldest and biggest house all over the land. The old, stone-built building towered grimly and rigidly the other houses near on the hillside. It wasn't hard for Takao to track down the address and when he arrived at the mansion he couldn't help but gape. He had to admit that Max didn't talk too big when he babbled about the royalty outlook of the ancient family house.

"Oh man, it's huge." he said as he stood in front of the gate. The mansion was surrounded by tall, thick, stone-wall that kept off the staring eyes, yet, he was able to peer through the gap of wrought-iron gate. He could take out a small part of the blossoming garden, a plashing fountain, and the main door of the house in the background.

He whistled. "I wonder if it's really that big inside as it looks like." he put a hand on the railing and surprisingly the gate opened ajar. _Hm, what do you know? I guess that means I can go inside._ \- he thought and walked in.

Wonderful sight appeared in front of his eyes. It was like he'd stepped into a fairy-tale land from one of his fantasy books. The whole garden paraded in all shade of colours of flowers; red, yellow, blue, white, purple, so much variety and forms he'd never seen before, and all were planted by line and level like an artwork. But what fascinated him most were the lot of deep red rose-bushes that set alongside the gravelly path that led up to the main stairs of the mansion. The mixed flavour filtered in his nostrils and made him dazed, but he couldn't admire the beautiful sight long when a loud shout came from the background and it wasn't that friendly and welcoming at all.

"Hey! How did you get in here? This is no playground, get out of here kid!" a beefy man, in a blue gardener suit and straw-hat on his head strode towards him with a rake in his hand.

"Excuse me, but the gate was open." Takao said. "I came to visit someone. His name is Kai Hiwatari. Does he live here?"

"What? Are you stupid?" the gardener was taken aback. "The young master never receives visitors."

"What's going on here Thomas?"

Suddenly a tall man in black-white uniform and bow tie approached them. The few hair he had on his head were silver grey, the look in his face was stiff and rigid. He cast a hard glance at Takao before he looked at the gardener. "What's this kid doing here?" he asked scolding.

"He says he came to visit the young master." Thomas took off his straw-hat meekly.

"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm gonna be eighteen soon, kapische strawman?" Takao stuck a finger at the man's face snappily. This earnt an irritated growl from the gardener.

"I came to see Kai and I want to talk to him right now. So if you'd please lead me to him." Takao folded his arms loftily as he turned to the butler officiously, expecting him to lead him as if he was some aristocratic visitor.

But he miscalculated because the butler evidently had no intention to do so. Albert pulled his lips thin under his small moustache as he glared stingily at the blue haired teen. "Master Kai doesn't greet visitors, neither now or at other times. Now get out... HUSH-HUSH!"

He swept the bluenette out the gate like some fleas-dog.

"Hey!" Takao huffed when the gate was closed then locked firmly right in front of his nose.

The butler gave him one last cold glare before he turned and walked off.

"What a grouch." Takao grumbled.

So he wasn't welcomed here. Who cares? That didn't mean he was going to give up so easily. He would find a way eventually to get in somehow. Tomorrow brought always new chances.

And that's what he did.

Next day he came back again in the same period of time in the afternoon, but this time he didn't risk to sneak in the main gate. He was convinced they were observing the gate. That meant he had to find a secret backdoor or some hole he could get through, due to that he started rounding alongside the high stone-wall. Soon he found an oak tree near at the wall that had grown high over the years and its branches stretched just long enough over the wall.

It was just what he needed. He clapped his hands in triumph whilst his eyes sparkled with foreseeing success.

"Perfect! It's gonna be easier than I thought." his self-confidence rose again and started climbing up on the tree. He leant on his stomach and was sliding forward on a thick branch that seemed strong enough to hold him, carefully, till he reached over the wall...

_...just a little bit more…_

He could see the garden... the mansion... on the backside a large field...

... a teen with a bow...

_It's him!_ Takao's eyes went wide and his heart made a funny skip up in his throat when he caught the sight of the dual haired male.

He had his long, white scarf around his neck and blue face paints, just like last time Takao had seen him, only that he was wearing a sleeveless, leather vest that exposed his attractive, well-trained muscles. He was also wearing one, long, leather glove in his right hand which in he held the bow whilst with the other he placed in the arrow. His thick eyebrows furrowed and crimson eyes narrowed in deep concentration. The arrow was shot and it flew across the field, which was twice as large as the school park, and hit the board in the exact middle point.

"Wow, man. He's cool!" Takao's jaw dropped with amazement. His pride wasn't pleased to give in but he had to admit this guy was surely the best archer he'd ever seen. He could even overmatch Rei's skills. "I wonder how does he do that." he muttered to himself as he took a hold of a branch so he could lean closer a bit.

He was so obsessed staring at the dual haired male, bathing in the sight of every inch and move he made, that the sudden yell below startled him and he almost fell.

"You again!" Albert was standing right under him and his head was purple by the fuming anger. "I've told you to get lost! Get down from there!"

The bluenette wriggled to straighten his balance but his shirt got stuck somehow among the branches. "Argh... shit." he growled in a raspy tone as he tried to pull himself free. He didn't notice that the harder he wrestled the branch was becoming more and more unstably he was standing on...

**CRACK!**

"Aah...!" in a split second he landed painfully on his backside with a small amount of leaves stuck to his clothes. He rubbed gingerly his aching side. When he looked up he noticed his cap was hanging on the branch. He didn't have the chance to get it back, however, because the butler used the opportunity and started paddling Takao with the broom he had in his hand.

"I told you to not lurk around here!" he rebuked while he started hitting the teen mercilessly.

"Au! Ugh!... Hey! Stop it!"

"Get out of here!"

"Ouch!... No!... Cut it out!" poor Takao yelped helplessly as he tried to dodge and defend himself at the same time with his arms. It wasn't easy, but somehow he managed to scramble to his feet before the enraged butler could give him one last hit on his butt, and he fled quickly.

A minute later Kai came round the corner. Apparently, he'd heard the screams and wondered what was going on.

"What happened Albert?" he asked in his usual neutral yet respectful tone. He was surprised when he saw his butler panting like a breathless rhinoceros.

"Just a pesky brat." Albert said. "He tried to climb through the wall to disturb your training sir. But don't worry, I've bundled him off for good. He won't bother you."

_A kid?_ Kai blinked confused. He watched as Albert rose his broom among the leaves to shake it. A dingy, grey cap fell on the ground. Kai furrowed his eyebrows and picked it up. He scanned it for a while, wondering where had he seen it before. Then he brushed off the question quickly with a snort. Why should he care about such a stupid thing as a cap? He had no friends and didn't make personal contact with anyone. Things like friendship was unknown for him.

He closed his eyelids and a smirk curved up on his dry lips. He turned on his heels and started walking back. The cap still dangled in his strong grip. "If he does come back send him up to me." he said to Albert over his shoulder.

"Sir?" the butler blinked uncomprehendingly.

"I'll give him a few shot on his ass he will never forget."

*** ~ ° Ö ° ~ ***

"Rei..."

"No."

"Pretty please..."

"I said no!"

Rei sighed heavily. They should have known that the blue haired teen wouldn't move on so easily even if he crapped up for the first try. Now he was coming to beg for help – much to Rei's annoyance.

"But I need to get back my cap and you're the only one who can help me in that." Takao whined to him while his mahogany eyes made a very realistic image of a pathetic teddy bear.

"It's your problem. I told you to not go there." the raven haired said pointedly. He was leaning back on his chair with his legs crossed, and folded his arms in a refusing manner. Though, the miserable look Takao was pestering him with put his self-control to the test. It was hard to resist when Takao used the same puppy eyes as Max did to him so many times. _Damn those two._

"You don't know how awful it's for me without my cap." Takao yammered while he performed a very dramatic theatre that would put into embarrassment even the Death of the Swam.

Rei sweat-dropped heavily. He just couldn't decide whether he should find the scene amusing or drastic. A yammering Takao with a dangling red hat on his head that made him look like a dwarf from Snow White (since he couldn't find anything better to hide his blue hair and that particular light shaded lock) gave a rather comic sight. Behind him, in the corner, Max was dangling his feet jovially from a desk he was sitting on and was trying very hard to not burst into laugh at his friend's funny outlook.

"Don't be such a drama queen. It's not that bad." Rei tried to console Takao, but it wasn't enough convincing when the corner of his mouth constantly twitched with restrain. But he also knew that the main goal of Takao was to meet Kai.

"_Not that bad?!_ Just say one person for me who didn't laugh his head off when I came into school with _this_ on my head!" Takao fumed as he pointed at his ridiculous side-dangling hat while his face turned the same red colour.

Rei put a hand to his mouth when he felt a bubbling laugh rise in his throat. "Say it's the new fashion." he coughed discretely.

"_NEW FASHION?_" Takao screeched in an unusual high voice. "You can't be serious!"

Max, who couldn't hold back himself anymore, broke into snicker. "We could put on a few jingling so you would be the court jester."

"Way the go to make me look more foolish Maxie." Takao groused at him bitterly.

The blonde shook his head with a consoling smile. "Don't worry buddy, we still love you, no matter how weird you look like."

Takao rolled his eyes. Like _that_ was going to help him.

"How did you lose it anyway?" Rei asked.

"It's a long story but if you wanna hear it happened that I went in the gate because it was open," Takao started on his babbling. "but the strawman didn't let me go through. Then came that funny looking penguin man –"

"Who?"

"A scrawny man in penguin suit, but that's not the point, he was a real jackass I tell you. However, he threw me out with a broomstick. So I had no other choice then to climb on a tree to get through the wall somehow, but I got stuck in the branches when that feller scared me, and then I fell. My cap fell from my head when I was wrestling among the branches, but then I had to escape from that man because he started hitting me."

Rei paled and dropped his face in his hand. He just couldn't believe Takao had truly done all that. He glared back as an eyebrow twitched. "Takao, that jackass who you called _penguin_ a few minutes ago is Kai's butler. His name is Albert and I've known him for a long time because he takes the homework on the behalf of Kai whenever I bring them up to him." he brushed back a few long locks on his forehead as frustration took over him. "If he gets to know this…"

"He won't, I promise." Takao assured him and put his hands in pray. "Please Rei, let me take Kai's homework. That's my only chance to get back my cap. _Pleaseee…_"

"You mean to see Kai." Rei corrected. "Besides, why should I help you? I can get into trouble if they find out I gave it to you."

"I say I stole it from your bag." Takao replicated.

Rei dropped his head again. Weariness was slowly overdriving him because no matter what he tried or said Takao had the last word always. Damn, he was so pushy to get what he wanted.

"Give it to him Rei. You know he won't give up until he drives you mad." suggested Max who already saw the evident result of the word-fencing.

The bluenette won this game.

The nekojin shot Max a disgruntled glare from the corner of his eyes. He didn't like being confronted with defeat so outright. Then he looked back at Takao, who grinned wickedly.

Rei blew a sigh.

*** ° ~ Ö ~ ° ***

Next day afternoon Takao stood at the front door of the Hiwatari Mansion. He marvelled his brilliant mind how did he eluded the gardener to get inside. He knocked on the door and waited. Very soon sound of approaching footsteps could be heard and Albert appeared in the door. He was taken aback by outrageousness when he saw the blue haired teen. Again.

"You again!" he boiled up. "I told you to get lost or –"

"You gonna throw me out – I know." Takao waved off impatiently. "Cool yourself Mr. Penguin, I have brought something and this time you can't sweep me out." he pulled out a small pile of tests and waved it to the butler's face confidently. "See?" he grinned.

Albert blinked baffled.

"Where did you get those?"

"Don't worry, Rei didn't give it to me, he is way too faithful and straight to do such an outrageous thing as ditching someone. I stole it from his bag when he didn't pay attention."

Albert raised an eyebrow as he peered at Takao with suspicious look. The teen's grin widened whilst he batted his eyelids innocently. The butler knew that something stunk around Takao's story.

"I'll give these to Kai…" he was about to go inside when Albert's arm cut his way instantly like a turnpike.

"Every delivery can be send on for Master Kai only by me. You don't think I will let you just dash up to him? Now give me those tests." he reached out demandingly but Takao quickly snatched it back from his grip.

"Nuh-uh… Not gonna give until I spoke to Kai." he shook his head stubbornly. He watched amused as a throbbing vein popped out on Albert's temple.

"I already told you that no one can talk to him!"

"And if I tear the paper?" Takao smirked cheekily.

"I won't give in to a brat's threat." Albert folded his arms stiffly, showing that he was inexorable. He knew that Takao wouldn't do it and Takao knew that, too, which resulted a draw between them.

_Shit! _Takao thought.

Then a bulb lit up in his head.

"Can I at least get a glass of water?" he said pitifully. "The road was long and I'm so thirsty. It would be very shameful if they got to know that a poor teen, who was so generous to walk all the way up here to bring Kai's tests, had been so neglected to not receive a glass of water for his effort, right?" he batted his eyelashes again, but Albert detected instantly the glint of smugness in those sly orbs.

_Damn this kid. _The butler furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the teen with a growl. Then he turned and walked in with a happy Takao following him.

The hall was huge and gothic style. Takao's jaw dropped at the royalty sight; purple velvety walls with golden design and the old portraits of the ancestral members of Hiwatari Family, all of them looked back at him.

"Wow, man." he gaped.

"Wait here." Albert gave him the solid order before he walked off in a small corridor, presumably in the kitchen.

"Jess sir." Takao saluted cockily and waited till the butler was out of sight. Then he grinned cheekily. He just hoped the penguin man didn't come back soon.

Not knowing where to search first he took a spontaneous option and ran up the oak stairs. There were so many rooms he didn't know which one should he open in. Then a low sound of music fluttered in his ears, and a song perked up his attention. Following the melodic voice he came to an open room.

Peeking inside his heart skipped a beat; in the golden and deep red furnished room he spotted the dual haired ten as he was sitting on a large, velvety couch, and was playing on his guitar. His eyes were closed as he dove into the beauty of music while his fingers moved rhythmical on the chords. His expression was so different than last time; so peaceful and serene, yet, there was a calm self-confidence in those features.

He was gorgeous.

Scanning his eyes over, Takao spotted his old cap across the other side of the room that laid on another soft couch. His hand brushed back the naughty locks from his face. He'd left that stupid dwarf-hat home, unable to bear the thought of being laughed at like in school. It was his favourite cap and the only thing he could cover partly his midnight blue hair. He had to seize it back.

Crouching down his knees, he put the paper in his mouth like a dog, then he crawled silently to the couch. He cast a glance back at the teen who was playing further on his guitar, then quickly snatched his cap. _So far so good…_

Takao was crawling back towards the door, not noticing when the music suddenly stopped playing. But he did notice when two legs cut off his way. Glancing up, Kai Hiwatari was standing in front of him with his arms crossed, and a cold fury plastered his face.

_God, the situation was so embarrassing. _

"How did you get in here?" the dual haired asked demandingly.

Takao sprang to his feet. He quickly took out the tests from his mouth when he noticed he was still holding them and placed back his cap on his head.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you again." he laughed sheepishly, trying to ease the awkward tension.

Kai peered doubtful at him, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon dude, don't tell me you don't remember." the smile on Takao's lips wilted a bit.

"Should I?" Kai looked unimpressed.

Takao didn't want to believe that the dual haired had forgotten him so quickly. _Then why would he keep his cap?_ He was sure Kai only pretended like he didn't remember, but why?

"Moonlight… the roof on the warehouse… the creepy gang who chased after me, then you stepped in the line and beat them up… you were like a hero… does something click?"

"Hn."

"What do you mean '_hn_'?"

"Whatever."

Takao sweat-drooped. _Man, this guy is not an easy round._ – he thought. "I wanted to thank you but you hurried off so quickly I didn't have the chance… My name is Takao Kinomiya, by the way." he reached out his hand friendly.

Kai cast a look at the gesturing hand like it was some ugly roach, then he glared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Um… which one?" Takao blinked dubiously.

A throbbing vein popped out on Kai's forehead. _Was this guy an idiot?_

"That how did you get in here?" he repeated with a growl.

"Oh. Hehe. The penguin man let me in." Takao snickered comical as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who?" Kai's eyebrow arched sardonically.

"That scrawny man in penguin suit. What was his name… Adolf… Antony?"

"Albert." Kai gritted his teeth.

"Oh, yeah, that was it!" Takao punched in his palm jovially.

Kai's eyebrow twitched. _Yep. Definitely an idiot._ Not to mention he was immature, indecorous, and he had a big mouth! Taking just one critical look on his clothes Kai instantly judged that his taste was also hideous; a bright yellow T-shirt with a dingy grey jeans and a red jacket. Pft, what a weird taste. Strangely, Takao's dark blue hair was the only that didn't bother him for some reason – except that cap, which Kai couldn't understand why was he wearing. But when his crimson eyes met mahogany orbs he couldn't help but turn away his gaze because it gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

Takao grinned as he handed Kai the pile of tests. "Here, personally delivered just for you… That's the least I can do for thanking it."

"Hn." Kai took it with no sign of care while he forced himself to grouse a '_thank you'_. But Takao took it as an acceptance and his eyes brightened even more, which Kai didn't notice. "Now if you would lea –"

"Man, your house is so big I sure would get lost. You're very lucky, but it could be boring being all by yourself. You know, if you invited people here they sure would pop up this place, this room is enough big for a party. I know someone who could give you a few tips. I heard you don't have friends. It can be bad but it's not easy to find friends when you seclude yourself. I'm sure there are lot of people out there who would gladly be your friends, if you let them in. Like me, I would also be your friend." Takao babbled without intermission while he looked around in the room, then flopped down on the soft couch. He made small jumps when he registered how comfortable and springy it was. "Do you spend lot of time in this room? It has a nice atmosphere. Is this your guitar? I remember you were playing something nice when I accidently bumped into you. Would you play it for me again?"

Kai's eyes were wide by outrageousness. He was speechless. How could someone be so rudely intruding, so annoyingly irritating, and most of all babble so much? And how dared he sit on _his_ couch, in _his_ room?

"No. And don't touch it." he snapped sharply when Takao's fingers drew over the chords of the beautiful instrument.

The bluenette flinched his hand back and looked confused at him.

The next moment Albert rushed in the room. He was panting for breath.

"Master Kai… sir… I'm sorry… he ditched me." the butler stammered palely.

"A big mistake Albert. Imagine what would my Grandfather say if he found out." Kai glared at him piercingly. "Throw him out."

"Hey wait!" Takao jumped on his feet and ran up to Kai. "What do you mean to throw me out? I thought you're gonna invite me now that we started getting to know each other?"

The dual haired male's dry lips curved into a smug smile. "You're kidding with me. I wouldn't invite such a big mouthed brat in my house like you. And I don't know you."

"Yes you do." Takao insisted.

"No I'm not."

"But you saved me."

"I did not."

"Yes you **did**, when those creeps chased me and – mfp!" Kai slapped a hand on Takao's mouth and pushed him aside a bit.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for a minute?" he whispered angrily. "And don't say a word about what happened on that evening. Got it?" he pinned his eyes hard at him.

Takao cast a look towards Albert who was watching them with suspicious gaze now, then looked back at Kai. The dual haired suddenly became nervous. Then realization hit him. "Oh I get it. You don't want anyone to find out that you sneaked out from your golden-cage, that's why you keep it a secret, eh?" he whispered slyly and gave a nudge on Kai's chest.

"Wha..?" Kai opened and closed his mouth.

"Don't worry bud, you can trust me. I'll keep your little secret." Takao winked.

But that didn't appease Kai. He became more worried now that he wouldn't be able to get rid of this boy so easily as he thought. He had already regretted saving the teen's ass. Just what could make him get out of his house and from his life so he could be alone again? Maybe if he would ease the boy's hunger of curiosity by showing him a few old-fashioned furniture and some family jewels which he could prattle for his school friends next day would be a good idea.

"Do you want me to take you to a tour in the mansion?" Kai asked flatly.

Takao's eyes gleamed like Christmas lights. "You mean it? With you? That would be great! Which one should we check? I saw a stack of trophies exhibited one of the rooms, and portraits on the way here – are they all your forbears? But let's start with the hall first, you're the captain." he skipped out the room happily with a reluctant Kai following him as he rubbed his temple wearily.

_This is gonna be a headache. _He just wanted to get over with it as fast as possible.

"But sir… what if your Grandfather arrives?" Albert called after him worriedly.

"My Grandfather won't get home before eight o'clock, so he won't get to know it." Kai assured him in a bored tone before disappeared on the corridor, his scarf fluttering after him.

Albert pulled out a tissue and stroked his sweating forehead.

In the next two hours Kai tried to fit into the role of how to be a good house-master. He led around the blue haired teen in the twenty rooms, not to mention the dining room – where Takao gasped at the huge fresco painted on the ceiling – the kitchen, the garden, and the field where Kai used to practice. It was strange for him re-discovering his own house since he got so used to doing his daily routines that he'd totally forgotten taking notice such valuable things that meant so much to his family, or it had something to do with an old legend. Therefore, Kai couldn't help but find himself diving into his family's history once again with love. There were so much things that slipped his notice.

Though, he spoke less and told only casual information about his family, not giving out anything personal about himself. It seemed that Takao didn't mind; he was more interested being in the presence of Kai Hiwatari than was he was telling. The dual haired often took notice that Takao was staring at him and whenever their gaze met in an unexpected moment Takao smiled beamingly at him, which made Kai distracted. For once Takao was considerate and didn't babble constantly, simply enjoying that he earnt the privilege to be in Kai's company and have his attention on him.

In the end of afternoon, at six o'clock, the two teens walked back to the iron-gate. Albert joined them, too, feeling necessary to keep the etiquette. He had observed the two boys from the house while they were roaming around the garden and found much-to-be-admired the way his young master started opening up, even if imperceptibly, in this strange boy's company.

"We're making a study-session in my friend's house tomorrow, will you come? I'm sure the others would be glad too." Takao asked when he was out the gate and turned back to say goodbye to Kai.

"I don't think it's a good idea." the dual haired twitched his shoulders distracted, his hand gripping on the gate.

"Come on now Kai, you can't spend your whole life in this mansion. There are lot of good people out there, and so many interesting things. It can't be happy being alone always." mahogany eyes stared pleadingly at crimson orbs.

"I'm used to it." Kai muttered dryly, averting his gaze. "I was always alone."

But Takao could detect the shadow of sadness in his eyes.

"But you also deserve to have some fun. Please Kai…"

The older male bit on his lip. He hesitated; one side of him was saying he should go, mostly because this weird boy was insisting him with such a kind voice that nobody had done to him before. But his other side, the realistic one, demanded obedience. He shouldn't risk to sneak out under his Grandfather's nose more often than he already did because it would make him worried. He should stay put…

But still…

_Darn it!_

Albert cleared his throat discretely while he gave a silent nod to Kai as a promise that he would arrange everything so his Grandfather wouldn't get to know a thing and he should accept the invitation. He didn't know why but he had a feeling this blue haired teen was sent by fate who could bring back happiness in the Hiwatari Family that had been long time missed.

Kai looked up at Albert then to Takao, then finally said. "Alright. I'll come."

Takao's beaming face put even the sun into shy. "Cool! I can't wait to tell the guys the news! The party will be more fun with four."

"I thought we are going to study." Kai furrowed his eyebrows oddly.

"Oh yeah, that too… but it's more enjoyable sharing a pizza while we work ourselves through the tests." he grinned goofily.

Kai was a little confused about what did Takao mean by 'sharing a pizza', but he felt too proud to ask because it would show how ignorant he was in company. It was probably some slang talk.

Takao gave him Max's address then said goodbye to them before he started walking down the hill. At the end of path he turned back, giving a last wave to Kai, who didn't returned the gesture but he stared after the teen till he disappeared from his sight.

"A very strange boy, if I may say." Albert marked as he stood beside Kai, and a lopsided smile curved up on his lips. "Still, he is interesting."

Kai closed his eyes with a smirk.

"Hn." he closed the gate before walked back into the house.

_Yeah, he is interesting…_

* * *

**End of Chapter, continue will come…**

Okay guys, sorry for the very long wait, but my life has turned upside down a little and I couldn't spend time with my story as much I wanted. However, I hope you liked Takao and Kai's first real meet, your reviews give lot of encourage and strength for me to continue. Thank you for all my dear readers: **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko, Little A Granger, for my Guest readers **who I can't thank personally, and **other Readers** who only favourited my story but still keep following it. :)

I also share with you a little info about Kai:

**The song Kai is playing on his guitar: Blackmore's Night – The storm **

If you listen carefully the lyrics you'll find out why did I choose this one. *winks*

See you next time. I don't know when will I update again, but the next chapter sure will come. Bye!


	9. Chapter - Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

So here I am again. Thank it for Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko and Little A. Granger who supported me to finish this chapter in time because they were so eager to read it. I guess you too, huh? *winks*

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I used to check over before update but even so I tend to slip over things.

**Warning:** I recommend you to not eat or drink anything while you read this because all the cocky, kinky and funny things I put in might make you cough up. Hehe. :P

As I checked, till now this is the longest chapter, so enjoy it because it will take time for me to write the next one. I have many ideas and need to put together the scenes. I made this with heart for you all, have fun! :)

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 9 ~**

**Boys Will Be Boys**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

Max gaped at him. "You spent the afternoon with Kai and you two became friends?"

Takao scratched his head. "Well, I wouldn't say we are friends, yet… um, Kai is a little _difficult_, but we are getting close." he smiled confidently.

Rei gave a snort of snicker. "I cut down my hair the day I see the mighty Kai Hiwatari condescends to common people like us, but mostly to become your friend." he took a big bite of rice to his mouth.

"Yeah." Max laughed. "When we see red snow."

"You guys will flip over because I already did." Takao folded his arms before his chest.

"Did what?" Max asked.

"I invited Kai to our study-group this afternoon, and he said yes." Takao's face practically beamed as how proud he was at himself, and broke into a grin. "Oh, and that means your hair goes down Rei, sorry."

That comment had an amazing effect on his two friends. Max dropped his spoon in a gasp whilst Rei started pummelling his chest heavily as he coughed.

"No way!" Max goggled at Takao and went pale. He looked like Takao had just announced him that the world would empty out from sweets. "Are you nuts? That guy is a freak."

"You… invited… Kai Hiwatari?" Rei struggled for breath as tears brimmed his eyes. He gave himself another punch on his chest. "Seriously… Takao… you can't quit… magnetizing disaster, do you?"

The bluenette furrowed his eyebrows at them in displease. "I don't see a reason why couldn't Kai join our group? I mean come on guys, he is not a bloodthirsty vampire… okay, maybe he is a little scary at first sight, and he is cold, rough, anti-social and sometimes harsh, but he is a good person. I'm sure. He just needs friends to prove it."

The enthusiastic effect of Takao's heart-speech somehow failed because long silence followed. Then something clicked in Max's head as he blinked rapidly by realization.

"Kai Hiwatari comes to my house." he gaped. "Oh god… oh my god…" with a mad speed, he started stuffing his books in his bag, almost knocking over everything else that was on the table.

Rei had to grab his bowl of rice hastily before it would have landed on his lap.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takao asked bewildered.

"I gotta go home, and fast. Please save my ass at Mr. Montgomery." the blonde gabbled and dropped his sandwich on the top of half-filled bag before tossed on it a fat book. Takao grimaced at the sound of _'slurch'_.

"But you said you'd repair my bike." he looked disappointed.

"Sorry pal, but this is an emergency now." Max sent him an apologetic look. "I have to pack off my comics, I need to count my candies, have to pull out my laundry from under my bed… and dad will need a new tie. See you guys later." with that he buzzed off, a line of dust-storm left behind him.

"What's with him?" Takao wondered.

"I guess he meant that he needs to make a desperate house cleaning." said Rei as he went back eating in a now more calming mood.

Takao stared at his own meal musing, then he looked up at his friend.

"Say, Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it was a bad idea to invite Kai?"

The nekojin stopped eating and looked at Takao's fawn eyes. "No. You want to help for him and that's very nice, if you ask me. Don't worry, Max and I will stand by your side."

Takao beamed; he was glad he had such good friends.

"Thanks Rei. I knew I can count on you."

"No problem. Besides, if the house bursts into fire we say it was your idea." Rei flashed a toothy grin.

Takao sweat-drooped heavily. "Oh man."

**~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

The early afternoon found Rei sitting in Max's room… well, practically he was squirming on the floor, in lack of any 'normal' seat.

"Seriously Max, how messy did your room look like before you've _cleaned _up?" he pushed aside a big pile of comics so he could gain enough space to put down his backpack beside himself.

Max's room was up on the loft of the house, which he'd picked himself and furnished for his own taste so he could live his 'normal' teenager life. But for heaven's sake it looked like a hurricane had dashed around! You couldn't even drop a needle. The floor was covered by tossed-around piece of garments, Beyblade and other fantasy comics, not talking about the nearly emptied out bags of candy.

Rei spotted a dirty sock that hung on a bedside lamp, and there was some red, icky looking thing that leaked out from one of the chest of drawers – which he seriously didn't want to know what it was. The only part of the room that could be said acceptable was the ceiling, which was painted ocean blue. The bunch of dolphin wallpapers gave a clear explanation why was swimming Max's favourite sport.

The blonde was standing in the middle of the room, confused what should he pick up first. "I started packing away things but then I found my favourite comics that I'd lost months ago, and I dove into reading so deep that I totally forgot about time." he scratched his head sheepishly. He grabbed a heap of clothes and went to the wardrobe. He stuffed them in with some effort among the others, then quickly closed it and put a chair before the door to hold it.

"I suggest you to get a girlfriend, or at least a maid." Rei shook his head disapprovingly as he watched Max hide his comics in a tool box.

The blonde picked up all the sweets and candy drops he found on the floor and among his clothes, even found one in a holey sock. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to drop them in an empty vase that stood on the window.

"Blah-blah… says the one who twisted of all girls' head in the school, left no haunting chance for others." retorted Max teasingly as he dove under his bed to pull out a few underwear and some dirty socks. He flicked off the spiders before sank them in the laundry basket.

"I could give you a few tips." Rei's lips pulled into a sly smile.

Max rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I've no intention to perform competition with you in girls chasing… Now, where was I? Oh, I know. Take one last sweep."

He leant up to grab an old house flannel from the top of wardrobe, which had been laid there for who knew how long, and swiftly passed through the room. Rei sneezed loudly when something spicy itched his nose. He leant back to take a tissue from the desk but his fingers stuck to it when he palmed in a half chewed gum.

"Ugh…yuck." he shook his hand vigorously. "I guess I have to nap my study-meditation for later."

"Oh, just go ahead. It doesn't bother me. I'll go down making popcorn anyways till the others arrive." Max told him lightly over his shoulder before glanced around in the room contentedly. "Hm, I guess that will do."

"In this mess?!" Rei looked around disgracefully. "How on earth could I concentrate in such muck?"

"A good guest is not choosy." the blonde wagged a finger at him reprovingly before walked out the room.

Rei sent after him a nasty grimace.

**~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

Back in the dojo even Takao had his own personal trouble going through his preparation… namely, the dressing.

"Argh!... where the heck is it?" he fumbled around annoyed.

"T-man, what are you doi-" Gramps appeared on the door but stopped stunned. In his grandson's usually tidy bedroom a huge chaos had exploded. It seemed like the clothes had sprung out from the wardrobe as they laid all over. "Did I miss something? A tornado had escaped in while I was out?"

"Huh?" Takao looked around hastily. "Oh. I'm gonna clean that up later." he said while he was standing in front of the mirror, pulling on a red turtle-neck shirt.

"So what's the big fuss? Going out for a date with a hot blondy girl?" the old man wriggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"A date?" Takao looked at him ridiculously while he dug his arms now in a blue farmer jacket. He gave a snort of laugh. "Sheesh, Gramps give me a break. I've a meeting with the guys at Max's house, remember? Besides, I won't waste my time chasing after cackler girls like Rei does when I can do other fun things."

He turned back to start combing his hair back in a ponytail.

"Then why is the big preciseness around dressing up like a show-man?" Grandpa intrigued further.

Takao rolled his eyes. "It's nothing really… it's just that…" he blew a sigh. "there is this new guy, his name is Kai, and invited him to us because he has no friends, and I thought he could become part of our group. I know Max can be rather silly, more often than less, and even Rei has his own moments, and I don't want to scare him off, so I just want to make a good appearance for him, that's all."

"I see." Gramps nodded understanding. For a while he peered at his grandson's back with a distant look. Then he swung his kendo stick over his shoulder as he said brightly. "Well, I hope one day you'll introduce this Kai fellow of yours for me before I go up to big bamboo-paradise."

It took a whole minute for Takao to comprehend what did his kinky grandfather mean after he'd left, before his whole face turned bright red.

The dojo quivered under his loud scream of embarrassment.

"_Grandpaaaaa! I told you it's not a date!"_

**~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

Max carried a big bowl of fresh made popcorn in his hands on the way up to his room. He was humming to himself merrily. He opened the door and walked in to –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The whole popcorn sprung in the air and Max nearly flipped over with shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed as his fist grabbed to his chest.

Up on the ceiling there was Rei, sitting with crossed legs, his eyes closed as he was deep under his meditation… and for god shake he was _levitating upside down_!

"Rei!"

The nekojin opened an eye, answering calmly. "What? You were the one who said it doesn't bother you how do I meditate. And this was the only free space up here."

Silence.

… Then the roof of the house leapt up.

"BUT NOT ON THE CEILING!"

**~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

It was already six o'clock by the time Takao had arrived to his destination. Lack of bike it took him longer than expected, he just hoped he wouldn't get late. The pink and orange shade on the sky slowly turned navy blue colour and the lights of streetlamps lit on, one by one. He wondered if the others had arrived… if Kai had arrived already.

It's wasn't hard to guess which was Max's house. The yellow and green painted walls, blue window-frames, with red roof, and the big sign above the entrance: 'Mizuhara's Funny &amp; Yummy Hobby Shop', was screaming about the typical Mizuhara's style which was unmistakable.

Before Takao could have stepped up to the door a black carriage stopped at the house. The coachman jumped down from the dickey-seat and opened the door.

"Kai!" Takao's face lit up when he spotted the dual haired male and ran up to him happily. "You came!"

"I never back out on my word Kinomiya." Kai greeted him impassively but he let go a faint smirk on his lips.

"Do you want me to wait for you sir?" asked the coachman.

"No, it's not necessary Dimitri. I'll walk back home." he gave a slight wave over his shoulder.

The carriage rolled off.

"Wow. Does everyone obey to all of your orders?" Takao asked marvellingly.

"Hn. Only those who are obedient." Kai marked sardonically, but Takao seemingly didn't come to realise the smug hint behind Kai's words because he said nothing.

The boys walked up to the door and stepped in. Even though the shop had officially closed by now, the filtering light from inside welcomed them. Takao almost had to close his eyes and hold back his breath when all that lickerish and eye-dazzling sweetness appeared before his eyes.

No wonder Max was an obsessed candy lover. This place was a paradise of all goodies. Left side stood in heaps the varied of bonbons, candies, gingerbreads, donuts, chocolates, and strudel dough along on the shelves, while right side were the set of party and fun objects. One a shelf stood in line gaudy birthday candles that burst into flames over and over again each time the celebrated tried to blow them away. Beside there were present boxes which gave weird noise if you tried to open: one started steaming, another gave tickling sounds like there was a bomb hid inside, the third one started shaking wildly if you touched, as if a beast was packed inside, there was another which jumped out of reach when you tried to catch and unwrap it, and there was a present box which simply re-wrapped itself over and over again, never letting to see what was in there. There were also many decorations, masks, and card games which started screeching 'CHEATER!' if someone didn't play a fair game.

The sweet caramel, honey and cinnamon filtered in Takao's nostrils, making him feel dazed. He looked at Kai who stood beside him and sweat-drooped when he saw how unimpressed and unaffected the dual haired male was. Could it be that Kai's olfactory didn't function at all? But before he could say anything to the stoic teen a man came out from the backroom.

"Aah, welcome boys! I assume you're Max's friends."

Mr. Mizuhara was a tall, paunchy man with friendly features. Just from his outlook, there were many things that Max inherited from his dad, except his hair, which was brown. That one came probably from his mother.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mizuhara." Takao said brightly. "My name is Takao Kinomiya and this is my friend, Kai Hiwatari."

The dual haired arched an eyebrow cockily at him. Since when did they become friends?

"Glad to to meet you. Max talked a lot about you." Mr. Mizuhara shook Takao's hand with grace.

Kai only gave a polite nod.

"Max is up in his room with your friend, Rei. Go up boys." Mr. Mizuhara ushered them towards the staircase.

"Rei is here, too? Cool! Come on Kai." the bluenette grabbed Kai's arm, who was busy staring at the odd, red-yellow patterned tie Mr. Mizuhara was wearing, and yanked him upstairs.

On the way up Kai wrenched his arm free.

"Man, Max is living on a loft. Isn't it cool Kai?" Takao said excited as he trotted up on the creaking wooden stairs.

"Weird taste, if you ask me." Kai marked with no fascination.

"Oh come on, don't be a sour-puss. It will be fun, and in the end I guarantee you wish to move in with us." he flashed back a goofy grin over his shoulder.

'_God save me from that.'_ Kai thought and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up Kai!"

Takao leapt over the last few stairs and burst open the door like a champion after a victorious battle. "Hey guys! We are here!" he smiled widely but paused when he looked around, and went confused. "Um… what happened?"

On the bed was sitting a peevish Max with crossed arms while Rei was on the floor, looking beyond lightheaded even to himself.

"You came a bit late Takao. You just missed the show." a nasty grin tugged on the curve of Rei's lips as he struggled to hold back laughing.

"Rei…" came the warning from Max.

"Oh you should have seen him Takao."

"Rei!"

"I had to feed him with sugar after he'd passed out from exhaustion by the big tantrum he made." he bit down on his lower lip while he remembered back how did he gave first-aid to the blonde teen. In short, he told Takao what happened.

"It was your fault!" scoffed at him Max.

"You were the one who said –"

"But not to hang upside down like a vampire and scare the shit out of me!"

"You should have seen your face!" Rei laughed.

Takao rolled his eyes.

"Guys would you stop bickering each other for a moment? I brought a new friend in our group." at the bluenette's announcement two pair of eyes turned on him. Then they crossed over his shoulder when the dual haired teen with his amazing crimson eyes appeared in the sight.

Big silence fell in the room.

"Guys, this is Kai Hiwatari." Takao's chest swelled with measureless proud at the dumbfound look in his friends. He looked like he'd fished out the gold fish. Then he turned to Kai. "I guess you already know Rei Kon, even though you didn't meet personally. And this is Max Mizuhara."

Rei gulped at the mention of his name. He resembled to a ruffled cat that was near to the edge to scoot up on the first tree.

Kai's blazing eyes scanned through the room and it felt like the temperature had rocked higher a few degree.

Max, who was the most cheerful and friendly one when it was about meeting new fellows, plus he wanted to play a good house-master before the well descended Kai, he walked up to him confidently.

"Nice to meet you Kai." he rose his fist. "Punch on it buddy."

BONK!

Max was lying flat on the floor before he even registered what had happened. Apparently, Kai's fist was fast as lightning.

"Max!" Rei rushed to the swooned teen's side and started tapping his cheek to make him come back to himself.

"What the hell man?!" Takao looked at Kai flabbergasted.

"He wanted to punch me." the dual haired crossed his arms.

"What? – Nooo. He just wanted to fist-bump with you… it's also a greetings form, like a handshake."

"Oh… still, he asked for it." Kai turned away with an uncaring shrug.

"Argh!"

"It's okay Takao. Nothing happened." Max assured him brightly when he managed to scramble to his feet with Rei's help. "I'm okay, really."

Takao gulped. "Um… I don't think so." he stared concerned at his friend's face whose eyes stood still crossed. He just didn't know how should he tell the bad news.

"Why? What's wrong?" the blonde touched his face in search.

"I'll take care of that." appeased Rei and ushered Max quickly to the bed to take care of him with his healing power.

Takao glanced at Kai and gestured towards them with a slight smile. "Heh. It's lucky to have a Healer in the group, isn't it?"

"Hn." Casting one glance at them, Kai made his way across the room and settled down in the corner, beside the window, and took out his sketchbook.

A ragged sigh left Takao's lungs as he stood there awkwardly.

Boy, this was definitely not a good start. He just hoped the upcoming events would be better.

Later the tension had eased up in the atmosphere as the boys started on their homework. Though, it didn't last long. The fresh smell of new-made popcorn, nut-muffins and jam donuts, which Max's dad had sent up for them, slowly drew closer the boys in the middle of the room. They sat in a circle as they tasted the delicious yummies.

This was the first time Kai had tasted popcorn, and even though he found it oddly amusing as the salty thing cracked loudly among his teeth, he still became liking better blackberry jam donuts.

Soon they forgot how boring and tiring learning could be and the topic soon travelled to chatting about more interesting things which had nothing to do with study.

"So, if you want to ask a girl out for a date, how do you do it?" asked Takao as he took new amount of popcorn in his mouth while he was lying on his stomach on the floor, elbowing above his History book.

"It's quite simple. First of all, you must show gallantry and politeness." explained Rei. "Girls are very sensitive - like flowers – they are fragile, and they like when a guy is gentle to them. Also, it's beneficial if you bring them flower. They prefer pretty stuff, like roses… or bonbons."

"Heh, that one can't be a problem for Maxie. He always carries a stuff of bonbons that would melt any girls." Takao directed his grin at the nibbling blonde.

"No way I would share my bonbons!" Max declared with protestation as if he took it a personal offence and quickly stuffed the last bite of donut in his mouth.

Rei laughed. "I think it can't be helped. Max's big love is his stomach."

"No, that's Takao. He can eat so much like a whale."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Max sing-sang.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" he leant over and snatched off Takao's cap from his head.

"Hey give it back!" Takao reached after it but Max tugged it behind his back, and grinned in an elfish way.

"Try to get it back."

At that point Takao threw himself at Max who burst into laugh as they wrestled on the floor. Rei watched them with an amused expression written on his face whilst he shook his head. Those two could be so like kids. Even Kai stopped writing as he glanced up at them perplexedly. Never in his life had he seen such undisciplined and childish behaviour. How immature it was! Yet, there was something cosy and natural about the way the two friends fought playfully… And the more Kai watched Takao's embarrassed face and his desperate struggling to seize back his cap, while his face was turning to a delicate shade of red, he couldn't help but found it so adorable.

"Maaax, give it back!"

"Haha… not gonna!"

"You're such a stinker!"

"Why do you make such a big fuss? We won't laugh at your hair if you don't wear this sleazy cap for once."

If Takao's cheeks went redder now you could roast eggs on them. And the worst was that Kai was staring at him, too… he just could feel those intense crimson eyes on him, which for some reason gave him a sweltering feeling like he was naked. "Maybe… but I want it back!" he whined.

"Only if you answer for a question." Max said challengingly.

"What question?"

"Do you have a crush?"

Takao froze on his spot like an ice-statue. He was kneeling over Max, his hand was only inches from the blonde's which in he was holding his cap.

"So, do you have?" Max intrigued curiously.

"…J-just what kind of question is that? Of course not!" Takao spluttered flustered, but his stumbling tongue didn't obey as he wanted. Shit, what was wrong with him?

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing like a school girl?" Max wriggled his eyebrows cheekily at him. He put his sly face closer to Takao's teasingly.

The bluenette took the opportunity and quickly snatched back his cap from Max's grip. He sat back on the floor and pulled the cap over his head tight, wanting to disappear under it… especially from a certain person's eyes.

"That's only because you're teasing me." he snapped back defensively. "Like I would waste my time to chase after stupid girls."

"Aha! So it's a guy." Max sat up straight as he flicked his fingers.

Takao twitched on his spot as if a bee had stung him. Suddenly the temperature had rocked sky high in the room, but it seemed the others didn't feel anything about it. Or what it only him?

Pretending like he was learning, from the corner of his eye Kai peered curiously at the unfolding occurrents… it was starting to become interesting now.

"Urgh! Max, no!" Takao denied. "I'm not interested in anyone and I don't want to date no one!"

"Why not? You ain't planning to stay celibacy for your entire life, aren't you? And if it was a guy we wouldn't judge you just because you're gay." said Rei wisely, giving him a comforting smile. After all, in their world love relationship between same sex persons was acceptable.

But even that didn't help on Takao. His whole head was glowing in pure red now that was a question when would he blow up. "Can we drop this subject guys?" he mumbled.

"You were the one who started it." Max pointed out playfully.

"That's right."

"So what if I don't go on dates! Big deal." Takao rose straight his chest as he took control over his emotions and snapped detractingly. "…I doubt that Kai's had more dates in his pockets."

All eyes turned on the dual haired male curiously and this finally gave a mouse-hole for Takao to avert the topic from himself.

"I have better things to do than to bother with such crap." Kai said flatly as he rose his head pompously.

"Figures. Like becoming the best archer?" white fangs flashed from behind Rei's grin.

Crimson met amber eyes and suddenly a challenging gleam sparkled in them.

A smug smirk curved in Kai's lips. "Exactly."

Takao watched stunned the unfolding glare-battle that shot back and forth between the two males. Since when did Rei become so brave and dominant to dare Kai for a challenge?

"Oh wow, a death-glare. How scary." joked Max. "Kai is like a typical loner… he reminds me very much of a certain character who had a similar killer look as Kai. He was called the 'Ice Prince'. I guess I saw him in the Beyblade comics, he is an awesome blader… wait, what was his name?" Max turned around to fumble around in his box.

He completely missed the burning flames in Kai's eyes who took new aim now and it was Max's back. If it hadn't been for Takao, who caught the approaching eruption of the volcano in time, Max's butt would have roasted crispy.

"Um – Max. Why don't you go down and check if the pizza deliverer has arrived?" Takao grabbed his friend by his arm and pushed him eagerly to the door whilst making sure to keep up his bright face. Then he indicated for the raven haired. "Rei, would you help him?"

Luckily, the nekojin got the silent message from Takao's look and without a word he walked down with Max.

Takao closed the door and silence fell over the room. Kai had gone back to his writing and Takao watched him for a while.

Kai suddenly stiffened when he felt Takao's body lowering down close beside him and wriggled off a bit. The mixed scent of heavy storm and fresh wind, which reminded him of peppermint, and the comforting warmth that radiated from Takao's body awoke sinful feelings in Kai's system that was beyond the edge of fellow closeness. He felt this pleasurable feeling yesterday, too, when Takao visited him but couldn't figure out what kind of magic it was that the blue haired teen emitted. Was he even aware of his enticement he distressed Kai with?

Whatever. He was going to ignore it. He kept his gaze fixed hard on the paper.

"You shouldn't take seriously what Max said." Takao said. "He used to fool around a lot but he doesn't mean it. He was only playing you up. I guess it's because he got very excited when I told them you'd come, too. Normally, he is kind of spry but he becomes hyper when he gets very excited and then starts eating sweets which results him sugar-high and – "

"Kinomiya." Kai cut him off. "I try to learn. Do me a favour and shut your trap."

For a whole minute there was silence and Kai was glad for it. He didn't know whether it was because Takao was pissed or he was still staring at him as he worked, he did not care. However, his joyful peace didn't last long when Takao went on babbling again, like nothing happened.

"You know, I think you and Rei will get along with each other pretty well, and you know why?" he took a pause to wait if any response came from Kai.

Silence.

The young teen drifted so deep in his ponder that he didn't notice as Kai's pencil stopped moving and he tensed up. "Well, first of all, you two are in the same age which gives you guys are the oldest among us, and more serious, you could be our older brothers, haha… but not only that. I mean, you two have the same interest in archer and have equal abilities, but be careful with Rei because he is very good. If you wanna beat him –"

"Kinomiya."

Takao looked at Kai who had his eyes closed. Then he looked down and saw that the point of his pencil broke by the hard pressure on the paper.

He sweat-drooped. "Um… yeah?"

"Why does it make so hard for you to shut up?" came the calm ask but as Kai opened his eyes he bored them into Takao's sharply.

"And why is it so hard to make you speak?" he asked back daringly, without flinching.

Kai gazed searchingly those soft mahogany orbs, and he found himself lost in them.

'_What does he want from me?'_ he asked himself.

"Dude, I'm trying to cheer you up but all you're doing is growing ice-thorns around yourself, as if the whole world would stab at you." Takao said reasonably. He drew up his knees and folded his arms around them. He added then softly. "Believe it or not, but I want you to have fun with us."

Kai tilted his head a bit. "Why?"

"Because I know how bad is to be left alone." Takao said solemnly.

Kai turned away his gaze with a distant look. "I don't used to have fun… I don't know how to do it."

"But you want to learn it." came the instant support. "And I'm here to help for you in that. Just trust me." he pounced on his chest encouragingly.

"Hn." a faint smirk revealed in Kai's lips. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Simple. You wouldn't have come, otherwise."

Kai looked at him surprised and their gaze held firm.

'_Just how can it be that he knows me so well?'_

**~ * x ~ Ö ~ x * ~**

Later in the evening Kai and Takao were walking back home together. First, Kai would have preferred to go alone, but not long after he had stepped out from Max's house he heard Takao's call as he jogged after him to catch up.

'_So much for a peaceful walk.'_ He thought resignedly.

The streets had calmed down and the shimmering light of streetlamps threw cosy blanket over the sleeping city. Kai dug his hands in his pockets as he gazed upon the starry, navy blue sky.

"Pretty sight, huh?" Takao marked, mimicking Kai's gaze as he walked beside him slowly.

"Hn." Kai acknowledged with a brief nod. Strange, even though he tried very hard to keep up his cold attitude, Takao always managed to squeeze out an answer from him, even if it was the slightest bit.

Takao folded his hands behind his head. "I'm glad you came Kai. Without you, the party wouldn't have been complete." the older gave a shrug. "Seriously, I mean it. You have already developed a lot. I saw you smiling when Max accidently dropped a slice of pizza on Rei's head. It clearly shows that I'm doing a pretty good job on you with my charming effect." he grinned cockily.

"Don't let it go so much to your head Kinomiya." gave the mild warning Kai. "In your place I would better pay attention where do I put my feet, instead of being a show-off."

"Who is the show-off? And I told you to call me Tak –"

BONK!

Takao's head collided hard to a column of streetlamp.

"Ow! My nose!" the teen whimpered as tears brimmed his eyes. He snapped his hand to his nose which throbbed by pain. "Shit. That hurt."

"I warned you." chided Kai as he shook his head. Though, he couldn't hide the amusement from his face that was becoming more apparent. The pitiful look on Takao's face, as he was fondling his red nose that had grown now twice as big, it was just so funny.

"Shut up Kai!" the teen grumbled in a nosy tone. "It's not funny."

Damn, why did such things always happen to him?

Kai chuckled. "I guess that charming effect of yours works better when you're clumsy."

Takao glared at him hotly before turned up his nose and walked afore huffily. Kai stared after him then shrugged with nonchalant. If Takao decided to sulk over such nothingness he wouldn't indulge him. Besides, as much he'd got to know Takao's temper in this short time, the bluenette would reconcile sooner than he thought.

He didn't even miscalculate. Just as he reached the other side of the bridge that arced over the river Takao was already waiting for him. On his face there was a beaming smile.

"You're forgiven."

Kai rolled his eyes.

Together, they continued their way until they reached a crossroad where they had to go on separate ways. The dual haired automatically made his turn towards the direction of his home, not giving back a glance, and would have walked off if Takao's voice hadn't called him back.

"Wait, Kai." Takao rushed up to him. "Will we meet later?"

Kai looked in soft mahogany eyes that were sparkling with hope. How could he resist such eyes?

"Maybe." he said briefly.

"So it means I can come visit you?" Takao's enthusiasm grew stronger as he smiled up at him.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes and turned off with a mischief smile on his lips. "Goodnight, Takao." with that he walked off in the glimmering light, his long white scarf fluttering after him freely.

Takao was standing still on his spot, not wanting to leave till the handsome teen disappeared in the romantic night. His heart soared with an incredible joy that he managed to earn Kai's friendship.

A happy smile was lingering on his lips.

'_He called me Takao.'_

* * *

*** ~ ° End of Chapter, continue comes… ° ~ ***

Heh, so how was it? I hope you had a good time reading it. I tried visualize how boys used to be like when they are among themselves. I know, it's weird that Max's room is so dirty while Takao is tidy, but I thought it's funny. As I heard, Japanese houses used to be very tidy because they walk around only clad in socks, and for them it's very important to keep cleanness in their house, so I thought I use this style in Takao's family, too. :)

In the next chapter, however, dark and heavy things gonna come… it's about time now. *eyes gleam devilishly* And since some of my nice supporters opened my eyes that how enjoyable is to write even dark and chaos in the story, to ruffle up the readers excitement even more, I decided I will set things afire, MUHAHAHA! *rubs hands eagerly*

I didn't write anything drastic till now, just slight ones, but now I want to try it. You will tell me if I do it good.

But don't worry, I'll keep up with humor as well, so that's won't be missed. And I'll put in more naughty TyKa-ness, too.

Till then, tell me how did you like this chapter, I'm happy to read your opinions. Moreover, are Kai, Tyson/Takao, and the others close to their original personality? I try to make them appear like they are in the show, though I think Max is a bit way too hyper, haha, but I love it. :)

**Special Thanks to:**

Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko

Little. A. Granger

chibiduo

CorynOfHoole

And for Everyone who reads it! :)

Also, I recommend you to read Little. A. Granger fanfics and Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko's story called 'Borderline'. They are awesome TyKa writers!

Bye-bye!


	10. Chapter - Arrival of the Darkness

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait but my Halloween fic took a lot of time away from me to finish this. However, in exchange you're getting a nice long chapter. :) What you must know about this chapter that lot of action and twist gonna happen so prepare for it and read the warnings. Moreover, there will be TyKa moments, too, which I hope you will like, hehe.

Thank you for all those who support me to write this story, even for those who only read but not review, and also for my Guest readers whom I can't thank it personally. It means a lot to me and thrills me to continue for you all. :)

**Disclaimer:** do not own Beyblade just the plot

**Warnings: mild angst and violence, dirty scenes (deeper yaoi will come in later chapters), hurtful scenes that might upset you, you're reading for your own responsibility**

Have a good time reading!

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 10 ~**

**Arrival of the Darkness**

* * *

Kai should have known that Takao would be true to his word and visited him sooner than later, yet he was surprised when the young teen appeared at his house on Sunday morning.

"Good morning Alfred!" Takao greeted from behind the gate.

The butler stopped sweeping the pathway and turned around. "It's Albert, young man." he said grumpily under his moustache.

"Oh, yeah… forgot… sorry, hehe." Takao smiled sheepishly. "I came to see Kai. Will you let me in to him… please?" he added with a flattering look.

Albert's moustache ruffled as he growled, then went to open the gate.

"You find my master back on the fields. He is training."

"Thanks man. I'll take back what I said earlier, you're not so much a grumpy penguin as I first thought." he said brightly and took the path towards the direction he'd memorised so well.

"The little sassy still needs to learn politeness." Albert shook his head with a scowl.

Takao jogged his way back around the mansion before came to stop. He smiled widely when he spotted the dual haired's back a few meters ahead of him. He was aiming his arrow precisely in the bow while a stock of quiver with many arrows inside was placed beside his leg. At this position Kai looked so attractive in his eyes.

He was wearing his brown, leather sleeveless waistcoat, even though the weather was kind of chilly as they trotted in autumn now… man, this guy was a massive cold-stander! But somehow Takao couldn't mind it. The sight was just so fascinating… the way Kai's ivory skin glimmered in the sunbeams, his perfect muscles stretched intently by the pressure… Just how many hours did he train a day? Going dazed, Takao did not notice he was drooling. Then his eyes travelled to those gleaming crimson eyes that made him shiver since the first sight they looked at him… and those thin, rosy lips above his white scarf… he would so taste them – _Wait. What the heck am I thinking?_ _Have I gone crazy?_ He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and walked up to the older teen.

Kai grabbed another arrow from his quiver then rose it up in aim.

"Hey Kai!"

Swish.

The arrow missed the main point a few inches.

"Darn it." Kai growled annoyed before turned to the approaching vigorous teen. "Kinomiya. What are you doing here?"

"Man, you're full of sweetheart in greeting, aren't you?" Takao retorted mockingly. "And didn't I tell you to call me Takao?"

"Whatever."

"Grouchy already in the morning?" the bluenette tilted his head a bit.

"That's because I missed my shot because of _you_." Kai scolded him.

Takao put a hand above his eyes as he gazed forth. He gave a shrug. "Hm, you missed it only a few inches."

"It's bad enough for me." Kai went to pick up a new arrow. "Anyway, you didn't tell why did you come."

Takao's face lit up with excitement. "Oh, I want to inveigle you for a little mooch to the amusement park. They say there are fire jugglers and grifters. But we also can take a walk through the park or the riverside if you want. I know a stand where they sell hot cinnamon-apple juice. I bet you haven't tasted such yet, it's delicious..."

"Sorry, but I can't go." Kai shook his head glumly.

"But why?"

Kai sighed. Somehow he couldn't put up with the sight of seeing Takao's soft smile wilt down with disappointment. Itching with guilt he averted his gaze instead towards the target. "Kino... Takao. Look, I'm busy, can't go with you. I have to train... Besides, my life is more complicated than yours. While you can roam around wherever you want I can't break my Grandfather's orders."

"That still doesn't stop you to sneak out from the house at nights, right?" A vein throbbed on Kai's temple by annoyance because he knew the cocky teen was right. "And why doesn't he want you to go out Kai? Why doesn't he let you go to school and have friends like others? I don't get it why is he secluding you away from the world?"

Questions. Questions. Each of them felt like a hundred ton, massive rock that pressed weight Kai's shoulders. Takao noticed that behind the curtains of Kai's life there was something mysterious and painful which the dual haired didn't want to talk about. He could sense that the way Kai tensed up and as he bored his gaze now rigid at the target board. For a moment, he felt guilty for tearing open wounds in Kai, unwittingly.

The older rose his bow then shot another arrow. This time it hit the exact middle point.

"Great shot Kai!" Takao cheered for him with compliment.

"Hn." a contented smile appeared on his lips.

"I wish I could come as close to be the best as you... Hey, let's make a deal! You give me lessons in archery and in exchange I take you to the park and pay for everything you want. How's that? You said you shouldn't go outside alone but with me you would be safe. Plus, what your grandpa doesn't know that doesn't hurt him."

Kai turned to him with a smug smile, openly showing his pride. "Like I'd ever need _your_ help loafing around... last time I checked I was the one who saved your ass." he took a despising look at the slender teen's form who stood before him bouncingly.

"Hey, you better not underestimate my skills, pal! Just because I'm not a hunk like ones doesn't mean I don't have secret abilities, so you watch out." Takao boasted proudly, crossing his arms.

Kai couldn't hold back a snicker at the teen's buffoonery. "Figures. " then he frowned. "But why don't you ask Rei to teach you?"

Takao suddenly turned pink and scratched his head sheepishly. "Actually I did, but after I accidently shot down his favourite canary bird he refused to give me further lessons. He said it's a fatal danger to give bow in my hand."

Kai sweat-dropped. He had a pretty good image how could that misfortune happen. Though, he hadn't seen Takao shooting an arrow yet, but considering what chaos could bring Takao's clumsiness he didn't need to drill hard the gears in his head.

"Come on now Kai, show me a few tricks." Takao prodded him. "And I doubt that you wanna rot around these stone walls all day. Let us move out!"

Kai bit on his lower lip. There it was again. The enticing feeling of freedom. Damn, how much he wanted to break free from this castle... fly like a bird... freely and wild... deep fire burnt within his system whenever he thought about it. And that's what he felt whenever he sneaked out under favour of the night and wandered around the empty streets like a cat. He knew he'd already broken his grandfather's orders for many times, but damn if he didn't like being a rebel... and now that Takao was pushing him, too, it was unbearably challenging for him.

A gleam sparkled in his crimson eyes.

"Alright... but first, let's see how do you achieve." he smirked wickedly and handed the equipment to the young man.

Takao took them eagerly and Kai stepped aside to let him take his place. He raised the bow then placed in the arrow. He was about to shoot when –

"Wait." Kai stopped him commandingly. "You're doing it all wrong. It's a miracle you haven't wounded yourself yet." he scolded the teen and walked up to him.

Takao was expecting that Kai was going to bonk him on the head or throw nasty comments, but surprisingly none of those happened. However, it came as a shock for him when he felt Kai's firm hands on his hips from behind. His whole body tensed and his eyes went wide.

_What the –_

"Your state is wrong, you have to straighten yourself better." said Kai professionally as he shamelessly began to _fix_ Takao's position like he was a marionette. "Your legs stand as if they don't know which way to go." he placed a leg between Takao's to nudge them farther apart.

Seemingly, Kai took his captain job very seriously.

Meanwhile Takao was trying very hard to keep his composure. The constant groping and firm grips, which from Kai's part came total natural and professional, in Takao's system awoke different meaning – which drifted him beyond archery. It turned on his fantasy. He was gulping while he was concentrating to keep under control the burning heat that was covering his cheeks.

He mentally sighed with relief when Kai's hands finally withdrew from his legs and lower backside that was aching unnaturally to feel more of them. But things only got worse.

"Don't let your hands shake like that because you will miss the aim."

Suddenly Kai's warm breath brushed his ear and cheek as he leant over Takao's right shoulder. It was now impossible for him to hide his blush. God thanks that Kai didn't notice it because he was still focusing on to adjust his hand.

Takao swallowed and tried to clear his mind... _Come_ _on, focus... the aim... my aim is..._ involuntarily, he glanced at Kai from the corner of his eye... God, he was so beautiful, even with those face-paints... those blazing eyes... his attention wandered to thin, rosy lips and he felt like he could melt into a puddle... _oh yeah, that's a perfect aim... SHIT! TAKAO FOCUS!_

_Aim!... what was it?... oh yeah, the target..._

He tore his gaze now forth and watched as Kai put his calloused fingers over his to help him straighten his hold, but almost gave a jolt when he felt something burn on his skin. Kai must have felt it, too, because he snatched his hand away for a moment before placed it back instead on Takao's glove.

"Tighten it." came the hot order.

Takao mentally sweat-dropped. _Yeah there is something tightening in his pants._ He almost laughed at his own awkward situation when his perverted mind spoke false volumes for him again. As ridiculous as it was he couldn't help but find funny this craziness.

However, his cocky humor dropped instantly when Kai circled his other arm around his back to hold his left elbow higher. A tremor passed through Takao's body.

Okay, this was getting serious now.

"Raise the arrow higher."

Oh yeah, something was definitely raising but it wasa _different arrow._

"Good. Now take in the aim."

_The aim... Oh the aim... it were the stars and the sky... the endless universe, and the infinite bliss..._

"Now shoot!"

..._Oh Gods..._

For the first time Takao's arrow hit perfectly the board.

Kai nodded in approval. "Not bad. You start getting it." he then looked at the bluenette with mild concern. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked the flushed teen.

"Y-yeah, fine." he stuttered.

Takao felt like his legs could collapse any moment. He didn't know just how much of this lessons he could take. One thing was sure, that day was the _hardest_ for Takao ever.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Shivering darkness dropped over Livingston City. There was a freezing chill in the air but not even a breath blew. There was silence. Way too silence...

In the heavy air, a deep gong of church clanged in the heart of the city.

It was midnight.

...Then it clanged again...

Suddenly, from behind the hills deep purple clouds were trailing towards the city. As they reached over slowly they threw black blanket over the peaceful sleeping houses, devouring the twinkling stars in the sky, leaving no lights only the shimmering lamps on the streets.

"What a pretty little city." droned a deep, icy voice.

Up in the sky a dark caped man was floating. His arms crossed. His stature was tall and fear-radiating. His long, colourless face barely showed any sign of life that could still consider him being human. Actually, there was barely left anything human in him. Just like his eyes, which gazed dull and endless, as if all of his feelings had died out long time ago... Yet, there was something burning in those depths. Insatiable thirst for blood.

He had travelled for long years in the world but now, finally he had found what he was looking for. He was sure he was close for his aim, and this time he would accomplish his revenge.

"Wherever you're hiding Lightkeeper, I _will_ find you." he snarled with an evil smirk.

"Lord Devon." a voice that sounded like it came from hell, rumbled.

The man turned back his face at the arch-leader demon. The gigantic beast stared at him expectantly with its red, blazing slit eyes. Its long teeth craved to sate its hunger.

"We're waiting for your command." the demon growled.

Soon thousands of red glowing eyes flashed through the purple clouds, and more beastly creatures emerged behind them.

"I want you all to incorporate into the city and wait for my order... Then we attack." Devon said darkly.

"What if they see us?"

The wizard lord's thin lips curved into smirk. "For that, I'll take charge of it." he held out a hand and murmured a course over the city.

"They won't notice a thing tonight... now, go and occupy the city, unawares."

"What about the resisters?"

Devon's smile blazed devilish. "Those who rebel against us will die."

** ° ~ x * Ö * x ~ ° **

The Black Forest was forbidden for everyone who dared to step in. Takao didn't even understand where did Max get the idea they should meet there after school. He was a little suspicious because the blonde seemed rather mischievous when he told his plan, like he was up to something hanky-panky. They were supposed to train archery, but in the forest?

When Takao arrived to the border of the dense trees he immediately realised that the rumours were true. An old, dry-rotten wooden sign was set out on the narrow pathway with the order: **Forbidden place. Keep out.** Of course it was not like Takao would bother with such stupid signs, if his friends went inside, why should he fear?

Getting off from his bike he continued his way on walk on the tumbly dirt road, rolling his bike beside him. Diving deeper in the forest he realised it wasn't that scary at all. He didn't get why were people fidgeting from this place? It looked so friendly and peaceful. The leaves twinkled brightly in the filtering sunshine and the bushes were teeming in all kinds of small fruits. Thanks for the blessing of autumn the various colours of red, yellow, brown, orange and green shades made the forest truly enchanting.

Such beautiful place Takao had never seen before.

Stepping out finally from the crowd of trees he arrived to a big lake with a waterfall streaming down from a steep cliff. On the shore he spotted his two friends.

"Hey guys!" he waved over as he walked towards them.

"Yo, Takao! I was beginning to worry that you got lost or a herd of bunnies attacked you." said Max jokingly.

"Knowing your lame sense of locality you would get lost faster than your comics in your room, and the ants would find you first." the bluenette teased back saucily. Max stuck his tongue out at him. Seemingly, the blonde was on the top of his clownish mood, he was constantly grinning like a cheesy cat who ate the canary. The next moment Takao found out the reason, too. When he turned to Rei he blinked owlish. "What happened to you?"

The nekojin was completely soaked from head to toe. His long bangs stick to his face like icky seaweed. "Ask him." he growled darkly.

Takao looked back at Max who chewed on his lips to hold back his laugh. Then he turned with a frown at Rei, then back at Max. "You did this?" he looked at him suspiciously, trying to puzzle out things.

Max gave a jocose shrug. "Well, he said he wanted to see my power so I showed him."

"_But that doesn't mean you have to splash me totally soaked!_" Rei fumed indignantly.

"That's what you get for scaring me shit hell."

Rei hissed at him.

"Oh my, a pissed off Pussycat, how scary." Max grinned cheekily.

"Wait-wait, hold on. What kind of power are you talking about?" Takao butt in between them instantly when he had the feeling that he'd missed something.

"Okay, I show you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." Max wagged a finger sternly at him.

Takao nodded eagerly and watched as Max turned to the water surface. For an unknown alertness he took a few steps back when he saw Rei withdrew swiftly while he worked on to squeeze the water drops out from his waist-long hair.

Max held out his hands above the water and concentrated. Takao didn't know what was going to happen and he almost let go a scream when the next split of second a giant water-tower splashed high up in the air. His eyes went wide with amazement and his jaw dropped. He watched bewildered as Max calmly, expertly, and evidently keeping full control of the situation started making various movements with his hands. The blue liquid-tower swayed before took new form and it transformed to an unicorn which galloped around the lake surface… then it switched form again and the next moment there were two dolphins flipping over each other…

"_Wow._" Takao gaped.

Then swish… the two dolphins jumped high in the air splashing together, and suddenly there was a giant, moocher snake that swayed its small, slit eyes at Takao…

A snake from water… then it hit Takao… the snake from the bucket of water, and the puddle on the floor which Weylin slipped on! Now he understood it!

"It was _you_." he blurted out with realisation. "You were the one who saved me when Weylin picked on me."

The water-snake splashed back into the lake and Max lowered his hands. He turned around to flash a sincere smile at Takao, nodding.

"B-but… why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Max scratched his head embarrassed. "I didn't know how would you react. You told us that your father and brother both possess wizard power, but you not. Then when you came up with that ridiculous story with that ancient dragon and wings I feared it might upset you again if you got to know we each possess some kind of power counter to you."

The words were so on Takao's tongue and he was about to spit out the truth right there and then but bit on his lower lip. He had to remind himself the promise he'd made for himself to not involve his friends into danger… But it seemed Max took the wrong conclusion from his pondering expression and looked unsure at Takao.

"Um… are you mad at me?"

The bluenette snapped out from his dozing state and smiled reassuringly at his anxious friend. "No, I'm not. It's alright Max, let's not make a big fuss about it."

"You sure?"

Takao nodded and big relief blew out from Max's chest.

After the atmosphere had settled back to normal peace, and seemingly Rei had also recovered from his water-drama, they prepared the equipment for the practice. Rei packed out the arrows and bows he'd brought while Max and Takao set up the target. At least they could be sure that no one was going to disturb them here and even Rei didn't have to worry that one of his dear pets would fall a prey.

However, not long after they had begun practice when hoofbeat perked up their ears. Who was riding in the forest?

Among the dense bushes a beautiful, black, blood-horse trotted out. Its long, black as ebony mane shone in the sunlight and its rider wasn't far from admiration, either. His noble posture and his dignified facial expression made him appear like a royal dignitary. His fluttering white scarf on his neck he always wore made Takao drool… Gods, he looked so sexy on that horse… for a minute he felt jealous badly, wanting to be in the place of the horse so he would have Kai straddling his waist with those muscular legs while riding on him and – _OH for pesky shit if hell Takao! What got into you?!_

Takao cleared his dry throat to take control of his wild hormones.

"Hey Kai." he rasped with a lopsided smile as the dual haired rode straight up to them. "I wouldn't expect to meet _you_ of all people in a forest which is furthermore forbidden. Did you get lost?" he bantered the older.

"Hn. Unlike you, Kinomiya, I wouldn't get lost in my forest which I know as clear as my palm." sly smirk curved up on his lips and Takao felt his heart beat faster when vivid crimson eyes glared back at him.

Gods, he would spend all day bickering Kai with no end just to have those eyes peering at him, which melted him inside a puddle mush… it was so turning him on.

"W-wait, what do you mean by _your _forest?" Max furrowed his eyebrows as he chimed in the conversation. "The forest is everyone's… well, even if it's forbidden."

"To lighten you, the Black Forest has been in possession of the Hiwatari Family for long years, so officially **you're** intruding in **my** forest." Kai said arrogantly and narrowed his eyes.

Max gulped.

But of course Takao's mouth was bigger again then his brain, and spoke sooner before thinking. "Now wait a minute! There is no sign that says this forest belongs to anyone so how can we know you're not tricking us?" he pointed a finger at the haughty teen accusingly.

"Should I show you the title-deed? It would definitely shut your cocky trap faster than the gears grinding in your head. Or I could even lock you up for trespass, if I was in the mood." a devilish grin flashed on the stoic male's face as he leant forward on his saddle, glaring challengingly at the pesky teen. He knew he had checkmate.

Takao stared baffled at him, gawking. Would Kai really do that to him, or was he only bluffing? Though, as much he got to know the Ice Prince he wasn't the type of person who made false jokes. But soon his thoughts wandered over again different imaginations where he visualized a bed with rails, and chains, and a various dirty ideas that Kai would do to him… oh he would enjoy having Kai hovering above him as his master… in tight, leather pants… and a lash in his hand while he was writhing under him…

A lucky turn that Rei spoke up beside him to snap him out of his perverted world, before his whole face would explode from heat.

"You want to send us packing?" the raven haired asked matter-of-factly, tough his voice held a hint of plea. He knew the lone teen was the man who was always true to his words, whatever he said, and he was raw and rough. However, Rei was convinced that behind Kai's cold mask there was a sensitive soul with warm heart. The first sign which had proven that was when Takao brought him up to them, and he was sure that Takao's openness could unfold lot of changes in Kai.

Kai darted his eyes on Rei and could see clearly the open confrontation. He had to admit the nekojin had a smart sense. Then he espied the prepared arrows and bows and a wicked idea popped up in his head. "Let's settle this in a match." he proposed in a challenging tone.

Rei followed his gaze with a frown before it dawned in him what was Kai hinting at. A sly grin came over his face; ok, he was going to enjoy this. He'd heard that the young Hiwatari was a top class archer and he was eager to see with his own eyes how good he truly was… and of course he was intending to beat him for good.

"As you wish Kai."

Rei walked back to his own equipment to prepare while Kai jumped down from his horse to unloose his own set from the saddle. Deciding that it was wiser to step aside and put on the role of being a good audience, Max searched a good place for himself wherefrom he could observe the competition. He sat down on the grass and braced his back against a big stone. He frowned when he saw Takao fumbling in his backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look for you? I'm taking part in the challenge as well." Takao answered determinedly.

"Snap out of it dude." Max shook his head. "Let the big boys have their way with each other. If you butt in, Kai and Rei might roast your ass for breakfast."

"Hah!" Takao flashed a cocky, defiant grin over his shoulder. "If that's what they think then it's about time to show them that even I have something in my pocket, too." with that he took the bow on his shoulder while he whirled an arrow in his fingers like a pro, then strode down to the two males like a proud champion.

Max slapped a hand to his face. Why was Takao such a lunkhead?

Rei exchanged an odd glance with Kai when the blue haired teen walked up to them. "What's up Takao?" he asked curiously.

"I want to take part too." he declared self-confident.

Kai coughed into his fist, which sounded suspiciously like he wanted to hide a snicker. Takao cast him a nasty glare from the corner of his eye.

"Um, Takao?" Rei put a hand friendly on his shoulder. "Look, it's nice that you want to help me out, but I'm doing this alone. Go back to Max okay?"

Takao pushed off the hand hotly. "Who said I wanna help for you. I represent myself as an equal competitor."

Kai snorted now loudly and Takao glared at him with narrow eyes. "What's so funny?"

"It only amuse me how fool and naïve you are to even think that you can have a chance against either of us. Your inflated ego seems to rock sky-high." Kai said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? We will see which one of us will laugh after I mop that smug grin from your face." Takao retorted heatedly, rubbing his nose.

Kai's face suddenly darkened in warning. "Be careful Kinomiya. I will make you eat those words."

"Only in your dreams, pal." oh he was so enjoying this. This strange vibrating rivalry between them was nearly as uplifting for Takao as much it turned him on. Though, he still couldn't figure out what was this invisible enchantment he felt towards the dual haired male. But that fire in those eyes were captivating.

"Fine. But don't come whining to me if I crash your arrows into pieces." Kai snapped coldly.

"Kai, no." Rei put a hand on his shoulder placatingly. "You also know he is not ready for this, don't do it…"

The dual haired shrugged off his hand. "Let go Rei. If he is so thick-headed to take on a challenge then I won't hold back to teach him a lesson." he marched to his spot.

Rei shook his head with a sigh. Takao was enough stubborn to drive anyone mad with his defiant manner, but Kai was downright maniac if Takao pushed his ego. He just hoped none of them would get killed in the big vehemency.

They took place and Max leant over, elbowing on his knees as he waited eagerly who is gonna shot first.

"You can take first." Kai gestured for Takao with false politeness.

"Oh no thanks. I think it's fair for the loser to start."

"Exactly. _That's_ why you get the first shot." Kai nipped back with a stingily smile.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Takao snarled endearingly. "But I was thinking about _you_, since the olders go down first anyway."

"And brats are naïve and stupid, that's why they stay retarded."

"But olders are grouchy and act as pushy wet-blankets which results they get wrinkles sooner than we do."

"At least I don't need to hear a bedtime story before asleep so the scary bogeyman won't come out from under my bed."

Rei sweat-dropped. What the heck got into those two? Once they acted like they couldn't separate from each other since their first meeting, then again, they couldn't stop bicker each other mercilessly.

"Okay, I take the first shot." Rei blew a sigh as he decided to put an end to this childish argument.

He took position and shot. The green arrow hit very close to the middle point.

"Good shot Rei!" Max clapped gleefully.

"Hm. It was a warm-up shot." Rei pushed back his locks of hair contentedly.

Then Kai took his turn. His red arrow hit right beside Rei's the across side.

"Whoa yeah! Way the go Kai!" Max cheered again.

"Hn." the dual haired flicked his scarf over his shoulder.

"Hmm, not bad Kai." Rei nodded his head in approval, a lopsided smirk lurking on his lips. "But I think you have to try harder if you want to beat me."

"Who said I won't Kon? I had only begun."

"Oh so does that mean you're keeping your cards in store for the finals?" the raven haired grinned slyly.

"I don't think there will be finals because my next shot will devastate you."

Swish… a third, this time blue, arrow hit on the target and it just hit the point between the other two's.

Kai and Rei goggle-eyed then snapped back their heads at the grinning Takao who stood behind them.

"Heh, I guess the first round is settled." he said goofily. The other two just gaped at him. "What? I had a good teacher." he wriggled his eyebrows.

Kai didn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be true. Takao had taken only one lesson from him, there was no way his lame skills could have developed so rapidly. "How did you do that?" he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

Takao shrugged innocently. "I told you: I had a good teacher." of course this wasn't entirely true and he felt a little guilty for lying his friends, but that's what he had to do. Not long after Kai had given him practice he very soon discovered that he could mix it with his elemental power to use it as help and make it seem like he'd impressed a lot in short time.

"Cool! This is amazing guys! Come on Takao! Get him Rei! Don't give up Kai!"

"Max, just who on earth are you supporting for?!" Rei turned to him flabbergasted.

"A good audience support for every competitor." Max pointed out jovially.

The other three guys sweat-dropped.

"Okay, so let's see if you can repeat your luck, _Takao_." Kai smirked at him challengingly.

"Oh it's my pleasure Kai."

The two worked up teens exchanged a glare and their battle begun. Soon Rei fell at disadvantage against the two rivals who started up a personal competition between each other, shooting their arrows one after the other like unstoppable robots. It was also like a who-was-the-quicker-game as they tried to shoot off each other's arrows from the way before it hit the target board.

"This is crazy." Rei muttered dejectedly as he flopped down beside Max after he gave up trying to keep up with those two manic, it was no use. "I can't believe they both have smashed me out." he huffed grudgingly.

"I think Kai has unawares managed to thrill up Takao's competitive abilities and now he has to fight for his dominant position." Max said while he watched as they fulfilled the target with red and blue arrows, which started to resemble more like a hedgehog than a target. Then he patted the nekojin's slumped back comfortingly. "Don't worry pal, you're still the ladies man in school."

"That is, if Mr. Storm-Beauty won't plan on taking that title too." he grumbled.

Max chuckled.

After a few hours, when they sky was starting to change colour to orange shade, and the sun began sinking down, the two rivals seemed to let off their steam, too. They were both panting heavily, their clothes drenched with sweat as it stick to their skin. Their legs were trembling visibly as they were near to the edge of dropping off with exhaustion, yet, of course neither of them wanted to give up or admit game over. The target was in a very sleazy shape, actually, there was no more place left on it to shoot. The boys instead kept shooting in half each other's arrows.

Max and Rei waited curiously the point where their friends decided to end this. They didn't dare to butt in because it wouldn't have any effect on them. However, when their last arrow was shot and there was no more of it to continue, Kai and Takao finally collapsed to their knees to catch their breath.

"It was about time you guys end it. The new-design board you created looks very impressive." Rei marked as he looked at the target abstractedly.

"So, who won?" Max asked grinning.

Kai and Takao looked at each other.

"Can we call it a tie?" Takao panted.

"Only this time." Kai gulped down some oxygen. He had never felt so alive before. Finally he could match his strength with a worthy rival and he felt a deep satisfaction inside, which awoke more inspiration in him to train harder from now on.

They broke into a silly grin.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

There were moments when Takao wished time would stop and things would stay the way they were. When everything looked so peaceful and 'settled down' it was hard to believe that demons or dark wizards could ever ruin this world. And that's how he felt as he was scanning the city from above, standing on the top of a high tower.

It was getting late in the evening, yet he didn't feel like he could fall asleep. The cosy darkness and the friendly blowing breeze had inveigled him from his home. He got so used to now flying over the city late at the nights, watching the little houses and the shimmering lights and the red uniformed wizard guards as they were making their routine patrolling up and down on the streets.

Times like these, he hardly could believe that someone wanted to attack this peaceful city…

That was until he perked up a sudden scream…

"It's coming from the west side!" Takao kicked himself in the air and followed the desperate shriek. _Someone is in trouble._ He ripped through the air fast and swished over houses like blow.

The scream became louder and higher. He scanned around the emptied out streets in the subdued light. Suddenly, he spotted a little girl, age around eight years, running along the street crying. Close behind her a man was chasing after her. From up here, Takao could clearly see the unfolding happening; a few streets off a few wizard guards had also heard the screaming, too, and were now looking around frantically in search of it. But they were still so far, by the time they got there it's gonna be too late. Therefore he had to do something.

He took a deep diving and flew speed-light downwards. The cold air stung painfully his cheeks and his eyes were also intently resisting to stay open. He concentrated hard and narrowed his eyes to not miss his aim… In the last split of second, when the chaser had caught up to the little girl, Takao grabbed her in his arms and sprung in the sky, away from the man's grip. He didn't stop or looked back till he found a safer place. He landed on the roof of an old warehouse and put down her feet the child who was wriggling desperately in his arms.

"Ah! Ah! Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked fearfully while she was hitting Takao constantly with her plush bunny.

Takao took a step back to give her space but did not let her go, he held her firmly by her arms because he feared the child might fell from the roof if she suddenly took off running in panic. He crouched down in eye-level to her and said calmly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're in safe now."

"But you are a monster! A monster!" she wriggled in his hold.

"No I'm not. I'm human, just like you."

The girl stopped struggling and locked her teary eyes into Takao's. In the shine of Moon Takao could see the wild red hair and her black, almond eyes that looked somehow so familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

"Then what are you?" stuttered the girl, hiccoughing. "You look like those who eat up people' soul. I heard about them."

Takao realised it must be his blue wings and his mask that scared the poor thing, and he couldn't blame her. In a child's eye it must be really frightening in the darkness. "I'm not a demon or any of those evil creatures." he said convincingly. "I'm a Guardian… well, sort of like that."

The girl puzzled her eyebrows, seemingly she tried to put things together in her small head. "Then why do you wear a mask?" she tilted her head.

"It helps me hide my real identity." Takao winked, smiling.

Her black eyes suddenly grew wide in wonder and sparkled. "Are you my guardian angel?"

Takao laughed and scratched his head abashed. What could he say to a child? "I guess… I saved you after all, didn't I?"

The little girl's lips curved into a smile and cuddled her dear plush close to her blushing face. "I always wished to have a guardian angel who protects me… though, my big brother is like one, too."

"Well, then it makes two of us now. What's your name?"

"Sophie." chirped the girl.

"Well then Sophie, I'm glad to meet you. Why are you wandering around late in the night all by yourself?"

"I went to look for my big brother. He is out helping for Papa's job and I wanted to search him."

Takao shook his head. "It's not good for a little child wandering alone in the darkness. Come on, I'll take you home. Your parents are probably very worried for you."

Takao straightened up and just at the moment he froze. With one high jump the man who had chased Sophie before landed on the roof swiftly. The blue haired teen didn't have time to even blink when he felt a hard kick on his stomach and was sent flying back to the ground. Sophie shrieked in fright.

Takao coughed up some saliva, feeling like a cannonball had hit his guts. Clutching a hand on his stomach he managed to sit up with a groan. What the hell was that?... And how did he do that? He looked at the man's face and his breath hitched. He paled. The man's eyes were blazing red and his torso hunched forward while long orotund voice left this mouth.

Takao's eyes went wide and his heart beat painfully in his chest… _No, this can't be_… But the horror had slowly unfolded right in front of his eyes like a nightmare… The man's body became supple, his face stretched and as he started growing he lost its human outlook. The hands and legs lengthened to long claws, the face transformed to monstrous and sharp teeth flashed out from its wide mouth. The clothes it was wearing in its human form fell torn on the ground. Its whole body was covered by black furry. What made the giant demon more gruesome was its long, thick tail that grew out from its scaled spine.

Takao stared directly into the pair of red eyes and his brain went numb for a moment… _he could hear the screams and cries in his head… people running all over in panic… his old town burning in flames… and his mother's last cry before she died…_

He didn't recognize right away when the demon attacked him but felt when another punch hit his chest – that made him snap out it **hard**. Sophie screamed up again when she saw the monster smashed Takao through a stone wall. The demon now turned to the girl, who clutched at her plush bunny trembling, and made its way up to her. Tears brimmed her eyes as the monster hovered above her but she was too scared to run off.

The demon reached out his claws at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" rage built in stormy eyes, and Takao threw himself with full force at the demon. It was the most insane thing he did but all his fear had disappeared at the moment he saw the tears in Sophie's eyes. _No way he was going to let that monster lay even the tip of its claws on her!_

He stick on the demon's back madly while he was hitting it with so much strength he could muster. The demon bellowed wrathfully and the next moment Takao felt himself shoved back roughly. Blood spilled out from his mouth and when he darted his eyes back on the demon's back he saw two, large bat-wings emerge. _This was not good._ He stared horrified.

The demon suddenly grabbed Takao by his throat and rose him up from the ground. The teen choked under the tightening grip and in rapid seconds the lack of oxygen became fearfully desperate. His vision started blurring. The demon growled beastly and narrowed its slit eyes even more. Takao clutched helplessly on the killing claws which slowly sank into his flesh. Then the demon tossed him forcefully in the depth – which earnt a painful scream from Takao when his back smashed hard against the cold asphalt of the street. His whole upper body throbbed by the ripping pain he felt. It was a wonder he was still in one piece – obviously, it was thanks to Dragoon's power he possessed, thought even that did not made him invulnerable.

He didn't get the chance to scramble back to his feet when a loud thud hit his ear. The demon flopped down in front of him and swished his claws right at him. Takao barely managed to avoid the busting hit by rolling off, which left a deep dent on the asphalt. The demon raised his fist in the air again and Takao tried to crawl backwards.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

Sophie appeared from behind, who had managed to climb down somehow from the warehouse, and was running now straight towards them.

"Sophie no! Don't come here!" Takao yelled at her.

The demon instantly took its opportunity. It swung its tail and the next moment Sophie was wriggling in the air, coiled in the tail.

"No you won't you goddam beast!" Takao howled, jumping to his feet.

But his rage blinded him as he focused all his energy on the trapped kid, not noticing the danger coming from the side. The demon attacked and this time its claw stabbed on Takao's left shoulder and he lurched back against the cold wall. He saw stars in agony. "Agh.." he groaned.

The demon gave a blasting howl before spread its wings and shot thorns at him. Takao put his arms instinctively before himself in defence…. Sophie's high shriek shook the air. However, when no pain came Takao blinked his eyes open curiously and stared shocked. The black thorns were all bored into his wings that protected him as a shield. At the same time, several blue feathers were stabbing on the demon's body, who froze in its place. The then feathers suddenly glowed blue and a last howl left the beastly creature's mouth before it turned to dust.

Sophie flopped back safely on the ground. Takao was still staring dumbfounded what had just happened. _This was amazing._

However, the next moment sound of running footsteps and shouting were approaching.

"This way!"

"Come on men!"

Takao quickly retracted in the corner of a dark alley and watched the unfolding scene. Bright flash of lamplight popped up on the street followed by a group of wizard guards and a woman.

"Sophie!"

"Mommy!"

The little girl ran up to her mother's arms who clasped her tightly. Takao's eyes went glassy as emotions rushed him. He was holding a hand on his injured shoulder which let out blood from the open flesh and for a while he just watched as the group rounded the happy-mother-and-child's cosy moment, wondering and asking what had happened.

The wound, however, soon started throbbing painfully and Takao decided it was time for him to sneak off in the darkness, unspotted, before exhaustion took over him completely. Arriving back home he was happy when he saw the little lamps lighting along the pathway from the garden up to his house. Thinking back that he was only within an inch of death that he might never got to see the dojo again, and Gramps. He limped up to his room silently then sat down on his bed. Taking off his shirt carefully he examined the nasty wound closer. He knew that demons' claws were poisonous and if the wound would infect his body could fall into drastic illness.

_How was he going to hide this from his Grandpa's eyes?_ He was anxious that someone would notice it. He sneaked down to take some from Gramps' medicinal herbs, then walked back to his room, bandaged his shoulder, and laid down under the covers. He prayed that tomorrow everything would be fine again. His head felt queasy by the beginning of headache and even though his whole body hurt, tiredness was stronger and soon his eyes dropped shut. He fell asleep with a building cold fever.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

"You fool! I did tell you to not reveal yourselves! If they discover our presence they gonna blow us down before time and I won't find the Lightkeeper!" Devon rampaged.

"Take my apologise, my Lord." spoke the arch-leader demon. "My armies are hungry for human soul. It's very hard for them to hold back, especially if it's something as pure as an innocent child. But I promise it won't happen again."

"You better do it. Or my investigation was useless." the dark wizard glared menacingly.

"What about this Guardian boy? He can bring trouble for us. Shall we kill him?"

"No, not yet." Devon waved off, pondering. Then a devilish smirk plastered over his face. "I guess he can be still useful for us, in some way. Let's keep an eye on him, the Lightkeeper will turn up soon."

* * *

**Will be continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm waiting eagerly your opinion about this one because lot of things happened, even though many things still stand behind the mystery curtains. *winks* I'm also sad I had to make Tyson hurt and now I'm gonna leave him suffering for a while but don't worry, in the next one you'll get to know what comes. Now let's jump to something else…

I must announce for you a less good news… I'm gonna take a little break from this story, but only for a short period. The reason is I want to create a nice TyKa story for Christmas for you all, plus I'll be busy in the next few weeks, so I apologise and ask your patience. I can promise I'll return to this story, and maybe if I manage to have enough time for it, you'll get another chapter in December, but I can't guarantee that.

Thank you that you were here reading and I look forward to have you back in the next chapter when it comes. Bye-bye! :)


	11. chapter - Lessons about Friendship

Hi folks! Jeez, I'm sorry that I keep you waiting so long for my next chapter. I'm very hope many of you are still here, hooked on this story, because I brought new exciting happenings. :) Poor Tyson is still suffering with his injuries, so let's see what's gonna happen to him…

**Warnings:** I think it's better if you keep a box of tissue by you because it's gonna be angsty and upsetting emotionally… In this chapter both Tyson and Max gonna suffer… but there will be sweet fluff too, and some fun ;)

Have a good reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

**Lessons about Friendship**

* * *

Takao was tossing and turning in his bed. The wound on his shoulder was getting worse and the pain increased, yet he didn't feel anything about it as he was deep travelling in a dream... _he was wandering in a long corridor. About the suit of furniture and the ancient-style building he could tell he must be in a castle… from the distance he could hear someone crying… It was a little boy… He started running in the direction of the voice… He found a room and stepped in… It was large and awe-inspiring… various shade of red colours plastered everything, even the carpets… Walking further inside he spotted a photo on a desk… it was the same dark haired woman he saw in the warehouse before she died… His heart clenched painfully in his chest…_

_Suddenly he perked up at the desperate crying again… He turned towards the four-posted bed that stood beside the window and saw a little boy kneeling at the edge of the bed while he his face was buried in his folded arms… Takao made a careful step towards him, his heart rapidly speeding up with curiosity to see the boy's face, but before he could earn the boy's attention to him the vision started blurring before his eyes, and it spun away in a long spiral…_

His eyes opened dazedly and he slowly became aware of the throbbing pain on his left shoulder. Sweat-drops circled down on his face which meant he sure had fever. Still, he couldn't keep his mind off from that dream as he gazed hard at the ceiling. He was so close to it. If he could only figure out who the boy was it would make the searching so much easier.

Though, even if he saw the boy's face it was not sure it would help much. It had happened long time ago, the boy had definitely grown up and probably changed a lot. Not mention that chances were small that he still was living in that big house after Bay City had been destroyed. The only possibility was that they'd moved on another city or town after the assault. But where, and who took him away?

A reluctant groan left Takao's mouth as he raised his arm to drop it over his face in frustration – only to whine miserably when he registered his injured arm. Slowly he sat up in his bed and pulled down his pyjama-shirt before took off the bandage carefully. His face went pale in shock. "Oh no." The medical herbs had worked off in his system but the wound hadn't cicatrized. There was still an open-wide, bloody flesh where around green and blueish smudge started spreading through his skin. The wound had infected. _This was so not good._

"Takao! It's time to get up! School starts 'ya know!" Gramps' usual ringing voice from downstairs gave nearly a heart attack for Takao.

What should he do now? If his grandpa found out his injury he sure would drag him into a hospital. It wouldn't take much for the doctors to figure out what had caused the nasty wound which meant he had to tell he was there when the incident happened at the night.

_Shit._ It was not easy to heal a demon caused wound but until he figured out something to solve this mess he had to hide it away carefully. Placing a hand on the throbbing sore he clenched his teeth. "Yeah Grandpa, I'll be down in five minutes!" he rasped back with as much calmness he could muster.

He went to the bathroom to clean out the wound, which took him a great effort to hold back screaming out loud, then placed a fresh amount of medical herbs on the open flesh before bandaged it again. He pulled on a red turtleneck pullover over his shirt which hid the bandage fully, but when he looked at himself in the mirror his expression turned anxious. There was one thing he couldn't hide no matter what he did. His eyes. They lost their brightness and looked dull, and weary. Beneath them, black bags appeared which were the ominous anticipation of illness.

With the hem of his pullover, he brushed off the sweat-drops from his forehead and swallowed hard. "Come on pal, pull yourself together." he told to his reflection.

When he walked down the stairs he rushed in the kitchen. "Morning Gramps. Sorry but I'm not having breakfast with you now." he stated and quickly stuffed two fresh made pancakes into his mouth while mumbled on with big swallow. "I promised Max I'd meet him halfway on school."

"You don't even wait till I make your lunch?" Gramps looked at him flabbergasted. His grandson would rather get late than miss out food.

"I'll grab something on the way." Takao took out his juice from the fridge and quickly drank his morning amount before stormed towards the door, carefully avoiding Gramps gaze.

"Hold on there little dude!" Kinomiya Grandpa called after him and Takao froze on the spot in fright. "You might can fool a two years old toddle but not your grandpa. What's wrong with 'ya?"

Takao turned back at him with a carefully plastered innocent expression. "W-what do you mean?"

"You act very strange this morning, and I can feel there is something stinky drifting in the air…"

Takao sniffed. "I don't feel it –"

"Don't fool around! You look awful… are you ill?" the old man folded his arms as he gazed at Takao's red cheeks with a searching look.

Takao laughed sheepishly. "Oh that. It's nothing really. I just probably caught a little cold when I was out with the guys at the lake. Jeez, don't worry." he waved off.

"Well, that's fine to hear that you found some nice fellows you can hang around, but you should take better care of yourself. The weather turns nasty recently. And don't get into trouble."

"Yeah Grandpa, I know." Takao rolled his eyes.

"I hope you'll introduce them to me one day… especially that certain one who is so special for you… what was his name? Kai, right?"

"Y-yeah, sure. One day I'll but I gotta go now – bye." Takao fled to the hallway to grab his schoolbag with a deep flush on his face.

'_Well-well, look at that. The little maybug is growing up._' Gramps twirled his moustache abstractly. However, his grin faded away instantly when he noticed that Takao struggled to pull his schoolbag over his right shoulder instead the other one. Gramps furrowed his eyebrows wonderingly.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

The pain had become more and more unbearable for Takao as time ticked on in school. He tried to focus on the classes but the characters blurred before his eyes, and he felt his head dizzy. He rubbed his eyes in weariness. He had to hold out somehow - he kept telling himself while his head was dropping lower and lower.

It was a lucky thing that nobody did pay attention to him because the whole class was listening to Miss Moore's lecture about geometry. Except one person. Beside him, at the other desk, Max peered at his friend's worrisome shape confused. He suspected right in the morning that Takao did not look well.

It was like Takao's nightmare jumped to a higher level when Miss Moore's voice suddenly rang up in the room.

"Takao Kinomiya, would you please come out and solve this task?"

Takao snapped up his gaze startled and felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on him. His heavy beating heart gave a clench. "Um… yeah." he muttered. He got up from his chair shakily but he barely made two steps when he collapsed.

"Takao!" Max jumped from his seat and rushed to his friend who tried to grab onto the desk and get back to his feet.

In the class everyone turned now their heads towards him in wonder.

"Take it easy, buddy. What's wrong?" Max asked Takao as he put a hand on his back. The bluenette was kneeling forward as he took slow breaths.

Miss Moore rushed forward to check on him. "Are you ill my boy?" she asked concerned.

"N-no… just feel dizzy." Takao moaned raspy.

"Miss Moore, I'll take him to the washroom." Max offered pleadingly.

"You do that. But if he won't get better take him right away to the nurse room." the teacher ordered.

Max gave a nod and helped up his friend. Once they were out in the washroom Takao felt a big relief blew through him that he could finally release somewhat his pains he'd kept concealed all this time. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water on his face. It felt so refreshing and soothing on his burning skin.

"Feel better?" Max asked warily as he stood behind him.

"Ugh… much." he dried his face before turned back at him with a weary smile. "Don't worry bud, it's just a nasty cold. It'll go away."

But Max didn't look convinced at all. He was looking further at his friend with deep concern written on his face, like he feared that Takao would turn up his toes any moment. When the bluenette looked in the mirror he also realised why. He was shocked. Not only the black bags beneath his eyes looked ugly but even his whole face was grey and pale now. The gleam was drifting off from his eyes slowly, as if life was leaking out from his whole body. He noticed that he was becoming weaker but didn't think his shape would so rapidly turn worse. _Damn, he was running off from time. If he didn't stop this soon then it would turn irreversible._

"It doesn't seem like a simple cold for me." Max said. "I think you really should go to the doctor."

"No I can't." Takao rasped with clenching teeth as he grabbed hard on the edge of the sink. His long bangs covered his dull eyes.

"But why?"

"You don't get it Max… I… I can't let the doctor check on me."

That was when real panic rose in Max. "But what if it's something serious?... If you don't go for help, then I'll do it!" he quickly ran to the door but was stopped by Takao grabbing his wrist.

"Don't go Max, please!" he looked desperately at him.

"But –"

"I'll be _fine_. I promise." Takao persevered as he gazed hard at him. Then his eyes softened. "I know that you're worried for me and I'm sorry but I can't tell you why… Please, just don't tell it for anyone. Can you do that for me?"

They were deep staring at each other for long minutes of silence. Sadness and rising confusion lingered in Max's ocean blue eyes, but eventually his shoulders slumped down. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision when he said.

"…Okay."

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

The rest of the morning simply dragged on with Max and Takao lurking in the washroom. Since everyone in their class thought they were probably in the nurse room and they honestly didn't have the mood to go back to geometry, the two friends decided to skip class for once. It might was squirtish to use up Takao's weak health for truancy but hey, even they deserved to break the rules for once! They were teenagers after all.

However, when the bell of lunch time rang they had to come out form their hideout. They went back to their classroom for their schoolbag before they would meet Kai and Rei at the cafeteria. But they had come before them because the two males had been already waiting for them at the door of their classroom.

The dual haired was leaning against the wall in a bored posture, foot pressed up against it, and his arms folded. He was wearing an odd outfit that was total screaming about: _leave me alone or fight for your life._ A pair of dark violet baggy pants with a matching sleeveless vest and a short, black jacket. Around his neck he was wearing a long white scarf that hung almost down the floor, and those blue face paints on his cheeks just hit the top of badass style.

Approaching them, Takao's shaky heart gave an unhealthy beat when those fiery crimson orbs turned to him. _Man, he looks such a tough guy in those clothes. That's so Kai-like. He looks like a Warrior of God who came for a battle._ Despite his illness, Takao felt his cheeks burn up even more at the hot sight.

"Where have you two been?" asked them Rei.

"We were just hanging around in the washroom." Max told him and gave a mysterious wink.

"You skipped class?" Rei frowned with disapproval. "That's not your style."

Max scratched his head sheepishly as he snickered. "Well, there is always a first time. You should it once, too."

Rei shook his head with a click of his tongue. Takao gave a faint smile for Max in gratefulness. But when his gaze came in contact with Kai's he barely could supress the shiver that ran down his spine. Those piercing eyes were staring directly at him like Kai was analysing him. As if the dual haired could read from his look. The thought frightened Takao that Kai might suspected something. He quickly took diversive tactic. "Come on guys, let's go down the cafeteria. There is might left some strawberry cake." he said cheerfully.

"Takao and his stomach." Max chuckled. "No one can compete with your appetite."

"That's why I'm gonna become a champion!" the bluenette bounced proudly.

"Hey what happened to your face? You look like beaten-up."

"Oh it's nothing Rei. I got a little wounded yesterday by Gramps training lesson…" Max cleared his throat distracted. "…I grab my stuff then we can go." Takao quickly hurried back in the classroom. He was unaware of Kai's frown that peered on his back.

When the four friends stepped in the cafeteria they (except Kai) simultaneously let out a groan. The place was crowded. Usually, they would prefer sitting out in the park but after the weather wasn't so pleasing anymore in the middle of autumn, they had to endure the ear-splitting noise around them. While Max, Takao and Rei were chewing over where could they squeeze some place for themselves, Kai took action.

The dual haired teen walked purposefully towards a table at the window, since he'd remembered that Takao liked sitting close by windows, and pinned his most morbid, death-glare at the poor students who were sitting there. In a swish the whole table and six seats got empty. And not only that but in ten feet of section all benches and tables went empty around Kai.

The stoic male turned back his cold gaze at his friends and gave them a silent gesture. The three boys sweatdropped. _This was gruesome._

After grabbing their lunch, Max, Takao and Rei took seat around Kai while every student peered over them with ogling eyes. No one had the courage to go near to the mysterious face painted teen and the other three almost gave in to the urge to burst out snickering at the others baffled faces.

It might was selfish, but having Kai as their friend earnt lot of benefits; like free places wherever they wanted to sit; they could easily walk through the corridors while every student gave them way as they pressed themselves tight up against the wall in fear when they saw the crimson eyed male; some even jumped out on the window. And those bully guys, who tended to lurk around corners waiting for the chance to catch Max or Takao, they had also avoided them now.

Takao didn't know what had made Kai decide to come back to school like a normal student, but he was happy for it. He knew that no matter how many times would he try to ask Kai, Mr. I-do-what-I-want-and-I-don't-owe-you-an-explanation guy wouldn't give even for him a clear answer. However, they all knew that until Kai's grandfather didn't find out that Kai was attending to classes in secret, they were safe.

But soon Takao's smile wilted down again as his fever got over him. His stomach clenched into a tight knot and he eyed his slice of strawberry cake and lunch with nausea. He'd lost his appetite which was bad enough, but if he neglected eating anything that would earn his friends worry immediately. Looking up, he spotted Kai's hawk eyes on him and he tried to flash a grin at him. Kai only raised a strange eyebrow. Taking a force on himself, Takao wolfed down his meal like he usually did.

Later on the way back to their class they were chattering about their next hang out. Well except Kai, who was only trailing after them in silent.

"We could grab some snacks and play a Flash or Snap board game. Dad will be off shopping in the weekend so the house would be ours." proposed his idea Max.

"Sounds good." nodded Rei. "But we could go to my place too. There is more place."

"More place but no air." grumbled Max. "Last time I was at your house I almost drowned in that dense smoke."

"It's called incense and it's good for space clearing." snapped back Rei slightly sulkily.

"Not for me. My left nostril is still clogged after I took a smell of it." he complained. Rei rolled his eyes. Then he turned to his blue haired buddy. "Hey, what if we took visit at your dojo Takao? Would your grandpa mind? I would gladly see your house for once."

The said teen smiled meekly. "Um… sure. But I have to warn you guys that my grandpa is kind of prankish and noisy. He is not an ordinary grandpa." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Can't be more noisy then our old hag neighbour." Max chuckled. "You should hear her every morning when she comes out of her house."

"We all have our weirdo relatives so don't worry, not much surprise can hit us." Rei smiled abstracted and gave a heartfelt tap on Takao's shoulder.

At that moment the bluenette yelped in pain and wrenched forward. His friends looked startled at him.

"Takao, what's wrong?" Rei asked worried.

Takao gripped on his wounded shoulder when the burning pain suddenly increased and spread through within him like a poison. His whole face broke into sweat and his breath became heavy as he panted harshly. Like he was suffocating. _What's happening to me?_ he thought dazed.

"Takao!" Max was in panic now.

Even Kai looked anxiously at him as his wide crimson eyes filled with worry.

"I… ugh." Takao tried but couldn't groan out even a word. Then something made his stomach rise and the next moment he fled to the nearest washroom.

The others exchanged shocked glances. Rei looked down at his hand where he touched Takao before and gasped. There was a smudge of blood. They rushed to the washroom and found their friend in one of the cabins where he was kneeling miserably over the toilet and was filling it like there was no end. When the heavy coughs and gasps died down eventually, Takao wiped off his mouth and stood back on his feet shakily. When he turned around he came face to face with a very displeased looking Rei who was deep scowling at him.

"Why didn't you tell you're injured?"

"Huh?" Takao blinked at him.

Rei held up his hand to show him the blood smear on his palm. Takao's throat crushed up and was speechless. Fear came onto his face as he looked so vulnerable in Rei's eyes. He knew there was no place for him to hide anymore and the nekojin's amber eyes could read him clearly now like an open book. For a Healer, as Rei was, it took no time to put together the puzzle of symptoms where did Takao get his injury.

"Gods, Takao. You said it's only a nasty cold." Max was standing behind Rei with a shocked expression.

"And you bought that?" Rei snapped back at him angrily and the blonde lowered his head. Then he turned back his sharp gaze at the blue haired teen. "Let me see your shoulder." he said darkly.

Takao took an unsure step back. "N-no."

Rei narrowed his eyes. "Takao, this is no joke. You need help!"

"It's none of your concern Rei. Leave me alone." the bluenette clenched his teeth as he tried to supress the stabbing pain with a hiss.

"No it's not because you're putting your own life into danger, and us too. So you let me see your injury or you have to go up to the nurse room. _Now_**.**"

Suddenly, something demonic flashed in those dull orbs and boiling anger rose in Takao's throat. "**I said leave me alone!**"

Max and Rei backed off startled and Takao quickly used the opportunity to escape. He brushed past them roughly but the next moment he was delayed as Kai stepped between him and the door.

He glared hard at Takao with crossed arms. "You heard Rei. You better show it Kinomiya or it's the nurse room for you." he said coldly.

"Move off Hiwatari!" Takao said vehemently.

The dual haired didn't even bat an eyelash at the teen's glare. He knew that Takao wasn't fully himself. "Hn. Not gonna happen."

"Kai get off already!"

"You have two options: you go to the doctor on your own or **I** make you go."

"Tch. Try me." Takao snorted back mockingly.

A warning flash from those crimson eyes was the only response Takao received before a big scream left his throat. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" The dual haired grabbed him easily by the waist and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"This is for your own good Kinomiya, so shut up!"

"No! Kai wait!"

But the dual haired didn't listen; he simply banged open the door as he marched out like a soldier with a helplessly wriggling Takao over his shoulder.

Looking dumbfounded, yet pleased at Kai's determined reaction, Max and Rei followed them immediately. On the corridor students stared with gaping mouth at the shocking sight as the fearsome male carried along Takao, who was seemingly fighting for his life, like a predator. They felt sorry for him, but none of them would dare to save him. Instead, they all rushed back into their classroom.

Max and Rei trailed after them silently while they watched amused as Takao was pummelling Kai's back constantly in his helplessness. One part, they felt sorry for their friend but on the other side they were glad that one of them had the powerful influence over the teen's stubborness.

"Kai put me down!"

"You're going to the doctor Kinomiya, whether you like it or not."

"You don't understand this! I can't let them see my like this!"

"Yes you will." there was no room left for arguments in Kai's tone. "Even if I have to kick your ass I bring you there."

"No, Kai please!" Takao tugged desperately on his black jacket. "I… I'll tell you, just let me explain it! _Please!_"

For a split second Kai's eyes went soft at Takao's plea then he made a harsh turn. He barged into an empty classroom which was dark since no light came from the lamps. Max quickly closed the door behind them while Rei searched the switch to turn it on. Kai dropped the hysteric bundle unceremoniously on a desk and hovered over him with crossed arms.

"You better speak then Kinomiya or this was your last chance." he said demandingly.

Takao gulped. The gears in his head worked madly as he tried to choose his words carefully. "O-okay… listen guys, you have to promise to never tell this anyone. Not even your parents or my Grandpa, please." he looked pleadingly at them.

"I thought you trust us enough to know we are not snoopers." Kai said slightly reproachfully.

"I know… I'm sorry." Takao lowered his moistened gaze.

Kai softened his features. He might was angry at the bluenette but couldn't stay emotionless at those eyes. He didn't know why, but he cared for the teen and it pissed him off to see him hurt. He let go a sigh before said. "Strip, Kinomiya."

For a moment Takao's cheeks flushed then did as he was told. Pulling off his pullover carefully, he then slowly took off his blood smudged T-shirt too. As soon as he revealed his exposed skin Max and Rei let out a loud gasp. Kai's eyes went wide at the horrid sight. _Gods._ He froze in shock.

The wound on Takao's shoulder had infected all over his upper body. The bandage had peeled off halfway and beneath the dried blood his tanned skin turned dark grey and blueish. The infection began to spread over his upper arm, his back, and chest towards his heart, and now was beginning up to his neck in a zig-zag way. He didn't think it was turning so rapidly worse. No wonder he was feeling sick.

His friends looked horrid at him.

"I suspected right away." spoke finally Rei darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"It was a demon." he pinned his scowling glare at Takao. "Am I right?"

Takao didn't say a word. He just turned away his gaze shamefully. That explained everything now. Max took a hand to his mouth.

"_Damn it to all hell Takao!_" Kai slammed a fist furiously on the desk which earnt a wince from the bluenette. Then he stormed back in the farthest corner of the room and gave all of them his cold shoulder as he stared hard out the window. His fists clenched by his sides.

"Can you heal him Rei?" Max stepped closer now in concern.

The raven haired bit down on his lower lip then said. "I don't know. The poison has already started spreading through his body. Sipping out a demon-poison from a human body is not easy. I'm not sure if my healing knowledge is enough developed to push through… we are might too late."

Takao looked at him pleadingly. "Please Rei, try it. I can't explain the details now but you're the only one who can do this."

"Come on Rei. We count on you." Max prompted him with cow-eyes.

"…Alright." the nekojin gave into. "But you have to stay calm not matter what you feel." he warned Takao who gave a nod. Then he prepared himself; he rubbed his palms together while closed his eyes and murmured strange words to himself. From his hands suddenly bright green-light glowed and he reopened his eyes before placed one of his palm flat on Takao's wounded flesh. He went in deep concentration.

Slowly the green light covered the bluenette's whole upper body and Takao grabbed onto the edge of desk in a low hiss. He understood now why did Rei tell him to stay calm. He felt like someone stung hundreds of needles into his veins and was sipping out his blood. Suddenly the burning flame kicked on his system hard and he unwittingly let out a groan in pain as he struggled to stay moveless. It was like the demon-poison refused to leave Takao's body and was now fighting back. Thick sweat-drops appeared on Rei's forehead and his hand trembled.

"Come on Rei, you can do it!" Max supported for him with clenching fists.

The nekojin narrowed his eyes in focus and clenched his teeth. _He was not going to give up!_ It took for a couple of minutes, but eventually the wound started closing up and the green-bluish smears were fading away too. The pain was drifting away and Takao felt like new life was coming back to him. His fever had gone down and his dull eyes got back their gleam again. When Rei removed his palm the only sign that remained on Takao's healed skin was a thin scar.

"Wow." Takao poked tentatively on his scar and was happy when he felt no pain at all. "You're awesome Rei." he was awed.

The raven haired wiped his sweaty forehead as he panted. "Not bad from an amateur Healer, isn't it?"

"Not bad? You're the coolest, buddy!" Max exulted and clapped a hand on his friend's exhausted back.

Rei smiled gladly.

By the time Kai had come back to join them too. He'd finally stopped sulking, (roughly speaking) but he was still pissed on the silly teen.

"Look Kai, Rei's managed to heal me with his power! Isn't this great?" Takao turned to him with a beaming smile.

The Hiwatari glared hard at him before gave a bonk on his head.

"Ow!" Takao yelped painfully. "What was that for?"

"You idiot." the dual haired growled then marched out the room with heavy steps.

"What's wrong with him?" Taka wondered in a pout as he rubbed the sore point on his head.

"You are really dense Takao." Max said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Kai was sick worried about you. Can't you see that?" the blonde explained him.

"If he was so worried, why couldn't he give me instead a hug, or something?" he grumbled.

Rei rolled his eyes. _These two have still a lot to learn about showing their feelings._

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Now that things had turned back to normal Takao couldn't be more cheerful and chirpy. He acted like a giggling goatling who got back his freedom. Except Kai, who couldn't get over still with the fact that Takao put his health stubbornly in danger and nearly gave a heart attack for all of them. Kai promised the teen he would kick his ass if he ever did such a thing ever again, but of course the cocky bluenette simply waved him off.

As the four friends walked along the corridor they met a person who they would least except. Hilary Tatchibana was approaching towards them with a concerned face.

"There you are! How are you feeling? What did the doctor say? I was so worried because you have been off so long that I thought it must be something serious, so I decided to come after you because I have to share out these certifications for you guys."

Takao blinked confused at her since he would have never thought that the arrogant class-president, Hilary would actually worry for him. "Um… thanks Hilary, I do –"

"Yeah he is doing better now, but you still better stay away from him for a while." cut him off Max slyly as he dropped an arm around Takao's shoulder. "The doctor said he has a rare virus which attacks first boys, but then it jumps on every girl who goes in his near and spreads ugly, little spots over your body."

Hilary recoiled with a squeal. She quickly handed Max the paper with shaky hands before fled with a long dust-cloud in her track.

"Why did you do that?" Takao looked to him confused.

"So she would leave us alone." Max winked.

"Oh. It makes sense." Takao snickered cockily. Then he looked at his own copy of paper in wonder. "Parental certification for the upcoming Autumn Bonfire Festival? What is that?"

"Of course, you didn't hear!" Max slapped to his forehead. "You just stepped in the classroom when Miss Moore announced it on the first day. It's actually a trip which the whole school takes on every year. We get on train and travel to the Reminiscion Forest where we make a big bonfire and celebrate the anniversary day when witches, wizards and humans united that together they build up a harmonic world. We dance around the fire all night and have fun."

"It sounds like a big party." Takao's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yep."

"I have never been on one. I can't wait for it." he turned to his other friends. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Sure. We might see a few pretty looking chicks." Rei flashed a naughty grin that revealed his long eyeteeth.

Max sweat-dropped.

"What about you Kai? You coming too right?" Takao flashed his nicest smile to him.

"I don't know." the dual haired droned in a boring tone. "My grandfather wouldn't be pleased with it."

"Let me talk to him. I sure can convince him." Takao bounced his chest enthusiastically.

"I doubt that Takao." Kai backed out starkly. The thought of his grandfather get to know he'd made friends and wanted to go for a trip made him nervous. He was already crossing over the rules in secret and he didn't want to push his luck.

"Aw, please Kai." Takao pursed his lips.

"Are you forgetting that senior classes don't have to sign that paper with their relatives because who are over eighteen years old have free decision." Rei chimed in matter-of-factly to Kai.

A vein throbbed on Kai's forehead in irritation. Of course he knew that too. Damn that nekojin had to meddle in what was none of his business.

"That's great!" Takao clapped his hands joyfully. "It means you can come with us Kai, and you don't have to ask your grandfather's permission." in the meanwhile they were heading back towards their classes.

"Hn. I'll see." he closed his eyes impassively.

"Kaaai!"

"I'll consider it, just leave me alone."

"Heh, you won't get rid of the topic from you so easily Kai. Takao can be very pestering if –" Max went on but cut off when he bumped into someone as they turned in a corner. "Ugh…"

"Watch where you going." said a nasty voice.

"Sorry… Weylin?" Max rubbed his nose, blinking.

"Buy glasses for yourself blondie." the red haired male said stingily then scanned his narrow, almond eyes over the others. "My-my, the three musketeers and the bonus, or you hired a bodyguard for yourselves?"

"Lay off Weylin!" Takao snapped at him.

Weylin snorted. "You have a big mouth now pest. A few minutes ago you were close to throw up in the classroom… you're a good actor."

Kai narrowed dangerously his eyes at that muck guy who insulted Takao, but Weylin missed it because his gaze landed on the paper in Max's hand. An evil smile curved on his lips. "Aw look at that, sweet little Maxie is gonna ask his dear papa to let him go for the trip?" he cooed mockingly. "Watch out blondie, if a bear eats you your dear papa wouldn't bear to lose his only sonny… It's already shame enough that you have been left."

"I haven't been left!" Max threw back with rising emotions in his chest.

"Oh wake up already kid. Your mother left you because she didn't want to screw her career for a lousy salesman and a fool child like you." Weylin said with open uncaring.

Tears brimmed Max's eyes as bitter anger rushed him. "Why you –" he jumped forward with a clenching fist but was held back by Takao.

"Max don't! He is not worth it, believe me!"

But he was unable to supress his painful emotions in his heart anymore. He tore himself out from his friend's grip and ran off.

"Max!" Takao rushed after him.

Weylin shrugged innocently. "Hm, who knew the kid can be so sensitive like a girl?"

That was just the last drop in the water by Kai and Rei.

"I have seen a few assholes in my life but you override them." Rei glared hard at the red haired as both he and Kai dropped their bags on the floor to prepare for a fight. "You earnt to be taught a lesson by us." they crunched their knuckles.

Suddenly Weylin's insolent expression wasn't so confident anymore. "No thanks. Maybe next time we can play down this party but I'm in hurry now." he said nervously before fled.

"Should we catch him?" Kai asked in a dark growl.

Rei thought for a moment then frowned. "No. I say we let him run this time. We better check on Max. Come on."

They found Max in the park, sitting on a bench while he cried dearly. Takao was beside him comforting the upset boy. The always cheerful blonde teen was sniffling loudly as he poured his tears constantly.

"Don't listen to what he said Maxie." Takao rubbed his back soothingly. "You know he is a jackass and only wanted to upset you."

"Yeah, I know." Max hiccoughed. "But it's still hard to ignore if you know that's what others think too. That they look at you like some outcast."

Takao's mahogany eyes saddened. He knew the feeling well too.

"Takao has right Max." Rei stepped to them. "It doesn't matter what they say, we'll always stand by your side and believe for you." he added kindly.

"Thanks guys… but the truth is that my mother indeed left us to develop her career. She'd left to make investigations to find a weak point that could defeat dark magic. Of course she had to take this sacrifice but not only for us but because of our world too. She is working hard, therefore she doesn't have time to come home. I miss her so much. Once in a while she calls us on phone or send us a postcard for holidays but…" his bright blue eyes were glossy by tears. "sometimes I don't know if she really misses us too! If she does, then why can't she visit us for once… maybe the others have right and I'm a fool?"

Takao's heart cramped. He didn't know what could he say. He'd lost his mother so long ago that he could never experience the feeling of missing a mother who was alive but wasn't beside you. He could only miss her in his heart or recall her voice before he fell asleep at nights. Yet, he knew that bitter feeling when your relatives abandoned you. He also missed his big brother who took college more important and sometimes he remembered that he had a brother and dropped a visit at home. And there was his father, who rather chose to dive himself deep into his work because that was the only way he could bury the past… Sometimes, Takao was pondering if his father blamed him for losing their mother.

The next moment Takao's thoughts popped out when Kai's stern voice broke through.

"That's enough now Max. Stop this miserable whining." he stepped before them with crossed arms. "If you keep weeping like that no wonder if you give credit for such grime rumours."

"Kai." Takao looked up at him shocked.

"Close your trap Kinomiya before you swallow a fly." the dual haired cast him a glare, then turned back to Max and dropped a tissue on his lap. "Blow your nose."

The blonde took the tissue sheepishly and blew out loudly his nose. He wiped off his tears as he looked up at the older male yammering. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that if you give way to such nasty comments and break down each time someone tells you such a thing you only confirm that they have right."

"But I –"

"Pull yourself together Max!" Kai snapped at him and Max gave a slight jump at the harsh tone. "If you really love your mother then you should never question that, no matter what they say. She can't be by your side because she does what she has to do, so what? Not every child is so lucky to have their mother always by their sides but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. If you miss her so much why don't you call her instead of waiting and mourning for her to do it?"

"Kai…" Max rasped with wide eyes.

"I presume your father has no doubt about her feelings towards you and him, so if he has trust in her then you should believe as well." his callused hand clenched into fist by his side.

Takao was staring at Kai with emotion filled eyes.

"I'm sure your mother would be more proud if she would see her son strong and not a weakling cry-baby."

By now, the sorrow had completely vanished from Max's ocean blue eyes and he dried his cheeks. "You're right Kai… That's what I'm going to do!" he suddenly jumped from his seat with such a confident expression like a warrior who was ready to take over the world. "I'll do my best to develop to the man my mom can be proud of! Come on Rei, you have to show me a few tricks because I want Weylin's jaw hit the floor on martial arts class!" with that he waltzed off with a bouncing chest.

"Hey Max, wait!" Rei rushed after him quickly to catch up.

Kai's lips pulled into a faint smirk.

Takao whistled. "Wow. Nice go Kai. You sure gave him back his spirit."

"I didn't do much." he gave a shrug.

"It was more than that man." Takao told him praised. "You give him an adrenaline shot that had more effect on him that what me and Rei could give him."

"That's because sometimes a straight talk works better than commiserating each other." Kai said reasonably. He was seemingly distracted over Takao's beaming smile.

"You're the greatest Kai."

"Hn." he cleared his throat as a faint blush painted his cheeks. He brushed a hand over his slate bangs and turned away his gaze.

"I mean it. Outside you might look scary and tend to act like a real badass, but inside you're a cool guy." Takao flashed him a grin.

"Whatever."

"… So, it means I'm forgiven?"

"No."

Takao sweat-dropped. "Oh… how can I make it right?"

Kai dug his hands into his pockets as a sly smile crawled up on the corner of his mouth. "You can take me to that coffee house you promised yesterday. You owe me two cups now." with that he started ambling off, his scarf fluttering gloriously after him.

"Hey, I never said I'm gonna pay it for you!"

* * *

**~ End of chapter ~**

I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter they are taking on the trip to the Reminiscion Forest and I can tell that it's gonna be very interesting. I give you guys a little peek inside: naughty scenes between Kai and Takao (so yeah, a little TyKa), angst and action as demons attacks on them, plus fun and fluff again… :)

See you guys next time, and tell me how did you like it in a review. I promise I'll keep on working on this story now till the end. ;)


	12. Chapter - The Bonfire Festival

Hi guys, here is the next chapter for you! Extra long and extra exciting. I can guarantee that you won't get bored. ;)

Thank you for all who reviewed for me and still stick to reading this story. You give me lot of inspiration to write better and better. I gave everything into this chapter, so you prepare for many twists and adventure.

**Warnings:** a lot…. **hot **TyKa scenes, bunch of humor, drama, adventure, angst, **extra darkness** and hurt/comfort

If you loved the previous chapters, then I'm sure you'll flip over on this one! Have fun reading… oh before I forget; don't eat or drink anything while you read because prepare for upsetting parts. *winks*

* * *

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

**The Bonfire Festival**

* * *

Kai woke up for the first rays of sun. The golden light of morning filtered through the purple curtains and laid upon the soft, silky blanket. This bedroom was the most beautiful, awe-inspiring place that human eyes had ever seen. All the furniture; the bed, desk and drawers were stylishly graven masterpieces of wood; the textiles were made of silk and velvet which mixed with all shade of red and orange colours. The decoration was made of golden feathers, and jingling pendants and ornaments adorned the room. In the burnt-out fireplace the embers were still glimmering.

The dual haired teen rubbed his eyes then braced himself up on his elbows. He glanced at his phoenix-formed clock that stood on his bedside table. It wasn't an ordinary clock; from the phoenix's three long tails three different time-zone could be seen. One of them showed the current standing of the planets, the second showed the year, month and the day, while the third one showed the hour.

This week had passed so fast and today was the day of the trip to the Bonfire Festival. But Kai still hadn't decided if he would go as well. Takao had been nagging him all week to convince him which went on the dual haired's nerves. Actually, he didn't know why did he care at all? What did it matter what would his grandfather or anyone say? He was nineteen years old, so he had the right to do whatever he wanted.

…Then why did he feel guilty every time he broke the security rules behind his grandfather's back? Maybe because he was his only relative he still had after he'd lost his parents, and the one who raised him up. Voltaire was the person who never showed his emotions openly. Kai couldn't remember if he had ever seen his grandfather smiling, but he knew he cared for him a lot. Kai barely dared to admit it for himself, but he wanted to go for that trip. He was curious to see what did a Bonfire Festival look like.

Turning his head towards the balcony door, he nearly gave a jump. His breath hitched. Beside the curtains was standing a dark figure. His face was hidden in the shadow. Kai could only take out a pair of shining, brownish eyes. '_What the hell?'_

Instinctively, Kai was about to reach for his bow and arrow that stood always beside his bed when the figure suddenly moved forward. The sunbeams lit on his dark blue hair and tanned skin and the tightness in Kai's chest eased up.

"Takao." he stared at the teen with wide eyes. "… what are you doing here?"

The bluenette curved a mysterious smile over his lips. "I came to convince you… Are you surprised?"

Kai stared baffled. _Of course he was surprised! Just how the heck did he get in anyway?_ He always locked his balcony door. He took a glance at the glassy door in check. It was indeed locked. _That's strange._

Takao began his was towards Kai's bed in a slow move. His hips swayed in a very uncharacteristic way that made Kai somehow uncomfortable. The bluenette was acting weird. The confusion was growing in Kai as he tried to puzzle out what was going on, but things became more bizarre when Takao stopped beside him and slid off his jacket, then let it drop carelessly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kai rasped distracted while he felt that all of his muscles turned uncomfortably stiff. _'Was this some game?'_

The smile on Takao's face was wicked… even seductive. "I've told you. I'm gonna _convince_ you." he breathed in an erratic tone that was unmistakably hot. Then he reached down the hem of his T-shirt and slowly pulled it off.

Just as crimson eyes glued to sun-lit toned abs, slim waist and the lickerish, erected nipples, it set off Kai's rational system instantly. He couldn't take his eyes off from the glorious, slender upper body and for his panic a new feeling had kicked on the gears within him, which he had never felt before, and it was increasing right below his stomach… _Okay, this was seriously no kidding now._

"Takao, get the hell out of my room before I –" he was cut off sharply as the teen swung his leg over Kai's waist and straddled him unabashedly. The way he hovered over Kai and the naughty look on his face left no doubt where was this play going. _Since when had Takao started feeling sexual attraction towards him?... And why did Kai feel suddenly so turned on by this thought? Damn it! _

"T-Takao…"

A wistful moan blew out from the young male's moist lips. "Ah… I love the way you say my name… Kai." he deliberately wriggled his hips against the dual haired who gave a startled groan. He could feel the tightening hardness through the thin blanket and Kai's underwear and an evil gleam shone in lustful mahogany eyes. He just loved how the older male writhed under him in helpless desire.

On the other side, Kai wanted to push Takao off of himself but he found himself unable to do it as his whole body was so hot, stiff, and disobedient… as if he'd lost control. And when Takao pinned his arms down by his wrists Kai could only stare at him with shocked, flushed face as that beautiful creature grinded his lower body seductively against his. His sunlit naked abs hovered over him tastefully. He felt so vulnerable and weak to let himself submitted so cruelly, yet this agonizing pleasure that was growing inside him felt way too wonderful to ignore… _damn it, Takao was his friend and still, he wanted more! _

As if he had noticed his winning, Takao leant close to his ear and Kai shuddered at the hot breath that wafted against his sensitive skin. "You know Kai, I have figured out how can I convince you to come with us but this is so much better." he whispered.

Kai's eyes went wide and his breath quickened at the teen's next words.

"I'm gonna give _it_ to you."

Takao's lips moved slowly over his while one of his hands left Kai's numb wrists and travelled under the blanket… Their lips connected in a chaste, yet passionately kiss where was no holding back anymore… then Takao's hand disappeared deep into Kai's underwear…

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

Crimson eyes flew open in shock. Kai was lying flat on his back in his bed while he panted raggedly. His eyes scanned over his room dazedly before he was relieved that he was alone. Gods, what a freaky dream was that! He had no idea where did it come from but it felt so wrong. Having a sexual dream about his friend was downright sinful.

He tried to recall the details of his dream and when an unwitting imagination of a total naked Takao riding on him frantically popped up on his mind his whole face immediately flushed like a steaming boiler. He slapped a hand to his face. _No, no ,no! Wrong!_

…He took a few slow breath until his raging hormones calmed down. Then he tried again, this time he only visualized Takao's charming smile and the way his gorgeous long hair hung over his shoulder… His cheeks instantly heat up and in his stomach little butterflies started dancing.

He sweat-dropped. This was tough. Whatever illness had he caught he had to heal himself out from it as fast as possible. Chances that Takao would ever feel such romantic feelings for him were small. Takao was the first person in Kai's life who was somehow special for him right from their first meeting, and Kai would never put into danger their friendship to cross that borderline and lose him. Besides, love was forbidden for Kai after what had happened to his mother and father… he might die too, if he let someone so close to him.

Suddenly, it made Kai remember of the trip. He took a glance at his phoenix-clock which showed 7:09. The train was off at 9:10, so he had still two hours left to consider his choices.

It would be much easier if he simply stayed home training, or read a good book, but that was cowardice… the adventurousness was more tempting. Yet, it would be risky because his grandfather would arrive home in two days so Kai had to narrow out his time to be home before his grandpa. Plus, if he wanted to solve out this mystery about his feelings for Takao then there was one option left…

After a deep pondering, Kai came to a determined decision. He sat up in his bed but promptly let out a reluctant groan. Whatever he was going to do, first things first… he had to solve his _little problem_ in his groin first.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Big crowd deluged Livingston City's Station. All classes from the high school had gathered together along the platform as they waited to get on the train. Max and Takao were already there, too, with stuffed backpacks on their shoulders while they waited for their two friends to pop up finally. The noise was so ear-splitting as a horde of students tried to clog together on the not so big station.

The two teens watched abstractedly as Miss Moore was screaming a bunch of boys' head off who made fun of girls by dropping small petards on the girls' hair, which then instantly started sparkling and crackling like popcorn. The girls broke into high shrill when tiny green spiders popped out from the sparks and crawled down their hair.

Meanwhile, Mr. Montgomery was having a professional talk with the commandant of wizard guards, Darius Wolford, who was no other than Weylin's father. Mr. Wolford was a very tall, beefy man who had the same features as his son, yet his look was far not as nasty and gruesome. He seemed like a clever man who had high expectations but he did his job always dutifully.

Speaking of it, everyone noticed that there were unusually more wizard guards marching around them than normally. A few group of students put their heads together in a murmur when they saw that the red uniformed guards seemed to wait for the train as well to go with them.

It wasn't like Takao didn't find this odd, too, but his attention was wandering elsewhere. With an intense gaze he was looking over the rolling-inside faces while he leant on his toes.

"If you keep stretching like that your neck will become long like a giraffe." Max teased his friend jokingly. "I know you're looking for him."

"What are you talking about?" Takao looked at him innocently.

"Kai." the blonde winked playfully. "You have been driving the poor guy insane the whole week and now you're fidgeting if he will turn around."

Takao sweat-dropped in embarrassment. "Oh… did I?"

Max chuckled. "Only a blind wouldn't notice it. You're so obvious Takao, at least for us. You're totally hooked on him since your first meet."

"That's not true!" the bluenette defended with red face.

"Relax, your secret is safe with me… besides, Rei hasn't arrived yet, either, so they maybe come together."

"I hope you're right." Takao muttered dispiritedly.

Twenty minutes later the train had rolled in the station. From the nose of the red locomotive dense smoke was blowing up. There were ten minutes left for the students to get on board. The crowd slowly started moving, only with Max and Takao stepping aside, who were still waiting for their two friends. Just when Takao was giving up hope, his face lowered, Max suddenly cried up.

"There they are!"

Snapping up his gaze, Takao truly spotted them at the end of line. He waved over them excitedly and he could see Rei's hand raise up among the faces in response. When the raven haired managed to squeeze through the crowd to reach them Takao's heart skipped a beat with joy when he saw that Kai was with him, too.

"Boy, I didn't know how would I find you guys in this crowd." Rei said with a relieved smile on his face.

"That's why you have to get up earlier to get here first. Takao and I have preceded you guys." Max boasted.

"Of course you did. Your houses are closer to the station than ours." Rei replicated stingily. "And I had to pack in my healing equipment."

Max sweat-dropped. "Jeez Rei, we are going for a trip and not a war."

"Well after Takao's outstanding _performance_ I can never be sure enough."

That comment made Takao's beaming face shatter; his head dropped in a heavy sweat-drop.

"However, look who I've bumped into on the way here." Rei gestured his head behind him.

"I'm so glad you came Kai." Takao flashed at him a bright smile.

"Hn." the dual haired closed his eyes, yet a faint smile lurked on those lips. "Don't be so fascinated with yourself Kinomiya. I only came because without me you probably would get eaten by a werewolf, or get lost in the forest."

The bluentte face-vaulted miserably. _Why was everyone picking on him this morning?_

"So that's why you brought those." Max smiled archly as he pointed at the set of arrows and bows on Kai's shoulder. "I thought you came for haunting."

"That's not excluded either, Max. It depends on the meal they will serve up."

"…" the three stared at him totally zoned out. Man, did Kai never eat _normal_ food?

"Um… don't worry Kai, I'm sure the meal will be good." Rei reassured him with a weary smile.

"Hah! I bet our sour-puss has never eaten a good steak, either." Takao teased him. "But I sure can convince him to try it for once."

The word "convince" had a weird effect on the dual haired who gave a startled back-step. "No way." he blurted a little way too flustered that earnt a strange look from his friends. His whole face heat up, then he cleared his throat. "I mean, we'll see about that… now come on, let us get on before the train moves off." he gave the order.

The other three gave a shrug then followed their _captain_.

They got on board as well and soon the train let out a loud whistle before the gears began moving. The locomotive rolled out from the station and was racing now over hummocky green hills and trees. The four friends searched themselves a free cabin where they could be alone - better to say, Kai managed to empty out a rather comfy cabin for them with his usual manner.

"This starts to become a habit now." Rei rolled his eyes as he watched as the five students scooted out in panic by Kai's death-glare.

"Kai, that wasn't nice from you. People will be scared if you act like that. Don't you think we could ask them instead of freaking them out?" Takao scowled at him mildly.

"Hn." the dual haired dropped his backpack up on the luggage-rack then sat down one of the empty seats with crossed arms. He folded a leg over the other while blocked out the world around himself uncaring.

Takao sweat-dropped.

"I think that means he doesn't care." Max gave the short translation cheerfully.

The two youngest took a seat beside the window and started playing a Witchy Slap card game while Rei took his place close to the cabin door across Kai and opened a book to read. After a couple of minutes they couldn't block out the sweep-over murmuring that went through the train among the students.

"What are they babbling about?" Max rose his gaze from the game and Takao quickly used the opportunity decoy his friend with his card.

Rei harkened his narrow ears at the open door. "I don't know. They maunder on that I don't understand."

After a short while a loud shouting rang up on the corridor and even Kai opened his eyes.

"Weylin, you stinky! That's mine!"

"Heh, try to seize it back, loser!"

Kenny and Weylin was running towards their cabin with the short boy chasing after the red haired. Apparently, Weylin was seeking trouble again when he stole something from Kenny and was now running up and down laughing smugly. Just as they ran past by their cabin Kai stretched out his leg loftily and the next moment Weylin fell face flat on the floor.

The dual haired smirked triumphantly at the nasty wolf who had little stairs dancing around his head now. '_Boy, that felt so good to do.'_

"Thanks Kai." Kenny panted when he reached up to them.

"Hn." he gave a small nod.

Kenny took back his little item. However, in a minute Weylin was back on feet again and raised a fist at Kai. "Why you freaking asshole, I will so –" but at that moment Darius Wolford commandant appeared and Weylin went pale like he'd seen a ghost.

"Weylin!" his father snapped at him in a thunderous tone. "You again! I guess it's about time we have a little discussion." he grabbed Weylin by his ear and pulled him off.

"Ouch!... Dad, hey! That hurts!"

"Haha… I would give a bag of sweets to see Weylin being paddled by his dad." Max chuckled.

"…hah! And I won!" Takao exclaimed, then held out his hand greedily. "Hand over the sweets Maxie!" he grinned wickedly.

"What?!... Oh no." the blonde slumped back in his seat.

Rei turned to Kenny inquiringly. "Do you know what are the others whispering about?"

"You guys didn't hear it? Everyone is fazed because of that article that has been published this morning." the spectacled teen showed them a newspaper. "A demon attacked a little girl a few days ago and wizard guards have confirmed that they saw a blue-winged stranger as well."

Suddenly, Takao felt like someone stabbed an ice axe on his back. He snapped up his gaze shocked. _'A stranger with blue wings?'_

"Can I borrow the newspaper from you?" asked Rei.

"Sure. I have another copy in my bag." Kenny handed it over to Rei then gave a sigh at the little item in his hand. "I guess I head back to my cabin to repair this before something happens again." he ambled off.

"Thanks Kenny." said after him Rei before his gaze leant over the characters curiously. Max and Takao drew closer and Kai was listening inquiringly as well. "Check this out guys: Wizard guards have reported that a demon was roaming around in Livingston City a few days ago and attacked a little girl. By the time the wizard guards had arrived to the location the demon was killed by an unknown assaulter. Luckily, the girl is safe and sound."

"So that's what everyone is whispering about." concluded Max as the puzzles finally fit together. "And that's why we are having guard escort. They fear that something would happen on the festival."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows whilst his hand gripped hard on his bow.

"Probably that's why, yes. But listen this…" Rei went on. "The wizard guards didn't find anything wherefrom they could tell who was the blue-winged stranger. What they only know that the blue feather they had found among the demon's dusty remains, and from the girl's telling, the person who killed the demon was half human. _Still, we have no proof if this mysterious masked man is standing by or side or not. We ask everyone to be very careful and if anyone knows something about the mysterious man, report it to us._ – said Darius Wolford, the commandant of wizard guards, who also took part in the investigation."

"Hey wait! Takao was there too when the assault happened because he got injured." peeped up Max and looked at his friend eagerly. "Did you see who was the masked guy?"

"N-no Max, sorry… I missed it. That demon just simply swished past over me when I was walking home, that's how I got that wound. But I didn't see what happened after then." Takao cleverly talked himself out of it to drop the topic off from him. However, his face turned grey and he sweltered. _'So they've found out about me… And now they think I'm an enemy too?'_

Rei was frowning at the newspaper for a while then lowered it in his lap. "Hm, you know what's the strange guys? They mention no details about that little girl who has actually witnessed everything. Not even her name. Isn't this strange?"

"Come on Rei, which parent would give out details that her child got attacked by a demon? They would be harassed by a bunch of meddlesome neighbours and snoopy reporters. I would go crazy." Max objected strongly to it.

"You have a point there Maxie, but what if they keep some information back from us purposefully? There is also a possibility that they know more than what they write down, but they don't want to give out the truth because it would frighten lot of people."

Takao was listening their battle of words anxiously and in the meantime he felt how his chest squeezed tighter. Rei had right; there was a high possible that the wizard guards kept hiding information to lure out the masked man. Takao hadn't forgotten the little red haired girl, Sophie. She was still so young. _Who knew if such a little child like her could keep a secret from the adults. Of course she didn't see his face, but did she tell anything? Everyone was thinking of this masked man as a dangerous person, and not as a hero._

"Hey!... Earth to Takao! Did you zoom out?" Max waved a hand before his eyes and he snapped out of his stupor.

"Um… what?"

His three friends looked at him odd.

"You have wandered off somewhere deeply." Max smiled archly.

"Did you think about the mysterious masked man?" asked Rei.

"Um, yeah… you know, I don't think he is a bad guy. After all, he did save that kid, right? If he is an enemy too, then why did he do that?" Takao used his words carefully.

"Yeah, but why did he just popped out now? Where was he before?" Rei racked his brains further.

"Why would have he showed himself before if there was no demon roaming in the city? Besides, if that guy has become aware of his power only now he might had no idea he possessed it all along." Takao blurted out reasonably.

"How do you know all that?" Max asked strangely.

"Erm…" Takao twitched nervously. Damn, he said too much! He grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Hehe, I don't know Maxie. I was just trying to think with his head, like what would I do if I was in his place."

Rei smiled teasingly. "Holy Curse save us from that. If Takao was our only hero who could save us from the demons the whole city would crash down before they even arrived here."

Max giggled while Takao burst a throbbing vein on his forehead. "Hey that's not fair!"

Rei chuckled too.

"In your place I wouldn't be so light-minded." Kai spoke coldly and they all turned to him. "If you continue to act so foolish one day you will fall easily into danger."

Takao looked dumbfounded at him. "But Kai, I only –"

"It's nice that you want to see the good in everyone but it's very naïve. Grow up Takao." Kai opened his piercing eyes and gazed directly into the bluenette's sharply. "Our world is not so friendly and peaceful in the reality. It's sad but true. We have to learn to defend ourselves or the darkness will destroy us. We can't trust a stranger if we don't know his intentions."

"Kai.." Takao stared at him with wide eyes while his throat went dry. "I… I don't get it… why are you thinking that masked man is dangerous?"

"I also could ask why would we trust someone who hides his identity?" with this question Kai just hit the sensitive point in Takao's heart. "A real hero wouldn't lurk around corners then pop out suddenly when demons appear just to be a show-off, then disappear from the wizard guards' sight… unless, he's something to hide from the world."

Takao lowered his gaze brokenly. "I see…"

Kai didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings because he knew Takao had a warm heart that overdrove anybody's, but he had to tell the truth. He didn't waste his breath to say anything if he didn't mean it, and this was no different. "I'd lie to you if I said I wouldn't kill him if he stood in my way." his hand once again gripped on his bow firmly.

Takao looked back at Kai and the mixture of hurt, shock, and disappointment reflected back in those sensitive orbs. _'So that's how he thinks… I just wonder, if he would really do it.'_

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Later on the afternoon the train had arrived to the Reminiscion Forest. The wizard guards stepped off first from the wagons, then the teachers followed by the students in lines. Their mouth dropped in awe at the gorgeous sight. The Reminiscion Forest didn't get its name for nothing. Miles away from their civilized city it was like they had landed in a different dimension, which was more wonderful like what they saw in their dreams.

The trees here grew so tall that one would think they reached up to the sky, yet they gave enough space for the twinkling stars and planets on the navy blue sky. The leaves of trees were shining in emerald, turquoise-blue, violet and light pink colours. Among the branches hundreds of chirping birds nestled and sang their melody while among the red and brownish bushes party-coloured butterflies were flittering from leaf to leaf then to flowers on the grass.

The organizers had also done their best for this festival. From the station candle lights led the guests along the path right to the many separated wooden houses. Above the path flower-ornaments hung along the line. It was like a fairy-tale.

"Awesome." Takao's eye beamed. "Guys, I guess I move in here."

Max chuckled. "Close your mouth pal, you look like a five years old in the amusement park."

"I bet you were gaping too at the first time." barked back the bluenette.

Kai, like usual, didn't give verbal comment to the sight but it was hard even for him to keep up his neutral expression. His crimson eyes were shining just the same as he scanned over the place.

"Okay, everyone set up in pairs." Mr. Montgomery's voice rang up ahead. After some time the line set up again and they moved on.

When they reached to the wooden houses the group had split in two. Miss Moore led all girls to the left section while the boys followed Mr. Montgomery to the other section. The wooden apartments weren't so big and luxurious, but they were cosy and comfortable. The rooms were set up in pairs, which held two single beds in each, while the shower cabins were public.

The first one caused a little argument among the four friends. After both Takao and Max highly refused to share a room with Rei, who to their big horror had brought himself his incense sticks, the two eager teens almost went into war with each other which of them would seize Kai. They were glaring lightning at each other while they shouted reasons for why did they deserve the dual haired.

"I've known him first!"

"I'm the youngest!"

"I took him to that coffee house!"

"I gave him my last bag of strawberry bonbons!"

"I took him to the amusement park!"

"I promised that he can have the copy of my Beyblade comics where a phoenix bird will be summoned!"

"… Really?" Takao blinked.

"…Ugh." Max sweat-dropped.

Their bickering was cut off by Kai, whose nerves were twitching with pure irritation at the two boys childish behaviour and that he was not a fucking trophy! He had stated that he was not willing to share a room with either of the over-chirpy teens, so he loftily took off with Rei, much to Takao's pout.

There was still an hour left for the big ceremony dinner. Till then, everyone could spend their free time doing whatever they wanted. Since most of the students stayed in their rooms lazing around while a few went for looking around the place, Kai took the opportunity to take a nice warm shower. He was sure the others would fill in after dinner and he didn't have the guts to listen to the lot of belches around him.

The dual haired male dropped a white towel over his broad shoulder and made his way straight towards the boys' bathroom section. For his big misfortune, however, he wasn't prepared that the bathroom was already occupied. As he walked through the corridor he could hear muffled laughing coming out from the bathroom.

The next moment the door swung open and the most sexual-stirring sight appeared before Kai's eyes. Takao was backing out on the door giggling while he was wearing nothing but a fluffy towel around his slim waist. The bluenette was apparently going on a towel-war with Max who was still in the room. Takao didn't notice the approaching Kai who stopped dead in his tracks and looked like his heart had stopped functioning for a moment.

"Hah! You have to try harder if you want to catch me!" whooped Takao teasingly. At then a towel came flying towards him from inside but he dodged it swiftly… yet, at that moment his own towel went loose around his waist and fell on the floor.

Kai's eyes almost bulged out from his shocked face. _'Takao is gloriously naked!'_ in a split second his blood burst up in his head and suddenly he felt something liquid sprung out from his nostrils. He snapped his hand to his throbbing nose to stop the bleeding but it seemed useless.

Just then Rei had appeared on the corridor and instantly spotted Kai's miserable state. "Kai! What happened?" he cried up worried.

This earnt Takao's attention too, who only had time to catch a glimpse of Kai rushing off past by Rei with an upset manner.

"Kai wait!" Rei quickly went after him.

'_Damn shit!'_ Kai cursed to himself as he hurried back to his room and slammed the door. But destiny seemed to haunt him mercilessly when the door opened after a minute and Rei came in.

"What happened?" the nekojin looked down at his friend flabbergasted who was sitting on a chair and was fighting hard to stop his nose-bleeding now with a towel pressed hard on it.

Kai glared up at him and Rei looked baffled. From the look Kai was giving him he knew it was wiser to not ask anything. He walked to him and took the towel off from Kai's face to examine the problem.

In a few seconds the door slammed open again and this time Kai really felt the urge to cry for his misfortune. _Why did destiny hate him so much?_

"Kai! Is everything okay? What hap –" Takao rushed in only to stop in his tracks. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

When Kai thought things couldn't get worse, he realised he was wrong; he took only one look at the blue haired angel and his system was off again. Takao was still total unclothed, except the towel he had thank-goodness put back around his slim waist. But that damp, tanked skin… his slender, naked body… and that gorgeous long hair of his, with that light blue shade lock, as it spread over his shoulders… he looked really like an angel…

_That was it…_

Rei only managed to dodge in time from Kai's side when the dual haired burst another flow of blood from his nose.

"Takao get the hell out!" Kai shouted frustrated as he slapped his hand back on his nose.

"But Kai, you're bleeding!" Takao shot back worried and he took a step closer. "Let me help for you!"

'_Yeah, like killing me faster with that fuckable body of yours!'_ thought Kai ironically as he leant forward to prevent looking at the teen.

"Get out Takao!"

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." assured him Rei and he ushered Takao out fast before shut the door behind him. He turned back to Kai and bit hard on his lower lip to hold back laughing out.

Kai glared daggers at him. "Don't you dare to say a word, Kon." he growled while his blood still was pouring among his fingers.

"Relax, he won't get to know it from me… but I can give you a medical herbs tea that will help ease your _raging_ hormones." the corner of his mouth twitched with restrained humor and Kai felt like he could sink deep under the ground in embarrassment.

**Damn Rei!** Wasn't it the fact that he needed the nekojin's healing power Kai would pound Rei's cheeky face on the floor now.

However, one thing was sure now; Kai was definitely attracted towards the bluenette beauty which was more than friendship. He didn't know where and how did this alien feeling come from, yet he made a mental note for himself: _never walk in a room when Takao is naked._

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

For the ceremonial dinner every student gathered together on the big lawn. In the middle, the gigantic bonfire was already built up, and few meters off around it long tables were set in a circle. Above the tables oil-lamps were floating as they gave light. The decoration was different here; among the tons of meats, sauces, side dishes, soups and mouth-watering desserts even the autumn symbolizing fruits like apples, grapes, pumpkins, nuts and pears took places on the table, too.

The students eyes were shining by eager hunger, but before they could ease their impatiently grumbling stomach they had to wait through the opening speech. First, Mr. Montgomery rose from his seat at the main table.

"Welcome everyone for this year of Bonfire Festival. I greet especially our new students who take part first time with us here to experience the special meaning of this anniversary. Witches, wizards and human organizers worked hard together for the preparation and we hope everyone will enjoy this evening…"

"I bet he's already enjoying himself." Max whispered to Takao, sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him and Miss Moore along the path of the forest when I walked back to our room." Max grinned cheekily. "They were snogging."

"_No way."_

"Yep. Pretty weird couple huh?... the geography teacher and a witch teacher."

"Miss Moore is a witch?" Takao turned to him gaping. "I didn't notice it."

"You didn't think she has her temper for nothing. She just doesn't use her power, even teachers are not allowed in school, only at emergency situation."

"She hides it pretty well." Takao said with amusement. Then they turned back to Mr. Montgomery and that was when he noticed Miss Moore's traditional witch clothing as she was sitting beside the man.

"… and in the end, before we start our dinner, I would like to give the word for Mr. Darius Wolford, the commandant of Wizard Guards." Mr. Montgomery gestured to his right side.

The beefy, red coated man got to his feet and loud applause rumbled up from the tables.

"I'm very glad I can be here on this significant event this year." the commandant gave a thankful wave. "Last year I couldn't take part because of official issues but I'm very thankful for the director, for Mr. Montgomery and the whole school that they have invited me. It's so good to see these many cheerful faces here and it shows us that our hard work is not worthless."

As Takao listened the ambitious man talk he realised this man was so much different than his son. Despite his dreadful appearance, his voice and attitude held so much kindness.

Feeling as if someone was watching him, Takao turned his face left and noticed Kai was squinting towards him from the corner of his eyes. Their gaze met and was held for a minute before Kai turned away with a faint red colour appearing on his cheeks. Takao blinked confused; Kai was acting strange since this morning. _'What's wrong with him?'_

Mr. Wolford finished his speech and raised his glass of wine. "… I can assure everyone that our guards are working along at the borderline of the forest, securing our safety during the festival, and even tomorrow when the train leaves back at noon. And now I open the Bonfire Festival and let's begin the celebration!" he took out his wound, swished, and the next moment bright flames burst up from the bonfire.

From the crackling flames fireworks popped out and soon a group of dancing witches and acrobats hopped into the circle to amuse the audience. The students clapped and whistled at the amazing show they were performing. The dinner went by in a joyful mood.

After the intoxicating dinner the students and teachers pulled the tables aside to gain more space then joined in the circle to dance. Boys and girls, common people with witches and wizards mixed together as they took one other's hands and formed a big circle around the bonfire as they began dancing. At that moment there were no differences among them because they had a common bond which held them together.

There was only one person who didn't take part in the fun. He was standing far aside, leaning against a tree trunk with crossed arms as he watched the others happy face. Being among so much people was still a new thing for Kai but he wouldn't say that he wasn't enjoying himself, even if he was an out-stander. From here, he could observe all those cheerful and bright faces which was somehow fascinating and heart-warming.

…Especially a certain person, who had popped up in his life out of blue like a wind blow. This person had started a new chapter in Kai's life and he also realised that there was no way back now… Amazing. This boy had a special effect on him, no matter how hard Kai tried against it, he was part of his life now, and this strange feeling was getting stronger in his heart. Just who was this boy actually?... _Takao Kinomiya._

The said teen turned around and flashed a warm smile back at Kai. Just this simple gesture made his heart beat faster. Why?

Before Kai realised Takao was already standing in front of him. "Come on Kai, join us." he prompted nicely the older male. "It's sad to see you standing here all night by yourself."

"I'm doing fine here, thanks." assured him Kai softly. "Besides, I'm not used to dance."

"Me neither, but this isn't like a ball where you have to know the moves, it's just fun." he smiled brightly. "And who knows if we'll come here next year again. I want to enjoy every minute of it and I want you to have it as well. Now come on!" he grabbed Kai's hand and without a second thought he began pulling Kai towards the dancing circle.

Kai's heart made a skip and his cheeks heat up just from the little contact between them. Takao's hand on his skin felt so burning like fire, yet it didn't hurt. On the contrary; it was warm, nice and somehow cosy... and that smile on his face that focused only him broke the restrain in Kai... he couldn't resist anymore and allowed Takao to drag him among the others.

Just when the last person had joined in, too, the circle was complete. The bonfire was crackling brightly while the song of **Fires At Midnight** sang up in the air and the whole group danced and sang in union.

Later at the night the mood had lightened up even more. Some stayed in the dancing group while a few of them dispersed back at the tables eating, or chatted aside. Close to the end of day Takao's stomach started grumbling again and he took aim to the left over desserts. A few minutes later he felt a hand tap on his back and when he turned around he nearly choked on his last bite of apple muffin he was chewing.

"Ugh... Weylin." he coughed and pummelled his chest forcibly. When he relaxed that he wouldn't get drowned he looked confused at the red haired teen. "What do you want?"

Weyling was holding two glasses of fruit juice in his hands and held out one for Takao smiling... wait, _smiling?_ "Let's clink glasses for the festival."

Takao stared dumbfounded at him. "You mean it?" he didn't know where to put this very new, nice gesture from the red haired male. _'Was Weylin drunk? He didn't seem like it.'_

Weylin smiled sheepishly as he said. "You know, I realised on the afternoon that I have been very nasty to you guys and I want to take your offer now what you said on the first day and let's be friends... if it's still up, of course. So, ceasefire?"

Takao beamed. "I'm on it." he accepted the drink and they clink glasses.

"For a new beginning." said Weylin.

"You say it."

They both took a deep sip of their juice.

"Now I go search Kenny. I think it's good if he knows it too. See'ya later pal." Weylin clapped friendly on Takao's shoulder before he walked off.

"Yeah, later pal." the bluenette smiled after him and took another sip form his drink. "Man, it sure tastes delicious."

A good quarter-hour later Max came looking for his friend. He had been talking to Kenny who showed him his new developed technology and Max was instantly hooked on to hear the details. He was sure he would find Takao somewhere at the dessert tables, and he didn't even mistake. However, when he got there his jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Max paled at the sight. "You look horrible!"

"What nonsense are you talking about Maxie? I'm totally fine." Takao said joyfully.

"Ugh..." no, he was not fine. Definitely not. Max just didn't know how to tell him; if Takao only saw himself in a mirror. _Gods._ He had to do something before someone else noticed it too. "J-just stay here, okay?... I-I will call help. I'll be right back." assured him Max before fled.

Takao gave a shrug. He didn't know what got into Max all of the sudden.

The blonde wasted no time as he made a frantic search for his other two friends. He soon found Rei at the bonfire who was dancing overjoyed with three girls together. The raven haired wasn't happy when Max dragged him off but the blonde seemed very upset. Then they found Kai who had returned to his lone wolf position, leaning against a tree trunk while he was drinking his own juice. He even dropped his glass when Max, without any clear explanation, tugged him with them as well by his wrist.

"Hey Max! Would you tell us already what's got into you?" Rei snapped at him irritably because he didn't like being pulled along like some ragdoll.

"It's not me, it's Takao! You gotta see this!"

When they ran back to the tables the three of them stopped dead in their tracks and gasped. Takao was still looking cheerful, maybe a little way too cheerful and chirpy for the normal, and of course total clueless. Takao was definitely not alright, as for outlook speaking, yet he hadn't realised that.

His whole face was deep violet, bubbles floated out from his mouth, and on the place of his nose he grew a cute bunny nose.

"Ugh...Oi." Rei sweat-dropped.

"Hey what are you guys staring?" Takao asked.

"How long has he been like that Max?" Kai asked, staring wide eyes, mouth open and closing like a fish.

"I don't know. He was like that when I found him."

"Why do you guys look like a bunch of dummies." Takao snickered. "Come on, it's party time! Let's have a drink!" he jingled his half empty glass at them.

Suddenly something hit the pin in Rei's head. He took a step closer with a suspicious frown. "What did you drink?"

"Mmm... I don't know." Takao angled his glass abstractedly. "But it tastes good... Weylin brought it so we clink glasses."

"WEYLIN?" Rei was taken aback. He snatched the glass from the dunderhead teen's hand and took a careful smell of it. His expression went dark. "I thought so... it's no juice, it was a magic potion."

"Say what?!"

"Oh Takao." Max slapped to is forehead.

"How can someone be such an idiot?" Kai snapped at him chidingly.

"Hey! How should I have known?!" the bluenette shot back and more bubbles floated out form his mouth. "...hey, where are all of these bubbles coming from?" when he realised it was him he quickly slapped a hand to his mouth.

"It's the result of the magic potion you drank... you don't want to see your face now but you're total violet and you gained a nice bunny nose, and that's also the cause you're top-heavy... luckily, you haven't drunk all of it." explained Rei who felt the urge to bonk the naive teen on the head. How could someone be so ninny? Later he was going to kill Weylin.

"Please help me Rei." bubbled Takao with puppy eyes.

"Yeah yeah, right." Rei waved off wearily. He knew he hadn't brought his healing equipment for nothing. "But for that, we have to go back to our room."

"And how do we bring him there without anyone noticing him?" Max pondered.

"I could take him over my shoulder again." came up with the plain idea Kai. "He could pretend he is feeling sick again."

"No way! That's humiliating!" Takao protested hotly. From his ears violet smoke fumed.

The dual haired's facial aspect twitched and a faint chortle escaped from his lips. "I don't think you can get more humiliated than this."

"It's not funny Kai!"

"Sorry… but let's face it. You don't have other chance." he crossed his arms with a smirk.

The teen huffed, yet he had to accept Kai's idea. He just prayed that no one would see them. Luckily, everyone was occupied on the party and they reached back unnoticed to the wooden apartments. Once they got back to Kai and Rei's room the raven haired instantly went deep searching in his suitcase while Kai stayed at the door, in case someone came. Max helped Takao sit one of the beds who by the time had become more dizzy than before.

"Hurry up Rei. I think he is dozing off."

"Watch'ya taking about Maaxie? I'm doing totallya fine." Takao slurped while his head was swaying like a drunk donkey.

Rei finally took out five different coloured phials while he murmured a few mental curses to Weylin. Then he walked to the bed.

"I don't get it. How did Weylin manage to talk you to drink that slop?" he asked Takao while he measured different amounts from the phials in an empty glass.

"Welll ya see…" Takao began as his eyes squinted. "he said he was sowy and that we shoould be fiends (hick)… then we clinked."

"And you bought that shit?" Rei glared fretfully at him.

The bluenette gave a sheepish shrug and another amount of bubbles left his mouth when he hiccoughed.

"You really are an idiot." Kai stated plainly as he shook his head.

"Shut up Kai."

The said male rolled his eyes. Even in this state, this was the only coherent sentence Takao could say out properly.

"Here. Drink this." Rei put the glass in Takao's hand who eyed the funny looking mixture warily.

"What is this mud Rei?"

"Just drink it." the nekojin rolled his eyes.

Takao took a smell then sipped the whole amount with one shot to get it over fast. "Ugh… Rei, don't you have a mixture that tastes chocolate?"

The raven haired crossed his arms peevishly. "My magic herbs are no sweet-bar Takao. Deal with it."

After a few minutes Takao's nose grew back to its original seize and his face got back its tanned colour as well. A few bubbles still escaped from his mouth but even that had waned.

"How are you feeling?" asked him Max.

"Cool Maxie!" Takao flashed him a thumb-up. "I'm total sober and my head is not spinning." he grinned.

"There was nothing that could damage anyway." Kai added teasingly.

Takao shot him a glare as a vein popped on his forehead. "Fuck you Hiwatari!"

"Well I wasn't the one who was shit on by a jackass, so fuck _you_."

Takao's head dropped devastated.

Max, who took pity on his unlucky friend he tried to ease the awkward tension between the two rivals. "Come on guys. Let's forget it now and go back to the party, okay?" he chuckled nervously.

The two glaring boys deferred their bickering this time and they both agreed to go back to the festival. While they were walking back towards the lawn, far ahead among the trees sequential bangs and loud screaming could be heard.

"Boy, they sure have thrilled up the party." marked Rei wonderingly.

"Maybe they are performing another big acrobatic show. Come on, let's check it!" Max said excitedly and forced the others to speed up with him.

As they got closer the screaming became louder and clearer. Suddenly, an unsettling feeling nestled in Kai's heart; something wasn't right. He looked up and saw the birds flew off startled. It didn't sound like cheerful whooping, it was more like…

Just then Kenny popped up among the bushes as he approached them running.

"Kenny what's wrong?" Takao asked the upset boy who was panting harshly as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh guys… it's terrible…" he was trembling in his whole body and was dead-pale. "Demons!... They attacked us!"

The four friends went shocked. "WHAT?!"

They couldn't believe it! Right here? And especially on the festival?

'_Shit.'_ Kai clenched his teeth as fear captured his heart. _'If the demons managed to break through the defence line it meant one thing… that they were not alone. There was a leader with them!'_ his hand clenched into fist.

"We must help the others!" declared Takao with burning courage. "Stay here Kenny!" with that they took off running towards the lawn.

"What?!" the short boy stared dumbfounded after them.

Just when they boys stepped out from the trees terrible sight appeared before his eyes. The whole festival was in flames. The panic was heart paralyzing. Students were running and screaming head-lost among the flaming shatters while a big group of demons were attacking. The teachers tried to rescue the youths while the wizard guards went on fierce war with the monsters.

Red sparks were shooting all directions from their wands. A demon swished its tail vehemently over the bonfire then – CRASH! – flaming wooden sticks flew everywhere, forcing the guards to jump aside.

"What do we do?" Max asked his friends clueless as he stood with frozen legs.

The next moment Takao made a spring afore and disappeared among the bushes.

"Takao, where are you going?" Max yelled after him.

"Damn, why does he have to do that?" Rei was in a fret and his heart gave a painful clench when he saw the three girls, who were his dance partners a few minutes ago, as they were running desperately away from a demon that chased after them. One of them stumbled and fell and the other two went back to help her up. "We have to save them! Come on!"

"Hey, but where is Kai?"

"What?" Rei whirled his around frantically. They hadn't even noticed when did the dual haired vanished. He growled. "I swear these two gonna decurt my life." But he couldn't bother with them right now. They would search their friends later; he pulled Max with him and they ran straight in the middle of chaos.

The three girls shrieked up when the demon hovered its dreadful fangs above them – but the next moment a gigantic water-shaft lashed at the dark monster and knocked it off.

"Hah! How was that?" Max bounced triumphantly.

"You're a show off." Rei chided him jealousy as he went to help up the girl from the ground. "Go back to the wooden houses and stay there." he ordered them. The three girls nodded and hurried off.

When he turned back he noticed that a demon was sneaking behind the blonde. "Max watch out!"

But the teen reacted too late. HUSH! – the monster struck forward. The next split second, however, the ground shook under the demon's feet and it vanished instantly in the depth of hole. The ground closed back.

Max turned surprised at Rei.

"You thought I'm only good at herbal concoction?" Rei said with a smirk.

"Stinky." Max stuck out his tongue.

But the situation turned even worse. The demons made a mad dash forward better and better, and the guards fought back more desperately. The teachers managed to escape most of the students back in the apartment houses, but some of them, like Max and Rei, who possessed some kind of power, stayed voluntarily to help for the guards to fight back the dark creatures. Mr. Montgomery was wrestling hard with a raving Miss Moore to hold her back.

"Mary no! You'll get hurt dear! Go back with the others!" the man pleaded her between heavy coughing in the thick smoke that filtered in the air.

"I don't care! Those students are like kids of mine! I want to fight too, let me go Jim!" she tried to tear herself out from the man's grip.

The next moment a lashing sound then a scream rang up in the air. Max's leg got trapped into a demon's tail who swung him upside down in the air.

"Max!" Rei cried.

The blonde was wriggling for a while then suddenly he was realised and fell back on the ground with a thud. "Uff..."

"Max, are you alright?" Rei hurried to him.

"Yeah. I only hit my ass." moaned the teen as he rubbed his sore point gingerly.

The arrow, which freed Max from his capturer, was followed by another one – Swish! – then another, and the demon rot off anon. The two boys looked behind. Kai was approaching them with fast steps and he was fully armed. The next arrow was already placed in is bow.

"The last minute Kai... I hope you brought a spare one." barked to him Rei.

The dual haired tossed him another set. "Hn. Just don't damage it." he smirked.

Rei caught it easily in mid air then quickly set in one and shot down another demon that was flying straight towards them.

"Where is Takao?" Kai had to roar when a big BUMM exploded in the air as a missed red spark hit on a tree near to them.

"We don't know! He ran off somewhere and disappeared!" Max shouted back.

That made Kai anxious. He very hoped that the little fool didn't get in trouble again... though, if he considered their situation, they were all in big danger.

The fight took new changes. The guards were gaining back control of the combat. Kai and Rei's arrows shot down the demons one after the other. Far aside from them, however, Darius Wolford commandant was going into brutal battle with an oversized demon that was probably the general. In the heavy fight suddenly the wizard commandant fell on the ground when his wand flew out from his hand. The black demon snarled bloodthirsty and took the opportunity for a fatal assault.

"DAD!" a loud scream echoed in the crazed chaos.

"What is he doing?" Max looked flabbergasted when they saw Weylin running towards his father with madness speed.

"He is going to get killed!" Rei eyes went wide in shock.

"Shit!" Kai quickly aimed his arrow at the demon general but couldn't shoot. There were too many disturbing things before his view; guards and students running up and down, shooting curses, flying afire wooden sticks... he feared that he might shot someone from his fellows.

But just then something unexpected happened. A flying shadow swished through the air and someone cried up.

"It's him! The mysterious masked man!"

Most snapped up their heads and was awed when they spotted a pair of large, blue wings which belonged to a young, bright blue haired man. He flew straight towards Weylin and his father and managed to shove them aside before the beast's vast crawls would have smashed them to death.

The demon howled up in fury and turned its red glowing eyes at the intruder. This time Takao stood firm and glared determined up at the vicious monster. From his earlier experience he'd learnt how could he defeat these beasts.

"_Don't stand in my way Guardian!"_ the demon bellowed.

"Well that's a suck because you're going down." Takao threw back defiantly.

"_You little pest! I'm gonna trample you like a cockroach!"_ the demon swished its poisonous tail at the teen.

But Takao dodged it easily.

"Try it!" Takao snorted. "But before – catch this!" he tossed a blue feather towards the demon. It swished forward like a knife – then it spread out several ones like a fan and bored into the demon's body in many places.

The monster howled up before mouldered. Takao stood there proudly and imperially while the others marvelled him. But Takao wanted mostly one person's acknowledgement; looking through the chaotic crowd his gaze met Kai's. They stared at each other firm, yet Takao could see the hate radiating from those crimson orbs.

'_Don't think that's gonna change anything, masked man.' _Kai scowled.

The death of the general demon gained strength and enthusiasm from the blue haired stranger's victory and now they all fought back more vehemently. Eventually the demons were worsted and had to escape back in the dense forest where they disappeared. Everyone cheered and whooped with triumph.

Takao smiled too... until the view before his eyes blurred. He stumbled in a sway. He put a hand to his forehead. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he wondered while a strange pressure took over on his chest. His breath became heavy and he felt like some kind of power was drawing him towards the forest. His eyes unwittingly glued into the dense darkness.

Suddenly, he heard Dragoon's voice whispering in his head.

'_He is here.'_

It was like an ice-thorn stabbed into his heart. That's when it hit him. He should have known. If the demons managed to break in to the festival it meant someone helped them. _'There was only one wizard who knew how to break through the defence shield... Devon was here!'_

Heart speeding up fast, Takao threw himself among the bushes as he started running madly where his throbbing instinct led him towards. He was running deeper and deeper into the forest which became darker and deserted as he got farer from the lights.

After a while he stopped at an old oak tree. He looked around intensely. There was deep quiet. The demons had vanished like they had never been here. Still, this veiled silence was more gruesome than anything. Every little noise or crack of a branch made Takao's nerves stiff to the edge. The only light that filtered through the trees were the twinkling stars and he squinted for any move.

... He could feel it. He was not alone. Someone was lurking behind the trees and was getting nearer.

The next second cold shiver ran up his spine when he felt a dark shadow move behind him... _Thump._ Takao collapsed to the soft grass unconscious. His power had instantly drifted from his body and changed him back to his old self.

From behind the tree a black coated man stepped out. His dull eyes glowed hatefully over the harmless boy's face.

"What an interesting twist." Devon snarled. "The mysterious Guardian is a boy? Hn. The ancient Dragoon made a foolish mistake when it chose a brat."

Pulling his coat aside a sharp blade of sword flashed. He raised it slowly over the helpless teen and waited. The malicious urge to kill the boy right there and then and satisfy his immerse hunger in the innocent blood was pushing him strongly towards the edge…

His eyes were whirling in red madness. He could kill him now! No one could stand in his way anymore... yet, there was still another thought which he was considering to play out in his cards. If he let the boy find the Lightkeeper then he could kill them together... just like last time...

Suddenly, a loud shout broke in the silence and Devon turned his head slightly towards the source of the voice.

"Takao!... Takao!"

Devon's lips pulled into an evil smirk. "Looks like you got luck this time, little brat."

A few minutes later, from among the chattering bushes Kai appeared, armed up. He was scanning over the area with frantic gaze yet cautiously. Then he spotted the unconscious teen lying nearby to an oak tree...

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

When Takao woke up he found himself in a cabin. He was back on the train; he could feel the small shake beneath himself. The intense lamplight stung his eyes and he frowned. His hands groped over the warm blanket that was put over him. It felt so warm… that's when he realised it wasn't a blanket. It was a black jacket!

Suddenly realisation hit him and when he turned his head he was met by a pair of crimson orbs.

"You finally awoke." Kai's husky tone drifted into his ear who was sitting across him on the velvety seat.

"Kai?... What... what happened?" Takao rasped confused. As his mind became even clearer the memories of the happenings became aware within him. He tried to sit up to look around for his other friends if they were alright.

But Kai's strong hand pressed him back. "Stay lay Takao. You got a hard hit on your head and you still have a small fever."

Takao puzzled his eyebrows; fever? He'd only noticed it when he registered his burning cheeks and the small drops of sweat on his skin. But that didn't matter for him right now. He wanted to know what happened to Max and Rei and everyone else. As if the dual haired could read in his mind he willingly told him everything.

"Relax. Everyone is safe and sound, discounting a few scratches... We are travelling back home because the commandant thought it safer."

"Max and Rei?"

"Right after we got on the train Rei went to search Weylin. He said something about drowning that red haired asshole. Max went after him because he was worried that Rei might do something stupid." Kai explained smoothly.

"And you stayed here with me?" mahogany eyes looked softly at him.

"Someone has to take care of you... mainly because you get many times in trouble."

"... Sorry." the blue haired teen lowered his gaze with guilt. His hands gripped on the soft fabric of Kai's jacket. He realised now that Rei was right; Kai was indeed worried for him. He didn't tell all details but Takao could guess it was Kai who came after him and found him, then he carried him up on the train. And when he could simply turn his cold shoulder on him he still stayed here to be with him until he woke up. "Kai? Are you angry at me?" he asked quietly after some time.

"You do what you want Kinomiya."

"That's not a proper answer Kai."

A heavy sigh left the dual haired's chest. Takao could tell he was chewing on something deeply. He was expecting a nasty remark again but when Kai spoke again he said something that made his heart moving.

"You know... it's not a good feeling to have friends if you have to always worry about losing them. I have experienced losing those who I loved once, and I'm not willing to go through that again."

Kai's words pressed lead weight on Takao's heart. His eyes moistened. "I'm sorry Kai... I promise, I will never leave you alone."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kai said back coldly, but something wet flooded his eyes. He rose to his feet to leave but was held back when Takao's soft hand launched after his wrist.

"Stay with me, please." the young teen pleaded kindly.

They gazed at each other deeply. Kai was hesitating for a minute but he realised that the desire in his heart was stronger than his will power...

After some time, when Max and Rei finally got back in their cabin they were surprised at the sight. Takao was sleeping peacefully under Kai's jacket while across him Kai was leaning forward over his knees as he elbowed his face with one hand, in a sitting position. He had dozen off too. However, their hands were holding each other in a loose grasp in mid air.

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~  
**

I wait eagerly your review how did you like it. :) Lot of things happened and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this! The song what they were dancing on the festival and the whole Bonfire Festival idea was inspired by **Blackmore's Night – Fires At Midnight.** Actually, many fantasy details were inspired by this song and I'm happy I started writing this story.

In the next one more hot TyKa scenes and other fluffs and adventures will come. See'ya next time dears! ;)


	13. The Man with a Golden Heart

Hello! I'm back sooner than you thought, right? This chapter is shorter than the other but it's gonna be very sweet. Extra focusing on Kai and Takao. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Beyblade characters, except the story plot and a few OC characters

**Warnings: **strong **Yaoi** scene…. and prepare for lot of fluff and heart moving scenes.

**NOTE:** As you can see I put on a new book cover which is my self-created art work, so please not copy this without my permission. Thank you.

Have a good time reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

**The Man with a Golden Heart**

* * *

Next day morning found Kai woke up rumpled. Time was past 11 o'clock which was unnaturally late compared to his daily routine. It meant he'd missed his early morning training and breakfast. Damn. The long travel back home all night had worn him out. After he was not used to the constant jolt of train he didn't get much sleep.

His hair was ruffled, under his eyes black tasks revealed, and he still could feel the ugly smell of smoke and sweat on his body by the result of happenings on the festival… Well, at least he couldn't say that this trip was boring. After what they had gone through he had to be more careful from now on. Lucky thing that his grandfather would be arriving home only on the evening so he wouldn't get to know he'd left.

Unable to bear smelling like some charred corpse Kai got up to take a shower. He walked to his private bathroom that was connected right to his bedroom. He opened the tap of hot water and let the steamy fog engulf the whole place like a sauna, the way he liked so much. He got rid of his only clothing he was wearing, a pair of boxers, then grabbed a fluffy towel and a vanilla-cinnamon flavoured soap. When he turned back he almost dropped everything from his hands.

His heart made an erratic flip. The gorgeous bluenette from his most desirable dreams was standing right in front of him. He was clad only in a white towel around his waist… The previous evening was repeating itself again! _No, no, no, NO! This couldn't be!_

Takao was looking seductively at him.

In a millisecond split Kai's face heat up as he went incredible turned on at the sight and slapped a hand to his nose in panic. He was surprised. This time he wasn't bleeding. _Was this a dream again? _He wanted to pinch himself but was distracted. Takao moved slowly towards him with a naughty smile lurking on the corner of his lips and Kai went solid stiff.

_This had to be a dream._

_...A hot, gorgeous dream, nothing more!_

The blue haired teen stopped only a few inches from Kai and brushed a hand delicately through silky dual-shaded hair.

"Good morning sleepy boy." Takao breathed huskily.

Kai stared speechless.

Leaning up on his toes, Takao brushed a chaste kiss over Kai's lips while his other hand stroked slowly upwards on rippled, washboard abdomen. Crimson eyes narrowed to pin seize in shock and his stuff fell from his hands. His whole body was burning in immense heat and the pent up pain and lust in his groin became agony as he fought hard to hold back himself.

However, his ice-block shattered very soon. Takao's lips kept devouring him enticingly and when Kai felt an agile tongue slipping carefully inside his mouth he let out a groan. He just couldn't take this anymore! He started kissing back passionately and he drew closer the smaller teen by circling an arm around his lithe waist.

It felt so good to feel Takao's slim body huddle up against him submissively as he craved for more. Oh he was going to give it to him! When a yearning moan erupted from Takao's moist lips Kai's eyes went into fire. He drew his mouth hungrily over delicate, tanned neck, and began sucking on his soft skin sensually while hands moved over the hem of Takao's towel.

"Ugh… Kai."

…The next moment the fluffy garment fell on the floor and an euphoric shudder ran through Takao's body in anticipation. They both could feel the swelling heat and desire that radiated from their naked bodies. Their groins were only a few inches from touching and the desperate need to immerse themselves in completion was becoming unbearable.

Kai couldn't wait anymore. He didn't even care anymore about pointless restrains. He wanted Takao. Right here and now. He didn't want anything more than him, and only him. He was about to drew the beautiful angel to full contact when Takao took a step back instead.

"Come." he whispered rankly. His mahogany eyes were dancing with mischief.

From the look in his eyes the older teen could feel the silent invitation. Kai allowed him obligingly to pull him under the pouring, warmed up, spray of water and after that the pleasure had blossomed between them in the highest beauty.

Deep inside the suffocating steam that covered the whole bathroom two bodies were moving against each other in the most frantic way.

Kai pushed Takao hard against the shower wall as he went back sweet torturing the teen's delicious neck with rough kisses whilst he rocked his hips forcefully forward.

"Ah… Kai!" Takao panted harshly as he saw stars by the wonderful friction Kai was gifting him with. His fingers dove deep into dark shaded locks massing while his other hand was holding firmly Kai's hip as he pulled him harder and closer.

Kai got the message hot and clear and he angled his hips a bit before pushed forward again harder and more erotically. For his big satisfaction this earnt a trembling mewl from the bluenette. His smug pride was dwelling with naughtiness. After all, it was Takao who had started this seductive play on him, so now he was going to get it.

But no matter how far Kai wanted to go, how badly he wanted to pay back for the teen's cheekiness, he wouldn't do anything that would put upon Takao's trust in him and deep hurt him. Kai would never take the next step if he wasn't absolutely sure that Takao wanted it too.

He gave a last few tender kisses on the freshly marked skin before drew back just enough so they could look at each other. The wordless ask was lingering on Kai's lust-fogged eyes and Takao could clearly see and feel it because his own eyes were shining with the same excitement, too. Their hearts were beating heavily.

"Do it Kai… I'm all yours." he rasped languorously. His slender fingers stroked fondly, encouragingly Kai's light shaded bangs.

That was all Kai needed to hear. Their lips crushed in a loving, yet frantic kiss. Strong hands slid gently lower on Takao's back, his round butt, then gripped firmly below his thighs. With a swift movement Kai raised him up on his lap before slammed him back against the cold wall with his body.

A startled yelp left Takao's desirable lips when he felt their painfully hard erection smash against each other in a wonderful motion. Kai's teeth attached on his throat to suck and drove him wild. Takao's instinctively dug his nails deep into Kai's scalp to give a signal. The dual haired obliged as he began to speed up and soon they were both panting harsh and rapidly.

The white, dense steam had completely engulfed them by now, which had nothing to do with the hot water anymore. Fully erected muscles gripped, moved, crashed hard against each other slippery over and over again as sweltering water-drops glided down their heated skin. They were both losing themselves into the depth of pleasure.

And when Kai felt Takao's hips giving him a demanding twitch. "Ah!... Gods, Kai please!" that was when he dropped the last piece of his control. He moved is pelvis a little lower while at the same time he rose Takao's thighs higher, hooking his legs around his waist. He then moved forward carefully, yet aimed. The next moment stars burst from Takao's wide eyes.

"Oh my god yes!" he cried pleasurably when he felt Kai's stone-hard manhood slid smoothly into his tight depth.

A tremor rushed through Kai's body at the most wonderful feeling he'd ever experienced. His chest was heaving agonizingly by the intoxicating adrenaline that burst through his whole system. Finally… Takao was **his**.

"More Kai!"

And Kai gave into his wishes gladly. He started pumping harder and more forcefully into the beautiful angel while he listened with delight the melodic pleadings and cries that surged into his ears.

"Oh yes my love… there!"

Kai trust deeper and harder.

"Kai!"

He moved faster. "Gods, Takao… I want… you're so tight!" he was drowning in panting. He was so far gone. Crimson eyes shot open in blissful gleaming. "Ah… T-Takao!"

"Ugh… yes it's there!" Takao crawled his nails deep into Kai's back.

He slammed again… and again.

He could feel it.

They were both driving together up to the infinite Heaven when…

_**Flash.**_

Kai's eyes snapped open in shock. He was panting raggedly and sweat covered his ivory skin. But something was wrong. It took him a full minute to register that he was lying on his bed, and alone…. Then he did something he'd never done before. He grabbed a pillow beside him, dropped over his face, and started pummelling it hard with clenched fists. He even howled a few, very not polite curses that were luckily muffled by the pillow, yet it would make even a demon sweat-drop. He was immensely frustrated.

He couldn't believe that these lust flaring dreams kept haunting him of **all possibilities**. He should have been having nightmarish dreams after all those things that had happened but _nooo_, all he could see and think of was that gorgeous, erection rising sight of Takao Kinomiya in his naked glory!

Fuck! Fuck! Shit!... and right when he was so close to give himself into his overwhelming wishes – even if it was only in his dreams – that pesky Sandman decided to sass with him.

A sudden knock made Kai's fists froze in mid-pummel.

"Master Kai?" Albert's voice came from the other side of door.

Kai's heart stopped beating for a moment. Did Albert hear him? Cold sweat glided down his face from the thought as he moved off the pillow gingerly. His face was fully red.

"What is it Albert?" Kai rasped, trying to put on a calm tone.

"Your breakfast is ready sir. I presumed you must be hungry after the long travel."

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

Moving footsteps died away.

Kai blew out a deep breath. That was close. He brushed a hand through his massed locks and turned his head at his phoenix's clock. It was 11:10. It was really about time to get up and spend his time doing something more useful than musing over lustful dreams. Anything that would drive his attention away from the blue haired teen. For a start, he would do hundred arrow shots then go for three hundreds of laps running.

He sat up in his bed and pushed aside the covers. He sweat-dropped. The flag in his boxers were standing more stiffly than last time.

Seriously, this was starting to become pathetic.

He cast a look on the bedside table where the box of hormonal herbal teas stood that Rei had given him and glared hard. **Fucking Rei.** He hated to admit it, but until this raging hormonal-confusion drifted off he was desperately going to need those teas… looking down at the damage on his groin he had to drink at least five cups in a day.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

"This is so unfair." Takao complained grumpily while he poured a dark green liquid into his own phial.

He, Max and Rei had been sitting in chemistry class since noon with the other students. After they had arrived back home by the train the teachers didn't take mercy on them. They announced that every student, who from health perspective was capable of, had to go to school today to make up lessons, which they would have skipped off if they had arrived back according to plan. Alas, they had no luck.

Since lot of students called illness (not like they really were ill, but the little scratches and wounds gave enough reason to exaggerate things a bit) the senior and freshmen were put together in classes. Takao was paired with Rei while beside them were Max and Kenny working on their experiment.

"Life is often not fair, but try to look the good side of things." Rei tried to cheer up the mood.

Takao grumbled. He didn't get what good was about being stuck in school in the early afternoon.

"Yeah, like we arrived safe and sound." added Max with a bright smile.

"The sun is shining."

"The birds are singing."

A pulsing vein throbbed on Takao's head.

"We have been put together in class."

"And in an hour we are free from here and can go to my house where Dad is waiting for us with chocolate muffins."

"Okay-okay! I get it guys! Cut it out now!" Takao barked frustrated. Both of his friends looked surprised at him. He started slicing the sagebrush with violent speed. "I just don't get why are we the ones who have to rot here while others can laze their asses at home?"

"You mean Kai, right?" Max said with a lurking smile.

Suddenly, Takao froze. A cute pink colour came over his cheeks. "Um…"

Max and Rei exchanged a sly glance behind his back and winked.

"I heard that Voltaire Hiwatari is coming back in the city this evening." spoke Rei in a chatty tone.

"Uh… really?" Takao looked slightly low-spirited.

"Then it's no wonder." Max added. "I guess Kai won't pop up in school for a while till his grandpa leaves again."

"…Oh." Takao lowered his head.

"But that doesn't mean that you're not happy to spend time with us even if Kai is not here, right?"

"What nonsense are your talking about Maxie, of course I'm happy to be with you guys!"

"You sure?"

"You seem kind of drained off when Kai is not here." Rei threw at him the frank statement.

"That's bullshit. I' mean, come on guys, he is part of our group, too. Aren't you missing him too?" he looked at them inquiringly.

"Of course we do. He is our friend, but we realised that you two are standing closer to each other… which we don't mind of course." Max gave a playful wink.

"What do you mean?" Takao looked confused, yet his ears heated up. He had a feeling that Max and Rei were implying at something. He also did not get why was he feeling suddenly so awkward.

"Aw, come on Takao. Don't be so prudish." Rei flashed his fangs in a cheeky way. "What we saw on the train tells more than any mushy confesses."

"What?!" Takao nearly dropped the items from his hands. His whole face flared to the tip of his hair.

Max chuckled. "Oh yeah. You two looked so cute the way you were holding each other's hand. Aaw…"

"N-no, you're misunderstanding it!" Takao piped. "W-we were not… I mean it wasn't like that… he was only nice to me and took care of me!"

"Of course." Rei rolled his eyes. "I only believe it if I see a demon dancing in a fairy dress."

Max leant closer and nudged Takao with his elbow. "You can admit it for us that you have a crush on Kai. There is nothing shame about that. We won't laugh at you."

"But there is nothing between us! We are just friends!" Takao whirled his head left and right in total embarrassment at his friends while he felt like the ground was melting under his feet.

Kenny, who wisely chose to keep out of the tittle-tattle, couldn't help but hide a lopsided smile. Kai and Takao? That would be interesting. However, when he noticed that Takao had overdosed the combination in his phial due to his distraction he cried up.

"Takao that's too much! Stop it!"

"Huh?"

**BOMM!**

The next second thick smoke covered the whole classroom. Amidst of heavy coughs by the strong smoke and the ugly smell that filtered the air, the students and the teacher immediately ran to open all windows. When the smoke had dissolved Max and Takao's faces appeared first. They both were smoky from head to toe after they didn't jump away in time as Rei and Kenny did.

"Wow… That was awesome." Max blinked with awe.

Rei cast a grimace at the two. "Um… Miss Moore, I guess we need a new phial."

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Surprisingly, neither Max nor Rei were turned down on the afternoon when Takao said he wouldn't go with them to Mr. Mizuhara's house. He wanted to go to the Hiwatari Mansion to make inquiries about Kai's well-being. He very hoped that Kai was only away from them because of the news of his grandfather returning, but he would come back soon.

Max and Rei exchanged a sly grin which made Takao pissed off. He didn't why were they making such a big deal about that he wanted to visit Kai. Wasn't it normal that he was worried for their friend?

Max and Rei only rolled their eyes, saying "Yeah, of course." Rei sent his good wishes for Kai, but when Max added cheekily to Takao that maybe he should bring Kai a bunch of flowers the bluenette gave him a bonk on the head.

However, when Takao got to Kai's house his enthusiasm was shattered very soon. Albert opened the door and he was unusually unfriendly and aloof.

"I'm sorry, but Master Kai is currently not capable of welcoming you."

"Please Albert. I just want to talk to him a bit then I'm off, I promise." Takao clasped his hands in pray.

"I'm sorry but no." he said dismissively.

Takao's shoulders slumped with disappointment. "Has Voltaire Hiwatari arrived?" he asked carefully.

"Not yet."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"Because my master is not home." Albert blurted out finally.

Takao looked surprised. "Kai is not home? Where is he then?"

"I don't know." Albert shrugged coldly. "He often leaves at this period of time and comes home who-knows-when. Now if you excuse me I have some important business to arrange before my Master arrives."

Takao got the point in Albert's tone clearly that he should leave. Heart sinking, he made a silent turn on the staircase. He ambled gloomy towards the gate but he barely reached to it when he heard Albert's voice calling after him.

"Mr. Kinomiya."

The teen turned back confused and was surprised when he saw the butler hurry up to him. He didn't understand it; maybe Albert felt pity for him because suddenly his expression changed to kindness. Albert cast a few looks around before leant over to whisper to Takao.

"You'll find my master on the Shabby-Dust Lane."

He gave a small wink then went back to the house.

Takao was staring stunned after him for a while then he broke into a smile. Now he knew where to search Kai.

It wasn't hard to track down the Shabby-Dust Lane quarter, yet Takao was surprised when he got there. He hadn't been here before; this quarter was at the outskirts part and showed a total different aspect of Livingston City.

People lived here poorly. The houses here were shabby and dusty. Many of the windows were broken or boarded while on the streets children were playing in sleazy clothes. Wizard guards were marching around here as well in order to secure the safety. Still, the sight remembered Takao of what he had seen in Bay City in his dreams and it saddened him.

He wondered what was Kai doing here in a place like this. Why would a rich guy hang around in a poor quarter of all places? Maybe Albert had only tricked him?

His enthusiasm had soon died down and he was about to turn back to go home when something strange caught his attention. Peeking in a narrow alley, he spotted a long coated figure as he handed some kind of bag for a woman. Takao stopped at the corner wall and watched the happenings intensively.

The woman who was standing in the open door of her house, behind her were her three children, was crying. She squeezed the stranger's hand strongly as she bowed in deep respect.

"God bless you for your kindness."

The stranger, whose face was hidden by his hood, didn't say a word. He only gave a soft tap on the woman's hand before turned on his heels and started walking off.

Lurking curiously from his hiding place, Takao frowned. What was that? He didn't think he knew this stranger yet somehow he looked familiar to him. As he watched him walk off in the opposite direction something caught his eyes. Underneath the long coat he caught a glimpse of the end of a white scarf dangling at his heels.

His eyes went wide. _'Kai?'_ He started following the coated guy to find out if it was really him. Making sure that he wouldn't get caught, Takao kept the safe distance as he tiptoed after him, from corner to corner. Soon the suspected boy stopped at another dingy house and knocked in. An old woman shuffled out the door and the boy reached inside the pocket of his coat again to pull out another brown bag.

Takao peered carefully now. The stranger handed the bag and when the old woman bent down to hand-kiss her benefactor she stumbled forward. The stranger instantly reached out to help up the old lady and at that moment his hood fell back a bit. In that split second Takao was able to catch a pair of dark blue face paints.

He gasped and his heart gave a jump. _'No way! It's Kai!... But what is he doing?'_

The teen adjusted his hood before walked off silently. The old lady waved after him heartily.

Takao followed Kai now sticking hot in his trail while he was pondering why was Kai rambling on these dingy streets. He was stopping at many houses and each time he handed people a brown little bag. He was passing these streets like he had been wandering here for years. But why? Why was he doing this? Was he giving money to help for these people? Many questions were whirling around in Takao's mind but none possibility fit in the picture of that distant Kai he daily saw.

Soon they reached to an old abbey and Takao lurked edgily in the distance what was going to happen now. Kai knocked on the door and soon a middle-age nun appeared. This time Kai pulled out a bigger seized bag and he handed it over the nun, who noticeably thanked it with a bow in_ God's name_. But what came after that made Takao's heart moving.

From inside a little group of orphan children ran out and surrounded the brown coated teen. One of them stepped closer and hugged Kai around the waist. Takao was startled. He was sure that Kai would push off the kid roughly because he couldn't stand being rushed emotionally. Even Takao had difficulties to reach through that cold barrier sometimes, even though he knew it was only Kai's self-created defensive mask he'd put on himself.

Takao's jaw dropped the next moment when Kai's hand moved slowly on the child's head and gave a soft caress. He barely could take out the older male's expression, but there was no anger, restrain, yet neither a smile. Kai's features stayed neutral and still, his hand moved in such a tender way that made the kid smile beamingly up at him.

Suddenly, Takao understood it. His eyes went soft. The Kai he saw in school and in the company of other people was only another side of him; a disguised Kai. A cold, restrained person, who had to show himself strong and rough _("Do what you want, I don't care." "Hn. That's none of your business.", "Leave me alone."_) Those harsh, hurtful words all suddenly were dwarfed by this wonderful sight as Takao was watching him in the middle of children' circle. Mahogany eyes brimmed with tears.

So Kai was hiding away his true self. Takao suspected it, and if he didn't honour him enough as his friend now he adorned him downright to pieces. How couldn't he when the most wonderful souled person he'd ever met was standing right in front of him? A man with a golden heart. But why would someone hide such a heart?

A crystal teardrop circled down on his cheek and his whole heart suddenly filled with an overwhelming affection he'd never felt before.

Eventually, Kai had to move on. Takao followed him further. This stealth game was starting to become fun for the young male. From at this view he could get to know more about the dual haired teen what he wouldn't show for them at other occasion. Yet, he felt a little guilty about the fact that he was practically sneaking after Kai's personal life like some thief. He was reconsidering several times that he should reveal his presence for him, but Takao was also sure that Kai would be angry with him.

By the time the sun had turned bright red and it began sinking slowly below the pink horizon. Takao had drifted so deep in his thoughts that he barely noticed that they were walking now alongside the river that led back to the park, and towards their home.

Then something unexpected happened. Kai took up running fast. Takao didn't get what happened and followed him quickly. He saw Kai sliding down swiftly on the grassy downhill and made a skip straight towards the river. The next moment Takao espied the reason that prompted Kai for action. On the surface of the rippling water a tied bag was drifting off. Something was moving inside the bag and it gave a desperate mew.

Takao's heart clenched painfully. _'Oh my god!' _The next moment freezing fear rushed him when Kai threw himself into the deep water to catch the bag. The current was wild and rapid and the paralyzing fear that Kai wouldn't manage to swim out and get drowned flooded Takao's mind. For a split second he considered to put away all coherent promises he'd made for himself and transform right there and then to save his friend.

But his legs became lamed when the dark flash of Kai's words fogged his mind.

'_I'd lie to you if I said I wouldn't kill him if he stood in my way.'_

Takao's legs trembled. He wanted to help but couldn't make his legs moving. _'Damn it, what's wrong with me?'_

Suddenly, Kai's head popped out from the water as he coughed up water, and he started swimming strongly towards the bank, holding the bag firmly in his other hand. Takao snapped out relieved and ran down to him.

"Kai! Are you okay?"

"Kinomiya. What are you doing here?" Kai asked rigidly, yet surprised, after he had crawled out from the chilly water.

"That doesn't matter now, you should worry about yourself! You almost drowned man! Are you alright?" Takao took worried glances at him.

Kai snorted with a smirk. "Hn. I've been swimming across rivers since I was five years old. Not like a little water can take me down."

Takao heaved a sigh then smiled, yet he wasn't total convinced. He could see the dual haired was shivering under his cold, soaked clothes, but Kai seemingly didn't care one bit. Then his attention cast down the wriggling bag on the grass. "What's this?"

Kai untied the bag and for their big shock five little kittens crawled out. They were barely six weeks old, their fur were wet and ruffled, and they mewled desperately in hunger.

"Gods, who can do such a terrible thing?" Takao's eyes moistened. He stroked one of the tabby kitten's head and it instantly started purring.

"Some sadistic bastard." Kai growled bitterly. A red-black tabby kitty crawled clumsily in his lap and nestled in. He stroked fondly the little fuzzball who in exchange snuggled up to his hand and gave a lick. This earnt a small smile graze over Kai's lips.

Takao peered at him fondly.

Kai noticed his stare on him and glared. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Takao said smiling. "It's just I think you look so different with that kitty in your lap and the way you smile. It's cute."

"Hn." the dual haired turned away coldly.

Takao rolled his eyes. _'There it goes again. The same old Kai.'_ But it wasn't like he could trick Takao with that attitude this time. That faint pink colour on his pale cheeks told more.

"So, what are you gonna do with them now that you saved them?"

"I'll look for a new home for them." Kai said mater-of-factly. Another two tabby kittens, a red-white and a grey one, crawled in his lap and started playing with his scarf.

"Good thought. Can I help too?"

"Do what you want." Kai gave a careless shrug. He took the three kittens from his laps and got to his feet.

Takao beamed a smile at him; in Kai's words that meant yes. He took the other two fuzzballs in his arms and followed his friend. He had no idea how on earth were they going to find new home for all the fives but Kai seemed very determined when he chose direction, so Takao simply trust him to follow wherever they went.

Soon another surprise hit Takao when Kai walked straight up to a family house and simply knocked in. After a few minutes of talk the first kitty had found its new home. They went a few streets farther to another house and the same thing happened there, too. The new owners greeted Kai like he was an old acquaintance of them and they happily adopted two kittens. At the third house Takao's jaw almost hit the floor.

It seemed that Kai wasn't completely anti-social as he had thought. Even Mr. Sourpuss managed to man up himself to speak when it came about helpless animals. And it seemed he wasn't so unknown in the city, at least among animal-lover people, who noticeably knew Kai from somewhere and helped gladly.

When they had left the fourth kitty at the house and were walking now on the street towards Kai's next aim, Takao couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. "Man, I didn't know you're such a big animal lover. You act quite sociable when you're around these little ones, and you can be very convincing. I think you would do a great job with animals one day." he watched Kai petting the mini purring ball in his arms.

"Is that a compliment?" Kai arched an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Of course." Takao looked taken aback. "Jeez Kai, stop being so mistrustful. Is it so hard to believe when someone is actually being nice to you?"

The dual haired angled his head wryly. "Maybe... I'm not used to it you know."

"That's why I'm here for you." the smile on Takao's face was shining like the sun.

"...Thanks." Kai turned his gaze rather at the kitty.

"Not at all man." Takao reached over to give a stroke to the kitty too but the cat suddenly turned its head and his hand brushed accidently Kai's instead.

The unexpected contact caused both of them a tingling feeling. They exchanged a confused glance before turned away quickly with flushing cheeks.

For a while none of them said a word. It took Takao out of guard, however, when Kai threw at him the question eventually.

"You didn't answer my question before. How did you find me?"

Suddenly, Takao's face was covered in sweat. "W-who said I was searching you?... I was only happened to be wandering around there. Hehe." he grinned goofily.

Kai flashed his darkest glare at him. "Kinomiya." He was not a fool.

"Ugh... okay, so I went to your house to see you but Albert said you were not home because you went off somewhere..." the teen fiddled with his fingers nervously as he went on. "...I pestered Albert until he told me that I would find you here."

"Wait. Just how long have you been following me?" Kai snapped up his head.

The bluenette twitched. He scratched his head sheepishly as he said with an innocent grin. "Um, I don't know... you know, I wasn't paying attention to the hour – okay okay, it was a half hour... or maybe an hour."

He didn't notice right away that the older boy wasn't beside him, then he turned back confused. "Kai?"

The cat-hero stood rigid as he glared at him in a very displeased way.

"Kai I'm really sorry. I know it wasn't fair that I was sneaking behind your back. I don't want you to think that I would play you false because I would never do that to you! And I won't tell it anyone what I saw, I swear! Please forgive me!" Takao looked desperately at him.

For a few minutes Kai was standing still in silence. The he blew out a sigh and began walking again. He passed by Takao wordlessly who didn't know where to put this reaction.

"Kai!"

"The dual haired stopped. "Kinomiya, you're really worse than a pest."

"Huh?"

"Your curiosity could kill off even ten cats."

Takao sweat-dropped. "Wait, what? – Hey!"

Kai turned back his face at him. "Relax, I was merely joking." he smirked.

He continued walking, leaving a baffled looking Takao staring after him.

Did this really happen to him? Kai had truly made a joke on him and at the same time flashed a smile? And all this only to him? Takao broke into a wide smile like he'd just won a free ticket for an all you can eat buffet evening. _Oh for Heaven's sake, this was the ever best day of his life!_ He skipped happily after his enigma friend.

There was one kitty left whom they tried to search home but it seemed that fortune had turned its back on them this time. They stopped at seven places but no one wanted to take the little kitty; some because they already had enough animals at the house and weren't capable of taking more. And those who could have taken him they simply refused because of his outlook.

The little male tabby cat, which Takao had taken first in his hands at the bank, was a little different from his siblings. His red fur was ruffled, one of his eyes was green while the other blue, and there was a weird 'v' form grazed on the top of his head.

"Poor thing. No one wants him just because he is special?" Takao shook his head wilted.

"Those are no true animal-lovers who only go after by outlook." Kai grumbled irritably.

They were back at the river, beside the park where they used to hang around, and were standing clueless. Kai had no more idea where could he put the little thing that would be a good and safe place for him. He just couldn't leave this tiny tot to his fate.

"Why don't you keep him? Your house is so big that you could keep a horde of animals." Takao suggested.

"I can't. My grandfather doesn't like cats." Kai shook his head dismally. He watched broodingly as the kitty played with his finger.

Takao's shoulders slumped down. "Oh, I see."

Kai sighed. "I guess I'll take him to the old warehouse. At least it's peaceful and dry, and I can bring him food daily."

"That's not a real home for a cute fella like him... I know! I'll take him home with me!" Takao said brightly.

"What?" Kai looked surprised.

"The dojo is big enough to take in one cat, and we have a garden with a koibito pond. He sure will like it."

"But what will your grandpa say to that?"

"Nah, he loves animals." Takao waved off. "He often caught me on feeding the street cats and dogs back in our old town. I remember once I brought home a toad because its leg broke and Hiro was total freaked out." he laughed.

"Who is Hiro?"

"My older brother... Come on Kai, you seriously can't keep him in that warehouse. He deserves better." he took the kitty from Kai and petted him fondly. The kitty started purring anon.

Kai looked at Takao and the way he was holding the kitty and realised that he really couldn't find a better place for him than leaving him by the teen.

"You can come visit him whenever you want." Takao told him.

Kai gave a nod and grazed a faint smile.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

When the early evening Takao appeared in the dojo with a red tabby kitty in his arms Kinomiya Grandpa was dumbfounded. He didn't understand first where the heck did his grandson get that cat and wanted to keep him so desperately. But after Takao had explained him how did Kai save those kittens from the river and then together they searched new home for them, left out only one which no one wanted to take, everything became clear for him.

"Please Gramps, allow me to keep him. I promised Kai that I'll take good care of him and that he can come visit him." Takao looked with puppy pleading eyes at his grandfather. "You allow it, right?"

The grey moustached man pursed his lips thoughtfully. A lopsided smile was lurking on his face. The expression Takao was looking at him was so evident, and he broke into a chuckle. "Alright. You can keep him."

Takao beamed. "Thanks Grandpa! Come on little fella, let's check your new home." he started walking up on the stairs joyfully.

"Hold on sonny!" Gramps called him back. "I have only one condition for you. He is your responsibility so you have to take care of him." he pointed out.

"Of course I know. Kai would beat my head off if I did not." Takao laughed as he made his way up to his room.

Gramps shook his head gleefully. "What can love do to a man." he mumbled to himself as he ambled off.

Takao stopped mid-way on the stairs and looked back confused. _'Love?'_

He entered his bedroom and put down the kitty to let him map out the place for himself. The teen dropped himself on his bed and he stared at the ceiling musing. Why were they telling him that he was in love with Kai? He hadn't realised that he was acting different around the older male than the others. Of course he had soft feelings for him as his friend, but that was normal... or was it more?

He frowned.

His new, four-legged roommate jumped up on the window and perched on the ledge comfortably.

Takao thought back at the previous scene with Max and Rei as they teased him in this morning. He was peeved to admit it but he really did blush when they mentioned Kai's name... And it wasn't the first time he felt awkward around the dual haired teen. His face heated up even now if he thought back at that ridiculous day when Kai was teaching him archery. Weird and flustering thoughts were whirling in his mind back then.

... And it wasn't only that. Even his body made confusing reactions. Every time Kai was in his near, or they barely touched, it felt like his skin touched fire. What was the most bizarre that no matter how much this stirring attraction bothered him, he couldn't detach himself from Kai anymore. Like he was a bond in his life.

'_A bond huh?'_

He closed his eyes. His thoughts drifted into the sweet memory where their hands touched in the barest, most delicate way before they turned away blushing... his heart started beating feverishly like a happy little bird... then a fantasy image of Kai kissing him appeared in his vision...

Suddenly, he jolted up in his bed.

"Oh my god! Maybe I _am_ in love with Kai!"

* * *

*** ~ End of chapter ~ ***

Okay, that was it folks! I hope you had fun. I myself loved very much writing this! Next chapter will come up. :)

Till then tell me what do you think: does the title suit to Kai's personality? *winks*


	14. Chapter - Being Caught

So here I am again with new surprises. Prepare yourself guys because this will hold some goodies for you! Man, I start to sound like DJ Jazzman, haha! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I guess we all know that already, but oh well… I not own anything about Beyblade just the story plot and my OC characters.

**Warnings:** Hm…. should I give it?.. Adult language, battle scenes and sweet TyKa scene

Thank you for all my faithful readers the lot of encouraging reviews. You girls don't know how much it means for me…. I would have long given up writing fanfics if you hadn't demanded me to write more. Ok, now let's start with the story before I get sentimental. Have fun reading! :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

**Being Caught**

* * *

A week passed by and everything seemed to be back to normal. The rest of students had healed from their _injuries_ since the festival and life in school was vivid again. Voltaire Hiwatari had gone for an important business travel soon again which gave back Kai's freedom. The teen sneaked out from his mansion more often to wander around on his own. The exhilarating feeling that he could do whatever he wanted under the cloke of night was so tempting for him that not even the possibility of danger, nor the thought of guilt could hold him back anymore.

In the past few days Takao's mood had changed somehow. His friends noticed that he talked less than usual and he was often spaced out like he was brooding on something.

But Takao wasn't the only one whose attitude had changed. Weylin Wolford had become the new target of many malicious rumours. Everyone knew that his father was the commandant of wizard guards and it was his responsibility to secure their safety on the event. After what happened on the festival opprobrious rumours began drifting in the air as lot of blamed Darius Wolford for the assault. They said hurtful words and did this deliberately in the presence of Weylin.

Max, Rei and others thought the red haired deserved it all after the nasty things he'd done to them. Mainly Max felt some satisfaction because of his mother. First, even Takao was convinced that finally Weylin was getting a bitter taste of his own cooking, but once he eye-witnessed a dastardly scene on a sideways corridor, he was shocked.

A few ill-tongued boys threw rubbish at the red spiky haired teen, who tried to defend himself with his book, while they slandered his father. Just when Weylin's limits had reached to end he burst in anger and shoved them off. "Leave me alone you bunch of turds!" with that he ran off.

As he passed by, Takao couldn't help but notice the teardrops perching on the corner of his eyes. His heart moved. _'Weylin was crying?'_ He would have never thought that he'd seen Weylin crying ever, but he had to realise then and there that even the red haired had a sore point in his heart. Suddenly, Takao felt pity for him. For a moment he even considered going after him but quickly changed his mind. Knowing Weylin, he sure would throw at him a punch.

Besides, Takao had more important things to take care of now. The happenings on the festival opened his eyes that Dragoon was right. Darkness was getting close. Devon and his army of demons were lurking around the city somewhere, or who knew maybe even within the city, and were waiting only for the occasion. This must mean the Lightkeeper was in Livingston City, too.

He had to find that boy before Devon. But in lack of any clear information and even with that misty dream he'd had there was still no chance for him to find the child. He wondered how did a Lightkeeper look like? Was there anything special about him, like on his outlook or a sign, wherefrom he could be discovered?... No, that was bullshit. If he could be recognised easily they sure would do anything to hide him away from the world.

He could actually ask Max Rei, or even Kai, since they all had been living here long time now. Probably they had heard something from their family that would give guidance for Takao, but that meant he had to tell them everything and he didn't want that. He was far too deep in this mystery anyway.

Therefore, Takao had to ask someone who was an outsider and less suspicious. He also knew who was this person. In the lunch break he went straight to the library section but this time he kept in check his power to avoid causing a wind blow again. However, it seemed he was not the only who remembered of that little incident. The librarian freaked out on him when she saw the teen and she quickly ducked under her desk.

Among the towered books, Takao found the man he needed.

"You need me to do what?" Kenny looked flabbergasted at the bluenette's ask.

"Just to make a little research." said Takao. "I want to know what happened exactly in Bay City."

"Everyone knows that city had been completely destroyed and it's still deserted ever since the assault by the Dark Wizard." the boy shivered, not daring to say out the name.

"I know that, but there was a family. They had a child who was a Lightkeeper and I suspect that Devon had destroyed the city because of him... he is probably after the kid, that's why he'd built an army and they attacked us on the festival. He wants to find him."

"Hm, maybe you're right... but, why do you think it's a boy?" asked strangely Kenny.

Takao twitched nervously. "Um... did I say that?" he laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, I don't know. I just figured it must be a boy after he is so special and powerful and all... girls are way too _outstanding_."

If Kenny raised an eyebrow oddly at him Takao couldn't see it. He pondered for a while before said professionally. "Hm, maybe I could check the necrology at my uncle's house, there is might a recording or something. Though, if I think about it, Bay City's death was a big disaster, so if your guesses are right it definitely had left clues on paper."

"Thanks Kenny. You're the best." Takao beamed at him with a wide grin.

"Don't thank it for me yet. It's gonna take me sure long time to research all details... maybe even a month, or more."

"Well let's hope that Devon won't attack our city till then." Takao folded his arms in a sarcastic mood. After a short silence he asked. "Did you hear about Weylin?"

"Yeah." Kenny nodded glumly. "I'm on the way to catch up on him after geography class."

Takao leant his waist against the desk as he looked uncomprehendingly at him. "I still don't get it. Why are you hanging around that guy? He is such a jerk."

Kenny smiled sadly. "You don't understand this. Weylin and I have been friends for a long time now… I know it's a weird relationship, but he doesn't act like that always, believe me."

Takao snorted. "I would adopt first a werewolf than to believe that creep has a soft side." just as he had said it out a sudden flash of image of the earlier scene appeared in Takao's head… _where he saw Weylin ran off with tears in his eyes._ His expression turned confused.

"I know what you mean and the others, too." Kenny looked at him like he could read his mind. "But everything he does is not the reality. He can't help on his behaviour after he… well, what had happened to him." he turned away his gaze.

"Why? What happened?" Takao peered curiously at him now.

"No. I can't tell it." Kenny tensed up visibly as he gripped hard on his book like some life-belt.

But even he stood no chance against Takao's pleading eyes. "_Please Kenny… tell it."_

The small genius was fidgeting to himself for a while before he broke. "Argh, alright! Just promise you won't tell it anyone because Weylin will get my head for it!" he pointed out harshly.

"Not even a word from me Kenny, I promise." Takao made a cross over his heard with an innocent smile.

Kenny wilted down his head; he still wasn't entirely sure about it, but gave in. "It started three years ago when Weylin and Brandon were going out together…"

"What?!" Takao fell on the floor in shock before got back to his feet. "You mean Weylin had a boyfriend?!"

"Shh… not so loud!" Kenny hissed at him angrily.

Takao looked around and saw that everyone glared up at him pissed from their book. "Ups… hehe, sorry." he scratched his head sheepishly before turned back to the Chef. He still couldn't believe it! "Man, this is tough. I never would have guessed that about _him_."

"That's because he hides it very cleverly – and don't interrupt me again! Now, where was I… so, they spent lot of time together. They had been friends since they were kids but later their relationship had deepened more and they became a couple. Not like anyone did really care about that because it's normal, but they still kept it behind the curtains… One day, however, Weylin caught on Brandon was being kissed by another guy and this totally threw him off."

"That's harsh." Takao mused. Kenny shot him a glare and he quickly held up his hands defensively. "Sorry, just go on."

Kenny sighed. "After that Weylin had completely withdrawn and didn't want to talk or see Brandon. But Brandon tried to convince him that it was a misunderstanding because he was dragged into that awkward situation unwillingly, but Weylin was immovable. Not long after that Brandon's family had moved off to another city.

It hadn't been two months when Weylin got to know that the other guy had truly forced Brandon for that kiss. He wanted to go after him to apologize and make up their relationship but his father didn't allow him… Weylin never got the chance to talk to Brandon ever again because everyone died in Brandon's family when the demons attacked the city.

… I know Weylin would never admit it aloud, but he needs me as his friend."

Takao's heart sank and felt like his chest was being squeezed by a vice. And all this time he saw Weylin with the same hate as the others… "Brandon you said?... Kenny, what was the name of the city they'd move to?"

The boy rubbed his chin with a finger. "Hmm… If I remember clear it was Wiginston. Why?"

The realization hit on Takao's stomach like a cannonball. The missing piece of the puzzle had finally put in place completely in his head. "Because I knew him." he rasped stunned.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

On the way home Takao couldn't keep his thoughts off from the discussion with Kenny in the library. If he'd only known it sooner! He remembered at his first day in school and how did he meet Weylin… Maybe their relationship had taken to a positive side if Takao had known right from the beginning who he was dealing with. But alas, that's not how it had happened.

He remembered Brandon very well. The brown haired guy who was always so friendly to everyone, yet he often looked very sad, and that was what had drawn Takao to him in the first place. During their short friendship they had developed before the assault had destroyed the city and brought down many innocent people, including Brandon and his family, Takao had gotten to know his story. Brandon often told him about a red haired person who meant more for him than just a friend.

He told that if his lover would ever come after him he would forgive and go back to him with no hesitation because he meant everything for him. During these talks Brandon's eyes dwelled up with unshed tears but always tried to crack a smile…

Takao was walking with a long face. If Brandon's family hadn't moved off maybe Weylin and Brandon would have got the chance to make up, and Brandon would be still alive. Takao couldn't imagine what could it feel like losing someone with regrets… when you have to live on your life with the cruel thought of never getting the chance to see the person of your love ever again, and to tell him you're sorry.

Maybe it was really better not fall in love, thought Takao bitterly. He also had to experience so many times leaving people behind him, or losing them, after his family had to move off from place to place, too. But here he found new friends, Max, Rei and Kai, and even others, and it would break his heart if he had to leave them… he wanted to stay here. Even the pure thought brought tears in his eyes. "Bah, what's wrong with me? Come on Takao, pull yourself together." he wiped off the wetness from his eyes and sniffed a deep breath. He gave a bounce on his chest to make himself snap out of it and pulled back on his cheerful smile again.

Soon he reached to a corner but when he turned in his legs froze. Just like his thoughts had turned to reality the subject of his brooding was standing right in front of him a few meters.

Sneaking back behind the corner of fences, Takao popped out only his head. _'What is he doing here?'_ He watched as Weylin peered persistently at a large building like was waiting for someone. Behind the fences a big playground, with lot of toys tossed around, were settled in the garden and voice of children were erupting from inside the big house. It was a kindergarten.

Takao gasped. _'He is not planning to…?"_ His fist clenched into a tight ball at the thought that Weylin might went after little kids now. How could someone be such a bastard even if life was cruel to him in the past?

The front door opened and a small child came running down the stairs. Takao was prepared to burst up to the red haired if he dared to make one bad move and gave a wham to his nasty face that would leave a vivid mark in his entire life. But the last moment his jaw dropped.

"Big bro! Big bro!" the little girl skipped happily up to Weylin who caught her up in his arms.

"Hey there sis!" he rose her high and whirled her around, smiling joyfully.

The girl laughed. "Yay! I'm flying! I'm flying!" she whooped. "More! More!" her legs wobbled in the air.

Takao stood there total thrown off. The sight before his misty eyes was unbelievable. Not just the fact how Weylin was smiling and laughing so airily as he'd never seen him before, but the girl in his arms almost gave a heart attack for the teen in shock… he recognised instantly the red hair, which resembled so much to her brother's, and that cute face and that bunny in her hand… when he saved her at that night… _'Sophie was Weylin's little sister?_

The aspect was engaging and inevitable. A soft smile grazed over Takao's lips as he watched the siblings now walk off, hand in hand. A new wave of comfy feeling took over his heart… a memory, which he had almost forgotten; about him and his brother.

"Come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

"Will you buy me a bagel on the way home?"

"Heh. Aren't you greedy? I thought you ate your lunch."

"But I love bagel, big bro. I want bagel with lot of strawberry jam."

"Haha, alright. Just don't tell Mom."

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Takao didn't want to move on. Not anymore. Livingston City was his home now. In this very short time since they had moved here he'd met so many interesting people that he didn't think he could give up on them. If this was the place where their fate would be decided, where light and darkness crashed, then he would do everything in his power to prevent entire devastation.

This city and its people would stand still and live.

Thoughts like these were chasing in his head while he was flying past over houses under the blanket of starry night. The sheer peace and vivid lights from the houses were heart stroking, but the bone-crushing chill in the air made his whole body go stiff. Damn, he didn't have the power to generate warmth in his body. _'How can other guardians survive flying in such weather without freezing to death?'_ he wondered sulkily.

He stopped on the top of roof of an old house to rub some warmth in his cold skim. From up here he could have a good look over interesting things that even guards didn't notice... like that guy, who was rambling along the street, carefully avoiding the lamplights... wait, wasn't that Kai?

A small smirk came over Takao's lips. He shouldn't actually be surprised to see the dual haired roaming here like a street-cat, but it seemed Kai had sneaked out under the rules again. He was curious to see where was Kai going this time. But it seemed he was not the only one who espied the teen.

From behind the corner of an alley a weird, hunched figure popped up. It took swift glances around, like it wanted to make sure the cost was clear, then snuck tip-toing after the dual haired. Somehow the man's walking was odd; it pigeon-toed like a drunk man... and when Takao spotted something long, tail-looking wagging on its backside suspicion kicked on his system. _'What the heck...?'_ he frowned, and started to follow them, flying after them in a silent, discrete distance.

Kai, however, kept walking further calmly as if he didn't even harken to the feeling that someone was behind him. This pricked Takao's instincts more because he knew Kai was always aware. Soon, on the next corner, across side of the street, a similar hunched figure wobbled out and it joined in the line… Then a third one.

...This couldn't be random.

At once freezing fear crushed into Takao's heart. The three sneakers exchanged glances and he finally understood it. _'Oh no!'_ He began deep diving towards them when things took new turn. Kai stopped dead in his tracks before turned in a corner and suddenly gained up speed. His stalkers perked up at that and started running after him. Takao swished rapidly to the corner where they disappeared and gasped. They vanished in the mist of darkness!

He flopped on the ground and started running along the narrow alley. Not long after a few meters a low growl then a shout echoed ahead of him. His chest clenched painfully. Kai was in trouble! Gaining up super-speed Takao rushed towards the source of voices like a madman. Ahead among the houses a big blow and red sparks crushed up in the air. When he came out of the tunnel of buildings shocking sight appeared before his eyes.

Right in front of him a fierce battle was unfolding. In the middle of square there was Kai, fully armed and ready to shoot his arrow at his attackers. His crimson eyes were dancing in fire. Around him, three very hideous looking demons were surrounding him in a circle (after they had dropped off their disguise), and were drooling their hungry fangs at him. A few meters aside two wizard guards were lying on the ground, fainted. They probably tried to shoot alarming sparks in the air to call help.

"_Looks like we've found a special soul."_ rattled one of the beasts.

"_Lord Devon will be very pleased if we bring him up to him."_ the other growled.

"_It's no use to resist little man. You're ours."_

"Hn. You think you can scare me like that?" a devilish smile grazed Kai's lips. His legs were shaking slightly yet he stood like an undaunted soldier. "I can beat you all with blinded eyes."

"_The little bastard has a big mouth."_

"_But we will make sure to make it shut –" _

"Not till I'm here."

The three demons turned to the new intruder and their narrow eyes glowed in red.

"_Well look at that, our dessert has been served up."_

"Sorry Mister Oh–Bristly Ugliness, but I fear I might be too chewy for you beasts. I'm a little feathery as you can see." Takao mocked back with a cocky smile on his face, crossed arms.

"_Not after we've ripped those wings from you."_ the one snarled bloodthirsty.

"**You."** all in the while Kai was glaring indignantly at the masked boy. "Why the hell did you have to show up here?"

"I want to save you!" Takao looked at him with honest determination.

"I don't need your help. Least of all yours." Kai said repulsively. His whole being radiated about how much he despised the mysterious boy.

Takao stared taken aback at him. "But..."

The two teens gazed hard at each other.

"_Oh how sweet. Just like in a mystic romantic story."_

"_I say let's finished them off, NOW!"_

The sudden assault forced Takao to snap out of his emotional stupor. He quickly dodged aside when one of the demons made a rush towards him and swung its claw at him. It pounded hard on the ground and the bash left a big crater on the asphalt.

"Is that all you've got?" Takao snapped smugly.

"_Just wait you pest! Very soon you're gonna beg for death!"_ red pair of eyes glowed with raging madness.

"Heh, try it."

The answer slashed over Takao fast in the form of sharp, thorny tail. He leapt in the air just in time before his body would have crashed into million of small pieces. Azure blue wings spread wide as he prepared himself for the final attack when head tearing pain blew through his ears – the demon's roaring bellow sent waving, ultrahigh spirals that totally flipped over the teen. The pain in his head was so agonizing that he didn't even hear his own screaming.

He fell on the ground half-swooning. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning rapidly in the torturing throb. Swaying his head to the side, he cast a dazed glance at the other battle that was unfolding between Kai and the other two demons. The dual haired was cornered from both sides when the beasts struck in union but they seemingly underestimated the Hiwatari child's skills. With an acrobatic cat-skill he flipped up high in the air and shot straight his arrow. His aim was strict and precise as it stabbed right between the demon's eyes which was one of their weakest point. The beast mouldered immediately.

Takao was awed. Wow... maybe even he underestimated a bit Kai when he thought he couldn't protect himself...

"_I've got you now!"_

Takao jumped away quickly from the onrush. "Sorry, but I guess I won this game!" he cried triumphantly and threw fan-tail of feather knives which struck all over the demon's face and it melted to dust with a low bellow.

He turned back to his fellow and his face went white. "Kai watch out!"

The teen was about to shoot his next arrow yet he didn't notice the fatal tail that twisted behind his back. He whirled around in shock upon hearing his name called and his distraction caused his harm... the tail swung and Takao's eyes went wide in horror when Kai's head banged against a lamppost before he collapsed on the ground like a ragdoll.

"Kai!"

The demon broke into an orotund laugh.

"**Why you..." **Takao growled incredible pissed off, and he tossed a hundred of blade-sharp feathers as his burning anger took the best of him. "Take this!"

The beast choked on its laugh when the feathers struck on all over its body like poisonous prickles before it followed its accomplices' fate.

Takao dashed to his unconscious friend. "Kai!... Kai! Speak to me!" fear drowned his heart when the enigma made no move. _Gods no!_ He turned Kai on his back so he could examine the damage on his head, but a blow of huge relief left his lungs when he saw only a red, nasty hump on his forehead. Luckily, the harm wasn't serious yet it was enough to knock out the enigma.

"Oh Kai... I'm sorry, it's was fault." his mahogany eyes got filled with unshed tears of guilt as he stroked Kai's face tenderly. Strange, even in his unconsciousness, the dual haired male looked so beautiful... Burning blush crept over Takao's cheek when his fingers trailed softly over Kai's lips. That light rosy colour on that warm, sensitive skin... it felt so smooth against his fingertips as they slid over them...

He was so innocent and pure as an angel... A virgin, who had never been kissed before.

Takao's heart was beating faster when a crazy, irresistible desire had possessed him. He knew he shouldn't do it. It was taking naughty advantage on his situation, and it was insane. But he couldn't help it; his heart was craving inexorably to kiss those lips.

... Maybe he wouldn't have another chance. Whilst several reasons and counter-arguments were fighting against his feelings, his head lowered down slowly. His lips hovered only inches from Kai's and the only selfish thought that remained in Takao's lust fogged mind was: _he wanted to be the one who_ _stole Kai's first kiss._

Their lips connected in the most gentle touch.

An electric shudder ran through Takao's whole being when he felt a blasting heat spurring from Kai's lips through him like a vulcano. _'Wow. He feels amazing.' _His arms almost gave out under him as he was melting.

Suddenly, crimson eyes snapped wide open.

The next thing Takao experienced was a hard-as-stone punch on his face and the painful hit on his butt when he landed on the ground. "Ah! Ow... well, that wasn't the sweetest." he moaned yammering.

Kai scrambled to his feet while he was seething in fury like an enraged rhinoceros. "**You... you-you perverted bastard!** **How dared you?!**"

"Now-now come on Kai, don't blow off the walls already." the bluenette held up a hand defensively as he tried to get back to feet. Kai was approaching him with dreadful steps.

"I'm gonna beat to pieces that dirty head of yours for what you have done to me!" he snarled murderously. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin.

"Chill out Kai, it was just a kiss – Whoa!" he quickly dodged his head when a fist came flying towards him in a lightning speed.

"It was not just a kiss!" Kai roared as he started now aiming the masked teen with fervent punches who was dodging them every time. "And how do you know my name?"

Takao froze for a moment. _Shit, he shouldn't have said that._ The next punch barely hit his nose as it swished past only millimeters.

"Whoa!... Hey! No!... Wait! Kai!... Can't we talk this out somehow?"

"I don't want to talk with you!" the dual haired was evidently beyond caring about any sensible talk or rational guesses. He did not even bother to grab his bow and arrows from the ground to make this easier. Screw it! He was going to beat off this asshole's face with his bare hands!

"O-okay! Then let's see this from a different view... I saved your life, right?"

"Grrr!" Kai swished his fist again.

"Don't I deserve a little reward for this?"

"**No!**"

_Swish._

"Okay, so I made a mistake... I-I'm sorry okay?"

_Swish._

"So it means I can't make this up to you somehow?"

"No." Kai lashed again, but missed.

Takao backed up to a wall nervously as Kai blocked his way now to escape. Deep burgundy eyes glowed in red as Kai rose his fist, ready to give his final hit. The blue haired teen thought quick and gulped in guilt. "I apologize afore for what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" Kai's dangerous expression eased only a bit by confusion.

_PUNCH._

The dual haired spiralled back on the ground after Takao's fist came in hard contact with his nose. For a few seconds Kai's vision was swaying nauseously and Takao winced in worry that he might hit a little too hard his secret crush.

Kai pushed himself up in a sitting position, groggily as he felt, and glared daggers at him. From his nose a small streak of blood poured down.

Takao thought this was the best moment to scram till he had the opportunity, so he quickly rose into the sky. But Kai wasn't the type of person who would leave such a cockiness at that without revenge. He grabbed after his bow and arrow and jumped back to his feet. He shot out an arrow that grazed past by Takao's butt only to tear out the fabric of his black jeans.

"Ow! Jeez, no wonder he is the best one." he grumbled to himself with reluctant acknowledgement and kicked himself among the clouds to disappear before Kai could have shot after him his whole set.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

In the next morning Max and Rei was staring baffled at their two friends when they appeared in school. They both looked like they were bopping with a gang yesterday. Kai was still wearing the nasty mark of hump on his forehead while his nose was deep purple from the throbbing pain. Takao looked slightly ruffled, for his hair speaking, and there was a large, dark circle around his left eye.

"What happened to you guys?" Rei asked, his mouth hanging.

"Did you get into a fight?" Max gaped.

Takao scratched his head sheepishly and snickered. "You see... Gramps and I went a bit hard on each other on the training."

"And you?" Max turned to Kai. "Don't tell you went for Takao's training as well because I won't believe that."

Keeping his eyes closed in a pissed off silent till now, a vein throbbed on Kai's head. "Not like it's any of you guys business but I had a little issue with a perverted prick." he growled irritated, arms crossed.

Takao sweat-dropped. '_So I'm a perverted prick now?'_

Max and Rei exchanged glances in total clueless and shrugged. Who could figure out these two?

* * *

**~ End of chapter ~**

Haha, so Kai and Takao shared their first kiss finally! Just not in the common way as it supposed to happen, and Kai still have no clue who is Takao! So, tell me how did you like it, I'll be waiting your reviews. I guess I put in a few interesting things even from Takao's past. What do you think? And keep up because next chapter will be coming up! ;)


	15. Chapter - Devon Strikes

Hi everyone! So here is the next one but before you jump on it I have to announce something important. I'll be away for a long while ( I don't know exactly how long) because I want to accomplish some issues. But I won't let this story unfinished, it will be done, no matter what. Sorry, I know many of you will be sad but I must do what I have to, to reach my aim. So, till then let's enjoy this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** still not own Beyblade characters, just the story plot which is fully mine and my OC characters, so in that I deserve all the rights.

**Warning:** chaos breaks through so prepare for tough, painful and shocking scenes, and also emotional break-down

Have fun reading! :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

**Devon Strikes**

* * *

That kiss. He could still feel that sweet taste on his lips. No matter how hard he tried, Kai couldn't forget what had happened back then. The flashback image repeated itself in his mind's eyes over and over again, implacably…. _Where he opened his eyes and suddenly went shock when he found himself awaking in the most intimate contact he had ever been with another human being. Soft lips pressed gently on his while thick eyelashes of closed eyes mingled with his…_ Every time his heart started beating fast and erratic, and deep blush came over his cheeks at the memory.

He slammed a hand hard on the table that his plate and glass of drink made a jump. Darn it, this was not how he supposed to feel! He should be extremely angry – oh yes, he was, and he was going to pay back for that jackass next time!

If Kai had the power he would turn back time to avoid this stroke of fate, but sadly, he couldn't. The connection had occurred. The burning sensation was lingering on his lips still which meant one thing for sure… the invisible bond was created.

He felt stolen. Bruised. Even seduced. He had been taken away something precious that was important and sensible for him. The worst of it was that he didn't know who was the mysterious person, and that _idiot_ probably had no clue that he'd created a magical bond with Kai unwittingly… unless, he did it deliberately.

… But expect from all the disgusting, ugly thoughts he felt towards the masked boy, another image came up in his mind… a sweeter and nicer person's face… a gorgeous dark blue hair that paired up with warm mahogany eyes… and that smile, which held all the kindness in the world…

Why was Takao appearing in his mind's eyes now?

The thought of wanting Takao to have had his first kiss instead of the other boy was just as enticing for Kai as much it frightened him. Funny little butterflies started dancing in his stomach and his cheeks flared up. There was no use to refuse it anymore, not to himself; his feelings towards the bluenette were deeper and maybe even stronger than he thought.

It was surreal, even insane… but what if Takao was really the one who he'd been waiting for?

He couldn't put himself into such big risk without being completely sure it was more than just simple attraction. Besides, he wasn't convinced about the fact if Takao felt the same way as he did. To find out, he had to break first the bond with the masked boy, but for that there was only one way… and Kai wasn't sure if he could bring it through.

"Kai!... Hey Kai!... Earth to Mr. Sourpuss!"

A waving hand in front of his eyes made him snap out of it and he looked up from his plate with a scowl.

"Rei." he grumbled.

"What's with you today? You have been glaring at that poor fish on your plate for a half an hour like it is the cause of grief." the raven haired looked amused at him.

"Hn. Buzz off."

"Oi-oi, did you get up on the wrong side of your bed or did your secret crush turn you down?"

Kai's eyes shot burning daggers at that.

Rei sweat-dropped heavily. "I guess it's not the first one, huh?"

The dual haired felt a great urge to slam his plate at the nekojin's saucy face… it wouldn't be a bad idea actually. The sudden imagination of Rei's baffled expression as the fish's tail dangled halfway out from his mouth was just so funny. Kai's features cracked.

The weird face Kai was showing suddenly, after his dark look, made Rei confused with worry. He couldn't decide whether Kai was losing it and this was the last sign of his evil thoughts before he made a grab at Rei's throat, or he was nuts. Either way, a comical looking Kai mixed with darkness was rather alarming.

The next moment Max whizzed up to them excitedly.

"Guys! Guys! Come on, you gotta see this!"

"What is it Maxie? You look like you've face-fallen into your candy bag." Rei looked at him abstractly.

"Not this time, I swear… come on, hurry up!" he was jumping up and down like he had springs on his feet. "You have to come quick before everyone gathers – um, what's with him?" he paused when he cast a glance at Kai.

"Moody as ever. Don't mind him." Rei waved off nonchalantly.

An anime-vein pulsed out on Kai's head.

"Oh, I see. Then it might cheers him up what I want to show you guys. Now come on already!" Max started pulling Rei up from his seat impatiently.

"Where is Takao?" asked Rei.

"Oh our sunshine bud is currently _primping_ in the washroom." Max performed a very authentic image of girlish look, batting his eyelashes while he smiled prudishly.

"_What?_" Rei tilted his head uncomprehendingly.

Max snickered. "I caught him standing in front of the mirror when I came out from the toilet. He was staring dazed at his reflection while he was touching his lips with his fingers…. Uuuuuuu, maybe our pal is hiding a secret crush from us?" he gave a nudge on Rei with his elbow and winked. "He might have even kissed someone?"

Max, unfortunately, chose the wrong timing of throwing intimation jokes because Rei went alarmed when he saw the look on Kai. There was a murderous jealousy gleam in those crimson orbs at the thought of Takao being kissed by someone.

Rei gulped. "I say we better check it on what Maxie said." with that he got up quickly from his seat and led them out before the red glow around Kai's aura would burst.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Takao's eyes were blank as he stepped out from the washroom. That burning sensation was still lingering on his lips. Ever since his lips had collided with Kai's he couldn't get off this strange feeling from him. How could that be? He wondered if Kai was feeling the same too… except the fact that he was thoroughly pissed for that kiss.

His cheeks took a deep shade of red colour whenever he remembered back at that sweet moment and he was unsure of himself how would he be able to act around Kai like nothing had happened. Until, he didn't get to know it…

He was deep lost in his musing that he didn't pay attention where he was going until he bumped hard against someone.

"Ugh…"

"Watch where you're going." Weylin grumbled automatically before he registered the person in his way.

They looked at each other for a brief moment and Takao noticed that something had changed in Weylin's dull eyes. As if he was losing himself more than before.

"Weylin."

"Get out of my way pest." he brushed himself past roughly.

"Wait Weylin!" Takao grabbed after his arm.

"What do you want?" the red haired glared back rudely.

"I just want to say…" Takao was trouble with words. Suddenly, he didn't know how should he even start it. Mostly that Weylin's hateful look made it even harder how to bring up the subject without turning things worse. If he ruined this it was his last shot. "I'm sorry what the others said about your father. It was very mean. What had happened on the festival was not your dad's fault. It was a dirty assault, many know that."

"Are you done? Because I'm sick of listening your pity rubbish." Weylin wrenched his arm free and was about to walk off, but Takao cut his way by stepping face to face to him.

"No, wait a minute."

"Get off the way Kinomiya, unless you desperately ask to be punched." Weylin's voice was dark with warning.

"Look, I guess we should leave this all hatred behind us and start it over again as friends." the look Weylin was giving Takao clearly showed that he thought the blunette had a screw lost. "I saw you and your little sister at the kindergarten and –"

"So you're even spying after me now?" Weylin's temper flared up.

"What? – No! I wasn't It was only an accident I was –"

"Stop wasting my time." Weylin was really losing his patient now. He gave a sharp, cold glare as he made another attempt for leaving but Takao grabbed his elbow. "Get lost already!" he shouted. He couldn't get it how could someone be such a tick.

"Wait! There is something you must know!" the gleam in Takao's eyes were determined. "I-I knew Brandon, and if you let me explain what did he want to tell you then –"

_**Slap!**_

Takao fell back on the floor painfully after the harsh slap on his face he received. A few students turned shocked at the scene on the corridor.

His chest heaving heavily, Weylin glared furiously down at the blue haired teen. His whole body was shaking in agonizing rage. "Never. Never dare to bring up that name on your mouth ever again." his eyes were fogged by deep emotions. Then he spun on his heels and stormed off.

Takao was staring lost after him as he stood up.

"Takao!"

The teen felt like someone had dropped ice cubes in his back. Turning back he met his three friends who stood there with dumbfounded disappointment.

"Hey guys." Takao stammered weakly.

"What was that all about?" Kai asked with a scowl on his face.

"Um…"

"Please Takao, tell us what we just saw was fake." Rei shook his head.

"H-hey, it's not like I wanted to turn you guys down. I just wanted to be friendly and…"

"How could you?" Max's puppy eyes dwelled up with tears. "After all that you still… I hate you!" he spun around and ran off.

"Max!" Takao cried after him.

Rei looked after the hurt blonde before turned back at his friend with a fretful gaze. "There you go. I hope you're satisfied now."

"But… it's not what I wanted." Takao looked at them desperately.

"Then what? To pal up with that _snake_ behind your friends' back while you know exactly he swore Max's mother?" Rei snapped.

"No!" Takao resisted fervently. "I only tried to make things up so we would stop this fight. I didn't think this would happen." his face dropped sad.

"But it did, and you broke Max's feelings deep… maybe even his trust in your friendship." Kai said in a grim tone.

The teen looked frustrated at them. "But why? I don't get it! Why is it bad if I want all of us to be friends instead of going against one other?"

"That's exactly the problem." Kai said plainly and Takao glued his eyes shocked at him. "Your intentions might be kind but what you're trying to reach is vain fantasy."

"I don't get it Kai." Takao stared back at him confused.

"Then I explain it simple. You say you want all of us become friends but you blindly miss the fact that not everyone can be made your friend. Some will hate you, no matter what you do, and some will even refuse to take your hand no matter how many times you offer them. There is nothing you can do to save those who want to stay in the darkness of their past and refuse any help. It's their choice not yours, and that's what you don't get."

Deep within Takao's soul something moved by Kai's words.

"With these actions of yours you forget who are your real friends and that's what happened now."

"Kai is right." Rei added. "Just remember back the day when you and May met. The way he stood up by your side right from the beginning."

"The way he stood up by me…" Takao whispered dazed as the flashback pictures came up in his mind…

_He remembered when he met Max. It wasn't in their classroom, it was on the corridor when Weylin tried to bully him…_

"_It was not funny! I nearly got retribution because of you. Why did you do it?"_

"_Mmm… maybe because I felt so?"_

"_That's how you treat your friends, too?"_

"_Watch it squirt. You don't know who are you messing with. In your place, I would watch for my big mouth."_

"_Or what?"_

"_Weylin!" and just then Max popped out of nowhere and defended Takao, even though they hadn't known each other._

_And then they became friends…_

"_I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Max Mizuhara."_

"_Takao Kinomiya."_

"_Nice to meet you. Don't you mind if I join you at lunch?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Cool! Come on, I know a good place. My best new friend deserves the best!"_

The sweet memories burnt sore in Takao's heart. How could he do that to Max? How could he turn down the one who had stepped up by his side against Weylin's provocation? He might knew the truth about Weylin's past but what did it help now anyway, if he lost his best friend in exchange? No, he couldn't let that happen.

He lowered his face in sorrow that his dark blue locks covered his eyes. "I'm sorry guys. You are right." he said brokenly. "I was stupid and I'm the one who don't deserve your friendship. But if you can forgive me I promise I won't let you down ever again."

The two oldest exchanged looks in a silent agreement. Takao finally understood it. Then they looked back with a soft smile.

"We all make mistakes sometimes, so I guess we can move on this." spoke Rei.

Takao raised his gaze at them hopefully. "Really? Aren't you guys mad at me?"

"Well no, but I think Max is the one who deserves an apology in the first hand."

Kai nodded.

Takao's eyes went glassy in joy. "Thanks guys, I will. Rei… Kai…"

"Hn. Now stop flooding here a puddle and go after Max." Kai ordered him with a lopsided smirk.

"Right." feeling his heart filled up with determination as he was back on his way again, Takao scooted off quickly.

He found Max at the river. The blonde boy was sitting on the shore while his feet were dangling above the rippling water. He looked so broken and sank in himself that Takao had just realised how much he really hurt his friend.

Carefully, he walked towards him.

"Max."

The boy suddenly stirred startled at the voice behind him and quickly wiped his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him crying like a baby. Takao stopped a few steps from him and took courage from his aching heart. He didn't know how to say it, so he just took a deep breath and went on with it. "Max, I'm… I'm sorry." he said in a low voice.

The boy stayed immovable.

"What I've done was cruel against you. I shouldn't have gone up to Weylin after you were the one who stand up beside me against him. You have the right to be angry with me." he lowered his face in shame.

For a few aching moments they both were covered in silence. Takao was beginning to fear that maybe Max would never talk to him ever again when the blonde finally spoke.

"You know, I guess I finally understand it. I'm way too clownish in people' eyes that's why they think I'll always smile with them no matter how they act around me, and that's why nobody takes me seriously." he said desolately.

Takao's drowned by emotions. "What? Max, no…"

"It's my fault. When mom left I didn't want that anything would change in our lives. I didn't want dad to become sad so I was making jokes to make him smile and laugh, even though I felt down inside. But by now it's become habit for me and I didn't realise it's been catching up to me, until now. I'm really a fool." he grabbed a stone from the grass and threw it bitterly into the water.

"No Max, you're wrong." Takao shook his head fervently. "I was selfish because I didn't consider your feelings before I spoke to Weylin. I thought I can make everything right so we can start over again as friends, but I only messed up…" he shoulders slumped down. "Kai and Rei made me understand that true friendship means more than risking it by feeling pity for someone who doesn't even care to show any kindness… And, I do take you seriously Max because you are a great friend, not just a goofball."

Max's shoulder shook as he chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Huh?" Takao blinked confused.

The boy stood up and when he turned around there was a genuine smile on his face. "I don't think I'm a bigger goofball as you, considering how often you're clumsy." he gave a small wink, then added heartily." Besides, I think you're the least selfish among us because you can be friendly even to those who kicked in you once before. That's a rare quality."

Takao laughed sheepishly. "I guess so… So, are we equals again?"

"We always were, pal."

They gave an enthusiastic handshake and laughed.

In the background Kai and Rei watched them lightened up.

"They're back in to it again." said Rei with a smile.

"Yeah. Not like anything could separate those two anyway."

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Kai had no idea how much weight did his words press on fate, but very soon they all came to face it. They were walking home from school, chatting away jovially, expect Kai who was trailing with them in silent, when something incredible happened.

"Hey guys, wanna come to my place? Dad has received a new set of alarm device in his shop. It's so funny. It starts screeching and throwing paintballs if an intruder steps in your house." Max said brightly.

"I might be interested about it Max. As long as it would keep Takao off from my door." Kai let go a smug grin at the said teen's gaping face. Rei snickered.

"Oh yeah? I bet you don't even know how to handle a lamp-switch Mr Spoiled-Prince." Takao retorted snappily.

Kai opened his mouth to pay back for his comment when –

BOMM!

A few house blocks ahead a big explosion shook the air. The next moment black smoke and flames burst up into the sky. The four teens stared appalled.

"What happened?" Takao gasped.

"It's coming from the central square!" said Rei.

Max suddenly paled with terror as recognition hit him. "Oh no… Dad… Dad!" he took off running fast.

"Max wait up!" Takao cried after him but it was useless. They quickly followed him.

When they reach to the source of firestorm they all stopped dead in their tracks at the terrible sight. The Mizuhara's Funny &amp; Yummy Hobby Shop was in flames. The windows were broken wherefrom dense smoke and fire blew out, just like from the roof where Max's bedroom was. The wizard guards were already on the place securing and blocking the area in order to no one could go in the near while they were fighting hard to put out the fire.

Max's eyes filled with fright and pain. _His home…_

How could that happen?

He snapped out of it when an even more horrid thought whizzed through his head. What if…

"DAD!"

"Max don't go there!" Kai yelled at him as they tried to hold back their friend, but the blonde tore himself out from their grip with one swift move and shot through the crowd.

"Max no! Come back!" Takao shouted and they rushed to push themselves through, too.

Max was running headless towards their burning house when a wizard guard held him back.

"Don't go in kid, it's dangerous!"

"Let me go! My dad is in there!"

"Nobody can go near! It can crash anytime!" the man was holding back the boy firmly by his shoulders as he tried to talk sense to him but Max didn't listen. He only wrestled hard to break free desperately.

"No! You don't get it! My dad… My dad is there!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Max!... Max!"

Suddenly, among the crowd and the dusty noises a familiar voice rang up. Max's heart gave a fistful jump when he turned left. From behind the dissolving smoke his father was approaching towards him breathless. His face and clothes were covered in smut, and he coughed heavily, but other than that he was fine.

"Oh dad!" Max ran up to his father and hugged him tight. The tears disappeared in his father's smoky clothes by the dreadful thought that he almost lost him.

The other three friends stood touched at the heart-rending sight of father and son, yet they were relieved that no tragedy had happened. But when Takao turned back his gaze at the flaming house he frowned hard. It was not an accident. They all heard and saw the explosion which only meant that someone had thrown detonation on the house.

But who? Who could do such an awfulness?

His gaze descended to the corner of a dark alley near from the house and spotted a dark figure disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey!" he stormed off and hurried after the dark stranger.

The alley was narrow and along the wall trash cans and boxes stood which made the way through more difficulty, but Takao passed through swiftly. Reaching to a crossway he peeked around with a scanning look. The place was empty.

"He is gone." he stared flabbergasted. "How can that be?"

Out of nowhere a long hand lashed out and grabbed Takao by his throat. He let out a choking groan when he suddenly was pushed back hard against the brick wall, the hand was clenching firmly around his respiratory organs. For a few seconds he was fighting for breath while he tried to peel off the hand from himself blindly, but it held him in a vice-like grip. He forced his eyes open and went almost horrified at the sight.

A pair of madly blazing eyes stared back at him. The smile on the man's ashen face was evil.

"Finally, we meet face to face masked boy… or I should say Guardian of the Lightkeeper?" Devon hissed devilishly.

Takao's eyes went wide in fear. _He knows it!_

"Oh yes, I know who you are. Your little slip on the festival revealed for me your true identity… I assume you can guess who I am." he raised his other hand which in he was holding his black wand and grazed it smoothly over Takao's cheek. From the end of wand small sparks burst and the teen winced by instinct.

"You're Devon." Takao stammered, but he refused to give up his defiant glare.

"Hm, clever boy." Devon droned. "Maybe you're not so dumb as I thought. Though, it's a wonder why did the Dragoon choose a scrawny brat like you."

"What do you want?" Takao growled.

"I'm here to accomplish my mission, just like you. The only trouble is that you're in my way and I hate when someone tries to cross my aim. So I came to give you a little sign of warn."

"It was you." Takao rasped with heaving chest. "That explosion was your fault."

Devon's blade-sharp lips pulled wider. "Just a little _foreplay._ To make sure you know who are you dealing with and that I can do even more awful things." the wand from Takao's cheeks glided now down his stomach and he could feel the boy's muscles trembling. "But I can make an offer for you, if you join up to me…"

"_Never!_" Takao's eyes glowed with rage. "There is no way I would ever help a monster like _you_!"

He glared with undeterred determination at the dark wizard.

Devon regarded him with cold calmness before said. "Fine then. I guess I have to bring you down then."

The pupils in Takao's eyes shrank to needle and sweat flooded over his skin when he felt the wand press hard between his ribs. His heart was fighting desperately for each second of pulsing just how many it would take before it ended. His muscles went solid stiff.

He could feel the torment dead drifting slowly over him... this was the end…

"Takao!... Takao!"

The last moment Devon cast his eyes in the direction of voices and a sly smile curved on the corner of his lips.

"Your friends are searching for you." he murmured. "It would be sad if they found their friend's dead body... hm, how pleasurable would it be for me to see. However, maybe I still leave you alive, because you can be still useful for me."

Devon withdrew his wand. Then he leant close to Takao's ear and whispered in a brutal tone. "But don't forget, this was a warning. Stay out of my way and you can keep your friends alive." his ferocious breath sent chills over the teen's spine.

Then with a swift movement of his cloak he was off.

Takao was standing motionless against the wall. He was trembling in his whole body as he was staring blank before himself. He was so numb and deaf to everything else around him after what Devon had told him that he didn't recognised his friends first when they found him.

"Takao!" Kai cried relieved.

"Hey, Takao!" Rei called when they reached to him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Max asked worried.

When the teen made no move Rei gave him a small shake on his shoulder. "Hey, is everything alright?"

The bluenette snapped out of it and looked at them dazed. "What?... Where am I... guys... what happened?"

"That's what we want to know too. You ran off all of the sudden and we got worry that something happened to you." Max said, frowning.

"Ugh, sorry Maxie. I just saw something and... but I'm fine now." he rasped wryly. He tried to clear up his mind.

Rei furrowed his eyebrows as he regarded his friend's pale face with a concerned look. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kai was confirmed that Rei had right. The teen was drenched in sweat and he was still shaking like something had scared him to bones... or someone. With a sharp gaze he scanned around the area suspiciously.

Takao swallowed hard to moisten his dry throat. "I'm fine guys... really. Everything is just fine."

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Devon's assault made clear for Takao that not only his life, but his friends' were in danger now, too. The firestorm in Max's house was just the beginning but what if next time they wouldn't make out in safe? The next target could be Rei or even Kai!

No, he couldn't let this happen.

He had to do something, he had to gain more time to find that boy before something tragedy happened. But first, he wanted to make sure his friends were in safe. He had to warn them what was Devon up to and that meant he had to reveal the truth... this was his only chance.

Right as evening fell he flew off from his house. First, he went to Kai's place because he thought telling the truth for Kai was the hardest, not to mention he still felt like he owned an apology for the dual haired teen. Meanwhile, he was hoping that he could make up for Kai somehow and prayed to not get a punch.

When he got there he saw that from a few windows still filtered out lights. He whizzed circles around the big mansion, trying to figure out which was Kai's bedroom. Once he stopped at a balcony and stared thoughtfully. The glassy, double door was locked here too but the fiery shaded curtains somehow gave him the feeling this was it. He descended and peeked in carefully. The room was dark and there was no sign of move, not even the form of sleeping figure on the bed. Kai was not home. But where was he then?

Takao looked up at the faintly shining moon on the navy blue sky in ponder. He didn't think that Kai was wandering around the streets again as he used to, not after what happened today. So there was only one place he could go...

The Black Forest was the second safest place after the Hiwatari Mansion. It was the oldest and biggest one in this land, which belonged for the Hiwatari Family for ages. Outside, it looked so dark and scary that it kept away inquisitive people but deep inside, the dense trees hid a beautiful, peaceful place. No wonder that even demons didn't come near of it; they aversed from everything that held beauty and goodness. That way the forest could keep its pure and the animals lived here undisturbed.

However, there was one thing that even the shield of trees couldn't cover... the flood of melody.

From the distance, Takao could already hear the heart-warming play of music drifting in the air and he followed it. He landed softly on the crackling leaves and walked on till he reached the lake. The most gorgeous sight appeared before his eyes.

Sitting on the shore, Kai was playing away on his guitar. The moon lightened his dual-shaded hair, behind him the water twinkled on the surface, while his heavenly voice rose into the air.

Lurking behind a tree, Takao hesitated to go up to him. The melody was so enchanting that his heart was dancing butterfly flips in his chest. The more he listened the harder it become for him to face the inevitable.

Accidently, he stepped on a dry branch and it cracked loudly. At that moment the music stopped playing and Kai's crimson eyes turned sharply towards the hiding of trees. He put his guitar aside and stood on his feet. Takao was hoping Kai assumed him to be a deer but the dual haired was smarter than that and detected him in no time.

"Come out of there, whoever you are." Kai said daringly.

Takao gathered all his courage then stepped out in the moonlight.

There was a flash of surprise on Kai's features which was replaced by rigid stare. From the corner of his eyes, Takao spotted the set of arrows and bow that leant against a tree trunk a few feet from Kai and went even more nervous. He waited if Kai made a hasty move towards it but the teen was standing still.

The two boys were gazing at each other for a while silently.

"What do you want here?" Kai asked with cold firmness.

"I came because I have to tell you something." Takao started on carefully.

"If it's about what happened last time don't waste your breath."

"Kai I'm sorry for what I did to you, I know I shouldn't have taken advantage on it... but there is something else I need you to know. Something important." he made a careful step towards the older teen when he saw he wasn't going to attack him.

"And why should I care to listen to you?" came the sarcastic question from Kai's unemotional face.

"Because you are in danger, just like your friends!" Takao said confirmed. "What happened today was not an accident and they will come after you, too."

"Oh. So you came all this way to find me and warn me, so you can show how heroic you are and this way you can earn my trust. An impressive plan." Kai folded his arms as he scanned the boy ironically.

It was clear that Kai did not believe one word of him.

It flustered Takao so much that he couldn't take it anymore and walked closer to him in pray. "Please Kai, you must believe me! I'm standing by your side. I'm… I'm your friend. If you just give me a chance I'll prove to you."

Kai's features softened and a faint smile grazed over his lips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Takao nodded reassuringly and went closer. "Just let explain the truth."

"The truth." Kai echoed in a whisper. "Can I really trust you?"

Takao stepped in front of him, face to face, and smiled warmly up at his secret crush. "Yes."

Kai flashed a smile – then a startled gasp left Takao's mouth as he was suddenly pushed back hard against the tree trunk. Both of his wrists were pinned firm above his head by Kai's strong hand, leaving him total defenceless.

Numbing fear washed through the blunette's body as he stared frightful into Kai's fiery eyes as he hovered on him dominantly. The friendly smile had vanished from his face. He was immensely satisfied that he was having under his capture the mysterious masked boy.

Takao cursed himself for his foolishness. Kai had been only waiting for the moment and he'd walked in his game naively.

For a while they were staring at each other's eyes. Takao didn't dare to struggle against the hold, not knowing what would be Kai's reaction, and in this state he remained vulnerable anyway.

"If you don't mind, I reclaim what's mine." Kai growled hotly.

Takao stared confused at him. _What did he mean by that?_

Seconds ticked by and the dual haired was glaring stonily at him like he was deep considering something. His hold on him and his whole posture was showing undeterred determination, and still, Takao couldn't help but notice how much he struggled to himself. His tough muscles shook by the tightening pressure. His nerves were on the edge and small sweat drops emerged on his forehead. This was not right.

Something happened to Kai but what? Mahogany eyes glanced down at Kai's side and his heart stopped beating for a moment. In his trembling hand he was squeezing a sharp dagger.

Takao's chest clenched by the pain he felt. His eyes flooded with unshed tears as he looked back at Kai brokenly. _No, Kai… he couldn't really mean it._ Now he understood why did Kai let him near, so he can take his revenge. He looked appealingly at the man who had captured his heart but he was ready to give into his rage, if Kai decided so.

On the other side, Kai was fighting with his own conscience. He knew there was no other way to break the bond. He just had to do it. But now that he was here it was so hard. As he was looking at this boy he felt like all his strength was slipping away from him.

His eyes… why were they so familiar?

His mind demanded to do what he had to but his heart protested against it. Then Takao's face appeared in his mind's eyes and he was captured by the warm feeling of wanting the teen belong fully to him.

Kai had come to a decision.

He raised the dagger in his hand. Takao closed his eyes tight as he waited with willies his direful death. Kai's hand moved towards him but on the way the dagger slipped from his hand.

Takao winced in fright when he felt something touch his cheek but quickly opened them when he realised it was warm. Kai's hand moved softly over his cheek then to his mask. Slowly, Kai began pulling it off… his crimson orbs glinting now curiously.

"Please don't." Takao panted suddenly. He looked pleadingly at the dual haired male.

Kai's hand stopped on his movement then withdrew.

No, he couldn't do this. Even though he had the non-returnable chance, it felt wrong. Just as he wasn't able to take away a person's life, no matter what he'd done, he also couldn't humiliate someone the way he felt. He was not a monster, after all.

He had to live with this failure he'd put himself in for the rest of his life.

Bringing his face close to the teen's he growled clear and warning. "Never dare to do it again."

He pushed roughly the teen away from him to let him free then lowered his gaze that his long bangs covered his eyes. His fists clenched tightly by his side in silent wrath.

"Just stay away from me." Kai muttered bitterly.

Takao stared shocked and broken at him. His eyes watered up. '_Kai…_' That was it. It was over. He lost his last chance now to tell Kai the truth. If he revealed his real identity he might lost Kai forever, and he couldn't bear that.

He gathered together the pieces of his shattered hope and turned on his heels. He knew now; in this battle he was alone, and if he wanted to protect his beloveds then he had to give everything he got.

* * *

**~ * End of Chapter * ~**

Thank you for all who has been reviewing me so far and I wait curiously how did you like this one. It's not only because of curiosity but it helps me a lot to see which part was the one that caught you very much and which one less. Feedbacks are always important for a writer to know what do readers like. Also, I thank you for all the nice supports I always get. See you all next time. :)


	16. Chapter - New Hopes

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry that you had to wait sooo long for me, but I'm here now, ready to contnue this story. And in exchange for your patience you get an extra long chapter from me with lot of excitement. :)**

**Disclaimer: **do not own any of Beyblade characters except the plot and some own created characters

**Warnings:** lot of **sweetness** and **fluff** contains this chapter... however, there will be very **dark** and **scary** scenes, so I don't think it's the best one for bedtime reading, but it's your decision.

So, let's get back to previous things. Max's house burnt down, Takao got threatened by Devon, then he risked an attempt to tell Kai the truth about himself, but failed. Now will come the real happenings...

Have fun reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

**New Hopes**

* * *

"What? You can't be serious!"

Deep silence fell on the four friends when Max dropped the shocking news. Takao was the first who found his voice again.

"No. This can't be… Max, please, say it's not true." he looked desperately at him.

A weary sigh left the said boy's tense chest. His shoulders slumped. "It is. We are moving on." he said sorrowfully.

His three friends stared flabbergasted.

"But why?" Rei asked.

Max held up a parchment envelope. He wouldn't have told them anyway. "We received a letter from mom this morning. She asks us to move on to her. She can arrange that dad get a job in a store and I can continue my studies in Westlight High School."

"I assume your dad has agreed to it." stated Kai consequently just by taking a look at Max's wry face.

The boy lowered his head as he gave a tiny nod.

Takao was total taken aback at the news. He couldn't believe this was happening! "Max, you can't go."

"When are you planning to leave?" Rei asked while he tried to suppress the big dumpling in his chest that was dwelling up.

Max shifted his shoulders and scratched his head distracted. "Well, we still have a few things to pack in… not that much left after the fire. Dad has to buy the tickets for the train, then we leave… in a few days, I guess."

"What? Already?" Rei looked dumbfounded. "Don't you want to stay for a while to consider this over? There might be another way."

Max shook his head despondently. "No. Dad wants to get over with this as soon as possible."

Takao stepped to him with wounded eyes. "Max you can't leave just like that! If you go we might never see each other again!"

"I know!" the boy scrunched his eyes shut in frustration. Why was Takao making things even harder for him? "Don't you think I haven't rolled that over in my mind several times?"

"Then stay! We'll figure out something, just convince your father to not leave!" he persevered as he grabbed firmly his friend's shoulders.

"I… I can't." Max's whole body shook by the deep pressure that put weight on him. He clenched his fist into a tight ball.

Takao went upset. "I can't believe you really agree to this! That you can leave your friends here so easily! Something must have happened! Why don't you tell your father that you want to stay?... Why?!" he turned then to his other two friends. "Guys say something already! We can't let him go! Kai, talk to his head!"

"What do you expect from me to say? It's not my business to interfere what's between him and his father." Kai snapped back defensively.

"Argh! I should have known I can't count on you! Rei, please…" he glued his teddy bear brown eyes now the raven haired male, hopefully.

Poor Rei was looking despairingly as if everyone was expecting him now to solve this mess.

"I… I really don't know what could I say." he said meekly.

"It's okay guys." Max cut them off as he raised his head. They looked back at him. "It's nice that you all try to help for me. I'm glad to have such a great friends like you guys." his ocean blue eyes went glassy by wetness. He smiled sadly. "But it's hard to make the choice between my precious persons."

"What are you talking about?" Takao frowned.

"I'm sorry Takao, but I can't let down my dad. We don't have a home now, and by moving to mom we can be a family again. Of course, it's not gonna be the same as Livingston City but at least I can see her again. Please try to understand that."

Takao's eyes suffused with tears and he felt his heart sinking. Slowly, his hands fell back to his sides. That's right, he couldn't do it. He couldn't put such a pressure on Max to force him to choose between them and his family. That was cruel. He knew how it felt like missing a mother, the difference was that Max had the chance to see her again while Takao would never. Life was devious… _who knew if he was in Max's shoes would he make the same decision?_

Takao swallowed down the dwelling lump in this throat and rasped. "It's okay. I get it."

The day passed away in a gloomy mood with the four friends. Although, they tried to make plans about how could they make these few days memorable before Max left. Takao tried to cheer up for Max's shake but by the end of day his pinned up smile had eventually cracked.

After they had escorted Max back to Mrs. Wigging's guesthouse where Max and his dad had moved in temporarily, they split up to their own ways home. With a muttered goodbye Takao was the first who turned on his heels and ambled off with a long face, hands dived deep in his pockets. For a brief moment Rei considered going after him, he didn't want to let him walk home alone in this shape, but reconsidered it when he saw that Kai followed the teen promptly in silence, without being asked for the first time. A small smile grazed the nekojin's lips. Evidently, those two were getting closer to each other despite they didn't notice it.

Evening was catching over them by the time they reached the bridge where the path crossed. The sun was already sinking below the houses on the fiery-shaded sky. All the way here the two males hadn't spoken a word to each other. Even though Kai knew it would be better for Takao's shake to speak out what was pressing his heart he didn't want to urge on the bluenette. Eventually, he would speak up anyway.

It wasn't long after Takao suddenly came to stop which urged Kai to stop follow him distantly. He watched as the boy leant against a lamppost despondently, his shoulders slumping down.

For long minutes, Kai regarded him silently, considering if he should walk to him and prompt Takao to speak, or rather leave him alone. He held back his feelings to simply go up to him and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Why is it happening to me?" Takao spoke finally in a quiet tone.

Kai frowned in confusion.

"Everytime someone comes close to my heart eventually leaves me. They walk out of my life… or die."

Kai sighed. What could he say? He knew what was Takao feeling because he went through the same when he lost his parents. After that, he secluded himself from people, not letting anyone come near for that he wouldn't get hurt again. Until now…

But Takao was different. He had the faith and courage to go through whatever life threw at him, over and over again, and that's what made him so strong in Kai's eyes. Takao was willing to take the risk, but that also meant he had to deal with the bitter pains of consequences.

"That's how life is, Kinomiya. We can't choose our destiny, only the path. We are living dark times, therefore we must be careful. The only thing we can do is accept and move on." it was may not what he heartily wanted to say but he couldn't help it. He was used to stick to the cold fasts.

But Kai's rigid words made Takao only more upset. He hated hearing his lecturing '_get over with it_' speech! He hated that indifferent tone of him! Even that he had right!

"So what are you saying? That I should turn my back on everyone and walk away like a careless jerk?" he rose his voice sharply. "Well sorry if I can't act so cold as you! I'm not that strong! Maybe I am really just a big crybaby who only wants to be with his friends, but what's wrong with that? Why is it bad if I… if I just…" he trailed off suddenly. His face hung forward that his long bangs covered his eyes. A fist clenched by his side.

Kai watched him shocked. The young teen's rough words stabbed into his chest hard but it was nothing compared to the deep meaning behind them, which made Kai finally realise how much friendship really meant for Takao. His eyes went wide when he saw that the boy's shoulders were shaking… Takao was crying!

"I just… don't want to be left alone again." he choked out in a low voice. "Not after my brother… too…"

The ice melted.

Takao gave a small jump when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was scared to look into the handsome teen's eyes after all what he said but when Kai forced him to turn around he was surprised. He met the nicest look he'd ever seen on the dual haired.

Callous fingers drew up on Takao's cheeks and softly whipped off the teardrops. "You're not alone." Kai murmured. "Just because Max leaves it doesn't mean you won't see each other ever again. You'll still be friends. And there is still your grandpa, Rei, a lot of other people, and… I am here, too." his dry lips curved up in a small smirk. "I guess I can't rid of you now."

Takao was total taken aback. Kai had truly said he would stay with him? The dual haired's warm words flooded his aching heart and melted him. If there was any chance he could fall for the older teen harder, this was it.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Next day started oddly for Max and Mr. Mizuhara. It surprised them both when Rei popped up at Mrs. Wigging's guesthouse at eight o'clock and insisted them to come with him. They had no idea what could have happened to be in such a hurry in the early morning but Rei seemed very excited. Leaving their half-made breakfast and tea on the table, they followed the raven haired teen.

They were halfway towards the centre, trotting, and Rei still acted very mysterious. He refused to tell a word where were they going and why the heck did they have to leave everything dropped behind them?! It was bugging Max even more that they had to keep up with the nekojin's speed and it wasn't pleasing with an empty stomach.

"Rei, would you tell us already where are we going? And why do we have to hurry so much? I couldn't even eat my mayonnaise sandwich, I'm starving!" the blonde complained while he was skittering behind him, panting slightly.

"Sorry Maxie, but I was ordered to not tell you anything just bring you there." Rei answered with an impish smile on his face.

"Who said that?" Max badgered him with questions.

"Kai."

"Kai? What does it have to do with Kai? If he wants something then why couldn't he come? We are not his servant you know. And we have no time for this! I still have to pack in a few things, so –" he trailed off when his dad placed a hand calmly on his shoulder.

"Calm down Maxie. If your friends want to show us something then I guess it must be important." Mr. Mizuhara said meekly. He was a bit out of breath too as he tried to keep up with the boys. "Let's check on it. Packing can wait."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know what you mean," his father laughed. "because I'm just as curious as you."

"We are almost there. Come on, hurry!" Rei led them along a few house blocks and corners. The two Mizuharas followed him.

Max was getting suspicious. He would recognise this area everywhere, even with blinded eyes, because he walked along it every day. But why was Rei leading them right here? They were heading right to their…

Max's jaw dropped. Amazing sight greeted them when they reached to their destination. Father and son stared flabbergasted while Rei smiled joyfully.

On the place of their half burnt out, charred house big hustle-bustle and rescue work were on the way. The part of the house, which had been seriously damaged, had been replaced by new elements. New roof-beams were set up. The shattered and broken windows and frames were gone, too, and they were working on to place in the new ones. The painting inside the house was already on the way. Everyone who was their acquaintances and friends were helping. Their neighbour, Kai, Takao, Kenny, Mrs. Moore, Mr. Montgomery, Max's whole classmates, the baker, the butcher, the greengrocer whom Mr. Mizuhara had hosted so many times before, and many other people, who Mr. Mizuhara didn't remember he knew them, but they were the ones who adopted the kittens from Kai.

"…What are they doing here?" Max gaped.

"It seems they are rebuilding our home." Mr. Mizuhara was taken aback too.

"It was Kai's idea." Rei crossed his arms contented. The two Mizuharas turned to him shocked. "Last night Kai turned up at my place suddenly and came up with this idea. Then we quickly went to everyone's places to tell them and they were on it anon. They have been working since dawn."

Max hardly could believe it. "Really? Kai really did this all… for us?" he was touched, because they knew how much effort it took for the antisocial male to speak to people, not mention teamwork. The three of them were the lucky exception. Then again, Kai must possess a rare ability that people listened and trust him, like their captain.

Max's eyes moistened. Kai was a true friend, even though he showed it rarely.

"Well, yeah." said Rei. "But I guess the main reason that inspired him for this action is standing right over there in blue jacket." he gave a small wink as he inclined his head at the direction where Takao was going on a heavy argument with Hilary.

The two hot tempered teens were fighting about what colour should they paint Max's new bedroom on the roof.

""I said it's gonna be blue!" Takao shouted.

"No, it's yellow!" Hilary shrieked.

"It's blue!"

"Yellow!"

Above them on the roof Kai stopped hammering as he watched them, and rolled his eyes.

"Max's favourite element is water so it can be only blue!" Takao went on vehemently.

"It. Is. Yellow!" Hilary wasn't about to give in. "It's sweet and bright and it's the colour of the sun!"

"It's too vivid! It's the colour of clowns!"

"Like your face." the girl smirked.

"What did you say?!"

At that moment one of their classmates, Alan Foster, the big animal-liker stepped between them. "Hey-hey, why don't you two make peace? I have a suggestion, why don't we paint it green? It's nice and friendly and it's the colour of nature." he smiled sweetly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Takao and Hilary shouted at him in union.

The boy sweat-dropped and was off in a swish.

Got tired of their stupid fight, Kai sighed. He grabbed the bucket of ice-cold water that stood beside him and with a light swing he threw it down on them.

Instantly, Takao and Hilary sprung apart with a high squeal. Kai laughed.

"Hey you! Watch it up there!" Takao cried up angrily.

"If your hand moved as fast as your mouth you would warm up in seconds." Kai teased back with a smirk.

"Grr! You don't want me to go up there because I show you the fastest way to fly!" the bluenette pointed up at him threateningly.

Kai crossed his arms arrogantly and said elfishly. "Hah! Now I would like to see that."

"You will! Just wait I get there smarty-pants!" Takao's hair bristled up like a hedgehog and he made a dash inside the house towards the stairs.

In the backgrounds Max and Rei watched the bickering scene abstractly.

"I see what you mean." Max's lips pulled to a cheeky smile. "They're getting closer to each other. Have they confessed to each other?"

"Not yet." Rei groaned disappointed. "But it's about time they do something about it. This tip-toing around each other crush game is starting to go on my nerves." he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Maybe they just need a little push."

They looked at each other and a sly smile grazed over Rei's lips.

"You may be right, Max. Takao is too timid to confess his feelings for Kai because he fears from his reaction, so the only option left is to make Kai take the first step."

"And how are we going to do that?" Max wondered.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure out a plan." Rei rubbed his chin with a finger fraudulently. Then he added. "When Kai told his plan Takao was so overjoyed that he made Kai total flip over with embarrassment."

"Really?"

Rei snickered. "Takao practically threw himself on his neck, thanking it for him over and over again. I haven't seen anyone's face going so scarlet as Kai's."

Max laughed. "It seems even Mr. Wet-blanket has his soft points." He turned then to his dad who in the meantime had covered his face in his apron, crying.

"Oh this so moving! All these people came just to help for us, and all this time I haven't realised how many friends we have! We almost left them all here!" came the muffled wail from Mr. Mizuhara.

"Oh dad…" Max gently put a hand on his shoulder and tapped him comfortingly. "There there…" then a sudden thought struck in his head and he turned back to Rei. "Wait. Who is gonna finance all the expenses? We don't have that much money and we can't except from our friends to pay it."

"Don't worry about that. "Rei waved it off. "Kai has already taken care of everything. First, he wanted to handle all the financial resources, but the others didn't let him do that. They insisted on to take their own parts from the job, so we shared it. It's settled."

Max stared dumbfounded. "But… but that's too much! We can't accept such big gift!"

"I don't think you have other choice because in this project Kai is the boss." Rei smothered a snicker.

Mr. Mizuhara whipped off the tears from his eyes then rolled up the sleeves on his warm pullover and clapped his hands together vigorously. "Well then… let's get to work!"

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Thanks for the lot of helpful hands, the house was finished less than four days, and it looked more beautiful than before. Mr. Mizuhara and Max couldn't be more grateful. Their home was saved. Mr. Mizuhara was so flooded by emotions that, pouring another vast amount of tears in his apron, he promised all of them to be his guest when he opened his shop again... Talking about shop, another problem came into their way.

Their house was standing newly as ever, yet the Mizuhara's Funny &amp; Yummy happy store had been totally devastated in the fire. There was nothing they could sell anymore. Mr. Mizuhara was under big pressure. He had to open his shop or else he'd lose his job and they couldn't keep the house. They had to figure out something, and fast.

Max sent his mom a telegraph, telling about everything. The answer came quick. Mrs. Mizuhara sent them some money she could earn at her job but even that wasn't enough. The family didn't know what to do.

The help came the most unexpected way in a week.

Mr. Mizuhara almost fainted when next Monday he walked in the bank and the cashier declared a very big amount of money on his account. It was double as much what the Mizuhara Family had. It was unbelievable! Mr. Mizuhara almost scared the soul out of the poor grey haired man when he grabbed him by his shirt as he reached across the cabin, yelling at him that he didn't take well such ugly jokes.

The cashier stammered that he would never dare to joke about something like that. He told that a young, mysterious man had walked in and demanded to send the money from his account to Mizuhara's.

Mr. Mizuhara wanted to know who was their benefactor. The cashier, however, said he couldn't tell it because the person wanted to stay in the shadow and he was not allowed to give out his identity. It was against the rules.

When Mr. Mizuhara went home he told his son what happened. Max only smiled in a cheesy way. He had a very good guess who could be their secret hero but after hearing the story he decided to not reveal the person's identity. However, he noted himself that he would give something very cool for this person's next birthday – once he found out when was it.

Overjoyed by their good fortune, Mr. Mizuhara had started on a new business. He made a few changes in the store and opened the Mizuhara's Confectionery.

When they thought things couldn't get better, a week later Max received another letter from his mom wherein she wrote that she would travel home for Christmas.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Stepping in November the life in Livingston High School became very vivid again. Another special event was on the way and, despite the chilly weather that signalled the approach of winter, both students and teachers were fired up with excitement. Takao and his friends came down the stairs to find their way blocked. All classes had gathered up in the hall and were whispering eagerly while they crushed to get closer to the poster that hung on the wall.

"What's going on?" asked Max.

"Let's check it out." motioned Rei.

They pushed themselves through the crowd so they could stand in front of the poster and read it.

"_Everness Ball_… they are performing a ball in our school?" Max stared abashment, then he read it further. "_Spend a magical evening with your special chosen one under the moonlight. Romantic Event for both adults and youths…_ ew, slobbery craps and fluffiness, so not my taste." he grimaced.

"I think it's great! This is a good opportunity where sensitive, lonely souls can meet, dance with each other in the starlit sky… you can get very close to each other, and maybe, _maybe,_ that person will become your future love." the nekojin's eyes were gleaming like a cat who had just seized the world's biggest golden skein.

"And that's where boys get single too." Max added with a deadpan face. "She smells your perfume and runs off, or you step on her feet accidently while dancing… or you try to kiss her and you earn a punch on your face… or you drop a glass of punch on her… even worse if she realises you're a faithless Casanova who can't get enough harem.

The last one hit Rei's head like a cannonball from the sky. He sweat-dropped miserably, face hung down in defeat.

"Ops, I see I hit your soft point accidently." Max giggled.

"Do you have to always be a thorn in the ass?" Rei's left eyebrow twitched as he cast him a dark look. "At least I get some romance in my life."

"Right… like for how long? A week, or two?" Max grinned teasingly.

"Hey! Yes I did have a long relationship once! And I loved the girl very much! She had the most gorgeous long hair ever. And we were together for a half year." the raven haired retorted vehemently.

"And what was her name? Rapunzel?" Max missed Rei's baffled face when he glanced back at the poster and his eyes went wide in panic. "What?! It's in two weeks and I have to pick someone to come with?... Oh no, how earth do I get a partner within such a short time?"

Rei laughed. He dropped an arm around Max shoulder reassuringly. "Relax Maxie. I'll help you to fetch a pretty girl for the evening. And if not, I still can loan you one of the twins I met yesterday. We can make a double date." he winked.

Max looked at him with a sour face. "I thought Cinderella's step-sisters existed only in tale." he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Takao's eyes were lost in the sight of poster where a young man in black suit and a girl in dress were dancing.

A ball.

He'd never been on a ball before. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go. Dancing and being gooey all night wasn't really his thing. He wasn't really after girls as other boys in his age, and he hadn't dated ever… well once, but even that was an accident which was rather awkward.

However, just because it was a ball it didn't mean it must be a date. There was no rule that that said you couldn't invite a friend, or that a guy asked out another guy, right? As he stared hard at the poster the two figures soon changed forms and on the place of dressed girl another young man with dark long hair appeared… if he had to choose he knew who would he go gladly with.

A faint blush crept over his cheeks. He glanced carefully at Kai who was standing beside him with an indifferent, bored expression. Takao wondered if Kai wanted to go to the ball. Was there someone he would like to invite?... _'No it can't be. Kai is way too antisocial and cold to ask out a girl. I bet he hasn't been on any date. He probably won't go… still, I could ask him. No, forget it! He would probably laugh into my face then walk off.'_

"Hey Takao." Max's hand on his shoulder shook him out of his daydreaming. "What do you think? Is there any chance that someone would ask out Hilary?" he leant on to him whispering.

"If it's so, I already feel sorry for the poor guy." Takao smiled smugly.

"Haha, yeah. The guy has to listen through her long babbling all night."

"They would never reach to the kissing part because the guy would fall asleep half on the way." Takao went on jokingly.

"And when they dance…"

"The guy would stamp on her foot and Hilary would screech like a cockatoo."

They broke into giggle.

"It's such a shame I have to turn down your fun boys, but I have been already invited, unlike you."

They spun around and to their horror Hilary was standing behind them with crossed arms. There was an evil smile on her witch face that was enough to send shivers down their spines.

"And in exchange for your sweet comments, I have also something nice for you." she pressed two broomsticks to their hands as she grinned sadistically. "You can clean up all classrooms and corridors on the second floor."

Max and Takao groaned.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

It was a very wicked drag from Hilary to make them do the cleaning job and Max and Takao promised a dirty revenge for the first opportunity they would have. Later in the afternoon the school had emptied out as everyone went home, left alone the two boys and the caretaker.

"What a drag." Takao grouched as he was leaning lazily on his broomstick. One good point he was not locked in here alone this time, having Max, yet he was sulking that he couldn't walk home with Kai.

He sighed mournfully and looked out the big window. Compared to the still early time it was getting darker and darker by each minute. The grey, pale sun sky was covered very soon by black, thick clouds which were moving strangely faster than normally.

"Gruesome." Takao frowned. He watched as they sky became more and more creepy when the last spot of faint light had been engulfed, too, and frightful darkness dropped over the whole city.

The next moment all lamplights lit up on the streets. In the background low rumbling and flashing lightning twisted through the clouds, like some bad ominousness… _It must be the storm_, he thought. But what kind of storm had such black clouds and moved so fast? Weird. He's never seen such before. Then again, in these past few months lot of weird things had happened, so why should he feel so worked up by such a silly thing?

Giving a shrug, he went back working.

No one noticed that the front gate of the school was opened.

In front of the building a man was standing in his black cape. His long, greasy hair hung over his shoulders. His smile was like pure hell.

"Time is off." Devon chuckled to himself sadistically.

Breeze rose and the next moment two monstrous animals prowled into the gate. Without turning around, Devon waited for them calmly while his gaze still fixed on the building. The two monsters stopped beside him. Foaming saliva was drooling from their ferocious mouths.

"They're all yours." was all Devon said before he vanished into the darkness.

Low growling erupted from the horrible creatures and they stalked towards the front door for their victim…

In the meantime Takao lost track of Max. His friend had disappeared somewhere for a while now and he went to search for him.

"Damn you Max, where are you?" he groused as he rounded the corners with hasty steps. He was pissed. He very hoped that Max locked himself accidently somewhere and were not lazing around, leaving all the dirty work for him, or he'd kick his ass.

Suddenly, all lights went off.

"Oh no, not even that." Takao groaned.

Outside, the rumbling and flashing lightning turned wilder, and the off-and-on winkers lamplights on the streets gave a rather eerie sight. Takao felt chills ran down his spine. Okay, he was going to find Max quick then they'd go down to the caretaker to get a few torches…

It was weird how quiet was here.

"Max?" he called, slightly diffidently.

He turned in a corner and came face to face with a pair of vivid eyes that flashed out from the darkness. A low, throaty voice grumbled up.

"Hrr…Grr…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Takao leapt in the air with such a shriek that would make even a girl blush with embarrassment.

Loud laughter came.

Takao froze for a second then he frowned. He knew that voice. Max's wide grinning face revealed from the darkness.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face! Sad I couldn't take a picture of it because it sure would win the highest price of comic!" he was holding his stomach giggling while he pointed to the ashamed Takao was still clinging on the broomstick.

"Max!" Takao fumed. "It was not funny!" now he was going to make the blonde pay for his prank. But the blonde was quicker. He leapt out of Takao's grasp and made a run for it, still laughing.

Takao grabbed his broomstick and chased after him.

"Come back here you!"

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Off in another square of the city the two oldest teens were ambling along the street in silent. It was an unexpected luck that Max and Takao had been left back in school, now Rei had the opportunity to set up his plan.

"Pretty evening, huh?" he droned musingly as he raised his gaze up on the dark clouds.

"It's gloomy and dark, Rei. There's nothing pretty about it." Kai stated dismally. He was walking beside his friend with his usual cold poker face, staring ahead rigidly, hands dived deep in his pockets.

"Well yeah, but we had a fairly good week." Rei went on merrily. "Max and his dad moved back to their home, your plan brought many people closer to each other, and soon a ball will be organized in our school. Everyone is so happy. Isn't that great?"

"Hn." Kai grunted.

"…Especially Takao. You made him very happy." Rei cast a sly glance from the corner of his eyes at Kai for his reaction.

"He is only happy because Max stays." Kai said unenthusiastically.

"You think so? I think it has more to do with you than you would think."

"What do you mean?" he cast his narrow eyes at him suspiciously.

"Haven't you realised how excited he is around you? No way man! I was sure that a smart brain like you would notice it. Max and I noticed long ago."

"Noticed what?" Kai barked roughly. He hated playing mind-games.

"That he is all over you." Rei blurted out openly. "And I know you are not as uninterested about him as you try to show it." he flashed a white fang naughtily behind his smirk.

It seems Rei's wicked plan was working out perfectly because Kai's pale cheeks turned suddenly a very interesting shade of pink. Though, the dual haired tried to fight off his emotions by showing anger. "Did you smoke something Rei because you sound more nuts to me than usual?"

Rei snickered comically. "Not today. I left my incense sticks at home." Kai rolled his eyes. "Come on now Kai, there is nothing shameful if you admit that you have feelings for him."

The tension in Kai became even more evident just how hard he tried to escape from this stupid, awkward conversation Rei had dragged him into, but he failed miserably. He felt his neck burning so hot and he bet for a million dollar that the pesky nekojin was enjoying every minute of this. He turned away his face sulkily but that didn't help to make his flush disappear. "It's none of your business."

"Personally not, but as your friend I would like to help for you. Max and I wouldn't mind if you two would become more than friends you know… Seriously Kai, confess your feelings for him." Rei said now with sympathy but Kai didn't return his gesture.

"That's bullshit. Even if I told him, Takao doesn't have feelings for me." Kai's sudden dejected expression surprised Rei.

"You don't know until you tell him." he advised kindly. "I know he does."

"And why are you so sure about that?" Kai looked cynically at him.

"Because unlike you, I espy the sign of love on him what you not."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows in ponder.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

The corridors echoed from the running footsteps and faint laughing as Max and Takao played cat and mouse game. Max was the mouse, scooting along giggling, while Takao was chasing after him with the broomstick. They went so excited about their game that they completely forgot about their work they had to do, or that it was dark in the whole building. Moreover, the caretaker strangely hadn't come to search and yell at them, as if he'd vanished somewhere.

It wasn't until Max turned in a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The grin frost-nipped from his face. His eyes went wide. A few seconds within Takao appeared behind him with a victorious cry.

"Aha! Now I got'cha!" He stopped in mid-swing when he registered his friend's frozen statue. "Max? What is it…" the words suddenly died on his tongue when he looked ahead of them. His body went petrified with cold fear. He even felt his blood go dry.

A few meters ahead, two pair of glowing eyes stared back at them in the darkness. Low, dreadful growling sounded which belonged to two, blood-thirsty mouths wherefrom big, razor-thin teeth flashed. Four, black furry legs connected to the two meters long body of the beasts who resembled very much to wolves – or they were once, but darkness had transformed them into murderous mutants. The rotting, carrion smell that oozed from their soggy fur was nauseating. Their tails were unnaturally long and ended with three-forked blades. Their ears were tiny and torn, unlike their faces which were big and longish.

The marble floor creaked under their eagle-sized claws as they moved afore slowly.

Takao gulped. "Um… Max?" came his squeaky voice.

"Don't move." told him Max who was shaking from head to toe as well. "If… if we don't make sudden moves, they won't attack us."

But it seemed the beasts didn't know the rules – a loud howl rang up and they made a mad dash towards the boys.

"**Run!" **Max roared and spun around to scoot off.

Takao threw away the broomstick and ran after him.

They ran through the corridor in a made speed with the two beasts hot in their tracks.

"You said they won't attack us!" Takao shouted.

"I was wrong!" Max was running like blazes.

Soon the path came to an end for them when there was no more corners or stairs. They were dead-blocked.

"What do we do now?" Max wailed in panic.

Takao spotted an open classroom and grabbed his friend's hand. "In here! Hurry!"

In the last split of second Takao managed to throw themselves in the classroom before the monsters could have jumped on them. He spun around to shut the door when one of the beast's claw got stuck in between the door and frame. "Aaah! Max! Come help me!" he pressed himself hard against the door with full strength but he couldn't push it on.

The next moment the beast's long nose dug in the ajar and Max cried up with horror. He sprung at the door and with double force they managed to lock the door fully. Takao quickly pulled on the latch but he knew that wouldn't keep them out long.

"What are these things? And how did they get in here?" he asked, panting heavily.

"Search me. These are demon wolves. They are serving for the dark wizard." Max gulped down some oxygen as he tried to breath properly again. Sweat trickled down his face.

Takao looked shocked at him. "You mean Devon?"

"Definitely. But these are even worse than demons. They can be very fast and the poison that leaks out from their fangs and claws takes you down faster than anything."

Takao felt like his heart wanted to leap out from its place. He wondered if they broke through the gate or someone let them in… then a fearful thought struck his head.

"The caretaker. What happened to him?" he paled.

"I don't know." Max shook his head while he tried very hard to block out all the horrid possibilities from his thoughts.

None of them suspected that he caretaker was still downstairs in his office room, deep snoring, and was having no clue that the school was under assault.

Heavy bang shook the door which became louder and more forcefully.

"We need to call help." said Takao when he saw that the latch started curving by the massive pressure. They were running off time.

Max pulled out a strange, black little device from his pocket.

"What's that?" Takao asked.

"It's called a phone mobile. Kenny had built it and asked me to test it."

Takao still didn't get how could a little thing like that save them from two, monstrous animals but he didn't have time to ask it – the next moment the door cracked ominously.

"Whatever. Just do it fast!" he rushed back to press back the door as long as he could.

Max quickly dialled a few numbers on the device before pushed the big button.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

"Leave me alone now Rei."

"But Kai…"

"I said no."

"But why not?" Rei pressed him further with questions. "I'm sure he'd say yes if you invited him to the ball."

"I'm not going." Kai said stubbornly. He was getting tired of the raven haired's prodding and that he couldn't drop the topic.

"Oh so you're running away, huh?" Rei pricked up the dual haired's ego purposefully. "I never thought Kai Hiwatari would sweat in his pants."

"**I'm not."** Kai retorted hotly as a vein pulsed on his forehead. He stopped and glared at him hard.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you ask him out?"

They were glaring at each other but before Kai could say anything a loud beeping voice interrupted them.

"What's that?" Kai frowned with confusion as he searched for the source of the voice. He watched as Rei took out a small device from the pocket of his jacket.

"Maxie?" Rei looked at the screen with wonder before pushed the button. "Hello?"

On the other side of line they both could hear a very upset voice. Some reason the line was rasping.

"_Rei? Oh my god, Rei you must come here! Hurry!"_

"Max, would you calm down a little we can barely understand you!"

The line cracked again.

"_Re… Rei! Kai!... We need you guys, come quick! They are attacking our school! We are locked in here!"_

The two males exchanged anxious looks. Considering by Max's panic voice something must have happened. And in their school?

Then in the background suddenly they could hear Takao's screaming and it gave Kai's heart a painful twitch.

"_AH! Max!... I can't keep this up anymore!"_

"_Wait! Wait! I think they can hear us! Rei! Rei! If you guys can hear us call help!"_

"_Ah, Maaax!... Argh! Noo!"_ in the background something banged.

"_Takao!"_

A sound of crack signalled that Max had dropped the phone.

Heart racing with fear, Kai impulsively grabbed Rei's phone and shouted in. "Takao!"

_Beep…_

"It's no use Kai, they can't hear us now. We gotta get back there fast!"

Giving no care about rational thinking, Kai instantly took off running back when Rei caught his arm.

"Wait! I know a shortcut! This way!"

Kai followed Rei without hesitance. _'Please Takao, hang in there! I'm coming!'_

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Along with a loud screech, Max managed to push a desk against the door just in time before it broke.

"Oh man, that was close." Max whipped his forehead. Then he looked down at his friend who was lying flat on his back on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Takao's legs slipped languidly down the floor. He blew out a sharp breath and panted hard. His legs hurt immensely, as if he was pushing back a heap of bricks. "I think I can still live on."

They shared a weary smile. But they knew it was still not over. Their barrier wouldn't keep them safe forever and who knew if help would arrive in time before those monsters found another tactics to break in. The bangs and pushes didn't cease hitting on the door.

"We have to get out of here." Takao said when he scrambled back on feet.

"Yeah, but how? There is no other door in here." Max scanned around the room.

"Can't you blow them off with your water power?"

"What? Are you crazy? In this nerve-racking state I couldn't even flick over a worm! I'm too fazed and tired physically, and there is no water here I can use up!"

Takao groaned edgily. Another loud bang crashed on the door and the boys jumped back a few steps just in case.

Takao bit on his lips hard and thought. Their situation was critic and their chances were low. They could still open one of the windows and climb out but they were on the second floor. If they jumped down the chance that they broke a limb was high. They couldn't risk that, but they couldn't stay here, either. Unless… an idea popped up in his head.

"I have an idea. Wait here." he ordered his friend.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Max looked with panic at him by the thought of being left alone.

Takao went quickly to one of the windows and opened it. "I'll be right back. Push another desk to the door but don't move from here."

"No, wait! Don't leave me alone!"

Guilt dwelled in his chest but Takao made his decision and jumped out from the window. He was falling fast but before he would have hit the ground blue light engulfed him. A pair of large, azure blue wings spread out from his back. The colour of his hair took a lighter shade and his identity-hiding mask appeared on his face. His wings kicked him into the air and he made a swift turn the next corner to get round the building and search the back door.

Meanwhile Kai and Rei arrived to the front gate with mad running. They stopped shocked when they saw that the main door was crashed. There were sign of deep slash of claws on it. Their heart stopped beating for a moment.

"What made this?" Rei gasped.

"Takao!" Kai cried.

"Max!"

They rushed inside the hall and that was when they noticed that there was no light in the whole building. The only thing that navigated them through the place was the lightning that was flashing through the windows. Directed by some inner bond they chose to go up searching on the floors. They ran up the main stairs but came to stop when a loud scream echoed right ahead of them. The next moment Max appeared running straight down towards them.

"AAAAAAH!"

**Bang!**

He came to a painful end when he bumped into Rei, knocking him over. Kai sweat-dropped at the comic sight of his two tangled friends on the floor. Rei was flying flat on his back like an ironed-out bug with the blonde on the top of him who had little stars dancing around his head.

"Ugh… that was tough." Max moaned.

"…I could say the same." added Rei swooningly. They both scrambled back to their feet. "What happened to you?" he asked when he noticed how pale Max was and he was still panting.

"It's… those monsters! They came in somehow… and they attacked us!"

"But how on earth got they here?" asked Rei.

Max shrugged. "Don't know… but I bet it has something to do with Devon."

At the hearing of the name Kai's blood suddenly ran cold.

"And where is Takao?" Rei asked worried.

"I don't know. We barricaded ourselves in a classroom when I called you but then he jumped out the window and disappeared! Argh! I'm so gonna kick his ass for leaving me there!" Max was in fret.

"And how did you escape?" Rei blinked wonderingly at him.

"In the air-pipe." Max said archly. "I found it on the ceiling as I stood up on a chair and climbed through it."

There was a low howl coming from the corridor above them and it made the teens shiver.

"We have to get out of here fast! We called the wizard guards in the way here so they can be here now any minute!" gave the lead Rei as they made a quick turn back.

"I'm not leaving without Takao!" Kai resisted stubbornly.

"If Takao managed to get out then he'll be fine, now come on!" Rei urged him but the inflexible male wasn't willing to make one step.

Rei exchanged looks with Max then they grabbed Kai by his arms and dragged him off in a run.

"Hey, let me go you two!"

They ran down the stairs towards the front door. However, they didn't get far when one of the monstrous creatures blocked their way out. Rei pulled the break with a long screech on the floor with Max.

The nekojin gulped. "Um, Max? What did you say, just how many of these beasts are here?" his hand peeled off from Kai's arm as he stared petrified at the oversized, drooling mutant.

"As far as I know two."

"But if there is one, then…" Rei's tongue froze when the next moment hair-striking growl sounded behind them.

The three teens turned back and saw the other demon wolf that was stalking towards them from the stairs. Slowly, they backed off in a corner. Their path came to an end very soon as the monsters were coming even nearer.

"We are trapped!" Max cried as they curled up in one spot.

A streak of sweat rolled down on Rei's head as he growled. "Darn it." Then he spotted the fire signal. He didn't know what came into him but with a sudden thought he smashed in the glass and hit the red button.

In the whole building ear-splitting ringing resounded. The two beasts scrunched their eyes by the annoying noise and they bellowed with rage.

"Why did you do that?" Max shouted at him, grabbing his face.

"I thought it's gonna scare them off!"

"Well it's not! They are more wrathful now!"

"How should I have known that?!" Rei snapped back.

Kai gritted his teeth. His fist clenched by his side. They were really in trouble. There was no other escape for them now… only one. He shut his eyes tight. He just so didn't want to do _it_. He'd promised to never reveal his real ability because that could put his life and his grandfather's in danger… but his friends were important too. He had to do it! For them… for Takao!

Glowing fiery eyes shut open.

"Hey!"

At that moment a familiar voice rang in the air. The three friends looked ahead and the two wolves turned back, too. In the glory of the moonlight that shone through the clouds revealed the young masked guy and the most vivid blue hair and wings that eyes had ever seen. A wicked grin plastered his face.

"Oh no. Not him again." Kai groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Max and Rei arched a weird look at him.

"You ugly monsters should know that dinner time is long over, so why don't you scram home to your sadistic lord?" Takao said cockily which only made the beasts growl angrily. They turned their gritting, drooling teeth to him now. "So you say no? Well then, try to catch me then!" he teased provocatively as he started running off the opposite direction.

The two wolves sprinted after him.

"Run!" Takao shouted back to them over his shoulder.

It didn't have to be told twice for Max and Rei who immediately grabbed their 'captain' and scooted out from the building.

While he knew that his friends were in safe now, Takao had to worry for his own back now. Max wasn't wrong when he warned him about their speed. Despite his power and his wings, which earnt him super speed, Takao could barely dodge when a claw almost slashed him two pieces as they were so close sprinting in his tracks.

"Shit! I have to shake them off somehow!" he growled. He had to gain distance so he could use his power against them. He needed something that blew them off, like a big bomm… then a plan struck his mind. '_That's it!'_

He took a sharp turn at the next corner and made his direction right to the chemistry classroom. It was only inches he managed to get away from them when he reached the room while his chasers slipped on the marble floor at the turning.

It was a big luck the classroom was open and Takao quickly locked the door behind himself, hoping it would hold out as long as he prepared the ingredients. But for second time didn't work the same trick. The monsters jumped simultaneously at the door with full force which was more than enough to break it. The smash was huge and the impact sent Takao fly back over the desks. Loud crashes and cry echoed in the room when he landed on the broken phial glasses he'd knocked down. He even hit his head on a chair.

"Ah…Ow. That's not how I was planning it." he moaned raspy. Opening his eyes his blurred vision started to clear as the dimly lit ceiling above him stopped spinning. He tried to get up but was forced back down the floor by a heavy paw that stood on his chest. He felt like all air was being forced out from his lungs. "Ah…" his hands grabbed onto the massive, scabby leg desperately to push it off.

The beast's sharp teeth were only inches from his face.

"N… no…"

In the last second a blazing rope whirled around the wolf's neck and it roared up. A man's shout filtered in Takao's ears and he felt that the heavy weight was being pulled down from his aching body. Soon, more voices and light of torches flickered through the corridor. Running steps echoed. The wizard guards had arrived just in time.

The man, who had rescued him, was holding his wand strongly while a long, fiery rope evolved from it that had captured the beast. He was struggling hard to get a steady hold of the animal who was wriggling wildly.

Takao thought this was the perfect moment to vanish before they all gathered here. Swaying slightly on his feet, he quickly scooted to the window. However, he forgot about the other demon beast which was still free and just spotted Takao. It made a mad dash at the unguarded teen and jumped.

The next moment the glass of window broke into hundreds of pieces as Takao and the beast fell in the depth…

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Outside in the park there was big hustle-bustle. The wizard guards secured the whole area while they scrutinised the building. For everyone's relief the caretaker man had been escorted out safe and sound as well. The school director, who had arrived within a few minutes, was now shouting off the poor man's head.

"How can you fall asleep under an assault like that! You're fired!" the director's face was red with anger.

Max, Kai and Rei were standing a little aside, in safe, as they watched the happenings from the sideline. They were worried and anxious about Takao. They still had no clue where he was and when they heard a wizard guard said that they hadn't found anyone else in the building the three friends gave a start.

Kai's heart clenched painfully and he couldn't bear more of this. '_Takao.'_ He wanted to rush forward, whatever it took for him to find the bluenette, but he was held back by his two friends.

"No, Kai! Stay here!" Max grabbed his shoulder pleadingly. "We can't go there!"

"Max is right Kai. Let's let them do their work. We can still hope…" Rei tried to reassure him, though he could understand his friend's feelings. He was worried for Takao, too.

"I don't care! I have to go in and find him!" Kai wrestled with them. He was beyond to care about anything or anyone, he just wanted to protect the only person who meant everything for him.

"No Kai!"

"Don't go!"

The dual haired tore himself out from their grip forcefully and rushed towards the building like a lovesick hero. However, he only made a few steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared shocked.

On the pathway, a young man with an unmistakable midnight blue hair was walking towards him.

"Ta…Takao." Kai couldn't believe his eyes. A huge relief washed through him when he saw that the teen was unhurt. He was a little ruffled and his clothes sleazy, but he was okay.

When Takao espied him he broke into a smile. Kai's eyes went soft with emotions.

"Takao."

They stared at each other for a moment before the young teen took up running to him. All holding backs and restrain ceased between them when Takao leapt into Kai's arms. He clasped his arms around Kai's neck as he clung on him happily. He felt strong arms embrace him protectively and he snuggled deeper into the warmth gentleness his secret crush offered him. Their chest pressed together and their hearts beat at once.

"I'm here now." came Takao's soft murmur below Kai's ear.

"Don't disappear again." Kai whispered back. His breath wafted over Takao's silky hair.

"I won't."

Kai's arms held him tighter as he pulled him closer by his waist. In the background Max and Rei watched touched the sweet sight. Yes, it wouldn't be long when they could celebrate them become a couple.

But happily ever after was still far away. There was one person who despised all beauty and love. In the distance, up among the clouds, Devon was observing the happenings displeased.

"It seems my plan didn't work out this time." he grunted. "Oh well, there is still next time… and perhaps it will be more devious." he piercing eyes glared ponderingly over the cuddling pair. Then he swung his cloak and disappeared.

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

So how did you like it? Tell me please, I'm curious. Can you guess who was Max's mysterious benefactor? Things are getting heated even more so if you want to get know what will happen stick to the story, because next one will come up... *winks*


	17. Chapter - Visit at the Kinomiya Dojo

Hi dears. So here is the next one and I'm sure you gonna have fun. In this, for once, there will be no demons, danger or bloodthirsty beasts... it's gonna be a lighter chapter.

Thank you for all who reviewed for me and even those who are silent, faithful readers here too. Thanks guys the support! :)

**Disclaimer: **do not own Beyblade or the characters

**Warnings: **small **Yaoi**, bunch of **humor** with a little **sadness** mixed... so grab plushes, a blanket, box of tissues, whatever, because you'll get to know more about Takao's past**  
**

Have fun reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

**Visit at the Kinomiya Dojo **

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Takao didn't feel like waking up. No school, no demons, and no annoying teachers or Hilary. And for once he gave no care to save the world again… for once, he was going to sleep on, lazing around, and enjoy his freedom. Moreover, he was gifting himself with the pleasure of travelling into his fantasy land about a certain handsome dual haired teen…

Even though outside the nature had covered into chillness and frost, warm light filtered inside the room through the window. Turned away from the urging sunbeams, Takao snugged himself deeper into the warmth of soft blankets. He was hugging his pillow close to his face like it was a huge, teddy bear plush, and snuggled to it…

He recalled the sweet memory when he was embraced protectively in Kai's arms. How his strong arms held him tight and close to him. It was so warm. He could feel as their hearts were beating together, in synch. And that intoxicating smell of him that remembered Takao of spice and ember, strewed with a little vanilla. "Mmm…Kai." he murmured into his pillow with desirable whilst his lower part made a funny wriggling unconsciously.

In a few minutes another voice filtered into his ear but it wasn't nearly as pleasurable as his fantasies. He gave a reluctant groan that was muffled by pillow and tried to ignore it. After five minutes it came again and it was louder and annoying.

"T-man! You better get up in a hurry and come down here!" his grandpa's voice echoed up from downstairs.

The beautiful fantasyland about him and Kai popped out like a balloon.

This time Takao let go a frustrated growl. Why couldn't Grandpa let him sleep on just one morning? It was Saturday for Heaven's sake! But his curiosity for wanting to know why did his grandpa say he should get down hurry got the best of him. And secondly, he needed to go to the bathroom first to solve a very uncomfortable _stiffness_ in his pyjama pants when he noticed the swelling tent on his groin.

Good thing he had a bathroom right beside his bedroom. He quickly locked the door behind himself and wasted no time to get rid of his pyjamas. He even let go a sigh of relief when his tensing lower part finally was freed from the suffocating captivity. Stepping under the shower, instead of the cold refreshing water, he let the warm water drops glide down his lean, tanned skin which heated him up even more. The faster he got rid of this tightening pressure the better he felt.

Moving a hand gently over his most sensitive part he began massaging himself with slow, yet urging strokes. He closed his eyes. Shuddering thrill flooded his whole body quickly. Just by thinking about him and Kai how they were embracing each other – only that this time naked – Kai's strong, muscular arms around him while they were kissing hot and passionately. Their panting chest pressed tightly together, just like their groins, as they moved and grinded against each other hard and slippery by the pouring water. Takao's hands moved feverishly over Kai's broad back, then up to his hair – and suddenly, a choking moan erupted from his lips. He felt his lover's callous fingers disappear deep inside his butt whilst Kai pulled them even closer to each other.

"Ah… god, Kai." Takao's head fell back with pure blissfulness. His eyes shut open and stars erupted.

In the last moment he braced himself with a hand against the cold shower wall as he came back from his intoxicating dream world and simply let his body ride out the inner pressure. His whole body was trembling and his legs felt like jelly, but damn he felt so good now. A weary smile grazed his lips. Looking down he watched as the pouring water washed off every drop of white liquid from his languid hand and manhood.

He quickly showered then dressed back in his pyjamas. Not bothering to dry his hair right away he grabbed a fluffy towel and started rubbing it as he made his way downstairs. He walked in the living room.

"Jeez Grandpa, why did you wake me so earl –" he stopped towelling his hair as he went dumbfounded.

His three friends were sitting around the coffee table.

"What are you guys doing here?" he blinked.

They exchanged looks, then Max answered.

"You invited us."

"Um… really?" Takao tilted his head slightly. "When was that?"

"It was yesterday." Rei raised an eyebrow at him oddly. "Don't you remember?"

For a few seconds the bluenette was staring at them baffled. It was almost visible that the gears were grinding frantically in his head. Then he broke into a nervous laugh. "Haha, of course I did!" he scratched the back of his neck.

The other three boys sweat-dropped heavily, face dropping. It was evident that Takao forgot that he'd invited them to his home. Only he could be so oblivious.

"Just give me a few minutes guys. I just get myself ready and be back!" he quickly dashed out from the room, his face going deep red when his gaze met Kai's for a split of second.

Max giggled and nudged Rei with his elbow. "Hey. Wanna make a bet that he would forget coming to his graduate too?"

"I would even bet that he would spend more time dressing up properly than Hilary." Rei said back with a teasing smile.

Across them Kai was fidgeting on his seat. He adjusted his scarf edgily as if the temperature in the room rocked high. Damn, he couldn't stay unaffected by the way Takao appeared in the room. In those pyjamas he looked so cute like a plush teddy bear that Kai would cuddle to gladly. And that gorgeous long hair of his as it leant over his shoulders freely… gods, Kai didn't know Takao had it so long. He looked so much different now. He was more attractive in Kai's eyes. A faint shade of pink colour crept over his pale cheeks. _Damn it!_

He tried to keep his cold posture, arms crossed rigidly, but he failed. Rei noticed the signs of awkwardness on him and sent him a naughty grin. Kai glared daggers at him before he snapped his gaze off sulkily.

"Hn."

Rei snorted into his mouth humorously.

Upwards to his room Takao was fighting to keep control of his own blushing face. Darn it, he'd totally forgotten that he invited them to spend a day together. Good thing Gramps escorted them to the living room and they didn't catch him in his room when he was daydreaming about Kai. Back in the room he almost soaked by sweat when Kai's crimson eyes looked into his… the pure thought that he'd just had a hot masturbating moment about his secret crush under the shower before the said person walked into his house was the most sexiest and embarrassing moment Takao had ever had.

In his distraction he missed the last stair-step and tumbled over. "Ugh…"

So much about a lazy morning.

He got dressed in rapid time which was the fastest thing he'd ever done. Then he raced back down the living room and just in time because Gramps was performing a rather humbling show with his kendo stick.

"… and that's how I slammed down two bears with one slack! Hiya!" the old man swung his kendo stick on the table. Then he straightened and went on merrily. "Yep, I was very tough in my young ages but now I'm glad if I can reach in time the toilet when nature calls me… Hey! Should I tell you dudes the story when we took a trip in the gnomes' forest? Takao was only five years old but he was even then very lively. Once he tripped over a branch and fell face into a throll's shit and –"

"Okay Grandpa, that's enough now." cut in quickly Takao as he rushed in before the last bit of his pride faded away. He started pushing his grandpa towards the door. "My friends are not interested about your boring stories. Why don't you go out the garden and take a good meditation, or feed the koibito fish?"

"Hey! You little dude shouldn't talk to your grandpa like that! And I have the right to finally meet your homies!"

"Yeah-yeah, but my friends came to me so would you leave us alone? Bye!" with one last push he quickly shut the door behind his grandpa and leant on it firmly.

"_That's gonna take you two hundreds swing, T-man!"_ echoed Kinomiya Grandpa's chiding.

Takao let go a sigh of relief. _'That was close.'_

"Why didn't you let him finish it?" Max chuckled. "It was very funny."

"Yeah, like the other one where you put bugs in Hiro's lunchbox for revenge because he hid a giant spider in your bed." Rei was grinning in a cheesy way.

Takao slapped a hand to his red face and groaned. "Oh no. Don't tell me Gramps even told you guys that."

"Is it true that you were screaming like a girl?" Rei's mouth twitched by the effort to hold back his laugh and tears on his struggling face.

Max was holding his stomach as he giggled. Kai was keeping the best his composure in this comical situation but even he had to cover his mouth discretely with a hand when a snort asked his lips.

"Don't believe everything what my grandpa says... you know, he is a little senile." Takao held up his hands defensively whilst cold sweat flooded his cheeks.

"_I'm not senile!"_ came the outcry from outside.

Takao sweat-dropped. _'Man, the old man has sharp ears.'_

When he turned back to his friends his eyes were instantly locked into burning crimson orbs that were staring directly at him. Takao felt himself becoming unbearably hot and turned on again. There was only one way to dissolve this tension. "Are you guys hungry? I bring some snacks and tea, be right back!" he grinned goofily before swished into air like a jin.

Max turned to Rei puzzled. "Don't you think he is a little out of himself?"

"Yeah, you're right. I very hope he's not sick again or something." he crossed his arms thoughtfully.

Kai was still fixing his gaze hard at the door where Takao had vanished. Weird. Takao was blushing like he was upset about something, but what?

In the kitchen Takao swept through all cupboards, opening them one after the other as he fumbled frantically to find some snacks. "Oh man, I can't believe Gramps eat up all my cookies... or was it me?" he scratched his head sheepishly. He then opened the upmost cupboard and for his big luck in the back corner he found some left overs. "Oh great! Muffins! I didn't know we still have some!"

He placed the bowl of muffins on a tray then he made tea. He was taking his time to deflate the raging emotions from his system, but to stop thinking about Kai was something impossible for him to do. The flashback how he had looked at him back in the room returned over and over again in his vision. He blushed madly again while he reached for the box of sugar on the shelf...

By the time he returned to his friends his self-composure was the same old. He was smiling cheerfully.

"Here you go guys! Home made muffins. It's maybe not as good as what your dad makes Max, but it has a special recipe in my family." Takao said proudly as he put down the tray on the middle of the table.

Eager to take the first taste as always, Max instantly picked up one. The cake looked a little rugged and more brownish than it should be, but he didn't care. He took a big bite from it, well he wanted to, but his teeth got stuck on it like they hit on steel.

"Ow!" he yammered painfully and he put a hand to his mouth.

The others looked surprised at him.

"What's wrong Max?" Takao asked.

"It's hard as stone." Max complained.

"Say what?!"

Rei took one from the bowl and knocked it on the table tentatively. The cake clang solidly. "No wonder. It's total uneatable. It's a miracle that it didn't break Max's teeth. How long have you been keeping them?" he raised an eyebrow at Takao with disbelief.

Takao sweat-dropped heavily. _'Ugh, shit. I should have checked them before.'_ "Erm... I don't know. Maybe three, or four weeks?" he muttered sheepishly.

"Then it's a luck if the worms haven't crawled in yet." Rei pinned him down cynically.

The bluenette's face dropped miserably. It was the most awkward situation he'd gotten himself into, and not mention the second time thus far. And if it wasn't enough the next comment came hitting right onto his balls.

"In your place I would start practising how to cook because in this state you would become a crappy house-wife Kinomya." Kai smirked mercilessly at the teen as he used the word _house-wife_ deliberately to see the boy's reaction.

Takao reacted just the way he expected when he snapped his flushed face at him and glared hotly. However, surprisingly it wasn't the word that affected him the most.

"Oh yeah? I bet I can still cook much better than you Mr. Spoiled-pants!"

"Hn. You're still the one who served up dried cakes."

"Hey! How should I've known they were that old?"

"That you take a check on them." Kai put him down with a snort and reached for his tea cup arrogantly. Just when the first sip poured down his throat his eyes suddenly bulged out from his head with horror. He broke into heavy coughing and went double as he leant over the table with heavy gasps.

Takao jumped to his feet in fright. "Kai! Oh my god! Kai! What's wrong?" he leapt to the teen's side and started tapping his back forcefully. He was in panic that Kai might have drunk down the wrong way, considering by the choking gasps and tears that burst from his eyes.

The older male tried to wave him off since he was unable to say a word. Takao finally got the point and brought him quickly a glass of water. Kai drank it eagerly. He was relieved when the cold, freshening water washed down the horrible bitter feeling from his throat and was able to breath properly again.

Takao still watched him anxiously yet a big stone of relief rolled off from his heart that Kai wouldn't die in his house by a sip of tea. Max and Rei stared confused what just happened. Guided by some weird suspicion, Rei took his own tea cup then, scrunching his nose, he took a careful smell. It was a normal green tea, nothing special. He took a lick from the surface and at that moment his face made a very impressive parody of a cat whose tail got closed in the door.

"Ugh – yuck. That's salt." he grimaced.

"What?!" Takao gaped.

Max laughed. "You put salt in the tea instead of sugar?"

Takao opened and closed his mouth several times. His face and neck turned beetroot which would have made him adorable in Kai's eyes if he still wasn't occupied with that little trouble that now he was fighting back the nausea feeling from his stomach. He wished he rather hadn't got to know what was in the tea.

"I... I didn't notice... I don't know how did it happen!" being flustered, Takao turned back to Kai. "I'm sorry Kai! I didn't mean it, I swear! I only –"

"Don't." the dual haired snapped as he raised a hand, cutting him off. He closed his eyes for brief a moment and went stiff. "Just tell, me where is, the bathroom." he took a deep breath.

"It's on the floor right left to your hand." he mumbled distracted.

Kai rose to his feet rigidly and walked out from the room. Just as the door closed behind him Max's face dropped forward in loud cackle.

"Way the go Takao! After that entertainment I suggest you to make an oblivion magic potion for Kai if you want to be _his_ house-wife!"

"Shut up Max!" the teen blew.

"Don't worry Takao. My uncle always says that too salt food brings you big love." Rei grinned at him jovially but it made the teen only twitch an eyebrow irritably. "Maybe you should check on Kai if he is alright, till then Max and I make something more _eatable_." he grabbed the blonde by his arm and they disappeared in the kitchen.

Takao ran a hand through his ruffled bangs and sighed. "What a drag. I've so messed up." he wouldn't be surprised if Kai had escaped home in the meantime.

But he was wrong. Up on the floor Kai spotted two doors. The one, which was closed, was a bit smaller, definitely the bathroom. His eyes, however, glued on the other room that was half open and something blue filtered out. Overcame by curiosity, Kai suddenly forgot his nausea and he stepped carefully in the room.

It was not light that filtered out yet it was astonishing. The walls were painted light blue like the sky, but the ceiling reflected back the express image of starry night sky. The sight had impressed Kai. It was like the whole universe was only a reach-out from him. He had a pretty good guess whom belonged this bedroom and the realization sent weird buzz through his veins. The room wasn't big at all. It was furnished simple and neat, unlike his own.

But what was surprising that compering how hasty and stormy Takao tended to be, causing chaos around himself always, the room was fairly tidy. Even all of his books and comics had their proper places on the shelves. On the windowsill he spotted their adopted cat, Kyo, as he was curled up in a ball and was sleeping peacefully. A faint smile passed over Kai's lips; that little animal sure was a lucky one.

"Kai?"

Turning around, he came face to face with a confused looking Takao. Suddenly, heat poured through Kai's body. Shit, he'd completely forgotten he'd just stepped in the privacy area of his friend. Not that Takao hadn't done the same, but somehow it was different because it was the first time Kai had done something bizarre like that to come so close to someone's personal life. It was unexplainable for him, and awkward, even uncomfortable… yet, so thrilling.

"I guess you missed the bathroom." Takao marked in a weary joke.

Kai swallowed hard. He wanted to apologize for his rudeness but no words came out from his mouth. He felt numb.

The blue haired teen walked slowly in, confusion evident on his face. Kai was standing there like he was frozen. _What should he do? Should he simply turn and dash out like nothing happened?_ One part of him wanted to escape from this intimate situation, then again, he couldn't make himself to do it. In the whole room there was a strange warmth that was floating in the air and Kai couldn't figure out if it was radiating from him or he was being enchanted some magic spell.

Then Takao dropped his shyness and smiled confidently. "So, this is my room. Welcome to my kingdom!" he laughed as he spread his arms widely.

"It's… nice." Kai rasped, clearing his throat. Crimson eyes scanned around the room again as if he tried to search something praiseworthy, anything than to look into those beautiful brown eyes. But things became even worse for him when his eyes passed swiftly over Takao's bed. The temperature in the room sprang higher as many nasty ideas rushed his mind, which couldn't be called proper at all. He quickly switched his gaze up at the starry ceiling instead.

"It's cool, huh?" Takao said chattily as he followed his gaze. "My brother made it for me when we moved here. It looks just like the one I'd had in our old town house that my mother made before she…"

Kai glanced at him and his cold mask melted when he saw the wetness in Takao's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

The teen nodded and swallowed his lump. "It just makes me remember of her, sometimes… you know." he said in a low voice.

Kai understood it. There were still rare moments when he also remembered back to his parents, but as time passed on he'd learnt to cease missing them. Letting go was the only way to heal the wounds and live in peace. However, right now he couldn't help but wanting to reach out and pull the boy in his embrace, murmuring soothing words in his ear, just like at that night.

But he was prevented when the bluenette crossed his room and took a picture from his bedside table. He walked back to Kai and showed him the photo. "She is my mom." he said and a small smile curved on the corner of his lips.

Kai looked at the picture where Takao's whole family was on and his features softened. There was Takao as a very little kid with a similar looking teen who was definitely his older brother, Hiro. Kinomiya Grandpa didn't seem like he'd altered over the years, maybe his hair was a little darker on the photo, but that energetic attitude showed no difference. And then, there were Takao's mother and father. It was no question that Hiro resembled very much to their father while Takao… crimson eyes looked now at the only woman in the family and a familiar warmth flooded his heart.

The woman on the picture was beautiful and she looked exactly like Takao. She had the same brown eyes which held so much affection and the same long hair. The only difference was its colour. Her hair wasn't so darkish as Takao's, it was vivid blue just like that thin lock Takao had on his left side and kept hiding it. Kai could figure now where did Takao inherited it.

"She is gorgeous." came Kai's honest answer.

Takao glanced at him and smiled when he saw the little sparks in those crimson eyes. Kai looked at him and almost had to bite on his tongue when he wanted to say the same for his friend. Their eyes locked at each other. Kai's heart started beating faster and the intimate closeness between them became overwhelmingly powerful than he could resist it.

A tiny gasp escape from Takao when he felt gentle fingers touched his own. He looked down at his side. Their fingers entwined with each other gently, carefully. He looked back at Kai and a faint blush crept over his cheeks. The look in Kai's eyes were so different… what did this mean?

Kai swallowed. _Maybe this was the right time._

"Takao."

"Yeah?" the boy's glassy eyes peered curiously at him.

Kai felt like his heart leapt to his throat. _Now or never._

"I… I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"That I… I…" his words drifted into fog as he leant his face unconsciously closer. His mind was a whole mess and the world seemed like was spiralling around them. Soon his vision blurred and the only clear thing that remained before his eyes was Takao's thick eyelashes. _So beautiful._

Their eyes closed as they leant slowly to each other then –

"Kai!"

"Takao!"

Both teens sprang apart as if an ice-block hit them. For a moment they stared flushed at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Then Takao broke the awkwardness as he turned his head at the stairs where Max and Rei's voice came from.

"I guess we better go down." he laughed weakly.

"Yeah." Kai mumbled. Mentally he was cursing those two, even considering to cut off their balls and threw them to wolves for breaking his perfect opportunity with Takao.

Kai had forgotten that he was still holding the picture and when he wanted to hand it back to Takao something caught his eyes. There was a signature on the bottom. _'For Tyson.'_

"Who is Tyson?" he asked.

"Oh, that was my original name." the teen answered.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "Your original name?"

A smile lurked on Takao's lips. "Yeah. My mother gave me this name when I was born but after she died my father changed my name to Takao." he shrugged reluctantly.

How foolish, thought Kai.

"What happened to her?" the question slipped out from his mouth unwittingly before he knew it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

"It's okay." Takao reassured him. Strange, usually he didn't like talking about his mother, but for Kai he was willing to. "She died when a monster attacked our hometown. She tried to protect me when a curse hit her." his eyes went misty as he glared darkly before himself. He was a little kid back then but he still couldn't forget that awful night. If he found one day that monster who killed his mother he would pay back for him dearly.

Kai gave him back the photo then they walked down the stairs to join the others. Later there was no sign of sorrow on Takao's face about their earlier talk, which appeased Kai a little. The bluenette went back to his old chirpy, goofy mood, though Kai still could sense something strange on the teen, but then he shooed off.

They had no idea where did Max and Rei conjure those many delicacy but the caramel juice that Max made, and Rei's apple-nuts cake, was far more delicious than Takao's dried muffins. The boys were sitting around the table in a circle as they played through seven board games while they chewed their cakes.

They were in the middle of playing true or dare when the old telephone rang in the hallway. Gramps shuffled in quickly to pick it up.

After a few minutes the door of living room slid open and the boys looked up.

"You have a phone call, T-man. It's your brother." Gramps said.

"Hiro!" Takao jumped to his feet happily and jogged out. He grabbed the handset and spoke in jovially. "Hiro? Hey bro, how it's going?... that's cool!... Nah, Gramps doing fine. Same old as always you know... mhm... yeah, sure... hey, I also have lot of things to tell you! When are you and dad coming home?" the answer that came from the other line wilted down Takao's smile. "Oh... yeah, I know that you have to work hard, but I thought you would come home now... um, no, it's okay... I'll wait for it then... thanks... say hello for dad on my behalf... bye."

On the other side of the room, Kai had been observing the teen silently. He didn't want to eavesdrop, he just went to the kitchen for a glass of water when he saw that Takao suddenly went sad on the phone talk. Seemingly, he tried to supress his feelings but his eyes told that he got bad news. His hand trembled when he placed back the handset. He was still staring at it with a blank look.

Tears escaped into his brown eyes and he tried to wipe them off hastily. Standing still in the background unnoticed, Kai had the overwhelming urge to rush up to the crying teen. Takao suddenly turned and marched out on the terrace, his shoulders shaking violently. Kai made his way after him but was held back by a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's better if we leave him alone now." said Gramps in an unusual dismal tone. "He calms down faster if he lets it out."

"But he is..."

"I know." Gramps nodded understandingly. "You want to help for him my boy, but believe me, Takao is stronger to deal with his feelings than you would think. Though, it's sad he has to go through the same every year." he sighed.

Kai took his gaze now off from Takao's shaking back and looked at the old man confused. "What do you mean?"

"Every year his brother and father call him on phone, or send a gift for his birthday, but never come. Yet, Takao always hopes and waits for them to turn up once on his birthday... but he's disappointed over and over again."

Kai looked surprised. "He didn't tell he has birthday."

Gramps smiled sourly. "That doesn't surprise me. You know, it's both a special and tragedy day, because on this day died Takao's mother." Kai was appalled. "Takao hasn't had a happy birthday ever since then. He even ceased celebrating it when he turned ten."

Kai now understood why was Takao acting so strange today. He turned back his gaze now at the cuddled up teen and his eyes went soft. Whilst similar feelings rushed him about his own and grandfather's relationship that he couldn't change, he wondered if there was some way that he could make at least one person happy in his life.

**° ~ x * Ö * x ~ °**

Later in the afternoon Kai, Max and Rei said goodbye for Takao and Grandpa and started on home. All on the way Kai was keeping himself purposely left behind as he ambled along, with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't put himself through what he'd heard. His gaze cast on the sparkling surface of the rippling water...

"...Hey Kai!"

He snapped out of his stupor and turned at his two friends.

"What's wrong with you? You have been so speechless ever since we left." asked him Rei.

"Since when is he talkative?" said humorously Max. "He is definitely sulking because Takao beat him in that game." he winked.

"I'm not." Kai grumbled as he glared back.

"Well it definitely has something to do with him or you wouldn't have eyed him so intensely." the blonde marked naughtily.

Rei's expression went serious suddenly. "Now that you mention it, Takao was acting weird after he came back from that phone call... you were out talking to him right? Did he tell something?"

At this point Kai came to stop. Max and Rei looked at him with wait. For long minutes he was considering if he should tell them the truth or simply shove them off. Actually, he could walk away carelessly without saying a word for them but some reason he couldn't do it. This time it was different because it was about Takao.

"Takao has birthday." he blurted out eventually.

Max and Rei were taken aback.

"What?"

"Seriously? How do you know that? Did he tell you?" asked Max.

Kai shook his head. "No, he didn't say a word. I accidentally heard him when he was talking to his brother on the phone."

"I don't get it. If it's his birthday then why was he so gloomy, and why didn't he tell us?" Rei crossed his arms resentfully.

"That's because he doesn't want to celebrate it." Kai added dryly.

"But why?" Max looked confused.

"Because Takao's mother died on the same day and ever since then his whole family have been graving. Takao doesn't even get more than a phone call or a mail as a birthday gift from his brother and father." Kai said bitterly. He was angry that how could they abandon such a warm-hearted person like Takao was?

Rei didn't know what to say. He was beyond shocked. "That's terrible..."

"No wonder he was so strange today." Max lowered his head. "He didn't want that we feel pity for him that's why he didn't tell."

Kai turned his gaze at the river again when he felt emotions risking their way into his crimson eyes. The sight of Takao crying still stabbed in his heart.

"So, what do we do now?" Rei spoke after a short silence.

"What else? We celebrate him!" whooped suddenly Max.

The other two stared at him as if he grew a horn on his head.

"Come on now guys! Don't say it's not a great idea!" Max tried to thrill them up.

Rei scratched his head doubtfully. "I don't know Maxie... what if he doesn't want it? And how would we do it anyway?"

"He doesn't have to know it. It can be a surprise party!" the vivid sparks in Max's eyes showed that he already had a plan. "I bet he will flip over by surprise! Come on, on the way I tell you what have I cooked out! It's gonna be the best party for him ever!"

One thing was sure. If Max became excited about something there was no way you could talk him out of it. While the two started making plans about how could they arrange a birthday party for Takao, Kai was burdened by another problem. He didn't know anything about birthday parties. He didn't have any either since his parents' death but he didn't miss celebrating his own actually. However, this was Takao's birthday now and he wanted to give something special for him.

...The question was: _what?_

* * *

**~End of Chapter ~ **

Hehe, I bet you guys are now peeved that Kai and Takao didn't get their first real kiss... Don't worry, it'll come sooner than you think. They are getting close to each other. ;)

I was sad though when I was writing that scene about Takao and his brother's phone talk. *sniffles* But anyway, next chapter is coming up, wherein you will read about how will they arrange a party for Takao's birthday. In that there will be more humor, and a little romance.

Till then, I'm curious to know your opinion.


	18. Chapter - The Meaning of Present

**Hi everyone! **

Here I am, back with the next chapter. Thank you for all the lot of nice reviews that you sent me, it was so heart-warming for me. Also thank you for my dear Guest readers, yes I do get your reviews as well, but unfortunately I can't thank them personally, so I do it here. :)

So, this chapter is all about Takao/Tyson's birthday. Lot of cheer, humor, touchy moments and fluff. So I guess you will love it. I put in all goodies.

No Warnings this time.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

**The Meaning of Present**

* * *

"But Grandpa…"

"Stop whining T-man! You're too old for that now. Start acting to your age like a responsible young man." rebuked him Gramps.

"Like _you_ are acting to your age. I eat my hat on that day." Takao grumbled in a tease which resulted a kendo stick swung towards him. He jumped aside in the last minute. "Gah! Okay-okay, I was only kidding Grandpa! But why is it so important that I do the shopping now?"

"Because I invited a few old fellows of mine for a card game party and I have to cook for extra amount."

"If I knew that your bingo dudes came here I would have trekked to Max's place." Takao groaned, rolling his eyes. A bunch of toothless, wrinkled, old men was the last thing he wished around the house now.

However, Gramps piercing glare was more than convincing for Takao that he rather not argued back. He grabbed hastily his jacket, jumped into his shoes, and swished out the door. Grandpa's moustache curved up in a cheeky grin.

"Hehe. This always works."

Outside, Takao pulled the zipper up on his jacket when the nasty frost nipped onto his skin stingily. Grumbling under his nose about _'pesky old man'_ he reluctantly started towards the gate with the folded shopping list in his hand. Just as he disappeared in the corner three other heads popped out across the street.

"Okay guys, the cost is clear." whispered Max to his friends in a mysterious tone like a real spy.

"Max he is already fifty meters off, I doubt he would hear us." marked Rei flatly.

"We can never know that. What if he has super-sharp ears like bats?" Max looked back at them with such vivid stare that it made the other two sweat-drop.

"Did you put sugar into your cereals in this morning or your read vampire stories again at the night? It's Takao who we are talking about." Rei raised his eyebrows incredulously at him.

"Who, by the way, wouldn't even stir if you dropped a bomb beside his bed when he sleeps." added Kai sardonically.

"That's the point. Don't you find this odd? What if he just pretends it?"

The other two shook their heads. It was hopeless to argue with Max's obsession for supernatural skills. The blonde stuck out his head from their hiding place once again. He cast eagle look left and right, then he quickly whizzed across the street and hid behind a trash can. He was holding his box close to his chest like he was carrying treasure. Kai and Rei sighed wearily. This was so stupid. They walked over the road right to the gate of Kinomiya house, each of them holding a big, brown box as well.

"Max, if you don't want us to lock you out then get your ass here!" Rei chided over the blonde who was still playing Sherlock Holmes – sneaked from one hideaway to the other. He was getting tired of this. His arms were dying from holding the box and he was freezing.

At Rei's threat Max was beside them in a flash. They knocked on the door and seconds later Gramps appeared to let them in.

"Come in home-dogs. I've sent him off for shopping. It's gonna take him for a long while. It's nice from you that you want to make a surprise party for him."

"Not at all Grandpa. We do it gladly." said Rei smiling as they moved farther inside the warm house.

"What's in those boxes?"

"Just a few decorations and ingredients for the birthday cake." said Max. They placed everything on the counter then Max set out the roles for everyone. "Okay, Rei and I gonna make the birthday cake. Kinomiya Grandpa could you please set the table in the living room?"

The old man showed his thumb up. "Of course sonny. Just leave it for the old soldier." he ruffled the boy's bushy hair.

Max turned his puppy eyes then at the oldest teen. "Kai, you do the decorations." he smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." the dual haired shrugged bored with no sign of enthusiasm on his expression.

"Come on now Kai, lighten up. You look like you've swallowed bitter-salt." teased him Rei, giving him a light slap on his shoulder. He couldn't get how could he pull such a wry face on Takao's birthday.

Kai only shot him a dark glare. Of course Rei didn't understand. Both he and Max brought a present for Takao, but Kai not. At least, not something _touchable._ Yesterday he was up till at night thinking hard what could he give for his blue haired angel. He may was the richest guy in the whole land but Kai knew that no money or expensive gift would mean anything… not for Takao. Kai had realised that Takao wasn't after his wealth right from the beginning and he honoured that about him. And that's when a thought struck his mind. But for that, he had to entice the teen to a certain place where no one would be, only them.

"I hope Takao won't get home before time." Max said while he peeked an inquiring glance at Grandpa.

"Don't worry son. I gave him an extra-long list that will keep him busy for a few hours." the grey haired man twisted his moustache fraudulently.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

In the meanwhile Takao was staring oddly at the shopping list. "Bacon, eggs, sardine, cheese, milk, pasta, cucumber – what the heck?!" he furrowed his eyebrows. "What is Gramps cooking? He wants to feed a whole army, or what?"

Checking over the nearly ten feet long list, he realised it would take him for ages to get everything. Damn it. He hated shopping. It was such a girlish thing and he didn't like standing in the line at the cash desk for long. Then it clicked on. If he sped up things a little he would get home earlier and can finally start reading the next episode of his Beyblade comics.

He cast a look around if anyone was watching him but people were occupied with their own shopping. Perfect. He rubbed his hands excitedly. It was about time to test how much control he'd gained on his wind power. Unnoticeably, he flicked a finger towards one of the shelves and two bottles of cucumber rose up in the air then floated in his shopping cart.

_Cool._ He grinned. At this rate he would get done in no time.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Back in the dojo, however, preparations didn't go as smoothly as they planned.

_**Puff.**_

White smoke floated out from the kitchen. Gramps and Kai peeked their heads inside tentatively and were greeted by big chaos. The whole kitchen looked like a tornado had swept through. In the middle were standing the two master chef, covered in white flour, and there were two ugly cakes on the counter.

"I told you to put in less flour!" Max argued with Rei.

"No because the recipe says you must add four cups! And your job was to make the coating – now we have two cakes!" Rei fumed.

"No, the coating is _your _job and the cake is mine!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is because it's made by dad and my recipe!"

"My recipe is better!"

"Looks crap for me."

Rei growled.

"Boys, boys." appeased them Gramps. "Why don't you work as a team?"

Max and Rei exchanged considering looks.

"Why don't you put together the two cakes and make one big?" advised Kai with a deadpan face. He didn't get why did they make such big fuss about a stupid cake.

"But it's a birthday cake and not a wedding cake." said Max.

Rei gave him a slight nudge on the ribs. "Heh. I bet Kai wants to have a little fore-experience." he winked slyly.

Grandpa blinked confused at the statement and looked at the said teen beside him whose face suddenly turned red.

"Rei…" Kai glared warningly.

"I say let's check on the decorations." Max suggested meekly to get everyone out before flames would burst from Kai's glowing aura.

In the living room an even more shocking sight greeted them. If you wanted to describe it with one sentence it would be: complete disaster of taste. The colourful ribbons and balloons on the ceiling looked like someone puked them up, instead of hanging.

"Well, that's… um, kind of…" Rei tried to search the nicest words how could he tell Kai without offending his pride, but honestly, it was horrible.

"…it's what they call extra individual?" Max gaped.

"Don't hold back yourselves." Kai spoke huffily and crossed his arms. "Just say it out."

"Well, it could have been made _prettier_." Rei choked out kindly, but his expression was more like a mix of pain and disgust.

"Other words it's crap." Kai stated bluntly.

"Compared to a throll's taste." added Max humorously.

"Well duh, I'm not a fashion designer." the dual haired rose up his nose. He was living in a castle with servants for heaven's sake! He had never done anything like decorating stuff.

Rei still looked at him with a scowl. "You still could have put more heart into this. If Takao sees this…" he shook his head.

"I hardly doubt he is going to peer more at the ceiling than the birthday cake." Kai shrugged him off nonchalantly.

Rei groaned and slapped a hand to his face. Could someone remind him how did these two fall into each other again?

Suddenly Max cried up as he looked out the window. "Oh no! He is coming!"

"What?!"

Everyone rushed to the window and peered out over Max's shoulder. Indeed, the gate opened then closed as Takao made his was towards the house. Both in his arms he was carrying two, full packed bags.

"Already? How is that possible?" Rei looked dumbfounded.

"I gave him an extra-long list. It seems I miscalculated." Gramps scratched his head.

"See? I told you guys he has some supernatural power." boosted Max excitedly.

"That's bullshit." Rei rolled his eyes. "He probably made a slap-dash like always."

"He can't see the surprise yet." stated Kai.

"Good point." Rei nodded. "We have to figure out something to keep him away till we finish up here."

Rei, Gramps, and Max looked at each other. It didn't take them long to find a solution for this little problem because they all had the same idea. They turned now at Kai who, all of the sudden, felt uncomfortable at their intense stare.

"What?" he barked roughly.

"It's up to you now Kai. It's your job to keep Takao occupied until we're done." Max grinned widely.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can _distract_ Takao the best way, plus Max and I have to set right this mess you've caused here." reasoned Rei craftily. On his expression there was a smug grin. It was evident that he was enjoying to tease Kai.

Even though Kai wanted to avenge for their sauciness, it still was a better option to go out – at least he would get rid of them for a good while. Decorating was not his thing anyway. "Hn." he flung the end of his white scarf over his shoulder and sauntered out of the room loftily.

Approaching the front door Takao's face lightened up instantly. "Kai!"

"Tyson." the other boy nodded, greeting him with a small smile. He was standing with crossed arms against the door frame.

"What brought you here man?" if he didn't know Kai better he would think the dual haired male was just waiting for him… '_Right. Keep dreaming Takao.'_ But he didn't miss that little point that Kai called him by his other name which brightened him internally.

"Your grandpa asked us to help in something." Kai lied smoothly.

"Us? You mean Max and Rei are here too?"

Kai winced. _Shit, he shouldn't have said that._

"Whatever." he shrugged dismissively.

"Moody as ever I see." the bluenette chuckled. "I just pack these out and then we can…" he was cut off immediately when Kai's arm blocked his way like a barrier.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't let you inside." Kai declared firmly.

The teen looked at him in pure confusion as if he heard it wrong. "Um, what?"

"I guess I was clear."

For a few seconds Takao was blinking at him dubiously then laughed. "Nice trick Kai! You almost got me there! I knew you also have a sense of humor but let's this cut off now, okay?" he made another attempt towards the door, trying to push Kai's arm aside, but the other didn't let him. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Who said I was joking before?" Kai flashed him a smirk.

"This is my house!" Takao snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. "I go in whenever I want to, now move."

"Not for a few hours. I suggest you to go for a walk, or visit Kenny… Oh, and I'll take these on your behalf." without much ado Kai snatched the two shopping bags from the shocked teen's hands and sidled on the door. "Have a nice time Kinomiya." with that he kicked shut the door behind himself.

Takao was standing baffled as the gears ticked on his head wildly. He couldn't grasp it… did Kai just locked him out of his _own_ house?

…after a few seconds:

"KAI HIWATARI! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK IT IN!" he bellowed that his hair bristled up.

On the other side of the door Kai was pressing his back against it lazily after he made sure to turn the key on the lock. A delicious smirk grazed his lips as he listened to the younger teen's rampage echoing through the door.

"_I know you can hear me Kai! Open the door! You don't want me to dash it on you! You hear it?... Kai!... Kaai!"_

Oh how much he loved teasing the stormy boy. It made Takao so cute whenever he was angry and put that puffy, sulking face… it turned on Kai even more… Wait. Did he think cute? God dammit he was turning way too soft now.

"_That's it! I'm giving you three seconds to open it before I kick it in!"_

_Hm, you can try it. But I strongly doubt that. _Kai thought confidently.

"_One…"_

There was no answer.

"_Two…"_

Silence.

"_Three!"_

Not even a peep.

"_You wanted it… SUPER SPEED GALAXY KICK! HIYAAA!"_ there was a loud bang on the door which followed a long yowl. _"Ooow! My knee, my knee!"_

Inside, Kai almost went double as he fought back his laughing, tears stinging on the corner of his eyes. That sure hurt for Takao. But it was his fault; he was just as stupid as stubborn sometimes. He was listening the teen's yammering for a while before fading sound of footsteps could be heard. Peeking out the little window beside him, Kai watched as Takao limped out the gate devastated. Well, that was maybe a little harsh but at least he made Takao stay away for a while. Mission accomplished. He walked to the kitchen to put the bags on the counter then he went back to the living room. However, the others weren't as pleased as he was when they got to know what happened. Rei made a face as if Kai had announced that all girls would be evicted from their school.

"I said to keep him occupied not kick him out!" he seethed.

"What's the difference?" Kai stared back at him taken aback, his arms crossed. He didn't get why way the raven haired fussing around. He was the one who told him to not let Takao in. What was he supposed to do?

Rei slapped a hand to his face in frustration. Of course, he forgot that Kai was a plain thinking man who usually took everything word for word, in a rough way. If you told him don't let Takao near the Christmas tree in Kai's mind it would mean pull a barbed-wire around the tree. "Didn't you hear about delicacy?" he rubbed his temple.

"That's not my table." Kai stated bluntly. Rei sweat-dropped.

Max scratched his face unsure. "I hope Takao didn't take it on his heart too much or it would be hard to entice his back."

After a good two hours everything was settled and ready to throw out the party. There was one thing missing now; the birthday boy. There was still no sign of Takao and a heated battle of words formed out between Kai and Rei that which one of them should go out to search him.

"You go because it's your fault that he went missing!" Rei pointed accusingly at the dual haired male.

"Tch. I'm not his babysitter." Kai snorted. "Besides, it was your idea to make him keep away from the house so it's not my business to clean up your mess." he folded his arms stubbornly, signalling that he wouldn't change his mind.

"There is no way I'm stepping my foot out of this house now! It's freaking cold and I was freezing my ass off on the way here!" Rei shuddered even by the pure thought of wandering around the nippy streets. He hated cold.

"That's too bad for you." Kai pursed his lips mockingly.

"Argh!"

Max stepped between them with a placating smile. "Now-now guys, break it up. I'm sure we can find a better solution for this little problem. What if you draw lots and the loser goes to search him?"

"If Mr. Firebug hadn't fucked up right at the beginning with his rudeness then we wouldn't even need to search Takao now." Rei growled.

Kai's glare went dark at that. First they interrupted his most beautiful moment with Takao in his bedroom, then he was criticized by his lame decorating work and even ordered to keep Takao away… and now, on the top of it, he was being called _Firebug_ – this was the last drop in the water! He walked to the counter and pulled out a long scissors from a drawer. With a murderous glare he turned to Rei, holding up the weapon threateningly.

"Say Rei, how much do you value your hair?"

Rei's face lost its colour rapidly as he gaped petrified at him. He didn't even consider it for a second that Kai was maybe only joking. He zipped out from the room in a flash then out the front door. Crimson eyes cast a glance now at the sheepish looking Max who backed off with a nervous smile.

"Um… I-I go and put the candles on the cake then." he scooted off.

A victorious smirk grazed Kai's lips. Now that's what he called a pay back.

After an hour Rei was coming back alongside with Takao. Placating the sulking Takao was not an easy job for him.

"What the heck is going on here Rei?" asked the frustrated teen.

"Relax Takao. You'll get to know everything in time."

"One thing is sure, if I get Kai in my hands he's gonna be sorry."

They entered the house but that looked empty and quiet.

"Where are the others?" Takao looked around confused.

"In the living room. Come on." Rei indicated him. He stepped first in the room then Takao –

"Surprise!" Max jumped in front of him with a huge grin like a child who face-fell in a big candy bag. "All goods to your Birthday, buddy!"

"W-wha?" Takao gaped shocked. In the middle of the room a big, two tiered cake stood on the table with eighteen burning candles, and four presents. Up on the ceiling colourful ribbons and balloons hung. There was his grandpa and his other friends. His eyes went glassy. Was he dreaming?

"Don't stand there so muzzy, come here T-man!" his grandpa prodded him, chuckling.

"I... I don't get it." Takao stuttered. "Did you make this Grandpa?"

"No, it was your homies idea. I was only helping out a bit." Grandpa inclined his head left. "It's especially thanks for him."

Takao's teddy bear eyes now turned to the only person in the room who was standing in the background like always. "Kai?" he choked.

"Don't look at me. The whole party idea was Max's idea. I didn't do that much." he shrugged shyly.

It didn't miss Takao's eyes that behind his cold mask Kai turned pink. Of course, the young Hiwatari never liked standing in the middle of attention. Takao knew that, but that meant Kai had done more than what he showed. This melted his heart. His eyes watered up. After all those years of abandonment, emptiness, and no celebration, only a small gift or letter from his father and brother, here he was now... a beautiful dream came true! He was in a marvellously decorated room, in front of him the biggest birthday cake he'd ever seen, and around him were the most precious, caring people he could ever wish. '_Mom, I wish you could be here now too.'_ A burning feeling flooded his chest and tears poured down his cheeks.

"See! See! I told you it was a bad idea!" Rei yammered. "I told you guys he'd break down!"

Takao laughed and wiped his eyes. "It's okay guys, I'm fine! Really. I'm just... touched, that's all." he smiled jovially at them.

"That's good, or else we'd worry that you'd drop snot on the cake while slicing it." chortled Max. Takao laughed with him.

The others grimaced by disgust. "Ew, Max!"

"Come on Takao, blow off the candles before they burn down."

The teen leant over the fancy decorated chocolate-strawberry cake with whipped cream and closed his eyes. He made a wish what his longing heart was craving for so long now. Then he opened his eyes and blew off the candles. Rei handed him a long knife and he cut off the cake for thin, equal pieces. After the dazzlingly delicious cake it was about time to open up the presents. There were four different coloured boxes on the table, though one of them wrapped only in a rough, brown paper. Takao, however, didn't get the chance to pick up one when Max pushed his own excitedly to him.

"Open mine first!" the blonde peered at him with sparkling eyes. The others shook their heads.

With a lurking smile, Takao opened the green box with yellow ribbon obediently. He gasped. Inside the boy there was the newest published copy of Beyblade Adventures comics and an extra big box of nougat bonbons (definitely from Mr. Mizuhara), but what thrilled him the most was the comics.

"Oh wow! Awesome! I heard it wouldn't get published before next month. How did you get it?" he looked curiously at his friends.

"Hehe. That's my secret." Max winked craftily. "Let's say I have my contacts at the editorial office."

"This is really cool! Thanks Maxie."

"You're welcome buddy."

The next present was a blue box, tied around by a white ribbon, from his grandpa. Takao knew better than anyone that his Grandpa had the most outstanding taste of the world and sometimes his hair-striking ideas overtopped even Max's. He opened carefully the box as if he was afraid that something would jump out and bite him. He was surprised when he found a blue fabric. When he folded it out to have a better look his face took an interesting shade of colour in embarrassment.

"Um... that's a..." he stammered awkwardly, not knowing actually what to say. It was a silk yukata from the old centuries of Kinomiya Family.

"I thought you're enough old now to wear it. The traditional outfit of the Kinomiyas, who all in all were great wizards, warriors and kendo masters. And now you, my sonny, stepped in the line of your ancestors, too." Gramps twisted his moustache proudly.

Takao, however, looked doomed. If he would say the truth that the cloth was horribly disgusting his grandpa would get hurt. But honestly, it looked like a robe what the harem women wore! He strongly doubted that whether Hiro or his father had ever put on such thing when they went to action. And he would make a hundred bet on Max's secret candy-bar that he would **never** in his life take this thing on, either... for a moment he imagined himself in the yukata as the masked boy as he fought against his enemies who all broke into a fit of laughing. A shudder past through him. However, he didn't want to hurt his grandpa's feelings, so he said.

"Thanks Grandpa. It's really... precious." he managed to squeeze out a nice word that wasn't that much a lie. Then he quickly folded it and placed back in the box, carefully avoiding his friends' gaze as his face heated up.

It was unbelievable, but if there was one person in this room who had different opinion about the cloth, it was Kai. Imagining Takao in a yukata turned on his fantasy wildly which had nothing to do with martial-arts… the blue haired angel lying on his bed, among cosy pillows and sheets, wearing nothing only that silky garment over his tanned body… his long hair messy as it spread over the pillows… his beautiful, lean body exposed and submitting as Kai could easily drew his fingers under the soft cloth and touch all those sensitive parts…

His fantasy image popped out the next moment like a balloon when Takao took Rei's gift this time. This one was wrapped into black paper and had a red ribbon tied around. He wasn't worried; after Gramps wicked gift he couldn't get more embarrassed. That's what he thought before he opened the box. Inside he found a lucky medal and a love amulet, and a book that's title was _'How do we entice our secret love'_. He flushed deeply and glared up at the naughty nekojin.

"I thought it might come handy for you." Rei winked at him with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Well… thanks." Takao grumbled and quickly put it back before Kai could have a closer look at it as he stretched over curiously. He tried to supress the blush as he turned his attention to the last box.

Somehow, it looked different than the others. It was wrapped in a simple brownish paper and the next moment he spotted the stamp on the corner.

"It has just arrived in this morning, from your brother and father." Gramps answered at his unspoken question and he gentled his voice. "I thought you might wanna open it on your birthday."

Suddenly, Takao's heart squeezed tight and he felt his eyes fill with lot of emotions once again. _He got a present from his dad and brother._ His hands were shaking slightly when he pulled the large sized box in front of him. He was touching it with such carefulness as if there was something fragile inside. For the first time he took his time to unwrap it slowly and the first thing that came into his view was a folded letter. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Takao,_

_We wish you lot of joy and happiness for your eighteenth birthday. We very hope that our present will bring you luck and you'll find your path in life._

_With love,_

_Your Father and Brother_

Thick tears dwelled in his mahogany eyes. _So they did think about him after all._

"It seems they haven't forgotten about your birthday, little dude." Gramps smiled warmly.

Takao nodded and sniffled. He was unable to say a word, but then again, they knew it was unnecessary. Instead he fixed his watery eyes on the box with big curiosity now as he began unfolding it. What he found made him gasp.

"Oh wow." he was awed. "It's cool." It was a fancy designed red jacket. It had two pockets on the chest and other two at the waist line. On the top of it laid a brand new cap, shaded with blue and red.

"Put it on! Let's see how does it look on you!" Max encouraged him.

Takao took off his old, sleazy, greyish cap and put it aside. He pulled on the red jacket then placed the new cap on his head, back-turned. He made a few fashion model moves, grinning goofily.

"So, what do you think guys? How do I look?"

"Like a champion!" Max showed a thumb up.

"Like a conqueror." Rei grinned. "Just don't slap off all the girls from my hand, will'ya?"

Takao laughed.

'_Like a goofball.'_ thought Kai sardonically. In his opinion Takao looked so much better without that stupid cap on his face, and he didn't get why was he actually ashamed to show his beautiful hair openly. But no matter how much Kai disliked the gift, he had to admit that the red jacket suited really perfectly to him. Red was definitely Takao's colour.

"What do you think Kai?" the teen turned now to him smiling. He was looking forward to hear Kai's opinion.

Kai swallowed thickly, and for once he put aside his pride to please the younger teen. "You look… confident." he rasped.

Takao beamed at him. Behind him Kai detected a triumphant sign from Rei.

"Where is your present Kai?" Max's sudden question snapped him out of his trance. All eyes turned on him. For a brief moment Kai was distracted what to say, but when he opened his mouth someone took the words from him.

"Kai already gave his present for me." Takao smiled sweetly.

In the room dumbfounded silence settled as they stared at the teen, but mostly Kai whose jaw slacked. _He did?_

"Really?" Max eyed him curiously. "And what did he give you? Tell us! Tell us!"

"Sorry Maxie, but this is something private… between us, you know." he winked playfully which blew off the blonde's excitement.

"Aw, not fair." he pouted cutely.

"I very hope it has something to do with leather." Rei snickered naughtily into his fist which earnt him a sharp glare from the dual haired male.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Later in the evening Max and Rei said goodbye for Gramps and Takao and started on home. Kai waited patiently when the two was out of earshot and even Gramps had disappeared in the house before he took his own coat. He turned to the teen at the door.

"Will you come with me Tyson? I want to show you something."

"Oh, sure. Just give me a second Kai." the bluenette put on his shoes, then pulled up the zipper on his new jacket, then followed his friend out of the house. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Just follow me."

Since he knew that he wouldn't get more out of Kai, Takao decided to simply trust him and walk beside him. They walked along the warmly lit curlicued streets. On the navy blue sky the shiny stars were peering over them, twinkling, while the old moon peeked out from behind the clouds. Embracing silence fell over the city. The cosy feeling in the atmosphere was almost romantic. They were walking in silence beside each other, completely comfortable in the other's presence. However, after some time Takao started chirping again which didn't surprise Kai at all. It was even a wonder he'd kept quiet this long.

"Kai, tell me where are we going. We're walking off from the map soon."

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Kai teased back and smirked at the pouting teen when he stuck out his tongue at him childishly. "Very impressive Kinomiya. More like a five year old than eighteen… Come on, we're soon there." he fastened his steps a little.

"Yeah-yeah, just…" Takao sighed. "I hope I can stretch out my legs a little when we get there because they're killing me." he folded his hands behind his head and glanced up in the twinkling sky.

Unnoticeably, Kai stole a glance at him with a lurking smile. For a long while none of them said a word.

Then Kai spoke.

"You shouldn't have lied because of me."

Takao glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Back in the room. You shouldn't have lied for the others that you already got a present from me." Kai was purposely avoiding his gaze.

"I didn't lie." the answer made dual haired look at him surprised. Takao smiled. "What? You thought a fancy gift would mean more for me than having you and the other guys around on my birthday? Especially what you did for me yesterday? Yes, Grandpa told me everything and how you wanted to help… you are a good friend Kai, even if you're a big grouch sometimes, and I'm happy that you are here."

The way Takao was smiling at him was so heart-warming for Kai like a touch of an angel. Right in this marvelling moment he could really confess for the teen… but he knew it would ruin the surprise, and he didn't want that. Concealing his overwhelming emotions he allowed only a small smile. He focused his gaze back on the path towards their destination.

Soon, they left behind the towering houses and were walking alongside the river. The small cottage houses grew thinner and thinner when they stepped on a rugged cart-road. Takao perked up at the familiar place when they reached there. It was the Black Forest. The bluenette looked curiously at Kai who only nodded to him to follow. Just as they entered the forest Takao ceased feeling the chill. The temperature was warmer here like at the early blossoming of spring. The red, brown and yellow shaded leaves had changed colours; blue, violet and purple colours dotted the trees and bushes. Takao's jaw dropped at the sight. On the pearl-white branches birds were perching as they sang their melody. In the whole place brightness and twinkling crystals reflected back. This paradise was like the path to Heaven. Like it wasn't the same forest when they had been here last time.

"How… how is that possible?" Takao gaped amazed. He couldn't take his eyes off from all the beauty.

Kai smiled mysteriously. "That's my secret." They were now at the lake. He watched patiently as the teen indulged himself in the sight until he turned back his attention to him. "Sit over there." he ordered him, pointing to a big stone at the shore.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions, just do as I say."

Takao gave a shrug and obeyed. He was curious to see what was Kai up to. As he sat down, funny enough, but he felt like he was in a box seat, having the best view over the sparkling water surface. He tilted his head curiously when Kai walked to an old oak tree and fumbled with something. When he turned around Takao's heart gave a joyful leap as he saw the guitar in the dual haired's hand. It all made sense now for him. He couldn't help but smile.

That inevitable moment when they had first met on the warehouse roof at that night had graved into his memory for ever. He still remembered of that beautiful melody that led him to the handsome teen and when they first looked at each other… ever since then he hadn't heard Kai play (well expect once he sneaked into his house), no matter how many times he asked, Kai always turned him down. The dual haired never played and sang for audience, only for himself when he was alone.

Takao fidgeted on his spot to get more comfortable. Kai held the black instrumental to his chest and leant his back against the tree trunk. Crimson eyes looked over him fiery.

"Turn around."

"But why?"

"Because." Kai's sharp tone confused Takao slightly – but just then he noticed something on Kai. There was a faint pink colour on his pale cheeks. Of course, he understood now and with a smothered chuckle he did as he was told. His eyes settled over the fabulous landscape and everything grew silent around him. The heart stirring melody rang up and from that moment the world ceased to exist for Takao as he silenced his mind and listened to the relaxing song. Listened Kai's voice. Listened the magic that circled around his soul gently and lifted him up in an eternal peace that was beyond every land, mountain and ocean, far away somewhere in the universe…

It was midnight when they got back to the dojo. At the gate Takao turned to Kai smiling.

"Thanks for the surprise Kai. It was really cool."

"Hn." the older nodded nonchalantly and dove his hands in his pockets.

For a while both were standing in silence, none of them knew what to say. Takao shuffled his feet. "I guess I see you then tomorrow, right?" he glanced timidly at him.

"Yeah." there was a tight lump in Kai's throat which he couldn't get rid of. He wanted so badly to tell him… ask him out, but the words somehow got lost in his dry mouth. He gathered together all his courage but when he looked back at the blue haired boy he froze. His heart started beating faster.

Takao was standing very close to him. One moment he smiled at him in a way he hadn't done before the next he leant forward. Kai's eyes went wide in shock when he felt soft lips pressed onto his cheek. Suddenly he felt like he'd left his body and flew thousand miles off into Heaven.

"Goodnight Kai." Takao said softly before he turned on the gate and walked along the pathway towards the house.

Kai was standing still enchanted, not believing the miracle that just happened. A hand drew slowly up to his cheek, brushing gently the spot where the delectable tingle still nipped on his skin. A small smile curved on his lips. Maybe there was hope for them, after all.

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

Next chapter is coming up…

I hope you liked it very much and will care to share your opinion and thoughts with me. *winks* The next chapter will be the upcoming ball and I'm planning a nice surprise for you all, but not gonna tell the details, so there is no point trying to ask me. Hehe. ;)

However, I don't know when will my next update come because recently my life has become a little busy. My artist career seems to develop now as I started painting design on clothes - maybe one day I even make something fashionable about a Beybalde lettering. *winks* But flowers are my most favourite ones to paint. Plus, I'm going for a little vacation in early august so I don't know if I manage to update before that. If not, then I'll after then.

I wish for everyone a beautiful summer, and see'ya guys next time!


	19. Chapter - The Prophecy

Hi folks! I'm back! Erm... you probably wonder what took me so damn long to update. Hehe... wops. ^.^"

I guess it's better if I don't bore you with details, let's get on with the story. This chapter will be the main part of the story which is the ball, but something else will happen too. Actually this chapter has been cut two because while I was writing it's become so extremely long that I decided to make it so. You guys will either love this part, or gonna glare daggers at me because I'm gonna make things here upset. Things will get heavy and even jealousy will take part here, mixed with humor, and a little drama scene... so enjoy it! :D

Huge thanks to my faithful readers and those who review always, plus my dear Guest readers: Lizzy and others - I get all your messages too, so thank you dears!

**Warnings:** mild swear, adult-language, nothing dreadful… **_yet_**

* * *

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

**The Prophecy**

* * *

Two weeks had run off quickly and there was one day left before the ball. The whole school was excited during the preparations. Boys, who were smart enough to pick their chosen pretty girl before others would have fetched them, were lucky. But those who deferred their choice for the last minute, were in trouble now…

Max raced out from the library room like a mad man who had been ass-shot.

"Guys! Guys!" he howled as he stormed through the corridors, hot dust steaming after his trail. His shoes made an ear-splitting screech as he tried to turn in a corner.

He even knocked off a couple almost who were cooing sweetly in the shadow of a corner. Lucky thing that the guy reacted fast and yanked his girlfriend away just in time before Max would have driven through them.

"Hey, watch it you!" he cried after him angrily.

"Wops! Sorry… Guyyyyys! You have to hear this!"

He found Rei and Takao in the cafeteria where they were eating their lunch peacefully. But not long. It was thanks only for Rei's super-fast reflexes that he raised his bowl just in time when Max toppled over their table. However, Takao wasn't that fast and the half bowl of rice flopped in his lap.

"Gah! Max! Watch it, will'ya?"

But the blonde was far too hyperactive to notice it. "You guys won't believe this!" he panted out of breath.

"The one thing I wouldn't believe is the day when you stop eating candies and your mayonnaise." Rei said sardonically. "What made you so worked up this time?"

"Do you guys know who is Hilary going to the ball with?" Max looked like he was going to get a heart-attack any minute just to blow out the news.

"Max, you already ruined my lunch, don't take away my appetite too by mentioning that _witch_." Takao scowled at him while he was brushing off his jeans. "Who cares about her anyway?"

"Who is Hilary?" Rei asked.

"Just a bossy witch from our class." Takao waved off. "She is very annoying."

"Oh. You mean the sharp-faced girl with rake legs?"

The bluenette chuckled. "Now that's the most fitting description of her I've ever heard." he grabbed his juice.

"You won't laugh like that if I tell you who did ask her out." Max went serious. "It's Kenny! And guess what, she said yes."

Takao's eyes bulged and spat out his drink at Rei.

"Ah! Yuck, Takao! That was my favourite shirt!" the nekojin complained as he grabbed a handkerchief and tried hastily to dry himself.

Takao coughed heavily. "Max… you… can't be serious. I guess you're the one who needs glasses man."

"It's no joke, I saw them. I was in the library to search a book for dad's new recipe when I saw them in a corner table whispering. I even caught a few words when they talked about the time of meeting. And they were holding hands."

Takao and Rei exchanged looks.

"It seems your bookworm friend has the balls, after all."

"Or he's already written his witword. Sane person doesn't ask out that girl." marked Takao scornfully.

"Come on, just because he doesn't have the look of a handsome prince even he deserves a pretty girl." Rei reasoned.

"Yeah, but for fuck shake Rei with Hilary off all people?!"

"It's a mutual thing. Kenny got the brains and Hilary the looks. They complete each other."

Takao sweat-dropped. "Your theory would sound less insane if Dare Devil liked dwarf."

Max flopped down a chair with a long face. "That's so not fair. Even Mr. Genius got himself a partner but I not." he moaned.

Rei cast him a reproaching glare. "If you had taken part in the dance course as I'd advised you, then you would have your chances."

"Never again." Max shook his head in denial. The memory still gave him shivers. "It was the most embarrassing moment in my life. The way those girls peered at us with their long eyelashes, like predator sirens, waiting for you to pick one in front of everyone and go the dance floor – it gave me the creeps."

"It was still funny how you made a beeline run out of the room." Takao snickered.

Max glared at him stingily. "Oh yeah? Well I haven't seen _you_ to pick someone as your partner either."

Suddenly, Takao's face went blank. "That's only because I didn't find anyone in the group who I would like to go with."

"Blah-blah. Cheap talking."

"Didn't you want to say that you didn't find a _certain_ person in the group?" Rei curved a sly eyebrow at the blue haired teen.

Takao furrowed his eyebrows, trying to keep off his blush. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I just hinted that your special type of someone is definitely tall, handsome, has crimson eyes and dual shaded hair, and has so much money as stars in the sky." he winked.

"And his name is Kai." Max added grinning.

Takao was torn between shock and confusion. "W-What? I never told you that I want to go with –"

"Now get off Takao. We know that you want to go with Kai to the ball. Drop the theatre already. It's no secret for us." Max said reassuringly as he smiled sincerely, showing that he was not teasing this time.

Rei put down his cup of tea as he looked honestly at him, too. "I guess it's about time we pour fresh water in the glass. You know we are beside you, no matter what."

"Yeah. We are friends." Max confirmed.

Takao sighed in defeat. He realised there was no point to deny his crush on Kai anymore, at least for his friends. They would understand. However, his voice was solemn, and there was a mild disappointment hidden in his gaze as he spoke with lack of enthusiasm. "Thanks guys. That you support for me and all, but… I guess destiny wants us rather apart."

"What makes you think that?" Max looked at him baffled.

The bluenette angled his head with confusion. Actually, he didn't understand either. Two weeks ago, on that magical evening he'd spent with Kai in the Black Forest… he thought, maybe it meant something more, deeper, than just a friendly gift. Of course a lone wolf like Kai Hiwatari would never come up with the topic so openly and outright due to his restrained feelings, but Takao thought he would drop some hints.

He had done it on that evening and Takao had been waiting that Kai might took the first step and invite him to the ball… but that's not how it happened.

Ever since that night Kai had completely disappeared. Well, not literally. When they had martial arts class together, the dual haired was hiding away carefully somewhere in the corner, watching the others. Then there was lunch time when the four of them always ate together, but Kai seemed to abandon their company even then. Or when Takao waited for him after school at the gate so they could walk home together and finally have the chance to talk to him… but his waiting was only a waste of time because Kai had left earlier, left Takao disappointed again.

He didn't want to jump to wrong conclusions but he felt like Kai was avoiding him purposefully. But why? Did he do something wrong? Maybe he was hoping too much and Kai didn't return his feelings the way he thought?

Sharing his troubled dilemma with his friends, Takao looked at them clueless.

Max scratched his head. "Well, we all know that Kai is not the social type of person, and he is to himself most of the times. There must be a reason why is he acting so." he had to give in that he also noticed Kai's strange behaviour but he didn't judge it so badly until Takao pointed it out with details.

Takao snorted. "Tch. Like I haven't thought about that myself."

"Then you should talk to him."

"Oh what a great idea Maxie. I just wonder why haven't I thought about that." the teen snapped bitingly. "Like I haven't tried it for I don't know how many times already but how can I draw out what's bothering him if _he is not even here dammit?!"_ his temper boiled by the frustration and slapped his hands on the table that earnt attention from other students.

"Calm down Takao. Everyone is looking over here." Max hushed him.

"Like I fucking care."

Max rolled his eyes. "Look, rage won't help for anyone. The school is big but not as big that we wouldn't find him. Let's go ask if someone has seen him."

"It's completely unnecessary. I know where is he." said Rei calmly while he sipped on his tea.

Max and Takao turned to him with an incredulous look like they were about to drown him into his tea.

"Why didn't you tell it sooner?" Max said abashed.

"Where is he?" Takao asked demandingly.

"On the roof." answered the nekojin plainly. "Recently he is idling up there because no one goes there… except me. Damn Firebug took away my meditation place." he marked reprovingly.

"What is he doing there?" Takao asked.

"I guess he got tired of the bunch of girls who were chasing after him. Women sense is more complicated than math, I swear." he shook his head. "Previously, everyone was on the edge to jump out the window when they saw Kai around and now they are _fighting_ for his favour to be invited." in his voice Max could detect a hint of envy.

"Is the competition a little tough for you now?" he teased cockily.

"Shut it Max."

The blonde giggled.

"So… what do you suggest? That I should simply drop it and forget the whole thing?" Takao directed back the topic, looking slightly turned down.

"No, I just say that give him time. As I know Kai, he will make his move at the last moment." Rei said.

"And if not?"

Max flickered his fingers as his eyes lit up. "I got it! I know how can we fix this! Don't worry Takao, I'll arrange that you get invited to the ball." he gave a cheering tap on his friend's shoulder then he whizzed off.

Takao stared after him confused. "What did he mean by that?"

"Knowing Max, he probably got some crazy idea again, or it was the sugar talking from him." said Rei wryly, not being sure if he wanted to know the details. He turned back his attention at Takao when that slumped over the table with a moan. "I wouldn't give up so easily in your place."

"Hell I gave up. I just don't know what to do." he propped his head up with a hand.

"You could send him a letter. Write him a note and slide it in his locker. He never leaves without checking on it."

The teen's face beamed at that promptly. "That's a brilliant idea Rei! I only mind it didn't turn in my head." he turned, completely missing the nekojin's confident grin, and fumbled in his schoolbag to search pen and paper.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

A quarter hour later he was standing in front of Kai's locker. He glanced musingly at the written letter in his hand. Now or never. This was maybe his last chance to go with Kai. He took glances around to make sure no one was watching him… then he turned back the locker and was about to slide the folded note through the slit –

"Hey!"

The sudden voice made Takao almost leap in the air. His heart did a rapid flip in his chest. A black haired boy, who was just as tall as him, approached Takao with a friendly smile.

"Are you Takao Kinomiya?" the boy asked politely.

"Y-yeah." Takao blinked at him confused. _Should he know this guy?_

"My name is Matt Norton. Nice to meet you Takao." he grabbed Takao's hand and shook it with so much joy as if he was his biggest fan.

Takao tried to pretend like he was glad for their meeting but in fact he was thrown into completely puzzlement by the weird situation. He had no idea who was this guy, though he seemed like he know Takao, and he didn't want to have second thoughts right away but the way this guy looked at him with that mealy-mouthed face pricked his instincts. "Same way." he said.

"Sorry for haunting you down like that. Haha, you probably gonna think I'm pushy," Matt laughed timidly as he put a hand behind his head. "but I heard you don't have a partner for the ball yet."

Takao sweat-dropped. _What the heck?! Did the whole school know that he was still single? Did they even know he was gay?_

The dark haired boy shuffled his foot as he went on unsure. "So, since you don't have anyone and neither I, well… I thought… that maybe we could go together, you know…"

Takao quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry dude, but I've already made my decision."

"Don't worry, I didn't mean like we should go out on a date." Matt said hastily to reassure him. "We can still go like fellows."

"No. You didn't get me. The fact is there is someone who I would like to go with… I just haven't got a response from the person yet." said Takao sternly while he hid carefully the letter behind his back.

There was pause. A strange gloominess darkened suddenly the guy's cheerful face as he peered at the bluenette hard and long. Takao couldn't describe if it was disappointment or scorn, but when Matt spoke his tone changed to indifferent. "I see. Then maybe next time."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Good luck then." with that he turned on his heels and waltzed off.

Takao looked after him with a small frown. _What the heck was that all about?_

"So you go, after all."

The smoky tone behind him came like an electric shot. A shiver ran down his spine as he spun around. Only a few meters ahead stood the dual haired teen with a dark look on his face. He looked extremely pissed and Takao wondered if how long had Kai been standing there.

"K-Kai." he stuttered while his hand moved hastily to stuff the letter in his jean pocket. But the older male espied it.

"No need to hide it. I know what's in there."

"Y-You… you know?" Takao blinked dumbfounded at him. He felt a warm blush creeping over his cheeks but he tried to supress it.

"Try to fool a kitty but not me. You got an invitation from that prawn-faced, didn't you?" Kai scowled at him.

"No – I mean, yes he asked me to go with him but not the way you think." he tried to clear his thoughts, he was so dazed from those burning crimson orbs. "Let me explain Kai, I didn't…"

"Don't waste your breath." Kai cut him off as he walked straight to him upset. "It's not my business who do you go to that damn ball, am I right? I just didn't think that you're so _cheap_ Tyson. That you would say yes for the first person who turns up at you."

The teen was totally thrown back by Kai's words. He could detect the disappointment behind those stone-built barriers. _Was it because Kai thought he would go with Matt?_

The dual haired pushed him roughly aside, glaring hard before himself as he proceeded to unlock his locker. The bitter rage was slowly eating up his insides; his whole week had been a nightmare. Not only he was chased by a group of crazy fangirls that he had no other choice than to escape up on the roof where nobody could find him. There he had enough time to think through things and gather his courage to invite Takao to the ball… but when he finally came down all his hopes had shattered to pieces. Ruthlessly. He couldn't comprehend how could Takao be so naïve to go with a guy who he didn't even know? Maybe he was expecting too much from Takao's loyalty.

The blunette, however, wasn't going to back off so easily, not if this was his last chance. Ignoring Kai's cold attitude, he spoke gently to earn back his attention. "Kai listen, I want to talk to you…" he was about to show him the letter…

"**About what?**" the teen slammed his locker shut and glared furiously at him.

Takao gave goose-skin at that fiery gaze. If they were in a bed now he would find Kai totally hot. But sadly the situation was different…

"I won't give you advice who you should go out, but don't come whining to me if you get dumped by that slop-faced!"

"Hey! You don't have the right to say that!" Takao snapped and grabbed after his arm. "No wonder that you're alone often if you go on judging people like that at the first sight, even me!"

"Yet I don't get into trouble, unlike you." Kai snorted stingily. He snatched his arm free and walked off loftily.

"Kai wait…"

"Lay off Kinomiya!"

The young teen watched brokenly as Kai stalked off carelessly, his white scarf ruffling after him. Rage blew in him and he shouted after the male. "Fine! Go ahead then! Who needs you anyway! I don't care if you don't show up on the ball! You hear it!"

When Kai had disappeared from his view Takao finally let the tears emerge in the corner of his eyes, yet his pride refused to let them fall. He took out the letter he wrote and tore it into tiny pieces angrily.

"Argh! That thick-headed jackass!" he rampaged and stormed off the opposite direction.

From a hidden nook Max and Rei had been watching the whole scene shocked.

"Look what you've done Max! Now they are angry at each other." Rei scolded him.

"I didn't think that's gonna happen. I thought Kai's gonna be jealous and strode over to claim Takao for his own."

"It seems your plan has back-shot." Rei grumbled. "Where the heck did you get this guy anyway?" he grimaced.

"He is one of my mates from the swimming group. I paid him down to invite Takao because his boyfriend had to travel off for his sick niece, so he doesn't have a partner… damn it, Kai didn't get hooked on my trick."

"Did you hear that he called him Tyson?" Rei furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I guess there is a secret between them what we don't know." Max glanced at him. "What do we do now?"

Rei thought for a minute, then said. "I have an idea. Come on, let's grab Takao first."

Whatever plan had Rei cooked out was definitely better than his, thought Max. But convincing Takao to come with them, wherever they went to, was another problem. The bluenette had totally bristled himself up and he wanted to go home instead. So when his two friends started dragging him off he was sulking and resisting more vehemently.

"I don't care… leave me alone guys, I want to go home and _that's it._" he whined while Max and Rei were pulling him out of the building, towards the gate.

"Come on, just give yourself one last chance." prodded him Rei. "We want to help for you so you can go to the ball."

"That's right. We were the ones who messed up things with Kai and now we're gonna make it right for you." Max said as he was pushing Takao by his right arm while Rei on his other side.

"You mean _you_ messed up." Rei corrected tartly.

"What are you talking about?" Takao looked uncomprehendingly at them. "And if it's about Kai again you can tell him to eat up my shitty pants because I'm not going to the ball! Neither with him, nor with anyone. Now let me go!"

His two friends seemed very determined, however, and didn't let him escape. So at the first opportunity, which happened to be a lamppost, Takao grabbed onto it firmly and clung on so hard like a kitty on the branch.

"I said I'm not gooiiing!" he yammered.

Max and Rei sweat-dropped at the teen's childish act as they tugged him by his jacket now.

Up on the school roof a tall male in black jacket, with crossed arms was gazing over them. His long scarf rippled in the wind while his fiery crimson eyes fixed on the one person who was currently in the mess. "Tyson." Kai rasped to himself.

Below him…

"Come on Takao!"

"Don't act like a hysteric school girl!"

"I said noooo…"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

A half an hour later the three friends were standing in front of an old house where Rei had led them. Takao's jaw dropped in dismay. If he didn't want to go home badly earlier now he definitely wanted to flee. Even Max beside him was gaping with wide eyes. He had no idea what was Rei thinking when he brought them here but he was seriously questioning now if the nekojin was nuts.

The building couldn't be even called a house. This sleazy, dingy, old, lashed-together hut looked more like a horror version of the honey-cake house from Hansel and Gretel tale. Above the door a tattered sign-board advertised fortune-teller.

"There is no way I put my foot in this house." Takao declared repulsively. He made a careful step back. His back shivered by this creepy house.

"You brought us to a _fortuneteller?_ How can that solve Takao's problem?" Max turned to Rei incredulously.

"Don't worry guys. I've known Madam Moochy since my childhood. Believe me, her knowledge is beyond far than what credit you'd give for." Rei smiled confidently as he stepped forward to push the bell.

"If we consider the house, I still have doubts." noted Max.

The sound which came from the bell was so gruesome like it clang from deep hell. It made Max and Takao shudder to their tips. When the door opened slowly with a crack and one goggle eye appeared in the gap both teens scooted behind Rei's back.

"Yes?" came a high, screechy voice from behind the door.

"It's me Madam Moochy. Rei."

"Rei?" the furtuneteller opened the door now wider to take a better look at her visitors.

That was when Takao noticed that the goggle eye he saw before was the furtuneteller's glasses, which was large, round, and thick like the bottom of a bottle. The lady looked not just ugly but very old. Like she was hundreds years old. Her bony, wrinkled hands were slightly shaking underneath her long mantilla. Despite all of that, she still seemed very vivid and lively.

Max tried very hard to not grimace and act friendly, but when the old lady smiled at them he wished he did not. Inside her snaggle-toothed mouth even those few teeth she still had were greyish-green and cobwebby. He could hardly comprehend that a smooth looking guy like Rei how could be related to such freaky people – like his uncle, that Thao-sensei guy who had a sickish mania for women dresses.

"Oh Rei, it's you." cackled Madam Moochy. "I'm glad that you came to visit me. What can I help for you?" she looked over them.

"My friend has a problem and I was hoping that maybe you can help us." he pointed back at Takao who had a clear panic message on his face that he wanted to flee.

He even would have done so, if Rei wasn't holding him back with a firm grip on his jacket.

The old furtuneteller glanced at the bluenette and her eyes grew even wider behind her glasses with joy. "Why of course, my dear. Come inside, I've just sent my cat out the forest to bring me some agaric for my soup so I have time."

Max gave a look at his friends that said '_This woman has a screw lost.'_

She opened the door fully, invitingly. Takao shot a pleading look at Max who only looked back at him with apology. He wasn't flattered about the idea to go inside, either, but if they were here now what can they lose? He glanced at Takao, silently telling him _'sorry pal'_.

They entered the house, Rei pulling confidently the struggling bluenette with him. Inside it was rather dark. It was only thanks for a few candles that lit dimly the room and Takao didn't stumble over the first furniture that came into his way. The room where the old lady guided them was small and round. It had just enough space for the four of them to sit down to a round coffee table.

There were many tarot cards spread out on the table, beside them a well-known crystal ball. Up from the ceiling lot of twinkling, colourful glass pieces and medallions hung down. But what bothered Takao was that strange, tick, spicy scent that somehow reminded him very much to Rei's incense sticks. He had a guess where did Rei get them and why was he the only one whose nose wasn't itching. Beside him Max sneezed loudly.

"Have a seat my dear." Madam Moochy gestured to a chair in front of her.

Takao knew it was useless to use his puppy eyes on either of his friends. It was too late now to escape, so he decided to go on with it and obeyed. The old lady stared at him intensely for a few moments with her owl eyes before smiled widely.

"Oh, a Guardian Child."

Takao broke into sweat promptly. Max and Rei beside him exchanged confused glances. _Oh my god, she knows! She knows about Dragoon and who I am!_ Takao thought in panic. For a moment he was scared that she would spill out his secret in front of his friends, but Madam Moochy said no more. Takao could only guess that the lady probably had noticed his fright and saved his secret. On the other side, Max and Rei hopefully thought the old lady meant the guardian word as a comparison to Takao' family since he lived in a dojo, therefore they asked nothing.

"What can I do for you my son?" asked Madam Moochy in a raspy tone.

"Well… there is a person…" Takao cleared his dry throat and he quickly took sideway glances at his friends meaningfully to not interfere. "who I like… a lot… but I'm not sure if he feels back the same way…"

"Let me see your hand, dear." the lady reached out her long nailed, knobby fingers.

Takao hesitated for a moment then he took out his left hand. The old woman breathed onto her bottle glasses, clearing it, before she took a closer look on the lines on his palm. She drew a finger over a long line.

"Oh yes, love is already on the way in your life my boy." she said. "And it says that you're gonna have a deep and long-term relationship with a certain person, with lot of joy and love. You'll open up that person's heart who will gift you with the highest pleasure."

She glanced up at Takao with a wicked smile and the teen's face turned beetroot. Maybe he wasn't so curious about the details.

Max gave a nudge to Takao enthusiastically. "See? I told you there is nothing to worry about. Kai loves you."

"Shh… Max!" Takao hissed at him, his face becoming an even darker shade of red.

Rei snickered into his fist.

Madam Moochy peered back on his hand again and this time she went dismal. "But it can be fatal."

The brightness wilted down from Takao's face. Max and Rei went shocked too.

"What?" Takao asked choked.

"I see danger…" the lady grumbled darkly. "deep sadness and grief too… I can't make out clearly but something dark encircles this love, and it might bring disaster."

Takao went pale. His heart was rattling with fear in his squeezed chest as cold freeze flooded him.

"What do you mean?" Max asked eagerly, leaning over Takao's tense shoulder who was unable to speak a word.

"Hmm…" Madam Moochy shook her head slowly. "If the bond breaks one has to die… but if it heals it can be sealed… I'm sorry my boy, I can't see more right now. But see the good point; you'll develop a bright career and your family will be proud of you." she gave a consoling tap on Takao's hand before let it go.

For long minutes, Takao was gazing at his hand devastated.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

"I think that woman is nuts. There was no point going to her." grumbled Max as they were ambling now on the streets.

"Hey, don't insult her! She is my uncle's oldest sister." snapped at him Rei.

"Like why I'm not surprised about that?" Max rolled his eyes.

They glanced over their friend who was walking two steps ahead of them. Takao hadn't spoken a word since they left Madam Moochy's house.

"Hey buddy, cheer up." said Max. "Don't take it so seriously what she said. Prophecy is the most untrustworthy magic in the world. Maybe she was wrong."

"Yeah. Actually, she did once miss-foretold when she said that my grandfather was going to die in heart-attack, but then he was hit by a lightning." Rei added cheerfully.

Mac cast him a dirty look that said '_You're no cheer-up pal.'_

Takao kept walking in silent. He hid his gaze carefully behind his long locks. He heard every word they were saying but his thoughts drifted him far away, even so. He couldn't help but have an ominous feeling about what the old furtuneteller said. _She knows who I am. What if she wanted to warn me about the danger?_ he pondered.

So the good news was that whatever career he chose it would make his family proud. However, he might lost Kai and his heart would break. The expectations weren't so enticing. And what kind of bond was she talking about?

Should he really believe such doubtful prophecy? Or threw it into trash?

His first thought was after they had left that maybe he shouldn't confess his feelings for Kai yet… or he should tell everything for his friends and put them in a safe place until danger passed away. Then again, he realised it would be pointless, not when Devon already knew his identity. He had probably already sent spies to watch him and he was just waiting for the right time to take his lash. Taking his family and friends into safe wouldn't help at all. Devon would find them anyway… everyone was in danger now.

Takao's only hope was Kenny. If the boy would find something finally in his uncle's library room then maybe Takao could start on a track to find the Lightkeeper. He even wondered why did Devon want to kill that boy so badly?... He tried to recall Dragoon's words in his head… _a boy with pure, golden heart and a red bird symbolizing him…_ The Dark Wizard had a crowd of enemies who probably wanted to kill him and were even stronger than a teenager – then why was that boy so important for him? And why did Takao have to protect him? The only possibility what Takao could think of was that child must be more powerful and threatening for Devon than anyone if he was after him.

Soon his thoughts, however, wandered back to the upcoming ball again. He had to admit that he truly wanted to go… The previous argument with Kai emerged in his mind and he went pissed again. _Damn that nasty, arrogant, dual haired sourpuss!_

Then, a sly thought struck him suddenly. He stopped. _'Why not?'_ he smirked to himself. If Kai believed he was going out with someone else he could make the dual haired boil a little more in his bitter soup. He deserved the payback.

Max and Rei stopped as well as they peered confused at their friend's back.

"Takao?"

"Hey buddy, are you okay?"

After a minute of silence Takao spoke. "You know what Max? You're right. I'm going to the ball."

"Huh?" the two boys blinked puzzled.

"…with Matt."

Max went into panic. "What?! No! Takao wait! There is something I have to tell –"

But the bluenette didn't listen. He spun around on his heels, cutting him off. On his face there was the most cocky, determined look. "And I'll give no damn care what Kai thinks about me. If he thinks I want to go with someone else then let it be so. I hope he'll blow up in anger. Haha! I'll show him!" he punched a fist into the air challengingly then he turned and stormed off with heavy steps.

Max and Rei stared dumbfounded.

"Now we are sitting in the shit." spoke Rei dazed.

"What now?" asked Max.

"No matter what, but we have to bring them together on the ball. **In any case.** I'll go after Takao and try to talk some sense into him. You try to soften Kai."

"Are you crazy?! Kai is scary enough when he is only in a grumpy mood, but after what fight these two did before it would be a miracle if Kai didn't roast me for dinner." Max looked terrified.

"Don't worry. You have got the cutest face among us so your chances are better by him." Rei tapped him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks." Max grumbled.

* * *

**Continue comes…**

Okay, so I clearly messed up things and emotions highly, not mention I just had to confuse you all with this prophecy, even make you uneasy, but that was my point. *grins wickedly* However, in the next chapter you'll get to know who will Takao go to the ball with. So till then don't forget to put on a review how did you like this one. :)


	20. Chapter - After the Ball

Hi Folks! I managed to finish this next chapter as fast as I could. Though, I wasn't planning to update it in two-three weeks but after that so nice review I received from Lizzy I couldn't hold it back. So, this chapter is updated sooner than I planned because of you Lizzy, and I hope that it finds you before your college starts.

But of course, I thank you all for the nice reviews and support too, I was happy for it. :)

I can tell you all one thing: you're gonna have lot of fun reading this one, and you'll get something sweet but I don't tell it, read it yourself. *winks* I was laughing hard when I wrote a certain scene what Tyson says, and I guess you will see too which one I mean. Gods, that was my best one, like Sailor Moon. LOL

**Warnings:** scary scenes, Devons is back so grab your plushes and pull the cover tight over yourself... in this chapter even Kai and Tyson will be suffering in pain

But there will be lot of humor too, and romance, so...

Enjoy it!

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

**After the Ball**

* * *

Rei had to realise very soon that he widely miscalculated when he thought that easing Takao's stormy mood would be a smooth job. It was almost like trying to pet an enraged animal. The bluenette not only did not listen what he was attempting to say but he was downright whirled up as clothes came flying out from his wardrobe as he was fumbling around madly.

"I fucking don't care Rei! I won't let Kai put quilt in me. He will be sorry what he said, just wait. And don't even try to stop me to go." it was more a warning than a statement from the young teen while he was deep diving among his clothes to find a perfect suit.

Takao's usually tidy room now looked like a complete disaster.

"I don't want to stop you." Rei tried to convince him, he hastily dodged each time a garment flew towards him. "I only came because I think what you do is – GAH!" he quickly jumped out of the way when a baby-blue boxers flung at his face. He escaped out from the room.

He sighed. Takao obviously had no intention to listen to him further, there was no point to go on with it. He ambled down the stairs and glanced up at the old grandfather clock that stood in the hallway. It was nearly five o'clock. He couldn't waste more time, he had to get ready for his own meeting. He hoped that Max would have better luck with Kai...

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

The blonde had been standing at the huge, iron gate of Hiwatari mansion for long minutes. His fingers were turning numb by the cold. When he spotted a dangling lamplight, connected to a dark shadow, as it was approaching him in the early darkness he was relieved. The next moment Kai's grumpy face outlined in the subdued light.

Max tried to put on his sweetest smile. "Hey Kai."

"What do you want Max? I don't have time for chatties." apparently, Kai wasn't in the mood to return the gesture the slightest bit. He stared dismissively at the blonde.

"Aren't you the honest guy, eh?" Max joked brightly which had no effect on the older male. He turned serious. "Anyway, I came to take you to the ball."

Kai curved up an eyebrow oddly. "Sorry Max, but you're not my type so –"

"Oh, nonono! You misunderstand me." he held up his hands, waving them, with a nervous smile. "I didn't mean like _we_ should go together, I already have my partner... I meant you would go with Takao."

Kai's temper boiled again. His gaze darkened. "He is going with that Snoopy-faced weasel."

"Only because you didn't invite him!"

"Hn. Don't think I'll beg for him." he snapped pompously and was about to turn...

"Kai wait!" Max called after him. "You _must_ come. I... I think Takao is in trouble."

That perked up the dual haired's alarm system instantly. He looked back with a carefully hidden concern on his face. "What do you mean Max?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Max began a little nervously. "Matt is not trustworthy. He is a member in the swimming group, and I heard he kind of likes rubbing himself close to people to use them, then he dumps them. I'm worried about Takao."

Kai didn't seem touched so much about that. His lips curved up mockingly. "If he is so fool to let himself lead by the nose then he deserves a lesson." with that he turned on his heels and started walking off.

"But Kai..."

"Don't waste your breath Max."

"Fine. If you don't care if that guy might tries to molest Takao then I guess there's nothing we can do, either." said Max despisingly, then he added. "Let's hope he won't try to rape him." he bit on his lips hard and crossed his fingers. He knew he'd gone too far but pricking Kai's protective domination was his one last shot to convince the teen.

His plan this time had a spectacular effect. Kai stopped dead in his tracks and went stiff. Max fidgeted nervously as he peered at Kai's rigid back, waiting the upcoming reaction...

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Loud clang echoed in the city when the old tower clock on the main square hit eight o'clock. The city inhabits slowly drifted into sleep, the lights in the houses were popping out, one by one. Meanwhile, somewhere else the evening had just begun. Bright light emitted from all windows of Livingston High School, the sound of music filtered out the street, which was a clear signal that the end of day was far not over here.

If you walked past by the building now you would have to take a double look to make sure you didn't overlooked the address. The old, scarlet bricked building was gleaming like a ruby jewel. Inside, there was a large fountain in front of the entrance which wasn't there before. In the park white benches were placed under the tress, in the air hundreds of firebugs were swarming, giving an idyllic atmosphere. Little lamplights lit in long lines along the path-side from the gate to the entrance for the arriving horse-carriages that galloped in, one after the other.

All in all, the building looked like a royal palace. The teachers and wizard guards had made a creditable job, that's for sure.

Some pairs came on walk. The school slowly got filled with primped up young adults.

The beautiful sight fit perfectly into a fairy tale – like Cinderella's story. That's what Takao thought. The only trouble was that there was no partner beside him to arrive with.

He adjusted the collar of his shirt nervously. Damn it was so naff to arrive alone to a ball. If it wasn't for the nasty fact that he wanted to avenge on Kai for letting him down he would have rather stayed home with his comics than to swelter in this outfit and play gentleman. Well, at least there was no reason for him to feel embarrassed about his appearance. His whole day was bad enough already. Not only did Kai dumped him but he even had to endure a heavy escape from his crazy grandpa.

The kinky old man surely hadn't heard about the word of _out of fashion_. He insisted on that Takao put on that old, silky yukata he gifted him for his birthday. The poor teen felt creepy and nearly fainted at the thought of entering the ball wearing that _thing_. Everyone would have fallen over by laugh. There was no flipping hell he would wear it in public!

But for his annoyance, his grandpa was just as drastic, and after a half hour of gruelling speech about _the honour of the Kinomiya ancestors _Takao agreed grudgingly. Of course that didn't mean he'd lost the argument… even he had his own kinky slip-out moves. He put on his chosen outfit, then the yukata, and when he was off from home two street corners, no one watching him, he quickly got rid of the silk garment and hid it in an empty hole of tree trunk. He would come back for it later on the way back home.

And now he was standing in front of the open gate. Cheesy as it looked, but for a brief moment he felt himself truly like that Cinderella girl. The only sad thing was that his _prince_ who he should dance with wasn't waiting for him in the palace.

…All night he was going to dance with a stranger that he didn't even know. He just hoped that Kai was suffering just as much as he was; crawling the walls in his bedroom in frustration would be the least.

Stepping in the cafeteria which appeared to be the ballroom, his jaw dropped. If he didn't know he was in the good place he would think he'd fallen in one of his fantasy books. Like Alice in Wonderland. He could swear they must have used some kind of expand-spell because the room looked far more huge then he remembered. The tables and chairs had been placed aside to the walls, giving space for the waltzer pairs on the dance floor. Up on the front stage a nine-member orchestra was playing with the lead of their maestro. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, and from the white marble pillars golden tendrils went down in spiral.

Stretching himself a bit he could spot in the crowd Max and Rei talking with two girls at the buffet table while they were drinking punch. The last one which stood close to Max, and was most likely his partner, a short red haired girl, her name was Zoe. She was a new member in Max's swimming team and it was luck for the blonde that the girl said yes for him when he finally mastered his courage to ask her out on this afternoon. Zoe looked sensible, shy, and a friendly girl, which matched to Max's personality perfectly, and seemingly they understood each other well.

Then there was Kenny too and – for god shake was that Hilary?! Takao had to blink twice to make sure he saw clear. If he wasn't convinced that this girl beside his geek friend was their strict, bossy, annoyingly witch class president he would think she was the most beautiful girl in this room! That emerald green long dress on her slim body and the way her hair was put in a bun made her appear like a real princess. _Wow._ The little cunning genius had sure made his choice artfully, what others wouldn't have noticed. Though, that doesn't mean that Hilary's breath-taking appearance had changed her personality, so Takao decided to keep the safe distance from her, even so.

Far off, in a corner he spotted Weylin. The red haired was leaning against the wall with crossed arms, in an elegant black dinner-jacket. He was showing a grump face. _So he was not the only one who came alone to the ball._ Of course, Takao wasn't surprised. The wolf-faced teen couldn't be blamed after that trauma he'd gone through in the past, and he was probably not ready to move on yet. Considering by his icy, grimacing glare, he surely would rather to be somewhere else, but since his father was the commandant, and part of arranging the preparations and securities, he had to stick here by honour, too.

Nevertheless, Takao couldn't care to feel pity for Weylin right now because he had to solve his own problem. Within a few minutes of scanning around he finally saw Matt Norton in the crowd. He was pouring for himself a glass of punch at the table.

Takao walked straight through the dancing pairs to him.

"Hey Matt!"

The said teen turned around surprised which was quickly replaced to a nonchalant expression when he recognised him. "Oh. Hi Takao." he said and took an accurate look on Takao from head to toe. That friendly, cheerful face from earlier had completely vanished on his whole attitude and he peered at the bluenette like a snob. "What's up?"

From the other side of the long table Max and Rei had perked up at the unfolding scene nervously.

"Oi-oi… that's not gonna be good." Max puckered up his lips with an ominous anticipation. Rei quirked an eyebrow curiously at him.

Takao had a feeling that something was strange about Matt's behaviour but maybe because he'd rejected him. He spoke friendly. "Look, I considered your offer and –"

"Matt dear, who is this weird looking guy?"

Takao's blood ran numb. He didn't notice instantly the girl who stepped to Matt daintily, like a spoilt cat. She snuck her hand around her boyfriend's arm purring. She was wearing a black and white shaded, flashy dress over her thin-flanked body. Her hair was dual shaded, black and white, just like her dress. Her voice was meowing. "He looks so cute." she giggled.

"Oh no one sweetheart. Just a poor dog who got no partner." responded Matt smugly while he made sure for Takao to see the disdain in his eyes.

The bitchy girl giggled again.

Takao's jaw clenched stonily and his fist crumpled into a ball. Pure rage, and bitter was engulfing his whole body that he was nearly shaking to keep his control over his emotions. It was like someone had plugged a long knife down his chest and stripped him naked in front of everyone.

But Matt seemingly took fun of going on by humiliating him more. "Oh, did I mention for you that one of your friend paid good money for me to invite you?" Takao's breath hitched. "Oh yes. Of course a good teammate, as I am, how could ever say no for such offer, right? Though, it was very hard to play the role of being gay, but I guess I'm not a bad actor, am I?" he broke into laugh. "Aw, don't look so mopy. Think of it as a little joke."

Takao somehow managed to force a smirk on his furious face. "Yeah, as you said, it was only a joke." he said in a dangerously calm tone, then added. "But I came because I forgot to give you the tip."

A confused look was the last thing Matt showed before he was knocked out to the floor with a big THUD. Takao's fist moved fast – right between his eyes – as lightning. From far it looked like the guy had simple dropped off unconsciously.

The girl shrieked up.

"Ah! Mattie! My Mattie!"

Takao adjusted his sleeves satisfied then he added scornfully before he turned. "Besides, I think Miss Dare Devil suits you better." with that he sauntered off.

The other side Max and Rei watched the scene with open mouth.

"Wow. I never thought Takao can hit so fast like that." Max goggled his eyes.

Rei arched a critical eyebrow at him. "I thought you said Matt is onto boys and he is decent. Where the heck did you get this creep?"

"I thought he _is_. Drat, he fooled me too."

"Now our last plan is fucked up too." Rei moaned.

"Don't bury it right away. Look." he pointed to their blue haired friend who was marching angrily straight out the balcony. Max winked cheekily at Rei. "Now comes plan B."

Rei didn't get what was Max hinting at but he seemed very confident and happy as he turned back to Zoe.

"Shall we dance?" he smiled brightly and offered a hand gallantly.

The girl blushed shyly first then she accepted smiling.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Cold air brushed against Takao's heated skin when he stepped out on the balcony. Just as he was out of the loud noise, and crowd, he was falling in the welcoming arms of peace. Here he could let go all his agonizing feelings. He tried to take deep breaths but even that didn't help, the bitter feeling from his gut refused to leave. He was deeply humiliated in public as never before. Tears stung his eyes and his vision slowly blurred despite the struggling hold back.

His fist was shaking by his side. It was even burning by the still fresh impact with that bastard's face, but it worth it. He deserved it. He wouldn't even mind if that guy would be carrying an ugly hump on his nose for the rest of his life. He was so angry, even at himself for letting himself pull by the nose so naively, he could hit through the first wall that came into his way… but what upset him the most that Kai had right _again_. He didn't think he could face the dual haired male. Now here he was, alone…

"He is not worth for the grief."

The smoky voice behind Takao's back made the teen almost jump out of his skin. He spun around faster than a heartbeat. Sweat shudder ran down his spines, his heart was racing faster than a spinning top, as he lost himself for the moment. Unmasked mahogany eyes locked into fiery crimson orbs. "K-Kai?"

The dual haired teen was leaning against the wall casually, beside the glassy open door, with crossed arms. His gaze burnt intensely into the young teen's, yet not with the same despite as before. It was protective and consoling. Almost gentle. "Don't waste your time to drop tears because of that jackass. He doesn't even reach your shoes." Kai said sternly.

"W-What do you mean? I-I'm not –" Takao quickly turned away from him when he became aware of his watery eyes, and rubbed them dry. Dammit, he was caught of crying and to top of it all by Kai who was the main cause of his emotional chaos. He sniffed.

"Tyson?"

The voice as it called him was soft and caring, something that Takao had heard only when Kai was worried. He was unable to resist. He turned back and he couldn't deny how addicted he was to those concerned eyes. The cold pride and loftiness that usually enveloped Ice Prince like a frozen barrier had been put in the background as Kai stood there looking at him openly, for the first time.

Still, Takao couldn't overcome so easily on the fact that how often Kai tended to insult or criticise him before he made up for him, unnoticeably. He was still sulking. "Oh. So I'm Tyson again, not Kinomiya? Sorry if I might forget to feel flattered because I'm not so _clever_ as _you_, Mr. Mighty-one." he snorted. He crossed his arms and turned away with a raised nose.

Kai smirked. He saw through the theatre that Takao put him in. The teen needed a soft rub on his wounded pride to feel equal again. Kai couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy these little bickering games between them, he got so used to it by now, so he decided he would take part, in his own sneaky way. He _'Hn'_-ed and kept in silent, knowing it always drew the teen up on the wall if he didn't give clear response, and it would make Takao speak up eventually.

It lasted only two minutes and Takao broke. _He is so predictable,_ thought Kai.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the bluenette cracked back his head at him. "I thought you don't like fussy crowd."

"I don't."

Takao gave him a suspicious look before he went on. "Don't tell me you came because you found a girl." he tried his best to keep his voice disinterested but he guessed he failed.

Kai's smirk widened. "No." he answered curtly while he was gazing further at the sky. Whilst he appeared indifferent inside he was howling with laughter at the teen's frustrated glare at him.

Fuck shake! Was Kai doing this purposely to him?! Takao was tiptoing on the very line now to march up to the taller male and shook the answers out of him with force. "Can't you for once give a proper answer like a normal guy would do?! Or you made a silence resolution?" he snapped vehemently.

Kai's lips almost twitched with the urge to snicker. Heh. Takao was cracking.

"Only if you tell too."

The teen spluttered as he didn't know where to put his face first at the bouncing ball that Kai threw back at him. His face went hot red. "T-That's none of your business!" he replicated defensively.

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "Same here."

This threw off the teen like a ball hit on the groin. His left eyebrow twitched in irritation. He hated whenever Kai took control of the situation so coolly like a well experienced team-captain. The dual haired could maneuver the games so cleverly that he shot back every attack Takao blew at him. This put Takao on the fiery edge. The gears in his brain was grinding hard to think through his next step. _What was Kai's aim with this play?_ But before he could say anything Kai spoke again.

What hit Takao's ears this time, shattered his ego.

"That guy is a blind mutt for despising you because you look very attractive." the dual haired scanned his gaze delicately over the teen, shamelessly. Takao was slender yet had a lithe acrobatic body that would put even the best models in shame. Clad in those smooth, black trousers and a navy blue shirt that matched to his gorgeous long hair made him look fascinating for Kai.

Takao's ears burnt. His anger slipped away suddenly and he couldn't help but return the nice gesture with a small smile. "Um… thanks." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "You look good too." he took a better look at Kai now – and he nearly flipped over drooling.

The word 'good looking' didn't even fit into the vocabulary. Kai was downright hot, sexy, and breath-taking what Takao had ever seen! With those massive, well-trained muscular body trapped in those black pants and purple shirt that paired up with his enchanting crimson eyes, Kai could easily knock the title off from Mr. Casanova and make him pull himself down the toilet. The dual haired was a virgin God's creation.

Thank goodness that Kai went back admiring the starry sky and missed the way Takao gawked at him. After a few minutes of floating in his fantasy land about Kai, Takao managed to regain his composure. He dug his hands casually in his pockets and he mimicked Kai's example as he turned up his gaze at the navy blue sky.

"It's a pretty sight, huh?"

"Hm." Kai grunted.

Takao smiled to himself. This was the same old Kai as he responded.

"So, why aren't you dancing?" Takao asked tentatively. "I mean, I can understand how much you like being on your own, watching the stars instead of going among people, but it's not something you couldn't do elsewhere."

Kai gave a snort and closed his eyes for a moment. _Gods, Tyson. Only you can be so clueless._

"There are probably a hundreds of girls inside who would gladly dance with you." Takao attempted further.

"I don't care to dance with any of them."

"Ooh, I get it." Takao smiled slyly. "You don't want anyone to get to know that you can't dance because that would ruin your _royal_ reputation…" he snickered cheekily before his breath was caught off by a surprised gasp the next moment.

He felt a strong hand grab his arm and he was whirled around forcefully. The next thing his frenzy mind could comprehend before his whole body, mind and soul went numb and compliant for the world as he was mesmerized by the pair of fiery eyes that were gazing into his own, intensely, only inches apart.

His breath was thick and heavy, even suffocating as he felt Kai's warm breath brush against his skin. This was provoking his hormones. The dual haired's grip was strong and possessive but not threatening as he was holding Takao close to his chest. One hand was placed around his slim waist while the other entwined slowly with his fingers.

For a while they were gazing at each other, silently.

"If you step on my foot I'll kick your ass." said Kai huskily, his eyes gleaming with promise. However, his tone was tempting like a seducer.

Takao swallowed hard at the sudden dominating foreplay. "I-I won't." he stuttered with as much confident as he could squeeze out from his dry mouth.

From inside a new song started playing and it filtered out the balcony. It was slow and romantic. Kai began moving and before Takao could register it, his own body was following Kai instinctively like he was put under some spell. They were dancing in complete synch. The blunette's legs were moving on their own willing, perfectly, bewitched while his eyes never left Kai's.

Takao had never realised he could dance so good, but with Kai it was so easy like a common walk in Heaven. So light, free, yet mind-dazing. Was this some kind of magic? Was it Kai who possessed this enchanting power on him? Soon Takao forgot everything around him and the only thing that existed before his hazy eyes the depth in those crimson orbs…

This couldn't be just friendship… Kai must feel it too, this attraction.

"Kai." he whispered dazedly. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes." Takao looked up at him open and honest. "Please tell me."

Kai stopped their dancing but didn't let go the teen. His was peering long into mahogany orbs, then he brought his hand from Takao's waist to his cheek. He stroked it softly. "Because… there is something I wanted to tell you…" he took a deep breath and watched as Takao's eyes widened with rising curiosity.

Maybe there was no need to say words…. he could show him, after all. Their eyes closed half way and they leant towards each other at the same time… lips almost colliding…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a high scream burst out from inside, making the boys wrench apart startled.

Heart racing wildly, they blinked confused towards the balcony door. Within seconds another scream followed the first and soon loud fuss was ringing out.

"What's going on in there?" Takao wondered.

The next moment he found himself in a new hell when Kai suddenly grabbed to his chest with a painful groan and bent double.

"Kai? Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Takao looked at him anxiously.

The dual haired didn't answer, his face scrunched in something that Takao could describe only as sore. Unable to stand on his feet any longer, Kai's knees hit the cold ground the next moment. He was panting harsh and raggedly.

Takao was down by his side in a flash. "Kai! KAI! What's wrong? Say something!" he grabbed the teen's shoulder and shook him a bit to screw out an answer from him, but it didn't help.

The dual haired was far too gone whatever agony he was suffering in that came crashing into him like lightning. His eyes were closed tightly as he groaned and was trying desperately to fight against the throbbing fireball in his depth. He could feel the worried bluenette's presence beside him and his voice, but somehow the pain prevented him to talk. '_What's happening to me? It never hurt like this before.'_ Kai thought in fear.

"Kai!" Takao tried to call out for him, he was badly scared now too. His gaze travelled down to Kai's chest where his hand gripped onto it in a fist – that's when his eyes went wide in cold fear. _'His heart! Was he having a heart-attack? But how? Gods no…' _alarmed from the worst, he realised he needed to call help. "It's gonna be okay Kai… Stay here! I call help." he said, trying to sound determined and strong, not to give into his panic. He hastily got up but a hand caught after his wrist.

"T… Tyson… don't go…" Kai choked out among hard pants. He looked up at the teen, forcing his eyes open, desperately.

This scared Takao even more. He had never seen Kai in such state before. He was always so strong and healthy, but now he looked like he was fighting for his life. His heart wrenched with ache. He didn't want to leave Kai here but he knew he had to get a doctor or someone. "Kai, I promise I'll be back, but I need to get help for you." he tried to calm the male as he gave a comforting squeeze to his hand, then he scooted off.

"No… Tyson…" Kai gritted out but Takao was already off behind the long curtains.

Inside a chaos of horror greeted Takao. Everyone in the room was staring petrified up on the top of a marble pillar. A black caped man, with greasy hair, was glaring menacingly at them. A devilish grin shaped his sharp face.

"My-my, what a fancy little party you've made here. It's highly rude that you haven't invited me… I _love_ parties."

His words were slashed with deep silence.

"I and my comrades can't wait to join you all and have some _fun_." Devon droned. His eyes gleamed in crazy lunacy. Many in the crowd started trembling in fear. "Aw, but you don't have to worry so much. We can solve this little misunderstanding in another way, if you help me find a certain person who is, for aught I know, in this room."

Down at the corner Takao scowled in anger and clenched a fist. _Dammit it! Him again!_ And right here and now? And worst of all, Kai was outside in a god-knows-what-kind of pain. He must act fast. Unnoticeably, he swiftly rushed alongside the wall behind the others…

"So, the person who I am searching is a boy, let it safe for the girls, nineteen years old, and has a rarely pure heart… I guess you all know who I am talking about. So I wait for voluntarily helpers." Devon crossed his arms as he cast his gaze around them, expectedly.

But even now no one said a word. The boys were glaring hard with denial while they pulled their partner's closer to themselves protectively, just in case. Like hell they would say a word for the most fearful, evil wizard, even if they knew.

The stubborn silent made Devon ran out of his patience. "If you don't give him out for me you're gonna pay for it ALL!" he shouted. His voice rang like thunder, it shook even the walls. Everyone slapped their hands to their ears in a scream. "LIGHTKEEPER! DO YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW, I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

Outside, in the middle torment, Kai could hear clearly what was going on inside. With another raspy groan he managed to pull himself on his feet. His vision was still blurred by the sweating daze that enveloped his body, yet he gained enough strength from his deep core to shuffle closer to the door to peek inside. He grabbed the doorframe with a shaky hand to steady himself and tried to focus his remained energy for the one thing gave him strength to face even death in any circumstances. _Tyson._

"Alright!" Devon roared. "I give you three seconds before I blow down this whole building!"

"Why don't you blow yourself to hell and stay there instead?"

A flood of gasp washed through the crowd and everyone turned the opposite direction. Across the room, on the top of another pillar was standing a marvellous boy with vivid blue hair and a dark mask covering his identity. He glared cockily.

"It's the mystic man!" someone cried in the crowd.

"No, he is called feather-boy!"

"He is masked guy you dumbass!"

"Yay, we are saved!"

The crowd started cheering and Takao became immediately addicted to the flattering fans.

"Wow. Thanks folks! Don't worry, I promise I'll do everything to protect you all, just cheer for me, okay?" he grinned goofily and showed a triumphant sign.

This earnt a sweat-drop on Devon's forehead. This boy couldn't be a true Guardian… he was a clown!

Down, on the other side, Max and Rei were ogling similar wry looks.

"How modest. Doesn't he reminds you of someone?" Max asked.

"It does, but I hope I'm wrong." Rei said flabbily.

"Hey, you brat! Don't piss in my business!" Devon shouted over the teen when he was fed up with the teen's foolishness.

"Well, it _is_ my business to spat in your soup." Takao rubbed his nose confidently.

"Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that?" Devon raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Simple. I stop you. There are many people here who want to celebrate love and I won't let you ruin this beautiful evening. _In the name of Love I'm gonna punish you!_" his speech was finished with a very familiar characteristic posturing he'd picked from a comic book.

There was a long pause in the room before everyone fell over anime- style. "GAH!"

This was so pathetic. And this guy was supposed to be their hero?!

"Hehe. Sorry folks, I couldn't leave out this scene, it was so much fun!" Takao chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Both Max and Rei were slumped over with a heavy sweat-drop on their heads.

"Please appease me that this is not our goofball Takao." Rei rubbed his temple with despair.

"Truth to say pal, I wouldn't be surprised if he really was." Max said languidly.

There was throbbing vein on Devon's disbelieving face. This kid was a joke! No, seriously he was a complete idiot who made fun of evil too! How outrageous! How could the ancient Dragoon send such a moron as a Guardian?

The next moment the front door dashed open. Darius Wolford commandant rushed in with twenty wizard guards hot in his tracks.

"It's him! Shoot him men!"

Twenty-one red sparks shot up in the air. Devon grinned maliciously and he swished his hand. The curses changed direction and crashed into the walls all around, tearing out hundreds of pieces from the walls. Even Takao had to jump aside, falling on his side when a strayed red spark almost roasted him. The pieces fell over the crowd who screamed and ducked their heads.

Devon smirked and said. "I think we can call this show-time over. Let's cut the curtains." he declared and aimed his hand towards the huge chandelier in the middle of the room. He flicked his fingers.

High shrieking rang as everyone tried to run apart from the falling chandelier. But many got stuck in the middle and couldn't escape in time. It was only the very last moment that none got squashed when Takao's wind power caught them up.

**Crash…** then the room fell into darkness.

Some cried up.

"Ah! Why is it so dark?"

"Because the lights went off you dummy!"

"Oh."

"Hey, don't you guys think it's cool? It's like at Halloween!"

"Shut up Foster!" a few cried in union.

"Aah! Someone grabbed my butt!" a girl shrieked.

"Wops. Sorry, honey, I thought it was your boobs."

_Slap._

On the other side…

"Max, where are you?"

"I'm right here Rei."

"Where is Takao?"

"I don't know. I can't see a thing. Is Kai there somewhere?"

"No. We must search them."

"Someone turn up the lights!" came Miss Moore's voice.

"Men. Wands up!" Darius commandant ordered.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Away somewhere in the corridors, Takao was running madly. He had seen where did the dark wizard disappeared before the lights went off and had taken after his trail. Following persistently the sound of echoing footsteps, soon he spotted the fluttering bat-like cape in the moonlit corridor. Devon was only a few meters ahead of him.

"Devon!"

The wizard lord turned back and smirked. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way, brat?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone! I'm gonna finish you off right here and now!" Takao retorted vehemently.

Devon's icy laughter froze on the walls. "How fool! Let's see then how do you handle THIS!"

The next moment a giant, electric, purple curse-ball flew towards Takao in a cannonball speed. It was only a milisecond that the teen managed to avoid the impact as he threw himself in the nearest corner. A huge crash and the sound of falling wall pieces signalled that the curse hit through the wall with a big bumm. For a brief moment Takao's legs trembled, his heart was hammering his throat, at the terrifying thought what could have happened if that curse had hit him. Then he jumped to his feet and took his turn to avenge the attack. An entire swarm of blue feathers, sharp as the end of needle, launched towards Devon.

The wizard shielded himself with his long cape and the blue feathers melted into the black garment. Lifting down his cape there was a ferocious glare in his eyes. How **dared** this pesky teen stand up against the most fearful dark wizard of the world?!

"So you like playing, huh? Then let's see how do you play in my rules!" Devon roared and spread his arms. The building started shaking by the horrid power that radiated from his whole body. From the walls marble pieces shattered off and the windows broke in with a loud clash. The million of tiny, sharp pieces suddenly rose in the air and aimed one exact target – Takao.

Completely helpless to the fatal attack that came from all directions, the blunette could only cover himself with his arms as he shut his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable pain. When he felt no stabbing cut on his skin, he risked to open an eye slowly. He was shocked. His blue wings were embracing him protectively, and there was a dark blue aura surrounding him. Dragoon's power had saved him.

The look on Devon's face was wrathful and he snarled.

Takao lowered his arms and grinned cockily. The supporting shield had disappeared right then and left him defenceless. This was a big mistake. A vein tearing pain shot in his chest, right below his guts and he screamed up in agony.

Devon quickly used the opportunity and shot another electric purple-ball at him.

The curse blew the teen off from his feet and shoved him back against the wall, hard. The impact almost made Takao unconscious. His head was throbbing from the terrible pain while he felt like something had smashed his lungs. He tried to take small breaths but even that was awful. He couldn't make himself move, as if his body went numb. Despite the spinning feel in his head, he forced his eyes open. In his blurred vision he could see Devon's dark silhouette step over him.

"Foolish boy." the wizard hissed lowly. "The dragon's power may give you power, but without him you're _nothing_. Your pesky little interruptions caused me lot of headache, but in the end I'll be the one who can win only. I'll kill the Lightkeeper, wherever he is. Then I'll destroy everything what's special for you. First, I'll start with your friends… Kai." he licked his lips fiendishly.

At the hearing of his secret beloved's name as it came from Devon's dirty mouth cracked something in Takao. Cold fear shot up his spine – then it rapidly changed to rage. Immensely rage. The hair on the back of his neck stood in no end and the air became heavy and seething. His eyes suddenly turned blank, losing the bright colour irises, and whirling hurricane engulfed them. He lifted his gaze and Devon was taken aback from the beastly gleam.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT HIM!" Takao bellowed with a deep-drawn voice that wasn't like his own.

There was a huge blow in the air. The blast of wind tossed back Devon with full force, right out a broken window.

The wizard couldn't believe how could this boy possess such great power. It was incredible! He tried to push back, fight back, with his arms crossed before himself, but it was useless. This strange power had completely got the upper hand of his own… _Where is he getting all this strength?_ he thought to himself frustrated. He had never seen something like that before. The blue flash blinded him. Growling to himself in defeat, seeing that he couldn't get through this energy, he made his option. With a swish of his cape he vanished in the air.

The storm died down and the blue light went off. The air finally stopped whirling and Takao was standing alone in the cold silence of the crushed corridor, in the middle of debris. His body was shaking in weariness. Then his legs gave out under him and he fell on his knees on the floor. He was panting. He looked with awe at his shuddering hands. _What happened to me?_ He didn't understand where did this power come from, all he did was thought of Kai as he got hurt, and then… he went furious.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

In the ballroom the lights had returned and chill cast over the frenzy company, at last. The students were still chatting eagerly among themselves about what happened, all of them telling his own theory. Someone said Devon had definitely known for weeks ago there was going to be a ball performed and was only waiting for the upcoming opportunity to make his appearance. Again, someone said he probably has spies in the school and teachers should check over everyone who is suspicious. A third one said Devon just wanted to scare them badly because he knew who is the Lightkeeper.

No matter how many theories popped up, there was one thing they all agreed on; Devon's aim was the Lightkeeper child and he didn't flinch back to kill them all, if he wanted.

Meanwhile the teachers and wizard guards were discussing to ship back all students to their home in safe and unhurt.

Stepping in the room, Takao spotted right away his two friends who ran up to him with a huge relief on their faces.

"Takao! Are you alright?" Max asked with a pent up excitement to see his friend.

"You look torn." marked Rei concerned when he saw Takao's tired gaze.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Takao reassured them smiling.

"What happened? Where have you been? Did you know that Devon was here? He stroke us! And then the masked guy appeared too, and saved us!" Max babbled agitatedly.

The bluenette pretended to look surprised. "Really? Sorry guys, I had a little issue in the washroom." he grinned and scratched his face sheepishly. "You know me… Hehe, I accidently locked myself in."

His two friends shook their heads. Typical Takao.

"And where is Kai? Is he not with you?" Max asked.

"Kai? He is… Oh my god! Kai! I have to go back to him!" with pure panic, the bluenette took off running, leaving his stunned friends there.

He dashed outside the balcony where he'd left the dual haired male but he found no one. Now he was in real alarm. Where was Kai! Fearing that something had happened to him he was about to scream after him, whirling around his head frantically – then he suddenly espied him in the park. His rattling heart calmed down a bit and made his way down.

He found Kai at an old willow tree.

"Kai!" he hurried up to him.

"Tyson." when Kai saw him he barely could cover the relief that appeared on his face. Tyson was okay.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened? I came back and didn't find you! Is your heart better? Should I call –"

"Stuff it already Tyson and take a breath." Kai cut him off, amazed at the teen's spinning tongue and because he was unable to answer for so many questions at one go. "I'm fine." he said calmly.

"You sure?" Takao scanned him over from head to toe like he was searching some kind of verification for Kai's unharm. Kai seemed healthy, no sign of his earlier breakdown.

"Yes." Kai said softly, giving a small smile. Only Takao would go frenzy worried for him like a mother hen.

"Dude, what was that before? You almost scared the hell out from me!"

"I know." Kai said patiently. "I'm sorry."

Takao gaped at him. Did Kai Hiwatari just apologise for him? Maybe he did hit his head badly on the wall at Devon's attack that now he was hallucinating? He stared at the dual haired teen intensely for long minutes that it became almost awkward for Kai. Then Takao's legs suddenly went numb.

Kai's eyes went wide. He reacted fast and caught the blue haired angel in his arms before he would have collapsed to the ground.

"Tyson!" he rasped in concern. He supported the teen by holding him upright on his waist and back. That was when he noticed how warm the boy was; he could feel the sweat on his skin as his forehead pressed against his cheek, and the dampness through his clothes. Something was wrong. "Tyson… hey?" Kai nudged him gently.

"I'm okay Kai." came the tired reply. Takao raised his head at him and smiled weakly. "I'm just a bit worn-out."

"No, you're lying. You have a fever." Kai brushed aside a few damp locks from his face. Takao was pale. "You nearly fainted on me."

"Says the guy who got a heart-attack in front of me."

"Bullshit. And don't change the subject." Kai retorted with meek annoyance. For a moment he even considered to throw into trash his bad-ass reputation and scoop up the boy in his arms, and take him home.

However, Takao managed to regain his balance and slowly unfolded himself from Kai's embrace, who reluctantly let him. "Don't worry. There nothing that can take me down long." he gave an elfish wink. Behind the weariness his champion smile revealed.

Kai shook his head. He couldn't be mad at the teen. Takao was just as stubborn and persistent as him, which was an ironic common between them. Maybe the lot of excitement had really worn him down.

"Come on, let's go home."

Takao didn't want to argue for once. Actually, he did feel exhausted and he didn't want to push his luck even more when Kai was wearing that protective gaze that spoke about _'you do as I say, or else.'_ Besides, after all the chaos they went through tonight he couldn't think of anything relaxing than to walk home with Kai. Just the two of them. He didn't even bother to go back to let Max and Rei know about their leaving. Together, they started walking towards the gate. For a while they could still hear dimly the noises filtering out from the building, but when they stepped out on the street, the only thing that engrossed them was the embracing silence, and the faintly lit road ahead of them.

They were walking in a comfy speed, with no hurry. However, when they reached the crossroad at the stone bridge, Takao took on left without a second thought. Kai found this odd because the dojo was not that way.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I escort you home." Takao turned back to him smiling like it was the most obvious thing.

"I don't need a bodyguard." Kai protested grumpily.

"I know. But a good gentleman escorts home his bride." the teen grinned cheekily.

A vein throbbed on Kai's forehead. "Kinomiya!"

Takao laughed. He knew this warning in Kai's glare was coming rather by embarrassment than a real threat. "Come on now Kai, let me indulge you for once. I promise it'll stay between us. I want to make sure you're home in safe."

"I said I'm fine." the dual haired rolled his eyes half-annoyed. "You're the one who should rest."

"I will. Just allow me… please?" Takao peered at him with warm eyes.

Kai sighed. He couldn't say no for those pleading eyes. Damn, the bluenette rubbed on his soft point again which made him lost the fight to resist and he melted for him. With a low grunt, he began following the young teen, giving in his favour for once. Takao beamed at him.

Half an hour later they spotted the front gate of Hiwatari Mansion. They were almost there when Takao finally took the courage and asked what had been fumbling in his mind for a while now. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Back, when we were dancing, you said you wanted to tell me something long ago… what was it?" he glanced up at his partner.

Kai ran a hand through his grey locks. He had a feeling that Takao would come up with the question eventually, but after what had happened on the ball, things became so unpredictable. Should he tell now?

"If I told you the truth would that mean anything?"

"Yes it would!" Takao snapped urgently. Kai looked surprised at him. "Do you think I haven't figured it out by now? That why did you come when you said you wouldn't? And why did you act like a lovesick jealous boyfriend when Matt tried to invite me but I turned him down because I said I was already going with someone else? It was you, Kai! That letter was written for _you_."

Kai stopped abruptly and stared at the teen in pure shock. For one moment he felt like someone had rolled off a big cliff from his aching heart, then again, he could bang his head against the nearest wall for being so dense and blind to not notice it sooner.

They way Takao looked in his eyes, open and honest with his feelings for him… there was no doubt for Kai anymore.

"Tyson… I didn't notice. Actually, I didn't dare to hope that you…" he swallowed hard.

"I know." Takao's shoulders slumped. "First, I wasn't sure either… even with my feeling… and I was scared I would lose you as my friend if I told you, but then Max and Rei helped me realise that sometimes it's worth to take risks." he smiled meekly.

"I should have known those two had meddled their pawns into this mess." Kai growled.

"Hey, they only wanted to help." Takao said defensively.

"Hn. Whatever."

They looked at each other for a while. Takao crocked a smile tentatively.

"So, are we even now?"

The look on Kai's expression remained solemn. He was on the very edge to pull the blue haired angel in his arms, hold him strong, and protectively, and whisper all those things he had been holding to himself till now… yet he couldn't make himself to do it. Not until he'd crashed down one barrier that stood still between them. He cupped Takao's cheeks gently between his palms. "Tyson, you must know that my life is different than yours. I don't want to put you into danger."

"I know. I'm not scared." brown eyes glazed back at him sincerely. He didn't know exactly what was Kai hinting at but he was certain about what did he want… no prophecy would tell him their fate. He was the one who would make his choices, and he wanted to be with Kai.

"Are you that sure?" Kai looked deeply at him. "Are you sure that you would take whatever happened to us, to me, and that you wouldn't back off in any circumstances?" he had to make sure that Takao wouldn't regret it later and he was responsible for his option.

A wide smile spread over Takao's lips. "Honestly Kai, after so many troubles that I've gone through and you really think I can't take whatever shit life would throw at me? You're my ultimate challenge."

The teen's persistence had once again impressed Kai. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was but Takao's warm smile had convinced him that taking the risk worth the happiness. A lopsided smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. "I guess it's too late now to kick you out from my side, right?"

"Yup. You're stuck with me now and you must treat me well or else I'll go sad. My daily love-price is five times snog and three times hugging… but I can settle with four kissing and six hugging too, if you want."

For the first time, since his parents died, Kai laughed heartily. He pulled Takao in a strong embrace, his joy growing when he felt two hands wrap around his neck in return. He nuzzled his face into Takao's ruffled hair that had a peculiar scent of fresh storm… inhaling it, Kai felt like he'd become so light and free. They pulled back only a few inches so they could look at each other before their lips connected in a soft kiss.

It was nothing like they had ever imagined. It was more wonderful and thrilling, as a shuddering sensation spread through their bodies. Sweet, gentle, their hearts were beating erratically by the marvellous experience they shared. At this moment Kai was confirmed that he was the strongest man in the world. Tyson belonged to him. He didn't want to hold back anymore, he would rather seal their relationship right then and there instead. To make it stronger and unbreakable… but he knew that still had to wait a little. Right now, he stole every moment to savour all those feelings, warmth, kisses, touch, Tyson was gifting him with so freely.

His hold tightened around the shorter teen's form, pulling him even closer right up to his chest. Shudder ran through both of them at the full body contact and at feel of each other's fervent heartbeat. Something incomprehensible washed through their aura. Kai's kisses became more passionate, their breathing shallow and hard, but neither of them wanted to separate. Their lips moved constantly and urgently on each other, devouring, trying to dominate, and at the same time gifting the other one with as much pleasure they could coax out.

However, they soon ran out of oxygen and the need to breath properly became unbearable. Kai gave one last chaste kiss on those rosy lips before he withdrew slowly. Opening his shining crimson eyes he met warm mahogany. Tyson was smiling at him tenderly. He was so beautiful. Kai's heart was filled with happiness and tiny sparks of joy appeared in his retinas.

_This moment was perfection…_

"Kai!"

They turned around and Kai's blood suddenly ran cold. He froze on his spot. At the gate was standing his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. The old, grey haired man's glare was cold and angry.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

Hehe, even I can bring nasty twists in my stories. I hope you had fun and gonna share your opinions with me. ;)

I don't know when will come the next update, I'll be busy because I'm taking part in a painting competition and will have business in my art life, but I'll try to cut time for TyKa. Plus, I made a new drawing for this story, it's gonna be my new bookcover, but I still have to colour it, so when it's done I'm gonna update that too. See'ya later! :)


	21. Chapter - Affection Locked in Steel

Hi guys!

I finished the next chapter and even though it's shorter than the previous one, you gonna like it. ;)

Huge thanks for **Rapid. P. Saiko,** **solitaireseraphim. silvertaciturn, Lizzy, ooli** for the nice reviews. It's always a pleasure to read you all. :D

Also, I brought something beautiful for you all. I finished my new painting and this is gonna be the only and real book cover for this story. I painted the four main characters, Devon, Kai's mansion, the Black Forest, a little part of Livingston City, the demons. If you want to check how does it look in bigger, go up on my profile there is my name for Deviantart where you can find it.

**Disclaimer: **no, I never did steal Beyblade or kidnapped any of the original characters, even though I would like the idea, hehe…

**Warnings:** nothing terrible, yet I suggest you to keep your plushes close to yourself because family drama gonna happen here.

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-one ~**

**Affection Locked in Steel**

* * *

Kai was standing there like an ice statue. Cold sweat broke over him. The fury that emitted from Voltaire Hiwatari's piercing glare didn't promise anything good at all.

"Kai, I want to talk to you." said the beefy, old man in an ominous tone. He cast one critic look at the young blue haired teen beside Kai, then not bothering to put Takao down for one word, he turned around to walk back into the mansion.

Kai, wearing a face like a convict, turned to his lover.

"Are you in trouble?" Takao asked unsure.

Kai swallowed thickly. "Maybe. My grandfather doesn't take well strangers." he said lowly. There was a swelling lump in his throat he tried to gulp down as he glanced back nervously towards his golden-cage house.

"Really? Was that Voltaire Hiwatari? I could have guessed by the hair-bristling glare that why was it so familiar for me." Takao chuckled goofily but realised very soon that it was not the right time and place for jokes. He looked concerned at Kai who stared still stonily where his grandfather had disappeared. "Kai?"

"I'm gonna have a little talk with my grandpa." Kai declared finally. He turned back to his boyfriend with determination returning in his crimson eyes. "Go home."

"You sure?" Takao's mahogany eyes shone in worry.

Kai nodded. "I have to settle this on my own." a small smile stretched his lips in reassurance. He placed a hand on Takao's tanned cheek and stroked fondly. His fiery eyes silently telling _'I won't let anything come between us.'_

Takao smiled. He was going to trust Kai, no matter what. "Okay. I see you tomorrow then." Kai's small nod was a promise for Takao, and to seal it he leant on his toes a bit to plant one last chaste kiss on those captivating lips.

Then he stalked off on the dimly lit, quirky path. He glanced back over his shoulder at Kai, gave him a triumphant sign, then he disappeared from the view.

Kai didn't move for a while. He was lingering on the sight of watching his blue haired love walking off. His heart was still beating languorously. He would have liked to spend more time with Takao if they had have the opportunity… but right now, a new challenge was waiting for him. Heavy weight settled over his chest, squeezing it tightly, as he turned back to the Hiwatari Mansion and began walking.

Confessing his feelings for Takao was like tip-toing around a mass of hot embers, weighing if he should walk through it or not… but facing his grandfather now was another story.

He was preparing himself for a tough and heavy argument which would be strewed with a vast of guilt, that's for sure. Even a tough guy like Kai was anxious to go face against the rules of his family, and damn if he would deny it, yet there was something with him that gave him the power to go straight through his barriers. He made a decision and this filled him with all the strength he needed.

Stepping inside the huge hall he instantly noticed how quiet it was. There were no servants up and doing in the rooms, and he didn't see Albert, either. That was no good. His grandpa had probably sent them off to bedtime so he could blow out his anger on his grandson without being eavesdropped. Even though Voltaire Hiwatari was nearly not the friendliest type of person as Tyson's grandpa, and was very restrained, and strict, actually he'd never lifted up his voice on Kai, or punished him. Still, Kai could tell his grandpa had the tendency how to make himself look so scary that would make everyone crawl into a corner trembling. Not once did Kai hear him shouting when he was talking to someone over business and things didn't go as he planned.

Taking a deep sigh, Kai walked heroically up on the main stairs to his grandpa's work room. He raised a fist to knock on the door but stopped in mid-air. He heard voices filtering out… more punctually, his grandfather was shouting at someone. This made Kai frown. There were two possibilities; whether his grandfather had gone extremely mad that he was rampaging to himself or he was letting off his steam on one of their poor servant. Kai voted for the last one because no matter how much he'd pulled the trigger out at the dominating old man, he knew it would take more than a few broken rules to make Voltaire's mind snap.

Then he heard another voice, which was polite and submissive. It made his heart wrench. _Albert._ Fear gripped his mind. If grandpa was hauling Albert up for it, too, then it meant he not only found out about him and Tyson.

He knocked tactfully and opened the door without waiting for answer. Stepping inside silence fell in the room as both men turned towards him. Albert was standing stiff in a saluting pose like he didn't dare to even move an inch, and was pale. Across the large-sized oak desk Voltaire was towering over him like a murderous eagle, with steely eyes.

Kai straightened himself more and ignoring his trembling nerves he walked up to beside Albert. He stole a quick glance at his faithful butler but the man seemed way too scared to take off his gaze from the older Hiwatari and Kai realised why. His grandpa was suspecting something about their little conspiracy and it was better if they didn't push his patience more.

Voltaire Hiwatari put back his hands behind himself and pulled out his chest which made him resemble to a big, wrathful turkey. "Now that my grandson has joined us too," he began his talk ominously. "would you tell me what has been going on in here in the last few months, _behind my back?_ How can that happen that I get home and get to know that my grandson has abandoned his private lessons and is attending to school? Wandering alone on the streets like some corner-boy when demons and the most dreadful wizard is prowling freely somewhere. Yes, I know about it! The newspaper wrote everything!" he slammed his fat fist on the desk, on a former copy of the Panic on the Bonfire Festival front page. Both Kai and Albert gave a small jump and flinched.

Damn. Kai hoped his grandpa wouldn't look in the newspaper since he was always so busy to arrange other issues than reading.

"And when I arrive home what do I find here? My grandson is snogging in front of my house with some scrawny brat!" his furious eyes gleamed.

Kai flushed deep red to the tips of his ears. It was awkward that they had been caught in a very intimate moment, and he didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if they had dived deeper in their passion. Moreover, if his grandfather knew that not only was he attending to school but he'd gone to the ball where Devon had turned up, too – which he probably would get to know eventually. Plus, adding those many occasions when Kai sneaked out at nights, roaming around the streets and the family's old estate, the Black Forest… well, maybe those few things he should leave out from the confessing story.

What his grandpa didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right?

He opened his mouth to come up with an explanation but Albert spoke before he could.

"I ask your apologise sir, everything what happened is my fault."

Kai's jaw dropped. _Say what?!_ Why was he taking all the blame on himself? That could easily result him losing his job and have to leave the Hiwatari Mansion.

Voltaire quirked an eyebrow threateningly. "Really?"

"Yes Sir. It was my responsible to take care of the mansion and that everything goes routinely as you left for me, and also to keep an eye on your grandson's proper learning. I failed to fulfil my duty, therefore I shoulder the consequences." Albert rose his head like a self-sacrificing hero.

Voltaire furrowed his eyebrows. "I've disappointed on you, Albert. Such negligence I would have never expected from you. I'm curious to hear that how could such a little brat worm himself into my house and turn upside down the Hiwataris' life? I presume it has also something to do with you, right?"

"No, that's not true!" cut in Kai in hurry. He wouldn't let Albert carry out all this mess. "It was not Albert's fault! It was…"

"The entire cause is absolutely _my_ fault because I let the kid inside." the butler went on babbling, not giving the chance for Kai to speak up. "One day he turned up at the gate, saying he brought the school homework for master Kai. You see sir, he is a curious boy, he wanted to meet my master personally and after long minutes of begging I let him in."

Kai was gaping at him with wide eyes. What the heck was he doing?! That's not how it happened! He remembered how many times Takao tried to get in to him before Albert finally gave in. The teen even climbed on a tree to get through the wall-fence but then he fell and Albert chased him off with a broom.

"Albert!" Kai snapped at him but the butler kept talking bluntly like his young master wasn't even there.

"It's obvious that my young master has been manipulated and thoroughly seduced by the Kinomiya boy's friendly charm. He can't be blamed for his curiosity that the boy awoke in him, since master Kai, as we know, has been secluded from people all these years. He is total innocent in this case. It's my fault because I didn't notice the emerging danger in this affair."

_Like fuck I'm innocent!_ Kai thought.

While Voltaire was peering at him with calculating glare, Kai was open and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. He was on the edge to puke out his brain. He couldn't believe this! Albert was presenting the whole story like Kai was some meek, naïve, virgin princess, Takao was the seducing candy-man and Albert was the matchmaker. It was outrageous!

"That's not how it was!" he snapped at his butler. "You know that too!"

Albert still didn't look at him as he said calmly. "My dear master, it's very generous from you that you try to protect my honour, but let's face it; I gave rise to this happening and the least I can do is to shoulder whatever punishment your grandfather gives."

"No! No I won't let you do that!" Kai glared harshly, pointing a finger accusingly at him. His chest was rising and falling heavily as a, till now, unfamiliar emotion took over him. "I won't allow that you put all the responsibility on yourself as if I was a stupid kid who was fooled! I don't need your support! And I forbid you to tell false stories for my grandfather for my own good!"

He was a Hiwatari, and a Hiwatari never relied on anyone's protection. He walked straight, head high up and solid as a warrior, never sunk on his knees in front of anyone. Yet, he was ready to face the consequences and learn from his mistakes.

But Albert seemed just as stubborn as he was.

"I'm sorry young Kai, but I need to do this."

"Shut up!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, either."

A pulsing vein throbbed on Kai's forehead. "Why not?"

"Because it seems you've become completely blind for your love." after long minutes of abandon Albert turned his gaze now at his young master.

Kai was shocked. Beneath the butler's wrinkled eyelashes warm emotions were glistening in his orbs. What Kai saw in them made him realise what was Albert offering… ever since the first day he'd stepped into the mansion, after his parents died, Albert was the closest person for Kai who had been taking care of him while his grandfather was off travelling; watched his steps, he was there when Kai unsoughtly needed him, invisible; and tried to give everything that could make Kai raise, learn, and become a strong, healthy, and happy man – as much possible it was for him among the walls. Albert was like a godfather for Kai and he was protecting him, like he always did. Kai's firm features melted and his gaze softened. Albert really cared for him; he would even risk his job.

"That's enough!"

Voltaire's hands slammed on the desk, cutting them off, and both men looked up startled, mouths snapping shut. Frozen silence fell in the room. Voltaire straightened back and cast his sharp eyes cautiously over them. None sinner dared to spoke one word as they waited anxiously the older Hiwatari's judgement.

"As I see, both of you are sinful in this affair." Voltaire growled lowly. He seemed to consider things, then he went on. "Albert. My opinion is still the same. You've caused disappointment for me and lost my trust. However, it's also true that you've been serving in this mansion for long years and I couldn't find anyone for your place who could arrange here things better."

Voltaire took pause. Kai and Albert held back their breaths.

"Furthermore, no matter what kind of circumstances or situations came up, you still took care of my grandson and kept an eye on him. That one, I can't lose from the view. So what I'm expecting is to never dare to mislead me again, if you want to stay in my house. I hope I made myself clear. Tomorrow morning I'll be having a business meeting so I wait my coffee right at eight o'clock and if my partner arrives escort him to the room. I'm finished, now go." he waved him off.

"Yes sir. Thank you very much. Goodnight." Albert deep-bowed then hurried out the door obediently.

Kai looked stunned. He couldn't believe it went so easy. A big relief washed over his heart, knowing that Albert wouldn't get fired because of him. However, his lightness didn't last long when his grandfather's soul-pressing gaze bore into him.

"About you…" Voltaire began darkly.

Kai gulped. Now that he knew Albert's position was safe it was his turn to save his own pride, and hold out for his beloved bluenette. Determination burnt in his eyes. He was ready for it.

He waited for his grandfather to toss the first shot so he could fight back, but Voltaire didn't say a word for a long while. They kept glaring at each other, as if both of them were trying to read the other one. In the end, Voltaire put his hands behind himself again and walked to the closest window. Turning his back to Kai he looked out over the lot of tiny, lamp-lit houses on the streets. The moon was rising high upon the starry sky.

"Would you tell me what was that I saw down there?"

"What do you think it was, grandpa?" Kai asked back disposedly, like it couldn't be more obvious. He didn't try to act as polite as Albert did, but he held back himself to be impudent until his grandpa didn't push him so far.

"Oh, so you think what you've done is completely appropriate, right?" the threatening challenge couldn't be more evident in Voltaire's piercing tone.

Kai tried to choose his words carefully, yet he spoke direct and plainly. "I think that I know what I do and I'm aware of my decisions. I have the right to choose who I love."

"Tch. Love. You're like your mother. She was sentimental and had a way too good heart for people to help them." Voltaire shook his head.

"My mom loved father, and he loved her just as much to do anything for her." Kai's voice rose an octave stronger and higher. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily as the bitter words left his mouth. An old ache tore up in his heart as he thought back to his parents.

"And what good resulted from that? They both died and they left you here alone, with me." Voltaire's gaze stared distantly out.

"Sorry if you feel like I'm only a burden on your shoulder!" Kai snapped with bitter grief.

"A burden?" his grandfather grumbled. "No. You never were a burden for me, but you don't know everything of me. What do you know about love?"

"I know more than you!" Kai shouted, giving out finally his raging emotions he'd held back. How could his grandfather say that? What did he know, he never was there! All what he cared was his stupid business, travelling all over the world. He was just like….. Kai's eyes suddenly grew wide in realization. Takao's father abandoned his son the same way. Kai remembered back when Kinomiya Grandpa told him that Takao's father had never healed the pain in his heart of losing his wife, and Takao's similar features made it even harder for him, therefore he buried himself deep in his career, with Hiro by his side. Even so, Takao received a present from them on his birthday… Ironic how much him and Takao were alike, despite their bickering. Could that mean that his grandpa –

Voltaire turned around and looked straight into Kai's eyes. The boy's breath hitched when he saw that beneath the worn-out, wrinkled eyelashes small, pearl teardrops were sitting. **Never** once had he seen his cold grandpa showing a tinge of emotion over the years.

"I'm not surprised that you think this way." Voltaire spoke slowly and somehow his voice didn't sound so rigid and rigorous anymore. Suddenly, sadness took over him. "But if that's how you feel, then why are you here? Why don't you leave me then?"

Dark burgundy bored into crimson orbs and made Kai speechless. He was standing on his spot suddenly empty and lost. He opened his lips but couldn't say a word. The question hit ruthlessly into his gut. He didn't know what to say. Until now, he hadn't thought that he meant more for his grandfather than an obligation he had to take care of by pity. But maybe there was still more in the old man what he was showing.

Voltaire walked back to his desk and slumped down his leather chair. He elbowed forward and buried his face into his hands. For long minutes he said no word. The sight was heart-wrenching. Suddenly, he looked like a tired old man who had taken way too much pain on his shoulder and not the strong, cold, fearful Hiwatari Lord he daily showed for people. He seemed broken.

All at once, awful feeling engulfed Kai. It was agonizing for him to watch his grandfather sink in himself so miserably. He was a dastard who was even ungrateful. His grandfather might not showed as much affection as Tyson's Grandpa did but he still cared for him enough to give him a safe home and provide school for him. If Kai thought about it, he hadn't been better to Tyson, either, when they first met.

Maybe there was something common in him and his grandfather, after all. The Hiwataris locked their hearts into steel for to protect themselves to show weakness.

Kai wanted to take back what he said; to say he was sorry, but the words somehow got stuck between his pressing lungs and aching heart.

Eventually, Voltaire rose his tormented face. The tears were still twinkling in his misty eyes. "I promised for you father that I'd take care of you if something happened to them." he said dejectedly. "I tried to keep my promise but I guess got tired of protecting you from all danger. You're nineteen years old now, you can take care of yourself. You're right that you're angry with me." he looked at the photo of his son and wife and their one year old boy that stood on the right side of his desk. He drew his fat hand over it gingerly. "I'm not a good grandfather. Never was."

"No, that's not true." Kai rasped weakly. He felt like someone tore his soul. He desperately tried to find a healing for their grief, to make things right again. If they could only start it over again. "You're a good man… I know, because you didn't send Albert off." he reasoned positively.

Voltaire's sharp features eased as he looked amused at Kai's response. A sad smile fainted on his lips. "No need to glaze over my faults, we both know the truth, my son."

Kai had never fought so hard to hold back the stinging tears in his eyes than now. He gulped before he decided to realise his stubborn pride. "Sorry that you had to disappoint in me, and that I was disobedient." he murmured.

Voltaire didn't seem angry with him anymore. He pursed his lips with a growl. "I guess it's thanks to your father. He was a big rebel, too."

Kai looked stunned. He didn't know where to put this strange answer. Was that a forgiveness from his grandfather? They had both poured out their hearts to each other, in the oddest and most unexpected way, so did that mean they were even now?

Voltaire entwined his fingers in front of himself and asked sternly. "Do you really love this boy?" he changed the topic.

Heat poured back into pale cheeks, yet Kai answered quick and bluntly. "Yes."

"Hmm…" Voltaire hummed in ponder. "What is his name? Kinomiya you said?"

"Kinomiya Takao."

"Is he related to Tatsuya Kinomiya, the most famous wizard guard?"

"He is his father." Kai nodded. "Takao's older brother, Hiro, is a wizard guard too, and Takao is a great promise of warrior as he's taking lessons from his grandfather."

Voltaire nodded again, then went silent. He was considering everything. Kai was waiting for his response with his breath holding back. He knew that his grandfather's answer would decide their fate; if it would be a disaster it would drew them further apart, if it's successful there was hope for them to develop a new family-relationship. And this would have an effect on his relationship with Takao, too.

Voltaire finally said.

"I want to meet this Takao."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

"…Sure thing Grandpa."

A sigh of relief left Takao when he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind himself. He leant back against the door and smiled to himself. Finally alone. This day had been truly hectic. So many things had happened; misunderstandings, argument, fortune-telling, betray then make-up… they were even in danger again, but then….. a happy sigh left his broad chest as he thought back of the kiss.

Kai loved him.

Right now he felt like he was floating twenty feet above the ground without wings and could take down a whole army of Devon-like-wizards at once. His daydreaming dissolved only when he perked up at his cat, Kyo, who was eagerly rubbing his claws on the window.

"What is it Kyo?" Takao wondered as he made his way to him. On the way he dropped his blue yukata on the bed he'd fetched back from the tree trunk on the way home.

He stroked the soft fur on the little cat's face. Kyo purred softly in response. He looked out the window and espied what did catch his cat's curiosity so much. There was a folded letter on the ledge with a red flower placed on it. Takao quickly opened the window and took in the strange package. _'Who could have put it there?'_

He looked at the flower in wonder. It was a fire lily. Strange, this flower didn't blossom in this period. He noticed that Kyo was very interested about the flower as he reached out his little paw with a _'meow'_. Takao put down the flower to let the cat play away with it and opened the small letter to read the beautiful, curly written characters: _'Let's meet at the stone bridge before school. I'll wait for you there. Kai.'_

A wide smile stretched over Takao's lips as he looked out up at the shining moon in the navy painted sky. Before his mind's eye appeared the dual-haired man with his entrancing crimson eyes and a white, long scarf fluttering around his broad shoulders. "I'll be there Kai."

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

Ok, so that was it for now. It wasn't so tragic, right? Hehe. If you have anything to say for this chapter don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.

I hope you liked it and the cover painting, too. I wish everyone a Happy Halloween and I return soon with the next chapter. Bye!


	22. Chapter - The Dinner

Hi Folks!

Here I am, back with the next gorgeous chapter. I know it took me very long to update, but as I promised I finished it, and it's lovely. :)

So, where we left off... Voltaire got to know his grandson lives a rebel life and caught him falling in love with the most weird looking teen he'd ever seen, Tyson. Now he is planning to meet the boy closely, but before that other things gonna happen. That's where my story continues. So let's see how will Kai and Tyson's new relationship go on.

**Warnings:** No need to sweat... yet. Just a few nasty comments and curses

Have fun reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-two ~**

**The Dinner**

* * *

The first forerunner of winter had arrived by the morning. Thin snow blanket covered the land and the first frost flowers had appeared on the windows, too. Takao was standing at the stone bridge as Kai had left in his letter they would meet there, but his patience was running out. He was there on time, in the right place, but the dual haired teen was nowhere. Typical Kai; he had his own timing to arrive whenever he wanted. _Jerk._ The minutes ticked by and the bluenette rubbed his cold hands, freezing.

"Damn you Kai. You should know better that keep waiting your boyfriend is highly rude." Takao growled to himself as he blew warm breath on his frozen fingers. Drat, he should have taken on warm gloves. He wasn't used to such cold weather and it sure would take some time for him to get used to it. Sure thing, the former town where he had lived they had winter, too, but the climate wasn't that chilly. The winter was still at the doorstep yet he already felt himself total freezing down to the tip of his hair.

He dug his hands underneath his armpits as he shuffled his feet in the snow, kicked on a small stone to drag on the time. "I bet the sourpuss is even enjoying that he can make me wait for him. He probably thinks he is Mr. Cool Guy who doesn't give less for to make an impressive appearance. Tch, a show-off."

Then a wicked grin spread over his face and he began mimicking Kai's style – crossing his arms loftily, his head smug and indifferent as he spoke in his voice. "_I'm Kai Hiwatari, the King of Jerks. I don't associate with anyone because I'm cooler than you. Hn. Albert, my coffee tastes like crap. Bring me a new one but this time don't forget the cinnamon…_ Hehe. I bet the guy would turn into a zombie in the class without his coffee fetish." the bluenette chuckled. "Hey, not a bad idea. I could spike his drink as a punishment, or stuff toilet paper in his locker… or put firecrackers among his arrows… Hmm, maybe Max would help me by that…"

"If that's how you think of me then I better not know what kind of pranks you two do when I'm not around."

The deep, smoky voice behind him made the teen startled. "Gah!" he spun around and fell on his butt in the soft snow. The said sourpuss male was standing in front of him with crossed arms, and a displeased glare. "Kai! You're late."

"Hn. I have my reasons."

"Oh, so if you're late that's alright but if I accidently don't arrive on time you rub it to my nose." Takao retorted as he got up on his feet.

"Tyson, if you arrive on time _that's_ an accident." Kai made a deadpan face.

"Says the guy who has a maniac habit to break the rules. Besides, I can't break my beautifying sleeping schedule. You don't want me to lose my handsome look, right?" he fluttered his eyelashes with a goofy grin.

Kai rolled his eyes. Gods, if Tyson's modesty rose any higher the whole universe started screaming. For once, however, Kai decided to let the younger teen get away with his cocky remark because no matter what he said, Tyson always found a way to retort his sarcasm. Kai already saw that they were looking forward to a long-term rivalry between them, in which they would be competing who would have the last word and can over-dominate the other one. Oh, but Kai wouldn't mind all to take part in their little bickering games… he would have other _fun _with the teen eventually anyway.

"Hn. Whatever." he closed his eyes indifferently, but snapped them open immediately when he felt two arms curve around his neck fondly. There was a wicked, lustful gleam in Tyson's mahogany eyes.

"So? Aren't you going to give a good morning kiss to your boyfriend?" he droned huskily, rubbing his nose to Kai's seductively.

The cold prince's pale cheeks suddenly took a light shade of colour which Tyson found rather amusing. "We are in public Tyson." Kai hissed lowly while he took awkward glances around the area if someone was watching them.

There were barely a few people walking along the streets in the early morning, but they seemed to not care for them.

"And? It's not like we have to hide away, no one cares. Even your grandpa saw us kissing." he wriggles his eyebrows, smiling.

"Don't even mention that." the pained expression that crossed Kai's flushed face was like he wanted to bury himself under a volcano.

It was extremely strange to see such reaction from the always cool-headed guy. Tyson blinked in concern. "What is it? Did your grandpa forbid you to from me or what?"

"No, but you could tell he was literally fuming. Not only because he saw us but he read what the newspaper wrote about what happened on the bonfire festival, and it didn't take him long to figure out that Albert was holding his back for me many times whenever I sneaked out from the mansion." Tyson winced at that. "So he did not called me to account but even Albert."

"Oh. What happened?" the teen asked somewhat worried.

Kai sighed. "Albert put all blame on his shoulder and tried to convince my grandfather that everything was his fault and performed a tale where he was the cunning matchmaker who let inside you, the seductive wolf, to get to the naïve, innocent princess, me. He practically attempted to cut my balls in front of my grandfather just to save my ass." he huffed exasperated. Takao burst out laughing and he folded his arms rigidly. "I'm glad you find it so funny." he said sourly.

"S... sorry Kai... but" the teen wiped the tears from his eyes. "imagining you as a bad-ass princess with these blue marks on your face is so hilarious." he panted in snicker which annoyed further the older male.

He should have known that the cocky teen would make a comedy act if he told the details.

Tyson knew that Kai's sense of humor still lacked improving so he regained his composure before he would anger his lover so much that he spun around and leave him there. "So, what happened then?" he prompted him.

Kai glared grumpily but went on. "Albert tried to feed my grandfather with that shit story but I didn't let him. We ended up in an argument which pulled out the trigger by my grandfather."

"Oh no! Did he fire Albert?"

"No, he was forgiven to stay with us." Kai reassured him. "I couldn't say the same about me, though... we very much whirled into a rough argument which almost drove us to a family disaster. Somehow, we still managed to come closer to each other."

"Um... that's a good thing?" Takao tilted his head at him confused, not being sure if he could take this as a positive sign that the two Hiwataris finally blew out their steam or he should be prepared for bad news. Even though he didn't know much about Kai's family yet he'd already figured out they're more unpredictable than his family.

"Grandfather and I don't have the same point of view in many things but I guess I can safely say that we got to know about each other more at that night than over the past few years." Kai decided to leave it that way. He would maybe tell more about his family for Tyson at another time, in a more private place.

The bluenette seemed to understand the older male's reasons and didn't try to press it further with questions. "I see." he nodded.

"However, he wants to meet you."

Tyson's eyes bulged out. "WHAT?!" he didn't expect that he would meet the famous, richest man of the land, the fearful Voltaire Hiwatari. There were rumors of him that he was colder than Ice Queen, he didn't associate with ordinary people, and all he cared was business and the mansion. Even his business partners were scared from him and kept safe distance because his eyes were sharper than a hawk. A confused look came over his face. "Um... why?"

"He didn't tell." Kai shrugged half-annoyed because even he didn't manage to get out a word from his stubborn grandfather what was his plan. "I assume he wants to be sure you're a straight person and I don't make the biggest mistake of my life that would throw the family's reputation into shame." he said with a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes.

Tyson knew this picked Kai's weak point – his pride – because the dual haired was careless about such stupid things.

"It's a good thing then that my grandpa is not so old-fashioned as yours." he laughed, then added. "And when does your old-bony want to meet me?"

"I don't know, but I suggest you to be prepared because he has no sense of humor for your goofy jokes." Kai frowned at him seriously. "I don't want my grandfather to think I've fallen for a clown vibrator."

Takao burst out laughing at the creative metaphor. "Hehehe, so you fear that your bad-ass reputation would shatter?" Kai glared at him with a pink face. "No sweat, if I could tame you then your grandpa can't be that worse. Does that mean I shouldn't tell stories like how did my grandpa punished Hiro when he accidentally blew up my turtle pet?"

"No."

"Or when Max chased me along the streets only in his boxers after I dropped a giant gum-spider in his bed?"

"Definitely not."

"Not even when we had that little incident on the bonfire festival and you had a nose-bleed? It was kind of fun." Tyson's smile grew wide at Kai's twitching eyebrow and the red colour that spread over his cheeks.

"Mainly not that." he growled darkly. "And you had better not tell that to anyone, or else..."

Tyson sweat-dropped, holding his hands up defensively at the world-dominating glare of his lover. "Okay-okay... Jeez, I was only kidding."

"Hn." somehow Kai still doubted. Takao's cocky mouth often splurged out things before he thought. However, risking his pride to be humiliated still was worth it if he could have the blue haired angel by his side. Tyson's amazing personality managed to drag Kai out of his hermit life, and he was intended to show his grandfather what was that special magic about the teen that had captured his heart so much.

Takao wound his arms around Kai's neck and pulled himself closer to the taller male's radiating warmth. It was awesome how Kai's personality un-matched to that pleasant heat that always emitted from his white creamy skin. It was unfair how well the dual haired bore the frosty weather, wearing only a black coat, while he himself was freezing his ass off. He nuzzled his nose to his lover, purring softly. "Hmm... I love you bad-assly."

Kai forced back and amused smile. "What kind of shitty lovesick phrase is that?" he tried to sound sarcastic but his actions counterweighted his words as he entwined his strong arms around the younger teen to pull him closer to his safe chest protectively.

Tyson didn't complain; he used happily the rare opportunity to snuggle up to Kai's body. "One that only suits you, tough guy." he smirked at him. Then he leant up a bit on his toes so he could plant a soft kiss on those rosy lips.

The contact was like a taste of Heaven for Kai, mixed with hot, tingling, chocolate sweetness that he couldn't get enough of it. He craved more. This time he didn't hold back and went on with full passion at the beauty azure of storm, called Tyson Kinomiya. He was beyond not caring now if someone watched them or not, and if they did, he would give them the chills with his death-glare. All he wanted was claiming Tyson's captivating lips dominatingly, over and over again, to make it clear whom he belonged to. He still didn't understand clearly this magical bond between them but hell it was deep, and fascinating… he could even feel how every single pore in his body burst into flames. It was amazing.

A pleasure filled moan erupted from Tyson's submissive mouth which fired Kai up even more. Gods, Tyson was so enticing. If they weren't on the street, open for public, he didn't think he could hold back himself to drag him into a bedroom and do shameless dirty things to his tanned body that would put even Rei's perverted mind to embarrassment. He would be wild and raw.

Oh if Tyson only knew what he was doing to him. Kai tried to slow down when he felt how his last piece of control was slipping away and things would go too far, too soon. Taking strength from his will-power, he tried to pull back from the intoxicating scent and taste that suffused his organs like some drug but it was hard because Tyson didn't want to let him go. He clung to him tight, his feverishly heaving chest writhing against Kai helplessly like he was afraid they would never get the chance to do this again very soon.

A deep groan escaped from Kai's mouth this time and a tremor washed through him when the cocky teen's tongue sneaked into his mouth and challenged him for a full-out dominant battle to see who could tempt who better. So Tyson was teasing him. Well two can play this game – thought Kai as a gleam of passion glinted in his dark crimson orbs. His arms tightened more around the slender boy's waist and slowly, lustfully, he began to slide one hand below his tail-bone and grab his butt – if only they wouldn't get interrupted all the damn time…

"Wow. I see you guys are very on it now."

The pair sprung apart as if someone had sprinkled them with ice-cold water. Max and Rei stood in front of them with a wide grin on their faces.

"Don't trouble yourself guys, I don't think the whole school have noticed that you have been tiptoing around each other for a long while now." marked Rei slyly.

Takao crossed his arms sulkily while he tried to fight off the disturbing flush from his face. Kai simply glared coldly. It was unfair how cleverly the dual haired could plaster his emotions in awkward situations.

"Ha-ha, very witty. At least I don't meddle in others love life as you do." Takao snapped back.

"Well, you guys did give us a headache so we had to _help_ a bit." Max shrugged jovially. "Even though it was very funny how you were moaning after Kai like a dizzy cock." his grin widened at the cherry red face of his friend.

Rei wasn't left behind either. "If you need my tea for your raging hormones again Kai, just say so. We don't want to end up in another puddle of nose-bleed… though, I think Takao will be a good _doctor_ for you from now on." he winked naughtily.

The couple glared simultaneously at them. While Takao only gritted his teeth, Kai was seriously considering to burst Rei's hair into flames.

"Oh so you find it funny, eh?" Takao said ominously. "I'm gonna have a little chat with you Mr. Wise-guy. Come here!" with that he grabbed Max's earlobe and started pulling him off non-too-gently.

"Ow!... Ouch! Takao that hurts!" the blonde yammered.

Kai and Rei exchanged confused looks, then followed.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

"So?... I'm waiting for it." Takao stomped his foot impatiently as he was glaring at his friend, arms crossed.

Max fidgeted his gaze uneasily at him, and gulped. He was so in trouble.

"Um… what do you mean?" he asked meekly, cracking a weak smile.

He hoped this would soften Takao's heart but currently the blue haired teen refused to show any mercy for him. Not after Max had put him into guilt in that issue with Weylin… the blonde was not going to rub himself out of this with his puppy eyes.

"You know exactly." Takao pinned hard.

Max cast his gaze at his two friends who were sitting at the table and were watching the theatre with close interest. He grew crocodile eyes and tears brimmed them. His plan, however, didn't have effect on them. Rei only raised an eyebrow with ignorance _'It's your mess, deal with it.'_ While Kai kept sipping his coffee with a disinterested expression like he wouldn't even care now if Max was stuffed into a bag and threw into the river. Nevertheless, inwardly he was thoroughly enjoying the cheeky teen's pitiful state, and the display of his lover's dominance wasn't neglectable either… oh he would gladly drag Takao in a bed now to explode all those _stormy energy_ the bluenette was radiating from his body.

Max shifted back his gaze at Takao and surrendered to the inevitable. He should have known that Takao hadn't forgotten that nasty issue with Matt Norton, and of course he wasn't stupid to figure out that it was Max who played matchmaker in the background. Rei had a way too perverse mind; he would have instead locked them into a dark room with a single bed and a tray of massage oil.

The blonde piped. "Um… ups?"

"Ups?" Takao raised an eyebrow critically. "Is that all?"

"…Sorry?" Max gushed his saddest look, like a kicked-out puppy standing in the rain.

"That won't work this time Maxie."

Kai and Rei were peering with confused curiosity. What was Takao expecting Max to do? Make him knee-down in front of him and beg, or what?

The blonde's head finally dropped, in defeat. "Okay, you can have my last slice of chocolate-strawberry cake."

"…And?"

"And a bag of my new snot-splashing petard." he sighed.

Takao broke into a huge grin. "Forgiven."

Rei banged his head on the table while Kai sweatdropped heavily. These two were unbelievable.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Now that Takao and Max's little ruckus was solved the bluenette could focus all his attention to his beloved boyfriend… at least he thought so. No matter how many times did he try to track down the dual haired male all day the occasion seemed to come against him. The first fiasco occurred when he and Weylin had another nasty banter on chemistry class which ended up that they almost blew up the whole classroom. As a punishment, they were both ordered to clean up all the sticky, doughy grunch from top to bottom. That made Takao rather grumpy that day.

The next one came next day when this time it was Kai who was sent to the principal office after he nearly stuffed a guy into a locker when that tried to bully Takao from behind. As far as they knew, the Hiwatari boy didn't possess any kind of wizard power, yet the teachers were shocked when they saw burn-marks on the beaten guy's neck. The dual haired male was a human-demon, and was dangerous enough even without any magical power.

After that, Kai's bad-ass reputation had kicked higher than usual, and the students had enlarged their distance around the Ice Prince's area. No one dared to pester Max and Rei, either… most of all Takao.

Even though Takao didn't have the least to worry about being jealous for his handsome boyfriend, because Kai's death-glare scared everyone away, it still bothered him that he couldn't spend some private time with his lover. He was a teenager after all and he would be dumb if he denied how badly he was craving for Kai… locker room, empty classroom, a library corner, up on the cold roof, anything would be fine with him if he could make out with Kai.

But unfortunately, things didn't turn out satisfying for his raging hormones. Not mention that they were always in the company of Max and Rei. He even wondered how could even someone like the always cool-headed dual haired teen keep his emotions under control.

It was time to break it somehow.

Takao got a very new wicked plan on the third day. After gym class he deliberately returned later to the dressing room, waited till the others left, before he got rid of his sweat-soaked clothes. Grabbing a white towel, he waltzed towards the boys private bathroom with a self-satisfied smirk on his face to wait for Kai to join him… when he suddenly heard noises emitting from behind the thick, glass cabin. He stopped dead in his tracks. The increasing loud moans and heavy gasps that came from the other side were unquestionable signs that another couple had already occupied the shower place for themselves. Heart racing in panic and embarrassment, the bluenette fled beeline out of the room, snatching his clothes on the way. Takao had never got dressed so fast.

Moodier as ever, Takao had a cheerless feeling if he didn't think out something soon, he was going to desperately need those 'calming tees' from Rei. Damn it.

Therefore it came as an even bigger surprise for him when he found a letter in his locker on the end of school day. _'My grandfather invited you to us for dinner. We are waiting you for six o'clock. Try to not get late. Kai_

Takao pulled a wry face. "Pft. Typical Kai. He writes so practically, not even a sappy word about he loves me." he huffed with complain. "And why couldn't he tell me this personally? He left without me again! Argh, such a boyfriend!"

"Hmm… Kai sure has his own romantic side to lavish you with letters." Max spoke suddenly behind him as he peeked over his shoulder. "I wonder what will he put in your locker on Valentine's Day." he grinned cheekily.

"It can't be helped. Kai is may be a rebel, but he is a blood from an old-fashioned family and follows the formal traditions." added Rei from Takao's right shoulder.

The bluenette's face heated up like a roast-chicken as he spun around, glaring at his two spying friends. He pressed the letter to his chest. "Hey, don't you guys know that peeking in someone's letter is rude?"

"If it's about our best friends… the no." Max smiled.

"Besides, you're going to need our help to get prepared for the dinner." Rei's long fangs flashed out from his mouth.

"W-what?... wait." Takao backed with a frown. "What are you guys talking about?"

Max and Rei shared a sly grin. Now Takao panicked.

"No… oh no… no, no, no, guys. Leave me alone! Hey!... No! Let me go, come on…"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

The last thing Takao wanted were dressing advices from Max and Rei. Unfortunately, much for his annoyance his two friends seemed very determined about their new found mission, and the wicked look on their faces gave enough reason for Takao to be nervous. After they'd dragged their resisting friend back to the dojo they wasted no time to go fumbling through Takao's wardrobe like it was their own. Meanwhile, Takao could only sit on the edge of his bed and listen helplessly as Max and Rei were preaching about everything he needed to know.

"Don't talk too much." said Rei.

"And try to sit still because you tend to wriggle a lot." added Max.

"Eat like a man and not like a pig, and avoid chewing."

"…and don't belch because that's disgusting."

"Hey, I'm not like that!" Takao protested hotly.

Max's head appeared from behind the wardrobe door. "More or less, but you do. You want to earn a good point by Kai's grandfather to earn his blessing, right?" he gave a wink.

Rei's head popped out too with an old, white T-shirt on the top of his face. "Rich men have different habits as we do, you will see it soon. They live in a house like a king, but they eat discretely.

"What does that mean?" Takao furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Let's say a three-course menu by them is only half of what you get to eat at one go." explained him Max.

It took a full minute for Takao to comprehend what he'd heard before he jumped to his feet and dashed to his door. "Gramps! Throw three eggs, five bacons and four toasts on the stove for me!" he cried down.

"What's with you?" Max and Rei stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"If they will feed me with fig-dust then I don't want to get starved by the end of evening."

The two boys sweatdropped. Boy, Kai was going to have to deal a lot with Takao's bear-sized appetite in the future. After an hour, however, Max and Rei's discussion about what kind of outfit should they put on their friend turned into a heavy argument.

"As I said, he should wear blue because that matches to his hair." Max told for the twentieth time as he held up a navy blue dress-shirt.

"But that's so dull, and boring. Wearing it with a black pants would make him look dismal like on a funeral." retorted Rei scornfully.

"It's called elegant, you dummy."

"It sucks. I told you he should wear the red one. It's a vivid colour and emphasizes his slender body."

"Rei, he going for a dinner and not to a dance club." Max made a face.

"But it's hot… and sexy."

The blonde slapped a hand to his forehead before he snapped. "We don't want to make Takao appear like some sex-chaser gay. He is Kai's boyfriend and might be Voltaire's future son-in-law…. if he lives it."

"What's the difference?"

Takao, who had been silent till now, had enough. His eyebrow twitched irritably that Max and Rei were talking about him like he was their fashion doll. "Would you guys cut it out already?" he crossed his arms and glared determinedly. "This is my dinner evening and **I'm** gonna decide what to wear. Besides, I doubt that Kai would be happy if I showed something different than who I really am. He loves me the way I am and I'm sure his grandfather won't have any protestation if he gets to know who is Takao Kinomiya. Just leave it for me guys, this party is in my store!" he slapped a fist his broad chest proudly with a confident smile.

Max and Rei looked at each other.

"He is hopeless." stated Rei, defeated.

"You bet. With Takao's inflated ego this evening will turn to a disaster." muttered Max.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Walking down the stairs in a pair of black trousers and a new dark brown dress-shirt he rarely worn on occasion, Kai stopped at the dining room stunned. The room paraded in the most expensive decorations like never before and the long table was set up royally that even a king would feel envious.

"What's going on here?" Kai asked as he stepped in.

The servants were up and doing in hurry to bring more golden candles on the table and silver flatware.

"Master Kai." Albert turned to him. "It was Master Hiwatari's order that we set up the most elegant tableware for the dinner."

"My grandfather said that?" Kai stared disbelievingly.

"Oh yes sir, he did." Albert nodded, then he went back working.

Kai frowned. Weird. It was so not his grandfather's style to spoil his guests. He didn't even do that when he invited important business men here. Whether his grandfather had suddenly turned to Mr. Good-grandfather or he was up to something nasty. Kai narrowed his eyes. Sadly, he suspected the last one.

After a few minutes the bell rang.

Like always, Albert went to the door. He adjusted his bow tie before he opened it.

"Hey Albert! How it's going man?" Takao's usual wide smile greeted him. "You look flossy, compared to a penguin. Haha."

The butler rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the teen's cocky remark, in case his masters heard them. _This brat was still impolite like a housefly._ "Mr. Kinomiya, come in please. My masters are waiting for you." with a wide gesture of his hand he invited inside the boy (instead of slamming the door on his nose, what he wanted to do).

"Thanks. Wow, I feel like a royal heir now." Takao said amused as he stepped in the hall. "Where is Kai?"

"It's a wonder that you managed to show up on time." came the familiar smoky voice from the bottom of stairs.

Takao looked behind Albert and his mouth almost fell on the floor with awe. Gods, whoever were Kai's mother and father who created this handsome guy, Takao truly blessed them. Even if he hadn't got to see Kai's beautiful body yet, he was still the hottest, most attractive guy Takao had ever seen. In others eyes Kai was rather dangerous like an assassin in those dark clothes, but for Takao he was downright enticing.

"Heh, you know me. I would never let you down." he winked playfully and made his way to his lover.

For a moment Kai's hand gripped on the handrail and tensed up. Just the way Takao was gazing at him with that teasing gleam in mahogany eyes put to test Kai's self-control hard. Did Takao realise what magnetism he was pressing on him? The younger teen's appearance was eye-catching as always. He wore the same stupid colours – a yellow pullover with the red jacket and the two shaded baseball-cap he got from his brother. His beautiful long hair was put in ponytail, hiding away that special light blue hair lock Kai knew so well. The only difference was the grey jeans he'd switched to a white one.

Kai didn't know if it was only him who noticed it, but Takao's round backside looked more spectacle in this garment. A cruel tease. The last few days were like hell for Kai as he tried to keep his distance from his boyfriend whenever he felt the temptation to roughly yank him into the nearest empty room and ravish the boy completely on a desk. However, he knew that's not what Takao deserved and he loved the boy more than to give himself unabashedly for his sexual frustrations so easily.

Honour was something Kai cherished and he would never do something that hurt Takao. Even though intimate closeness was still alien for Kai, he wouldn't lie to admit that he wanted to sleep with the boy and experience all those emotions he'd closed out from his life until now. But only with Takao's permission, when he was ready for it.

"Hn." a small smirk grazed Kai's lips as he stepped to him. "You look good." he said quietly that no one would hear them.

"You could give a show too." Takao smiled back fondly.

They were gazing at each other languidly, none of them making a move since they were being watched.

Albert cleared his throat discretely. "I guess I better go back to check if dinner is ready." with that he hurried off to give some private time for the couple.

They looked after him thankfully before Takao spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you, Kai, but I never got the chance in school."

"I know. Takao, I…"

At that moment Voltaire Hiwatari came down the stairs in his bulky form. "I see our guest has arrived. Fine, fine." he grumbled.

Takao looked up at the grey haired man, who was a head taller than his grandpa and two sized larger, and almost swallowed his tongue. He understood now why did people say 'the dreadful Hiwatari.' While Kai's harsh glare was only a mask to keep his personal space, as Takao and his friends got to know him, Voltaire's strict, gimlet eyes were like it could scare to death even the bravest man. His razor thin lips seemed like he never smiled.

Nevertheless, he was Kai's grandfather and for his shake Takao brought his best manner. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hiwatari." he bowed politely.

The house master rose his thick eyebrows like he was impressed by the teen's politeness, but behind the screen he was analysing the strange looking kid who, for some ridiculous reason, thought himself good enough to be his grandson's mate. He pursed his jaw in a slight growl like a grumbling bear. "Welcome to my house son. I see your decencies is in place, that's fine. My name is Voltaire Hiwatari, as you know it, sure. I hope you understand that since I'm Kai's only tutor I have the right to meet my grandson's friend." at this point his glare wandered to Kai who returned it stonily when his grandfather refused to call Takao his mate.

"Sure thing!" Takao chirped jovially, then added humorously. "That's what my grandpa says too: 'take a good look at the chicken's bottom before you buy it.' Haha."

Kai wanted to slap a hand to his face.

Voltaire's left eyebrow curved a little but there was no sign on his face that he had any sense of humor. "Oh, so you live with your grandfather." he enquired reservedly.

"Yeah, and my father and brother, but work always keeps them away from home, so it's usually the two of us. But I'm not lonely, I have great friends and thanks to Kai I also have a cat as my roommate after he saved those poor things and found home for them. He jumped into the river… you must have seen, he was a real hero." he looked at Kai with a proud smile.

"Really?" Voltaire's eyes gleamed in suspicion as he turned to his grandson.

Takao realised that he must have said something wrong because Kai's usually pale face turned even whiter. His crimson eyes glued intensely at his lover's to telepathically tell him to shut his mouth. His grandfather didn't need to know more about what had he done whenever he was roaming around the streets.

"Interesting." Voltaire growled. "Let's continue this conversation during dinner." with that he turned on his heels and walked off.

Kai and Takao followed silently to the dining room. Kai grabbed the boy by his elbow discretely.

"You shouldn't have told him that." he said lowly.

"Sorry. It just slipped out from my mouth." Takao whispered back.

"Hn."

It was a surprise for both of them when they were sat face to face to each other at the table while the elder Hiwatari was sitting at the end of the long table. There was a brief moment when Takao cursed himself for neglecting Rei's words when he looked over the various sized flatware. He felt his neck began to sweat. He looked up at Kai and big gratefulness washed over him at his lover's silent nod to just mimic his moves.

The servants walked in the room with three steaming bowl in their hands and Takao was surprised when instead of a poor amount of meal a large bowl of rich, vegetable, golden soup was placed in front of him.

"So, my boy, tell me how did you meet my grandson." Voltaire took his spoon and drew big from his soup.

"Oh that was exciting! It was that I –" a small hit on his leg made Takao look at Kai. The warning glare in those crimson orbs were clear as the day. "Um… so I had been asked to bring Kai's homework because… my friend, Rei, got ill because he ate bad fish." his words stumbled.

"And you call that exciting?" Voltaire looked at him sarcastically.

"Hehe, no… Actually, I wanted to meet Kai because I was curious. But Albert didn't want to let me in so I tried to climb through the stone wall." he scratched the back of neck sheepishly.

"You climbed in **my estate?**" Voltaire's voice hit the ceiling.

The servants shivered in cold fear on their spot.

"Well… I only tried." Takao smiled nervously. "but Albert caught me with a broom. You can't help it if you're curious to meet someone, right?"

"No."

Dreadful silence fell in the room.

For long minutes it seemed like no one dared to say a word – expect Kai who had been glaring at his grandfather from above his plate suspiciously, contemplating if he should step in, or not. He had no doubt that Takao could snap himself out of every tight situation with his big mouth, but he knew better than anyone that his grandfather was a tough mind-player, and cruel sometimes. However, this time he had underestimated the bluenette's ingenuity.

"You're absolutely right sir." Takao smiled, then as to change the subject added. "Hmm, this soup is very delicious."

If there was food, Takao's cheerfulness was unbreakable. The tension in the room drifted away and they went back eating the lavish meal peacefully. At the second course, however, Voltaire continued questioning his young guest.

"I heard that your brother and father are famous wizard guards, am I right?"

"Yeah, they are ranking high position in Commandant Wolford's army."

Voltaire nodded approvingly, then said. "And what about your plans, son? I assume you want to follow your ancestors path one day to a bright career."

Short pause set in when Takao went in deep ponder. Across him, Kai was shifting his gaze back and forth between his lover and grandfather, carefully observing what was his grandfather's aim with these questions.

"Truthfully, I haven't thought about that yet." Takao spoke finally, solemnly. "I don't think I would like to become like my father and brother, I don't even possess any special wizard power as they. You see, my mother was an ordinary woman."

Kai noticed that Takao's voice quivered a bit at this point.

"Then what would you choose?" Voltaire rose a hand under his jaw with interest.

Kai straightened himself more on his seat as he looked curiously at the teen, too. It also interested him because they hadn't talked about their future plans after finishing school. Though, knowing Takao he definitely would choose something adventurous and rocky than a boring profession, and Kai couldn't be closer to the truth when he heard the boy's next words.

"Well, I haven't figured out yet but I would like to travel around the world before I make up my mind." Takao said moonily. "I'd like to taste lot of exotic food… maybe I open a restaurant one day, or a funny toys shop with my friend, Max… but I also could imagine myself teaching kids. I babysat a lot in my old town, so I would even adopt one or two."

Kai perked up at that. Somehow it warmed his heart that Takao was so open minded to even adopt kids, even though it was still very early to bring up such subjection. His feelings for the blue haired teen grew deeper instantly.

"I think it's still early to decide the future. Why do it now if I can choose so many things before I settle down?" Takao glanced at Kai and smiled, who returned it.

"Pft. What a nonsense!" Voltaire snapped indignantly. "Loitering in the world like some wandering gypsy, with no established plans, how irresponsible! Such stupid idea in our family would have never occurred."

"Grandpa…" Kai turned to him harshly.

"Listen here my boy," Voltaire rose his finger, ignoring his grandson. "don't bring shame to your family's name by making stupid decisions because that will cause trouble not only for yourself but even for your chosen person. Good reputation demands sacrifice."

"That's enough!"

The chair fell over and hands slammed on the table as Kai stood up vehemently. He was glaring furiously at his grandfather, his temper boiled. He understood now why was his grandfather so generous to invite Takao for dinner. He should have known to not buy that mushy scene he'd had performed a couple of days ago. It was a very wicked twist from the old man. He wanted to make Takao feel humiliated because in Voltaire's eyes he was under rank and not worthy for Kai. He wanted a display to make the boys realise they would never fit together.

"You have no right to say that to him!"

"I can say whatever I want in my house! I don't tolerate you to talk to me like that!" Voltaire's glowing eyes bored into Kai's. "And what I said earlier is the truth!"

"If that's the case, then I leave!"

The air suddenly became unbearably heavy and the temperature rocked so hot as the two Hiwataris glared down each other. It was a wonder the air didn't burst into flames. For a hard minute not even a small breath sniffed.

Then, suddenly Takao's gleeful voice shattered the fierce silence.

"Oh man, this lamb tastes absolutely delicious! You should taste it too, I guess the chef deserves a honourable mention for that." he cut himself another big slice from the meat and munched heartily.

The two Hiwataris goggled disbelieving eyes at him.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Up in his library room, Voltaire Hiwatari watched as Kai walked Takao towards the front gate, late on the evening. He furrowed his thick eyebrows in deep ponder. He still wasn't flattered about the fact that his grandson had chosen such a silly brat of all people. Yet, there was something special about this boy but he couldn't figure out what was it… the way Kai stood up protectively for the teen was remarkable.

Kai wouldn't have never done that for anyone.

"Don't be so harsh to them, sir." Albert said beside him as they stood at the window together, in the dim lamplight.

Voltaire grumbled. "You expect me to appreciate this _brat_? He is not even prestigious."

"He is good boy." Albert said softly. "His is impudent, loudmouthed and stubborn, but as much I can see, his heart is in place."

"A boy with foolish dreams." Voltaire disagreed grouchily.

"Your grandson loves him."

"Tch. Loves him…" Voltaire shook his head with revulsion. It was not rare that he listened to Albert's advice, though he was the only one who was allowed to tell his opinion, he still refused to give right to him, because of his pride. However, he knew that this time he had to give in, and hated it. "My grandson has lost his sense."

"It wouldn't make anything good if you forbid them from each other." Albert chose his words carefully because after long years of working here he knew exactly how could he soften his old master's heart. "You lost your son and daughter-in-law. It would be awful if you lost your only grandson, too."

Voltaire sighed deeply.

Outside at the gate Takao turned back to say goodbye for Kai.

"Thanks for the invite Kai." he smiled nicely up at his beloved one.

The dual haired male, however, was still gloomy and upset. He avoided the teen's eyes carefully. "I'm sorry for what happened." he grumbled and drew a hand through his grey locks with a sigh. "My grandfather can be very rough sometimes… don't take seriously what he said."

"Hey, it's okay man." Takao gave him a cheerful smile which surprised the older male. "Did you really think he could put me down so easily? I'm a champion – well, not literally, but hey, we've already been through many horrible things… like demons, nasty wolves, dark wizard – there's nothing we can't do."

Kai smiled. Takao was truly a special person who always looked the bright side of things, even in dark times. Takao stepped up to him and closed Kai in a warm embrace which the dual haired returned without hesitation. They looked at each other and their lips met in a loving kiss. Eyes being closed, a lopsided smirk pulled over Takao's lips, while he let himself devoured by his lover, as he felt a familiar hand sneak slowly downwards on his backside… and come to rest on his butt, stroking him softly.

Oh they were so close to bring it on.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

That was it for now. I'm curious to know what do you guys think, so please let me know. The next chapter will bring more excitement and finally we reach to the most romantic part where... ahem *coughs* I guess I better not tell more. Let it be a surprise for you all. See'ya next time! :)


	23. Chapter - In the Arms of Fire

Hi Folks! Here I am back with the next chapter. I have waited to write this one ever since I imagined this story. Grammatically it's may not the best, though I tried to check out my typo failures. I still hope you'll like it.

Thank you for the lot of nice reviews you give me! *winks*

**Warnings:** whatch out this chapter contains **twists**... the half chapter is gonna be **very** **dark, and sorrowful,** and the other half very** romantic - **aka, **yaoi.**

Yeah-yeah I know what do you think. It was about time now... well, duh.

So let's start it! :)

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-three ~**

**In the Arms of Fire**

* * *

Takao was never so happy before.

It seemed the whirling mess in his life had finally calmed down. The air-striking dinner at the Hiwataris was something he sure would never forget. The pair felt they had come through the hardest barrier. Even Kai was surprised that his grandfather had given in in the end, compared to the harsh scene he'd performed at the table. So the fearful Voltaire Hiwatari's heart wasn't as cold, after all. Kai had a good suspect who could be the person who managed to soften his grandfather. One more reason he had to be thankful. It also gave ease for Takao, knowing that nothing stood between him and Kai now.

His new life in school since they had moved here was like riding a tornado, as Takao thought back. It started kind of wild and hectic, it was even adventurous, mixed with good and bad twists on their way… but the result was worth it.

However, as days went on and Takao spent more and more time with Kai, as much they managed to steal for themselves, away from the prying eyes, soon he came to forget his mission and Dragoon's words. Suddenly, it didn't look so important anymore.

Christmas was only a few weeks now ahead and the mood in school and the whole city went excited. People were so jovial as they were looking forward to the happiest time of the year that they forgot to care what dark things were going on around the world. Actually, there weren't new reports about demons assault, and the wizard guards could not confirm the fact if Devon was still lurking somewhere in the land.

It seemed like Devon had completely vanished along with his allies.

A new rumour flipped in the air; people started whispering that maybe Devon moved on because he didn't find what he was looking for and realised that taking down a whole city, protected by so much wizard guards were too much and risky even for a big, dark wizard as him. Then again, some came up with an even more extreme version; what if the mysterious masked boy managed to put away Devon for good, and the horde of demons had scrammed?

There was one thing sure, the last assumption did not happen. For that only one person could give proof, who was a seventeen years old boy and didn't reveal his second-identity even for his best friends.

However, the more they kept talking about Devon's disappear, the more Takao started to believe it, too. What if Devon had truly dissolved into thin air?

Takao remembered back the last time they crashed… it was on the ball. Devon's terrible power had shoved him on the ground… he still remembered of the beasty look in those madly gleaming eyes of the dark wizard how he hovered over him… then something happened… he heard Kai's name coming out from his dirty mouth and just that had set off Takao's inner power. He didn't know exactly how did it happen, but he felt an immense anger awoke in his deep core, and suddenly burst out from him – blowing Devon right through the window.

Takao had won their last battle and if Devon had a pinch of sense in that thick skull of his head then he would never dare to try to hurt any of his friends.

_But where there was love, the evil never slept, either._

Standing still in its royal place, in the silence of darkness in the training room, the ancient Dragoon sword glowed in blue. Dragoon's deep, low voice whispered in the moonlight.

'_He is here.'_

'_The child of light is here.'_

Up in his bedroom, Takao was tossing and turning restlessly in his bed. The ominous dreams came back again to hunt him, but this time it was cloudy and more upsetting than last time. The scenes came and went so fast, and unpredictable, like a cut-together movie screen. Yet, what he saw in them was even more horrible this time…

_He was drifting in a grey, blurred fog, before the vision cleared out around him. He found himself in a familiar place. He had been here once. It was a dark street line, dimly lit along by the streetlamps. From some of the houses warm light emitted which meant the time was around bedtime… _

_Strange, the last time he'd been here this place wasn't friendly, cozy, even couldn't be called homelike at all. What remained of the city was only reminiscence how people had lived here before the tragedy occurred. Broken, shattered buildings and torn garments that ruffled out from the windows hole were telling terrible stories. No survivors. The Ghost city; that's how they called Bay City, where no one dared to put a foot ever since then._

_But now… _

_Takao must have been dropped in the time before the devastation. He shifted his gaze up on a window where he spotted a silhouette of a woman in the lamplight, walking up and down slowly as she was cradling a small bundle in her arms. Pain wrenched his heart. Just how much time did these people have before they ceased living on this world? Hadn't they suspected anything before they laid their heads on the pillow? Were they unaware of that they would never wake up again? Was the mother cradling her child into the death of sleep?_

_Somewhere, an aching wish emerged within the teen's wounded soul. Did his mother cradle him to sleep as well? He wished he could remember._

_For a blink of moment, it turned in his mind to run into the house to warn them. But he knew it would be vain. _

_Suddenly, a few meters off a tall figure rushed past Takao in rapid space that only he would recognize it. His eyes went wide. The young adult man with the unmistakable wings on his back… His heart started beating faster. Takao knew who was it and where was he running to and the awful realise hit him on the guts. _

_So he was back again. The moment where everything ended here. No. Not again. Why here, and why now? And why did it have to be him who had to witness this? It was the most cruel thing because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was in the past, he couldn't prevent it to happen._

_His legs were heavy as lead, he remained stiff on his spot. One part of him was desperately refusing to go after the young Guardian. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to hear the horrible screams in his head. The other side of him, however, was urging him to go on, but what was the point?_

_Soon he realised he was not the one who had the control of this nightmare when the scene started spinning before his eyes. Forcefully, he was pulled into the fog without his own willing. The view cleared out and he found himself standing at the old warehouse where the poor young woman was locked in, crying and screaming terribly for help._

"_Adeline! Adeline!" the dark haired man hammered on the door wildly, but that stood massive and unbreakable. There must be a dark power shielding it._

"_Adeline! Adeline, are you in there?"_

"_No! Don't go in, it's a trap!" Takao shouted to him instinctively. He wanted to help but he realised that they couldn't hear him, just like last time._

"_Adeline, I'm here! I'll save you!"_

"_No! Stop! Don't go in! Don't go in!" why didn't he see it was a trap? – he thought frustrated. Then again, Takao could understand him; he would go through everything too, if it was for Kai._

"_Adeline!"_

_The man wanted to save her…_

_Takao's eyes glazed with tears. He was so angry and desperate. Why couldn't they hear him? Why couldn't he save them? How could he give a sign of warning what a horrible monster was lurking in the shadow and would come out soon, so they would at least have a chance to fight back._

"_Don't go in! Get away!"_

"_Adeline!"_

_Poison-dark, purple light flashed and blinded the view. The last thing Takao heard was the heart-tearing shriek of the woman that stung in his veins like burning steel before everything exploded and he fell in the whirling hole of darkness…_

_The vision changed and the next moment he found himself in the middle of chaos. Everywhere he looked flaming houses and dense smoke came into view. People were running in panic, wounded and half burnt as they were. His old town was under assault by the horde of demons. Wizard guards that were still alive and standing despite their injuries, tried to hold back till the families with their children escaped, but the overpower was too big. _

_Agony surged through Takao's every bit at the sight. A gasp of horror left his mouth. This place… it couldn't be true!_

_The next moment a voice crashed in his ear, and the joy was just as big in his heart as the pain. Despite the million screaming he could hear it clearly…that one voice… it's been so long years… but he still could remember of it…_

"_Tyson!"_

_He spun around and his heart almost tore apart. The only person who had the same vivid blue hair as his, and the eyes that held so much affection, was only a few meters from his reach. Fallen to the dirty ground, his mother tried desperately to protect the small, crying boy in her arms while a black figure was approaching her among the flaming rubbish._

"_Please! I beg you! Don't kill him! Not my son!"_

_The dark figure cackled evilly. "You fool! You think you can avoid your destiny? That I will let him live?"_

_Tears smudged the smutty cheeks of the woman. "Please! He did nothing to you! I beg you, he is just a kid!"_

"_He wears the mark of guardian spirit. One day he will bring trouble for me. So I have to kill him." the mysterious figure hid his face behind is cloak, only a pair of burning eyes were visible. He rose his black wand._

"_No! Not Tyson! Please, have mercy!"_

"_Mommy!" the little kid yammered as he clutched onto her mother's chest. His little face buried in fear._

_Takao's heart clenched achingly. It was terrible to see himself so fragile and wimpy. "Mom…" he choked._

_The man howled in laughter._

"_Then die together!"_

_No. At that moment Takao sprung towards his mother to protect them. "Mom!"_

_Dark purple light shot and at the same time a blue light engulfed the two victims. _

_Takao cried up._

"_Nooo!"_

_The two trail of light, purple and blue, crashed and exploded in an overwhelming impact. Takao was shoved back helplessly into the spiralling depth. A blood-freezing cackle echoed in his head…_

_As fast as it came, the grey fog dissolved quickly and Takao was on his feet again. For a moment he thought he'd come back the same place again, but when he took the surroundings… gigantic flames slapped up in the air from the buildings. Everyone was on the street running, screaming, and fighting for their lives. Something, however, was different this time… the place, even its terror sight, was not the town... these people on the streets were…_

"_Gods no…" Takao stared petrified as he turned around. "No… not that."_

_He fell on his knees._

_Livingston City's High School was in flames. Wrenched out trees and shattered benches were lying torn all over what was left from the park. The windows were all broken-in. Students were running out from the blazing building, shrieking and crying. Under their torn clothes they were injured badly. Burnt blood coated their bodies. Friends and couples, gathered in small groups, were helping one other to escape out._

_The panic in the city was indescribable._

_Demons overran the streets and threw themselves fiercely on their innocent preys hungrily. In the frenzied crowd Takao spotted Max and Rei. They were chased from behind by four demons. He sprinted towards them furiously but tattered back dazedly when a missed curse blew in front of him. For a moment he felt like a cannonball exploded beside him, almost knocking him to the ground. He blinked dizzily around… It was almost like real. Like he was part of this dream, too, not just an out-stander. The vision was clearer this time. But how could that be?_

_The smoke dissolved and he instantly forgot to wonder more when his mahogany eyes caught something. Ahead in the mess there was Kai, armed with a set of arrows on his shoulder while he was launching them out vehemently, one after the other. He took down each demon that struck him._

"_Kai!" Takao bellowed through the noise of hell._

_Surprisingly, the dual haired male turned his head at him. Their eyes met. Did Kai hear him? Big shock and relief washed through Takao when he was sure Kai was really looking at him. However, he was not the only one who noticed the warrior teen. _

_At once, among the fire, a black caped man stepped out and took aim at Kai as he trotted towards the teen. His eyes were burning in madness._

"_Kai watch out!"_

_The said teen turned but was too late. Devon rose his hand and Takao raced through the crowd with a crazy speed he'd never felt before. The time slowed down… He had to reach Kai… he had to… Crimson met blazing eyes and Devon broke into an evil grin… The fatal curse blew out and crashed right into the spot where Takao had reached Kai… _

"_Nooo!"_

_At that moment a husky voice flooded in the air. The fortuneteller's voice rang through the smoke covered scene… _

'_Deep sadness and grief is what I see,_

_If the bond breaks one has to die,_

_only seal can heal their lives,_

_or the world will be lost for the end of time.'_

Then everything blurred….

Takao jolted up in his bed with wide eyes, gasping loudly. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably and his head was drenched in sweat. He brushed his hands over his face and came to notice the pouring tears from his eyes. His poor heart was still throbbing painfully in his chest.

He looked down at his hands on his lap and sank lost in his thoughts. What was happening to him? Was the dream a warning that Devon was back, and his friends were in danger? But what distressed him the most was the prophecy; he still didn't get what did it mean.

He sniffed and spoke in a hoarse voice into the darkness. "Dragoon, please tell me. What should I do?"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

It's been a long while since the last time Takao was so put down, and no matter how cleverly he tried to show he was okay, his friends knew him better. Kai remembered of the day when they visited at the Kinomiya dojo and he was lingering with Takao in his bedroom. The boy told him about his mother and that sad look on his face was similar… yet, something was still different now, which worried Kai even more. He could sense with his good instincts that a sore energy was floating around Takao's aura and put a gloomy mood on the teen. Like he was carrying a heavy secret that he feared to tell anyone.

Kai was determined to keep an eagle eye on his lover all day. When he saw the bluenette was fumbling with the food on his plate, it was the first sign to be worried. If Takao lost appetite was bad enough already, but when he dismally shook his head no at Max's cheerful gesture as he offered him the last slice of lemon cake poured by maple syrup it gave Kai the red ringing alarm: call the ambulance!

Kai and Rei frowned as they looked at each other. They had to do something and they both knew there was only one option left… well, unfortunately for Kai, it was up to him to untangle this mystery. Takao probably was more opened for his boyfriend to tell what ached his heart. So Kai had to find a good occasion when he could talk to the teen.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

It was late in the evening and Kai and Takao were walking along at the riverbank. Silence had never been a heavy burden before between them. Usually, Takao's non-stop babbling caused more times than less a headache for Kai when he wanted the teen to be quiet. He often kept wondering if Takao's life functions depended rather on talking than taking breath between words. However, seeing now his mate with a sorrowful face was so unnatural that Kai found himself missing the boy's chirpy voice.

He cast a glance at the long-faced teen and ran a hand through his grey bangs frustrated. It wasn't like he didn't care but dealing with another person's emotions still gave hardness for him, even though he also had gone through them many times before after his parents' death, but he also had come to learn how to move on. Takao, however, was different, and as much Kai hated to admit it for himself, he wished Rei was here to give advice.

But Takao was worth to crash down those barriers, so Kai decided do it on his own way.

"If you keep up that face your nose gonna drop on the ground."

Takao snapped up his gaze at him. "Huh? What?"

"I'm saying that even my three-weeks leftover macaroni wouldn't look crappier than your face." Kai added sarcastically.

"Wow, Kai Hiwatari is trying to joke around? Man, some wonders still exist." Takao cracked a wry grin.

"Drop the guff talk and don't avert the subject. What's wrong?" Kai looked sternly at him.

"Um… what do you mean? It's nothing." the teen blinked back innocently.

"Because we've been walking along the riverbank almost three times now, back and forth, and you haven't dropped even a fart of your lame jokes yet." the older male noted dryly.

"Really?... Oh, then I really must have been off in my dreamland, am I? Haha…"

Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson was not an easy cake, even in his gloomy mood. "Yeah, right, and what about that scene back when you turned down Max offering you his last slice of cake? I couldn't kick on a puppy hard enough to make him wear such a sad look as Max did in disappointment."

"You can't help it if you're not hungry, right?" Takao said meekly.

"Tyson, the day you reject food because of satiation I'll become a nanny, I swear." Kai pinned with acid humor. "So you whether be ill or something's bothering you. Spill it."

"Well, Gramps managed to roust me out of bed this morning which caused me to fall on my head. It kinda hurt you know, haha…"

"Tyson…" Kai's warning glare was dead serious now.

The bluenette's fake smile wilted down finally and he lowered his gaze, sourly.

"Hey," Kai grabbed his arm and stopped them. He lifted up the boy's chin gently to look at him. "whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. You know me that much I'd listen to you, right?" he said softly, showing that despite his earlier rigidness he did care, a lot.

Tyson's beautiful sad eyes shone at him in the lamplight. "I know. It's just that… I don't want to burden you." he mumbled.

"You can't burden me with something serious like that."

It was like another Kai was gazing at him with so much understanding Takao didn't know where to put it. The way his callused fingers trailed along his jawline gingerly, comfortingly, made him unable to feign further.

His throat went dry, and he swallowed hard. "I don't know how to tell you…"

It bothered him even more that his body started trembling and the way Kai was analysing him closely, like he was trying to read in his mind. The dual haired male noticed the dark bangs under Takao's eyes and the signs of exhaustion. It was clear for him anon that Takao had nightmares. He knew that look well, too.

For a short while, they were gazing silently at each other.

"When did they started?" Kai asked.

"Last night… but it also happened before, just not that intense… I saw her Kai." Takao said quietly, and Kai instantly knew who he meant. "I saw her dying in front of my eyes by a sicko monster, who I don't even recognize. It was all because my mother wanted to protect me. She died because of me and I couldn't do anything to prevent it… Then there was you, Max and Rei, and I couldn't…" his voice quivered.

Kai framed the boy's head in his palms before he would give into a break-down. "Listen here, Tyson." he spoke firm and determined to make the teen focus only at him, yet every word held affection. "Whatever happened it wasn't your fault. Alas, we can't go back in time to rewrite the past, but I'm sure that your mother would be proud of you. And you're really dumb if you still have doubts about that. Then I really have to kick your ass."

"Would you really do it?" a watery laugh escaped Tyson's lips.

Kai smirked. Finally, Tyson wasn't feigning. "Believe me, you don't want me to try." he leant over and kissed away tenderly the teardrop on his lover's cheek.

Takao was stunned at the unexpected affection. "Kai?"

"I don't lie to you if I say those nightmares might return again, but I can show you how to let go of them… if you let me, that is."

"Okay." Takao smiled nicely.

Their eyes held firm and Takao could tell there was something mysterious gleaming in those crimson orbs. A radiating warmth spread through him as Kai gazed open and honest at him. The temptation suddenly became unbearably strong for Takao to ignore and he was willing to let Kai led him. Their lips were only inches apart, he tried to lean on a bit but Kai withdrew from him at the very last moment.

"Come with me." the dual haired declared invitingly and began to walk.

The bluenette followed quickly. "Where we going?"

The older male said no word just went on determined. He may was not so clever with words as his others friends, but Kai knew how could he make the teen joyful again.

Tonight, Kai was intending to make Takao happy.

About a half an hour they reached the gate of Hiwatari mansion. Instead going on the path line, Kai crossed through the garden.

"Where are we going? And why are we going this way?" Takao furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just come with me." was all Kai said.

It still poked Takao's curiosity what was Kai up to. He had been mysterious since they came off from the river but he figured the stoic teen was going to come out with it eventually.

Kai walked to a tall, long-branched tree that stood close to the balcony of his bedroom and started climbing on it. Takao stared dumbfounded.

"Don't you have a door to your room, or you snuck out again?"

"None. I just don't like being espied unnecessarily by servants."

"Uhuh…" Takao nodded blankly. It was not like he got what was the point if Kai's grandfather didn't forbid them from each other, but Kai usually had his own weird theories about things that didn't make sense for him.

With a great balance of skills, Kai walked along a large branch, then with an athletic-cat move he jumped to the balcony. He flicked back the end of his scarf elegantly.

"Impressive." Takao marked mockingly, half awed.

"Are you gonna stand there all night gawking?" Kai called down to him.

The bluenette waved off bouncingly. "Pft. No. It's just a show-off, anyone can do that." he grabbed the lowest branch and started pulling himself up on the trunk.

"I never said I was." Kai retorted.

"Yeah, but you tend to make that _mighty appearance_ where everyone gasps in a 'ooh' like face… Woah – Kai!" the branch cracked dangerously under Takao's feet and he instinctively took hold on a bunch of thin ones above him for support.

"Kinomiya!" Kai looked startled as he watched the teen clutching and swinging to and fro helplessly. One point he was afraid that Takao might fall down, and the other side it was funny how he was wobbling clumsily like a drunken monkey. "Jump!" he cried.

After some wrestling Takao managed to toddle a few inches closer before he gathered courage, took aim, then let go of his holding. He jumped. His landing just barely missed the handrail and he didn't manage to fall on his feet so cleverly like Kai did. He lost balance right on the impact and fell forward on his hands and knees.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked confused as he watched the teen scramble back to his feet.

"Yeah-yeah, don't press your worries. See, I told you I can do it."

"Yeah, compared to a lame frog's jump." a smug smile crossed Kai lips.

A vein pulsed through Takao's head. "Hey! Not everyone is a climbing giant cat like you!"

"If that was a compliment, Kinomiya." Kai smirked with a cunning gleam in his eyes. He then opened the glassy door and let themselves inside. He instantly took a candle from his nightstand and burnt light. Faint orange light filtered the room.

Weird excitement washed through Takao's body as he took a step inside and his feet touched soft carpet. His heart started beating faster. He was in Kai's bedroom. His most private, intimate sanctuary where he didn't allow anyone else to enter… except Albert, maybe.

Navigating himself across his room with the candle in his hand, Kai went to a fireplace where a nice pile of woods were already placed in. He swished his hand and the next second bright flames burst from the woods.

Takao gaped. "How did you do that?"

"It's an ability." Kai answered smoothly, like it was no big deal, but inwardly he was enjoying the boy's gobsmacked look.

"Wow… it's awesome. Man, no wonder the others are shit scared from you like from fire." he snickered.

"I don't like boasting with my power, and I want to keep it that way." Kai pinned him a serious glare.

Takao nodded in understanding. That was Kai's style alright; stay mysterious and nonchalant till the very last moment where he came out with something fascinating. Then again, it was very like him to be so discrete. But possessing such amazing ability that he could control fire, Takao didn't understand why had Voltaire closed Kai away from people for so long? With a great power like that Kai could easily defend himself, no demon would get away from him without getting ass-burnt, Takao was sure. Then why?

Could it be the Hiwataris were hiding something?

Maybe that's the reason Kai had brought him here tonight. Perhaps it was time they both let their guards down in front of each other…

Kai, however, did not so. Putting down the candle on a coffee table, he took his guitar that laid lazily on a leather cushion, dropped himself down comfortably and began playing on it. His fingers were moving airily on the strings and the soft melody soon filled the room.

In the meanwhile Takao got his chance to look better around, unawares to Kai's fiery eyes that cast at him from time to time. The room marvelled the teen. The rustically graven furniture by oak, the four-posted bed, the soft pillows and curtains that were by made silk – everything was coloured by the marks of fire. Red and orange, except the furniture that were brown. The particular phoenix clock ticked lowly on the bedside table.

The lot of bright colour almost stung Takao's eyes. Slowly, he began to feel the warmth of the room pouring through his skin and cradling him into a relaxing mood, or it was the rattling fire in the fireplace and Kai's playing guitar. Ironic that while his element was storm, wild and raw, contrary to Kai's fiery personality they should push away each other, yet they attracted each other badly. A soft smile came over Takao's lips; love truly did not know barriers.

He walked to a desk beside the balcony door and observed the many twinkling, gleaming knick-knacks that got his attention. Some were even spinning while others made funny, chirpy sounds. Among them he espied a golden framed photo. It was a ten years old picture about Kai and his parents. The cheeky, wide smile on chibi Kai's face melted Takao's heart. _If Kai would smile like that again._ – he wished. His gaze then wandered to his parents and frowned. Somehow, the young couple looked familiar for him, especially the woman with the long hair and purple eyes…

"Ah…" a soft gasp left Takao's mouth when something warm and moisty touched his neck. Two strong arms circled around his waist and his eyes widened. Kai was standing right behind him with his full body pressing to his. His lips ghosted sensually over his sensitive skin, his hot breath brushing against it.

When did the music stopped playing Takao hadn't even realised, nor when did Kai sneak behind him silently.

The dual haired male travelled his lips to the fragile earlobe, below the soft hairline. He drew a soft lick on the skin and smirked with satisfaction when a shiver passed through the young teen. Takao's taste and scent was irresistible.

A deep blush crashed over Takao's cheeks as he felt Kai's well-toned groin press firmly against his hips, and he went incredible stiff. Did Kai have any idea what was he causing to him? Was he doing this purposely? A bunch of thoughts chased one other rapidly in his hazy mind, none of them less perverted than the other. Breathing normally became incredibly hard now and when Takao felt the agile tongue slip inside the hole of his ear he couldn't supress a shaky moan. His eyes closed in pleasure.

'_Gods…'_ if Kai was keeping this up… Takao tried to shake his head back to reality. He needed to talk to Kai about something important… something very… but his thoughts fell lost somewhere between daze an ecstasy. He leant back involuntarily in his lover's arms.

Kai spoke in his ear in a low, husky tone. "Tyson… stay with me tonight."

The bluenette drew his fingers over Kai's where he held him protectively. He clutched at them like he craved support.

"Do you think it's a good idea to ask your servants to get me a room ready at this late time?" he stuttered out the words. He gulped. Since when did the air became so suffocating?

"No." Kai whispered hotly. "I was thinking you would sleep here, with me."

If Takao's face hadn't blown up with flush till now it sure would do now. The blatant lust that emitted from Kai's voice and what he was offering sent Takao's hormones in a crazy spiralling. He started panting raggedly like a race horse out of breath. It wasn't like he didn't want it but it was almost embarrassing the frenzy excitement his body was making. The most awkward was that he didn't need to take a glance below his stomach to see that the throbbing pain on his pelvis was not the desk pressing to his hard jeans.

"I… uh…" Takao groaned incomprehensibly. "Kai… I…"

"Only if you want, that is." said Kai seriously, honour holding his voice. He leant over a bit and dropped a loving kiss on the boy's cheek.

Takao opened his eyes and turned slightly in Kai's arms. He gazed deep into crimson eyes that stared back, open and honest.

"Yes, I want it." he said wantonly.

A small smile grazed Kai's lips and leant forward. However, before his lips could connect with the teen's, Takao said.

"Say my name again." mahogany eyes blinked adorably at him.

"Tyson… I love you."

The boy smiled warmly. No one but Kai called him by his original name, and his mother. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Takao forgot whatever every unnecessary talking he wanted to do. Everything that existed around them suddenly became negligible and small that they didn't want to waste precious moments for chatting. They would have time for it later.

Right now, they just wanted to **be**. Swimming in the wonderful time they were spending together; embraced by each other's arms, holding each other while they savoured every little movement of kissing. One of Takao's hands reached up and dove deep into Kai's thick, grey locks, prompting him encouragingly to lean closer.

A deep, throaty growl erupted from the older male and he obeyed happily for his lover's wish. The kiss grew hotter and more passionate while the fingers in his hair massaged him further lustfully. The way Takao's lean body pressed back against him, being fervid and submissive in his arms, it was intoxicating for Kai. He wanted to touch the boy more… feel him deeper. Unable to resist anymore, he broke a calloused hand from Takao's waist to slide it sensually lower on his thigh, stroking it. The reaction from the bluenette was inevitable. Kai felt him tremble and writhing back to his every touch and this drove him wild. He couldn't hold back himself…. his nails dug softly on clad flesh as he gave a deliberate push forward with his hips.

The sensitive friction jerked them both. Their kiss broke apart and a sharp gasp erupted from their moisty lips.

"Ah!... Kai…" Takao moaned, panting heavily. He felt his body going so hot that was almost unbearable. His legs were shaking like jelly and he feared they would collapse under him if he didn't sit or lay down very soon. God, he was aching madly. "Kai… I need to…"

The older male didn't let off, however, and started going back to his earlier ministration, aka Takao's neck. He was lecherously nipping and sucking on his tasteful flesh while he kept holding up the teen upright in his security arms. Takao dropped his head back in pleasurable defeat. Kai took a deep inhale from the damping, stormy scent and his eyes snapped open. There was a fathomless fire burning in his irises. He knew if he didn't stop himself now he was going to tear the clothes off from Takao with his bare hands, and that's not what he wanted… at least not for the first occasion.

Nuzzling his nose softly below the ponytail, Kai slowly drew back a little. He peeled off his hands carefully from the shuddering teen as he said.

"Wait for me in my bed." he whispered to his ear.

"O-okay…" Takao stammered in a raspy voice that didn't sound like his own. He almost fell backwards when Kai's embrace suddenly left him standing on his own. Gods, he became so weak.

He turned back and just caught a glimpse of Kai's scarf as he disappeared behind a folding screen, giving him some time as well. He took a deep breath and tried to calm somewhat his fuzzy mind. The heat in the room was rising uncomfortably high and he doubt it was just the fireplace. He could feel himself sweltering beneath his clothes. He glanced at the velvety looking four-posted bed and swallowed.

Forcing some strength in his heavy legs, he walked towards the bed with his heart thumping against his ribs. He stood beside the balcony door and looked up at the shining, fat moon that peeked inside. He pulled together the curtains to give some more privacy for themselves.

Getting rid of his boots with no rush, Takao stepped bare feet on the soft carpet. He took off his red jacket and let it fall on the floor. Next his T-shirt followed, then his grey jeans crinkled down around his ankles. When his hands came to the hem of his boxers, though, he went nervous. After a bit hesitating, he let it fall, too. He crawled on the bed. The soft, silky covers sliding against his naked body sent shivers through him, knowing just whose bed was he sitting on. He pulled his legs loosely up to his chest and waited patiently for Kai.

It seemed like long minutes, but actually in a few moments the dual haired appeared from behind the folding screen. Takao looked at him and his jaw almost fell in fascination. His muscles went incredible stiff. Kai was standing in front of him all in his glory, stark naked. Their eyes locked with each other, both basking in the beautiful sight of the other.

Kai started walking towards the bed and with each approaching steps Takao felt like his heart was going to skip out from his throat. Gods, Kai was wonderful in his nature self; his pale skin was glowing in golden-orange in the light of fire, made him appear like an angel… even if he would wear scars on those rippled, smooth muscles, Takao still found him only more attractive. Everything was so perfect on Kai.

The covers rumpled softly as Kai shifted up right beside his mate who was gazing at him desirously. He drew a hand gently up on tanned leg, slowly trailing upwards on the boy's thigh, waist, till his athletic chest… Kai listened with pleasure the tiny moans that escaped Takao's lips and the shivers that ran over him by every slight touch he made. He then leant forward and buried his hungry mouth on the sweet spot on Takao's neck while his naughty fingers began stroking playfully on a hardened nipple. He was feeling almost like a vampire, and he utterly enjoyed it… _Tease._

"Kai…" Takao sighed yearningly, his eyes closed with hazy pleasure.

"Hmm… you're beautiful." Kai droned huskily. He slid wet, open-mouthed kisses over the sensitive angle to add that little bonus for his artwork. He then pulled away and admired for a second the nice mark he'd created before flicked off Takao's cap.

The young teen was surprised first because he forgot to take it off, he was so used to it now. When Kai's fingers carefully pulled off his hair-tie too, however, he went nervous but allowed him to do it. Long, dark-blue hair sprung free down his back and shoulders. It was even longer than Kai had thought.

It was an odd but very pleasant feeling as Kai slid through his hand in his hair, fondling and playing with it like he was holding something fragile. He even brushed through the particular light-blue lock admirably.

"Don't hide it from me." Kai said in a smoky tone.

"Um… if that's what you want." the teen murmured in a somewhat timid tone. He was touched that Kai liked him even this way.

The dual haired man placed a hand under his chin and turned him towards him. "Tyson… you are really an idiot if you dare to think even for a minute that I could love you less because you're special." Kai's firm words were counterweighted by his gentle voice. Spark of passion and love blazed in crimson eyes.

It snapped Takao. That was it. No more waiting, no more shyness – he launched himself vehemently on Kai. He pressed his lips hotly on his lover's while one hand grasped firmly on thick, grey-black shaded hair to pull him on even harder.

A deep shudder passed through Kai and growled when he felt the teen's other wild fingers digging fervidly in his shoulder blades. Suddenly he lost balance. They fell backwards with Takao under him among the pillows, kissing and hugging each other with shameless desire. The bluenette's blatant wildness awoke his inner fire and after that nothing held back Kai to bring on a full-out war of domination to fulfil every erotic wishes of his lover. He was going to give it all.

Their kisses were frantic, almost demented, while their bodies pressed and slid against each other in a desperate force. It was like a blissful agony to feel the other so close yet being unsatisfied. Long passed minutes… soon the room got filled by heavy gasps and keening moans which became louder and louder with every inch of move they made. Mouths fuzed together again and again in a raw dance to see who could temp who more with pleasure. Hands moved, kneaded, massaged and stroked every little sensitive spot they could discover on each other. They both cried up in delight.

"Ah!... Kai!" Takao arched back his head against the pillows in helpless pleasure when he couldn't overcome Kai's heady actions. His damp hair spread around his shoulders like a fan while drops of sweat poured down his face. He couldn't help it, it was too much for him to handle. The heat in the air was suffocating and steamy, almost unbearable for him to breath. The way Kai kissed, touched, moved, licked every part of his tense body was like he was torturing him with a never-quenching hunger of pleasure.

It was incredible. Meanwhile Takao wanted to fight back for domination, uselessly, to have the dual haired beauty pinned under him and watch him ache for pleasure just as badly as he was doing now… the other side he thoroughly enjoyed having the gorgeous man squirming above him predatorily while he was gazing down at him with burning light in his eyes that turned on Takao even more.

"T… Tyson! Ah…" Kai groaned in pure ecstasy. His damp locks stuck to his sweaty head, his eyes closed tight. It was unfair how easily he lost control for his body's wish, craving and demanding more as he was rocking his hips seductively against his partner's. Wonderful fire-sparks burst in his vision.

"Ngh!... Oh…" his hands were pinning down Takao by his wrists that he nearly cut off the boy's circulation.

But the bluenette didn't seem to mind it because he was too occupied drowning in sheer lust.

Suddenly, Kai snapped open his eyes. The blue haired angel under him was so beautiful. Gods, he wanted to have Tyson badly… he realised they had dived too far to resist and he couldn't wait anymore. But before that he needed to achieve something. _Should he tell him now?_

Kai gulped. "Tyson… open your eyes." he panted.

"Ugh…" hazy mahogany eyes opened, glaring up at him with unsatiated longing. "Kai… please… don't tease me more."

"Tyson… would you do a favour for me?"

The teen chuckled woozily. "You have a weird timing for asking favours. I'm lying here completely turned on, wanting you badly, so I hardly can say no."

Kai smirked. "I know… but it would mean a lot."

"What is it love?"

Kai thought a little then decided he could still tell it later. "Just want to try something. Will you go on with me, whatever I do?"

The bluenette smiled cheekily. "As long as it contains pleasure, yes."

"Oh it does." the naughtiness in Kai's voice couldn't be more evident as he leant down to capture those sweet lips in a slow, soulful kiss to confirm his promise. His hands slid from Takao's wrists into his palms and their fingers thread with each other trustingly.

After long minutes of vertiginous kissing they broke apart. Kai moved off completely of his lover. The cold instantly hit on Takao's fervid skin, missing already Kai's heat. Half dazed, he watched as Kai reached over to his nightstand. His throat went dry, his heart sped up its race, and a familiar tingle started seething through his groin when he spotted a transparent bottle with liquid in Kai's hand. It was not a question that Kai had been planning this night for a while now.

Smearing some of the slippery oil carefully among his fingers, the dual haired bored his fiery gaze on his lover. It was absolutely normal to feel anxious at the first time, but Takao didn't want to show it, so he kept waiting calmly. He went even submissive as he parted his legs but Kai stopped him.

"No. Not like this." he murmured, shaking his head.

"Then what?" Takao frowned.

"Hmm…" Kai smiled mysteriously and leant down for a chaste kiss. "Let me do it."

"…Okay." Takao put his trust in Kai fully.

The dual haired drew back his mouth to distract the teen. One of Takao's hands went onto Kai's shoulder for support as he prepared himself for penetration, which did not come. His hips gave a jerk suddenly and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the unexpected shock-pleasure when he felt his lover's slick fingers around his most private, sensitive hard area as they stroked him sensually. If his mouth hadn't being devoured right now he would cry out with delight. _Kai was touching him._ His nails sank deep into muscled flesh which was a content sign for the older male as a reward for his job.

Kai continued his ministration for a short while, speeding up his moves before he abruptly let go when he felt Takao tensing up too soon. At that moment he tore away his mouth and escaped from Takao's pulling grip on him.

Sultry mahogany eyes opened and glared up at him, pouting. The bluenette was about to complain demandingly why did Kai deprive him of reaching the highest peak, but he didn't have the chance. The dual haired was back anon and Takao's eyes went wide. The beautiful man hovered over him, straddling his hips while he put his hands above Takao on the edge of bedpost, for support. The realisation almost knocked him out with shock what was Kai actually offering, but there was no way he would turn his lover down.

He allowed for Kai to guide things the way he wanted. The older male lowered down his hips slowly and Takao's breath hitched at the new amazing experiment of heat that engulfed his lower part. It was too good and almost too much for him to handle, therefore it came instinctively when he bucked his hips upwards tentatively. His hands took hold of Kai's waist to steady him.

Kai grimaced and a low hiss left his scrunched lips by the stretching discomfort feeling. His fingers curved firmly on the wooden post.

"Sorry." Takao looked apologetically up at him. He pried off a hand to brush it softly on Kai's painted cheek. "Do I hurt you?"

"N-no." came Kai's ragged groan, but that didn't appease Takao's concern completely.

Kai looked very much like whether he was suffering the deepest hell of pain, fighting to bear it, or soaring in heaven as he was trying to hold out for both of them to finish this together. Or it was all in one, Takao couldn't tell. Kai had the bad tendency to show stamina even if he was sore. Therefore he kept caressing Kai's face soothingly to give him time to adjust.

_That's it. He had to do this. The only way to break his bond with the masked boy, who stole his first kiss without his permission, and make Takao become fully his, if he_ _created an even stronger_ _bond… connecting is body and soul with Takao's._

When Kai reopened his eyes he met Takao's wicked smile.

"What's so amusing?" he asked panting. He pouted with displease, didn't like whenever Takao wore that cocky look.

"I just remembered I forgot to ask if you're a virgin, but it's evident." Takao snickered.

"You can't let go of that outrageously inflated ego of yours, do you?" Kai growled fretfully. His face turned a little pink, though, by the truth.

"I can't help it." Takao grinned innocently. "Blame the hormones for it. I'm too light-headed because the most wonderful man in the world is giving himself for me and I feel the luckiest guy on this planet… and dominant, too." his eyes gleamed seductively as he gave another deliberate buck of his hips.

This time Kai couldn't supress a loud moan. "Ah… Tyson!" God, his head was spinning so fast with pleasure.

"Hmm… so you like this." the young teen smirked slyly.

"You little…" Kai quivered, wanting to retort the cheeky remark, but his words merged somewhere along the way where he lost control of his mind. He couldn't think straight, nor could he feel anything just the pure pleasure Takao was gifting him with. Feeling the teen inside him was marvellous.

The next moment the blunette yanked him down by the hand clasped around his neck and kissed him with all the love he felt for him. When Kai got back his breath finally Takao gazed passionately into his eyes.

"Show me what you got gorgeous." he whispered hotly.

Kai wasn't the person who had to be told twice. The fiery look in his deep burgundy eyes clearly showed he accepted the challenge. He started moving his body first in a slow, deliberate rhythm, getting used to the increasing feeling, and savouring each moment of bless as they worked each other higher. Takao's slim hips was like it hypnotized Kai in some way by every thrust he gave, prompting the dual haired to push harder and faster.

Soon, the stretching pain faded away and Kai could feel nothing just the immense pleasure that urged them further on… where there were no barriers, control, or restrain. He pushed himself further on and when Takao's another hard thrust hit the deep core within him he broke out in a delightful cry. "Gods, Tyson!"

_This was freedom._

Their loud and heavy gasps engulfed the whole room. Seeing that his lover was over the first pain-shots, Takao dared to crawl roughly his nails onto Kai's hips and thighs, and started pulling and guiding the man above him wildly. "Ah!... oh yes, that's it lover… come on!" he shouted hoarsely.

Their united bodies were moving in perfect sync. Neither of them noticed the small grooves that Kai's cramped fingers did on the wooden post.

Then something cracked in Kai and suddenly he felt like something broke free from his inner prison. The world ceased existing around him and he went even deaf for every sound they were making. All he could feel through his closed eyelashes was lightness and sheer power that beamed out from his pores like light of life.

Tyson opened his lust fogged eyes and went shocked. Small, blazing flames emitted everywhere from Kai's body. His usually pale skin was glowing now in golden. Kai was extremely beautiful. The part where their bodies were joined the flames started flowing inside Takao's body like some ropes.

_What's going on?_ Takao looked up at his lover in alarm, but there was no sign of pain on Kai's sweat covered face. On the contrary, he looked like he was soaring high beyond in some kind of bliss.

It was magical.

"Gods, you're beautiful love… _**Aaah**_**…**" the next moment the world was shut out from Tyson's vision, too, and he followed his mate, soaring up in heaven…

It was an explosion. Then light. Their mind and soul became one and they succumbed to the spasm of release and the spiralling energy of their element.

Then it was falling… weak and lightly.

Silence…

Dazedly, Takao managed to pry open his eyes. He felt his body heavy and sweaty as he was lying total limp on the bed. His whole strength dissolved from his muscles. Kai was still panting harshly above him, trembling, his head hidden in the curve of his shoulder after he'd collapsed.

Forcing some strength in his arms, Takao clasped one arm around Kai's back protectively while the other caressed softly his damp dual shaded hair. An euphoric feeling washed through his body; he still could feel their hearts beating fast.

"Are you alright?" Takao asked in a raspy voice, after a few minutes.

An uncoherent grunt came from under Kai's head who still refused to make a move.

A smile tugged on Takao's lips. Kai was probably more exhausted than he was, if he was even tired to snap something sarcastic at him. For once, Takao allowed himself to rub a compliment on Kai's pride. "You're amazing you know." he brushed back a few grey locks from his lover's forehead.

Eventually, Kai raised his head and leant on to kiss languidly his blue haired angel. When they pulled away Kai opened his eyes. The burning passion had vanished from his crimson eyes and on their place something else settled over. Peace and completeness.

"I love you." Takao said, peering at him fondly.

A smile crossed Kai's lips. He hadn't heard those words for a very long time. "Will you go sappy on me every time?"

"Only when you give me a night like this." the boy grinned.

The chuckle Kai gave melted Takao's heart.

Now he truly was happy.

The fire in the fireplace had died down and Kai shuffled themselves under the silky covers to prevent cooling out their bodies. He pulled the bluenette in his warm arms and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before placed his chin on the top of his ruffled hair with a content sigh. "Go to sleep now." he said quietly.

A soft murmur left Takao's lips before he drowsed off soon.

Half asleep Kai whispered. "I love you too, Tyson." his embrace tightened and felt Takao snuggle closer to his chest. Then he let himself drift into a peaceful slumber, too.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next one is coming up…

I guess there is not much I have to say. The poem was very hard for me to write - especially in english. Gods I almost banged my head on my desk in frutration how to make it sensible and keep the rhyme at the same time. But I guess it's fine.*sweatdroops*

Next trouble was the romantic part... I can't count how many times did I stop writing it, blushing while I was thinking - _should I really post it, or skip it through? Isn't it too much?_... But then, I decided to let my pen do the job for me, after all the writer should stay out as an outsider and let the story write itself. So I'll start working on the next one, and if you liked this then you will love the next too. Bye-bye! ;)


	24. Chapter - Unwary Move

**Hi Everyone!** I'm glad to be back to update the next chapter again. I know many of you like reading this, despite the less reviews, I can see lot of are following this story, and it awes me. I try always to update as fast as I can, but there are times when words don't flow they way I want them, even though I know how will the story end. But I hope the waiting worth it. *winks* Also, I hope this chapter might inspires another author-friend of mine to update the next wonderful chapter of **Borderline** story because I miss her writing very much. :)

Also, there is another cool story I recommend you, named **'Warrior**', it's an awesome story! ;)

So, let's get on with this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beybalde or any of the original characters

**Warnings: strong Yaoi**

Have fun reading!

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-four ~**

**Unwary Move**

* * *

Some after midnight Takao woke up. He blinked sleepily and his eyes wandered around the cosy room, not remembering first where he was. In the faint darkness he could take out the fireplace wherein the ember was still glowing red, the black silhouette of furniture, and the ticking phoenix clock beside him.

He was in Kai's room.

A fond smile curved his lips as he listened to the steady rise and falling of his sleeping lover's chest. He nuzzled his cheek on his abdomen and relaxed to the warmth that radiated through Kai's skin, and nestled himself a bit closer. He felt comfortable laying half on his lover. It was so calm.

Kai had right; while he was sleeping with him there were no nightmares that dared to haunt him. It was like an invisible shield was protecting him, evolving immense peace, whenever he was in the near of the dual haired man. He wished this night would never end. He tried to drift back into sleep, enjoy cuddling to Kai, till morning rose over them, but he found himself unable to do so. Something didn't let him.

The fire had burnt out a good while and the degree had fallen in the room. Otherwise, he wouldn't care about it, as long as he was snuggling under the covers with Kai, but chillness prickled his cheeks and bare shoulder that was exposed to the air. It annoyed him. If it wasn't enough, another uncomfortable feeling started bugging him, too. His skin started itching with discomfort by the sweat and other _body-fluids_ that had dried on his body like a second skin.

He didn't want to spend the rest of night with wriggling just as much as he didn't want to leave his boyfriend-nest.

After a few minutes of reluctant convincing, he gave into the pesky feeling. Careful, not to wake up his peacefully sleeping mate, Takao slid out of bed. He tugged back the covers a bit to prevent the cold air slip inside and make Kai notice his lack of presence.

Before he left he took an observing glance at the older male. A smile grazed his lips. Kai was sleeping so adorable like a child. Innocent, calm, his features smooth and relaxed as he was snuffling lowly. Takao wanted to kiss him but he was afraid the gesture might stir him up from his dream.

"I'll be right back." he whispered.

He tip-toed around the large bed to grab his boxers before he snuck swiftly across the room to a door, which he assumed was the private bathroom. It was indeed. He studied himself in front of the mirror above the sink and his eyes widened when he spotted a nice, large-sized, red mark on his neck. Takao may got the privilege to be the _man_ at their first time but Kai didn't give him the title so easily, he showed who was still the dominant one. He grumbled. "Damn you Kai, how I'm going to hide this away?" He was going to have to wear a turtleneck pullover.

He took a shower quickly to fresh up his skin then pulled on his boxers so he wasn't walking around with bare-ass. Although, who would see him anyway, except Kai. Turning off the light, he went back to the room.

Beside the fireplace he found a pile of prepared woods and firelighter. In minutes the fire was blazing brightly again, flooding the room into dim orange light. The melting heat filtered in Takao's cooled skin, warming him up. _Now that's more like it._ Smiling contentedly, he walked back soundlessly to the bed.

In the meantime Kai had switched position and he was turned half on Takao's empty side. An amused smile swelled the bluenette's lips. In his sleep Kai was groping blindly the sheets in search. He only stopped his restless wriggling when Takao crawled back in bed to him.

Instantly, and just as instinctively, Kai wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him closer to his chest in a tight, protecting hold, like a child who found his teddy bear.

A faint chuckle came from Takao. "You're a big cuddler, aren't you, tough guy?"

Somewhere, under Kai's nose an unintelligible grumble erupted, but Takao doubt his lower was awake. He was probably responding instinctively for his voice.

Never feeling happier, Takao exhaled deep as he drew a finger absently over a red-yellow-orange shaped phoenix tattoo that was grazed on Kai's smooth skin, right over his heart. Strange, he didn't remember he'd seen it when they were making love. "You have a beautiful heart, love." he droned quietly. He was mesmerized by every inch of the dual haired's body, but the most outstanding was this tattoo.

He swooped down and kissed the marked skin. Then he rested himself back deep into Kai's arms and let his eyes fall shut. Finally, he could drift off quickly.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Kai woke up when the first beams of sun filtered through the slit of curtains. For the first time in his life he didn't mind allowing for himself to laze around in the early morning, do nothing but enjoy the blissful time with his gorgeous lover… if he would be there. Where was Tyson?

Sensing the empty place beside him where Takao should be lying, Kai drowsily blinked around in search. On the edge of bed he spotted the bluenette as he was pulling on his clothes. His tanned bare back was turned to him while that nice, firm ass, clad in those jeans, was more than enticing.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked in a sleepy, grouchy voice, not happy for his lover's early up doing.

"Oh." Takao turned around quickly and broke into a smile. "Morning Kai. I didn't want to leave you without saying, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I'd better be home before I get whacked by Gramps for staying out so long." He went on absently searching for the rest of his clothing, being completely oblivious for the dark, lustful glare of the dual haired male.

"Wooah!" a surprised whoop left Takao when two arms circled around his waist and tossed him possessively back on the bed. His eyes went wide when a very horny, sexy as naked, boyfriend towered over him with sultry crimson eyes gazing down at him. Oh but Takao didn't mind it at all. On the contrary, in a very instant his whole body tensed up with tingling excitement and heat.

Kai's hot breath wafted over his exposed skin and he shivered.

"Now, just what do you think you can leave me like that?" he chid the teen playfully. The look on his face was genuinely dangerous by the blatant desire that showed itself openly.

Takao pursed an innocent smile up at him. He was lying completely submissive under his wonderful capturer's captivity. "Um… does that mean I'm not allowed to go?" he tilted his head timidly.

"No." Kai breathed huskily. "Because I'm not done with you yet and I have no intention to let you go."

"What?" the teen gave a puzzled look but he got no chance to interrogate Kai what did he mean by that because the next moment his jeans were yanked down from him roughly. In fact, Kai was tearing them off mercilessly, not even sparing a pitch of care if he tore the garment.

"Hey! It's my favourite one!" Takao complained.

"You'll get another from me." Kai smirked naughtily, his voice devoid of any guilt as he shamelessly tugged down the last piece of cloth too from the bluenette's slender body.

A deep flush spread over Takao's face and neck at his sudden nudity, feeling overwhelmingly agitated somehow. Sure they'd seen each other last night while there were so much charm, innocence, and chastity, wrapped into sweet passion, but this was different now.

The way Kai hovered over him was pure _hunger_. Like a horny animal who was pent up with so much desire that he could devour the teen right then and there. Kai was actually **gazing** at him. The tables had turned now and Kai's blazing eyes gave an unmistakable sign for him what were his intentions.

_Oh he was so onto it._

"Now," Kai droned as he slid himself up to the boy's face lustfully. He watched with darkened eyes when Takao's whole body twitched with growing excitement and brown eyes gleamed with anticipation at the seductive touch of Kai's fingers ghosting to his inner thighs, pushing him farther apart so he could nestle in comfortably. "As I said, I'm not done with you yet, and I **will** fulfill what I started last night."

"Kai." Takao panted softly. He tried to clear out his mind to remember that he should be home before Gramps wakes up, but he couldn't. His whole body was enormously stiff. Having his lover leaning over him, between his thighs with that naked Oh-Gods-I-could-die-for-it body made him completely incapable.

"Mmm…" Kai drew his lips lightly to his nose, kissing him softly, before he moved to his cheek then dipped his head below the tanned earlobe. "You taste very delicious here." he whispered in a dark wantonly tone, and he chewed sensually the sweet skin.

He felt a shudder ran through the boy which flooded Kai with pleasant satisfaction. That's what he wanted; his lover's stamina was drifting to the edge. Wickedly, to heat up things even more, he licked a wet trail along his neck with his agile tongue. The reaction came instantly by a high-pitched whimper.

"K-Kai!" Takao pleaded, his fingers gripping onto Kai's muscular arms. His eyes shut tightly. He didn't know how long could he resist to his needs, with Kai's hot body hovering over him only inches apart, radiating his fiery warmth on him which was a torturing pleasure. It turned him painfully on. It was such a cruel tease.

"I take it you like this much, huh?" Kai's elfish voice wafted into his ear. Crimson eyes, hooded with dark craving, peered along the teen's shivering, erected form, and licked his lips. Just the wonderful sight of watching the blue haired angel fight against his urging wishes, his golden skin flooding by thin sheen of sweat, tossed Kai's own self-control to borderline.

Giving into his own demands, he let his groin lower down and move tentatively against Takao's to see if that breaks his soberness. A startled cry erupted from the bluenette's intoxicating lips and his nails sank deep into Kai's flesh of arms, gave him shock waves. It was unbearably good to feel pleasure and pain together while Takao's nails nearly broke his skin by the overwhelming feeling Kai was gifting him with.

A staggering groan blurted out from Kai. "Ah… T-Tyson!" his own mind was beginning to swirl into the capture of lust-filled fog, too. He realised it wouldn't take long for him to lose it and take the bluenette hard and raw, but not before he finished his little naughty play he was planning to give Takao as a reward for the wonderful night.

He wanted Takao to scream his name in his highest pleasure of moment and he will achieve his aim.

Therefore he kept rocking is hips with deliberate trusts against his lover's and watched with greed how Takao writhed under him, mewling in plea until he gave in completely.

"Oh gods, Kai… please…" he panted raggedly. "I-I should… need to… _ah_… g-go home…" his words slurred and became weak by every passing second. His words betrayed what he desperately, deep inside, wanted to have from Kai. Mahogany eyes opened half-lidded, dazed, a fathomless gleam sparkled in them. He stared up at Kai longingly, like he was either begging for him to let him go before he lost it totally or send him to pure heavens finally.

The dual haired's next push forward burst sparks in Takao's system and a delightful cry erupted unabashedly. "Holy shit Kai!... Ugh, yes there… no… I mean… do it!" he was wheezing harshly while broke into unintelligible babble at the loss of self-control. "I just… need to… want to… ugh, I can't…"

Kai chuckled darkly. Takao was under his power now. "Easy love. Let it go and enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

Giving no further explanation about the wicket details he swooped down his head to suck one of those hard nipples into his hungry mouth.

A jolt of sensation shot through the wrestling teen at the cruel assault on his sensitive spot and he yelled up. "Ah gods, Kai!" his head tossed back achingly against the soft pillows. That did it. Enduring the fabulous torture as his dual haired lover was grinding his greek-sculpted groin against his while his mouth kept ravishing his nipple, then the other one, it was too much for him to handle. He gave up trying to resist and listen to his sensible argument and allowed himself to be swept away by the most gorgeous experience this man was gifting for him.

Not wanting to claw more on Kai's arms, which was going to have marks on it anyways, instead he pried his squeezing fingers off to grip on the soft sheets below him. He was kneading and scrunching hard onto the fabric, nearly tearing it among his fingers while his spine curved in a perfect arch in recipience. He was panting and moaning long for Kai.

Kai glanced up from the wet-licked skin and he nearly drooled at the erotic sight that presented him. Lying there in his bed, among the soft silk, naked, Takao was like an angel. So innocent and enthusiastic. The glinting sparks in those half-lidded hazy eyes was clear proof about his ecstasy. There were no sign about any holding back, he was total compliant and willing, putting all his trust in Kai.

Mahogany eyes locked into crimson orbs and Kai's strongly beating heart made little fluttering at the loving stare of his lover. He had just realised how much Takao really trusted him and it was just as thrilling as much it frightened Kai. It had been too long since someone loved him.

"Kai." Takao moaned softly and he reached up to draw a hand through Kai's silvery locks lovely. Glossy lips parted slightly, heaving in a silent beg for more.

"Tyson." Kai whispered, overwhelmed by the sudden warmth that flooded his whole being. Just the mere look of the midnight haired beauty jerked him to full hardness. He didn't know how long could he keep up, he wanted Takao badly now.

He leant back to swap one last lick on the well-pleasured nipple before he began his journey downwards the tanned chest. Crimson eyes narrowed with deep lust, as he descended slowly towards Takao's navel. His tongue trailed along small, rippling muscles that were clenching rhythmically wherever Kai was touching him, followed by loud, keening moans.

"Oh Kai…"

"Mm… keep sounding lover." Kai prompted him further. His voice smoky and dark that gave shivers to the teen. The mouth was travelling farther down, spoiling open kisses now among wetness. "I'm going to give you something that's been in my dreams."

Something about Kai's voice made Takao's eyes snap open. His randy mind perked up suddenly with confusion. _'What did he mean by…'_

He felt two hands on the inner-side of his thighs, pushing them slowly further apart as Kai slid himself lower down.

In a split second Takao's heart beat skipped up race. _'He… he couldn't mean…'_ he thought.

Kai's mouth wandered further down.

A jolt of pleasure-panic struck Takao's frenzy mind. _'He just couldn't be serious to…!'_

Hot lips reached to the area of his groin, and the hands on his spread, tensed up legs held him securely.

'_No… No way!'_

Kai's lips suddenly left the soft angle of his limb and Takao was about to look down at him but when he opened his mouth –

"HOLY HEAVENS KAI!"

The long wail echoed through the massive walls of the bedroom, then there was silence. Kai stopped and looked up in wonder when he noticed the further noises were cut off. The sight in front of his eyes nearly sent him over the edge of realise. His beautiful bishonen had a fist stuffed into his mouth in order to keep blocking out any more shouting. His whole face and neck was flushed in a dark shade of red, sincerely feeling embarrassed by the very new pleasure feeling that washed through him, because he had never experiences such close intimacy yet. He had his eyes shut tightly as he was trembling from head to toe like a leaf.

Kai moved silently up to him and gently pulled off the scrunched fist from his mouth. "Tyson… Look at me." he called tenderly.

At that Takao's eyes opened slowly and when his dark fogged orbs locked onto crimson ones he flushed even more, if that was possible. Takao was indeed embarrassed, despite his usual cocky modesty acts, but Kai found him so adorable like this.

"Kai… I…" the boy whimpered.

"Shh… it's okay." Kai hushed him, and smiled. "I don't want you to block out your voiceful needs." he gave a light but passion filled kiss on those rosy lips. "I want to hear everything you feel."

"B-but Kai…"

"Let it go Tyson." he kissed him again, this time hard. He soon felt the teen ease up in his reassurance, then he broke up slowly. "Enjoy it."

Kai's voice was husky and the blatant heat of passion returned in his look as he gazed down at Takao. Then he crawled back downwards to his left off place.

Then it was an all-out realising. Emotions and callings rang free.

The sweltering bedroom soon got filled with the loud moans, yelling, pleas and constantly repeating names of Kai amidst of heavy gasps that surged out from Takao. Hand was gripping tightly onto the sheets while the other drove wildly through dual shaded hair, now instinctively pushing his lover for more. Flood of sweat broke through golden skin and the gorgeous sight that Kai could watch as his young lover was writhing desperately under him while he was working him higher and higher to abyss was the most amazing thing for him.

Pleasuring Takao in the most sensitive way was as much fun as it drove him extremely crazy, too. He couldn't help but feel smug satisfied. He wasn't going to let off, not until he felt those muscles clench under his fingers as a warning of highest tension.

It didn't last long, sooner than Kai expected, when the fistful hand in his hair jerked strongly and Takao's staggering moans rose into high hoarse mewl. Kai abruptly let him go.

Recognizing the lack of sensual massaging over his most vulnerable organ that left him uncomplete right before he could reach heaven, Takao grunted complainingly. He was throbbing awfully painful. Vaguely, he heard shuffle moves and a sound of closing pop of cap, then something hot hovered over his body. Managing to pry open his misty glazed eyes, he found himself looking directly into fiery crimson eyes.

"Kai." he panted.

Kai was leaning over him full-bodily, with his arms bracing him each side of Takao's head. He looked extremely hot, and his whole form was screaming about domination. Every inch of muscles on him stiffened like stone, trembling almost visibly by the effort to hold back himself from devouring the slender teen under him like that. Shiny sweat drops emerged on his ivory pale skin and every breath he took was suffocating.

Kai's last piece of patience was hanging on the very rim of edge. Takao could feel how his lover was aching just as badly between his parted legs, burning with need, that if he barely just made an inch of move to press his body to full contact, Kai would sure lost it and forge ahead.

"T-Tyson…" he growled out in a raspy tone. He wanted to express his feelings somehow, tell how much he loved Takao, and wanted to give him the reassuring protectiveness that he would do everything to prevent causing pain for him, even it meant to give up his own desire. But there were too much emotions whirling in him that left Kai unable to form any coherent words.

But he didn't need to say it. Takao knew it. He could read it all in the light of Kai's eyes and he would give the proof for Kai about is appreciation.

A handful grasp on the back of his head was the last thing Kai remembered before Takao pulled him down forcefully, urgently, and their mouths fuzed together in a passionate kiss. From that moment the cell of reality world shattered and they entered into their fantasy world. They were kissing deep and raw, as they tried to devour each other till the very depth of core.

It wasn't really about domination than it seemed like, but it was more about they wanted to show how much they meant for each other. Chests heaved with great effort of difficulty, hands roamed free and frantically wherever they could reach the other. The torrid air in the room was ringing by louder and louder gasps and moans, and when Takao felt a moist, slick, but firm length entering slowly his deep inside his eyes went blank by the amazing feeling.

Just at the same time the glowing, golden aura emitted from Kai's body once again and it covered them both securely in a blissful shield. Shouting each other's name deliriously they were pushing madly in complete sync towards their eternity…

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Outside on the yard two gardeners were shovelling away the snow. After a few minutes the silent atmosphere in the early morning was startled when a long, hoarse howl erupted, which sounded vaguely like:

"_**Oh gods Kai!"**_

The two gardeners looked at each other confused, not knowing where did it come from.

"What was that?" the one asked.

"It was like it came from the stables. Did you feed the horses this morning?"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Takao blew out a breath in immense relief.

Damn, he never felt so exhausted yet happy at the same time. An euphoric moaning laugh left him. It was unbelievable. His heart was still beating fast and he could feel the tingles of sensation cruising through his veins after the crashing impact they'd experienced.

He was lying limp, weak, like jelly under Kai's weight on him. A stretching, dull ache was slowly developing in his inner part, but he didn't mind at all. It was so worth for it.

He turned his head slightly and smiled sincerely. Watching his lover ride out the last waft of adrenaline rush in heavy breathing, his usually spiky hair was now damp and ruffled, eyes closed as he was close to fall asleep, made him look so adorable in Takao's eyes. Kai's features were peaceful like a baby.

Enjoying their precious time of being so close, limbs still tangled and connected together as they were lying there, Takao had no wishes to let Kai move off of him anytime soon. He stroked gently his soft hair while his other hand caressed soothingly his back. It was a rough round for Kai, too. Leaning in a bit, he planted a chaste kiss on Kai's forehead. He received a little purr in response.

Takao chuckled gleefully. "You're so cute." this earnt him a low grumble. So Kai was still protective of his pride. He added then. "And you're the sexiest badass in the world."

Now this was a stroke for Kai's ego. A smug smirk grazed his tired lips. He opened his eyes and slowly leant over the only person who could ever capture his heart and soul. They smiled at each other, then Kai lowered his head to close his lips onto Takao's in a languid but soulful kiss.

A good half an hour later they were standing outside on the balcony. The dual haired threw on himself only a pair of dark trousers till he said goodbye for his blue haired lover.

Their parting lasted also quite long because neither of them wanted to let go of the other. Takao giggled happily when Kai swept him back for a third kiss when he was about to leave.

They pressed their foreheads together and Takao brushed his palm over the phoenix tattoo on Kai's bare chest. "I'll see you in school." he smiled.

Kai nodded.

They loosened their grip on each other and Takao finally took off on his way.

Up in the air, Devon was peering down at the lovely couple with a disdain glare. His interest was more focused however on the dual haired male.

"So that's how it is. At this way, our little game will be more enjoyable when I seize your heart… _my sweet birdy._" he cooed maliciously as an evil smile slit its way across his lips. He watched as the lovers hugged each other one last time before Takao climbed down from the balcony. "Hmm… maybe it would be more fun to kill two birds with one stone."

His disappeared with an ominous cackle.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Takao may was not the shyest person who went immediately red like a schoolgirl at every little tease but even he knew the meaning of discretion. He also considered that what happened last night was their own private business. Either he was too obvious in front of his friends or Max and Rei just had some secret radar that figured out everything that was going on in their intimate lives, he didn't know, but this was the most awkward lunch time of his life.

"So?" Max asked.

Takao looked up from his enormous amount of meal clueless. "So what?"

"Don't you have something to tell us?" Max's ocean blue eyes were gleaming with vivid curiosity. He wriggled his eyebrows.

Takao furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Beside Max was sitting Rei who also wore that mysteriously cunning look like he knew something.

"I don't know what do you mean." Takao said, shrugging.

"Yeah, sure." Max droned cheekily, his grin widening.

"There is no need to hide it from us." added Rei slyly.

The bluenette straightened himself on his seat as he took suspicious glances at them. "Did you guys _smoke_ something last night?"

"We not, but I know someone who definitely had fun last night." Max was struggling to hold back snickering.

Rei leant close to Max and gave him a nudge. "I bet it was a rather spiky one."

The blonde lost it and burst out giggling. "They probably _shot out_ fireworks!" he grasped to his stomach.

Takao stared at his two friends with incredulous look. _Have they gone crazy?_

"I don't know where did you hit your heads but you guys are nuts." he marked sarcastically and went back eating.

"I sure did not _lose it_. I can't say the same about Rei, though, if he's still a virgin." Max said cockily. Rei cast him a smug glare. "But I know you and Kai are not. Did you got enough last night?"

Takao nearly choked on his half-mouth food he was about to swallow. Pummelling his chest forcefully with a fist to breath he reached desperately for his juice when that didn't help. After he got rid of the dreadful feeling that he would drown by a spoon of rice he lowered the glass with a heave of relief. However, his whole face was cherry red which had nothing to do with the choking. He didn't know where to put his face. "How… how did you guys…"

"Know?" Max finished the sentence brightly. "Simple. I've never seen someone suffering so bad by a few sit-ups at gym class like you did… and when you nearly burst out crying when we were making crouches now that was plain funny." he sniggered.

The bluenette winced and even his ears went red. Shit, he should have taken some painkiller balsam to his soreness!

"And for the first time Kai was very talkative and friendly this morning." Rei told them enthusiastically. "He said 'Good morning'. That's a big step from him. I instantly knew Takao must have his hands on it."

"I would bet more on Kai had his hands on him." Max winked.

"Do you think they switch roles?"

"I don't think Kai would give up his over-dominating personality."

"Only if Takao spoils him after it." Rei flashed a cat-like-grin.

Takao's jaw dropped in pure shock. Feeling his head being close to burst into flames any moment now, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He was sitting in front of his so-called friends who were cackling like idiots at his first sexual experience. _Stinkers!_

"Ack! Guys! Would you shut it already and mind your own business?!" he shouted explosively.

"Chill out Takao." Max waved him off jauntily.

"Yeah. We were just kidding." Rei wiped off a teardrop from his eye. "We didn't want to mock you… but it's unbelievable to see you man-up finally."

"Gee thanks." Takao bitted snappily with a flat glare. Did everyone consider him so immature?

"At least I hope Kai was a gentleman." Max tried to force seriousness in his voice.

"Maybe we could ask him when he gets here." Rei said.

For Takao's big panic, Kai had just walked in the cafeteria. Sprung from his seat like he was shot, he made a dash to his lover.

Kai blinked with strange surprise at him when the bluenette grabbed his wrist and started pulling him off. "What's wrong with you?" he asked confused at the teen's flushed face.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear their peanuts-show. Let's go up to the roof."

"What?" Kai had only a brief moment to glance at the table where Max and Rei were laughing their heads off before he was yanked off forcefully. "Ah, Tyson!"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Sitting on a step of the long ladder, Kenny shut the book with a frustrated sigh. "Argh! It's hopeless!" he fumed to himself in disappointment.

Just taking a look below his dangling feet over the large pile of books that lay all over in the room made him despondent. He'd regretted promising for Takao that he could find more info about the demolition of Bay City… if there was really a Lightkeeper in a certain family which gave the reason for Devon to destroy a whole city, then there must have been left some clue. But where? Why couldn't he find it?

In the past few weeks he had gone through hundreds of books but he hadn't come that close to figure out more than what they already knew. How could such important details go missing like that?

_Or did they walk past it somehow?_

As he was brooding deeply on his thoughts, suddenly his uncle stepped in the library room.

"What have you been doing here Kenny? Your mother is worried." his uncle said and he looked around in the topsy-turvy room with a raised eyebrow. "It must be very important if you upset my library room, as if a storm has crashed in."

"Sorry uncle Phil… I just need to find something to help for my friend." Kenny peeped apologetically.

Uncle Phil chuckled warmly. "Friends are always important. Tell it, I might can help you."

"Do you know something about how did Bay City get destroyed, and whose family was the Lightkeeper?"

Uncle Phil put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's a hard question. I guess I was twenty when that tragedy occurred and people kept telling lot of various stories, I heard, but even I can't remember what did really happen there… You know, most of the notes about the truth had been burnt, or tore out from books, and many rather forgot to talk about it because they feared so much."

_So that's why he couldn't find anything._ Kenny's shoulders slumped down.

"But…" uncle Phil flicked his fingers. "if I remember clear, my father had saved one of those necrology."

He climbed up on the other rolling ladder till he reached to the very top. Kenny watched as his uncle's head and shoulder disappeared in the shadow for a moment as he shuffled around. After a minute he climbed back down, his upper clothing and his hair was fully covered with dust and spider-web, but there was a genuinely smile on his face.

Kenny's eyes behind his big round spectacles went incredible wide. His uncle was holding the biggest book in his hands he had ever seen. It's seize was nearly as big as a half adult man.

"Good thing we hid it so it didn't fall into wrong hands. Shall we take a look into it?" a playful smile crossed his uncle's lips like a cheeky child.

Kenny jumped down from his seat and went up to him.

They opened the old giant book together and Kenny went wonder-stricken.

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

I hope you had fun because things soon gonna turn very dark and awful. See'ya guys in the next one! :)


	25. Chapter - The Only Man Who Knew

Hi there! Here is the next one, don't worry still no drastic actions... though, I must say it's not gonna be a very gleeful chapter.

**Warnings:** hint of yaoi and family drama, but nothing serious yet

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-five ~**

**The Only Man Who Knew**

* * *

There was only one person who knew the truth. Only one knew every piece of the awful details that even in books couldn't be found. He knew more than anyone ever could tell because he'd been there right from the beginning and followed through the happenings.

He was the silent observer…

He was standing stone-stiff in a corner of the rigid room while he was involuntarily watching as the big bomb of family war was about to explode between father and son.

"I can't believe it! Have you gone crazy?! Do you know what you are doing?" the head of the family, who was as tall as large, a beefy man with grey shoulder-long hair, was glaring down his son outrageously from behind his desk. His eyes were blazing with rage.

The young man, who was barely twenty, gave a slight start at the harsh blow of his father. Yet, he stood bravely, his eyes showed determination. "I know, father. I have no doubts about it. I love her."

His father braced his palms on the desk as he leant slightly over. He spoke in an ominous tone. "Do you realise what danger this can bring to us? Especially in times like these… I won't let you involve our family's reputation into danger!"

"I won't. I'll protect her, and all of us." the young man straightened himself resolutely. His dark eyes glazed with sincerity under his tick locks of hair.

A low grumble erupted from the elder man who fixed his hard gaze on his son, contemplating.

Heavy silence fell in the room.

The butler, who had been flatting himself against the wall silently, was observing his two masters with nervous anticipation. His eyes drifted back and forth between them; from the one who was very young and determined to refuse giving up for his love, to the one who was older and stubborn to give in his pride.

The father now lowered his head as he exhaled deeply. When he raised back his gaze on his son a ghost of pity swished through on his look. "If you expect me to give my approval for this engagement then…"

"That's not really a point anymore." spoke in the boy, sounding extremely uneasy all of the sudden. He fidgeted on his spot.

"What?" the older man barked, curving a thick eyebrow.

The air in the room suddenly became suffocating and heavy as seconds ticked by. The butler took a deep breath and prayed for all gods above in heaven for his young master's behalf as he also prepared himself for the next coming words. He was sure it'd be a bomb and would crash loud.

"We got married yesterday." the young man blurted out.

"_You did what?!"_

Both men winced visibly when the older man roared like an enraged lion. He towered over his desk with wide, blood-shot eyes that nearly bulged out. There was a pulsing vein on his forehead.

"How dare you to get married behind my back?! In our family has never happened such before! How irresponsible!" the man pummelled his oak desk with his large fist vehemently. "Where is your pride? Your loyalty for our traditions?"

A small sweat-drop descended on the boy's head at his father's shocking outburst. This was the first time he had seen him so out of his coolness. "I don't think it would cause any harm to our family traditions. I didn't marry her because she is pregnant." he said meekly.

Now the elder man blanched. He looked like his hair gonna fall out in shock. "You don't say that you…"

"Oh no, no, no! She is not… don't worry father." he held up his hands with a nervous smile. Then he added. "Yet." _Bad joke._

The man heaved a huge breath in relief, glad that he successfully avoided getting a heart-attack. He slumped back on his leather armchair, the lot of excitement and argument suck out most of his energy. However, he was fixing his harsh gaze on his reckless son further, resentfully. "Is there hope that I can understand why did you make this foolish move?"

"Because I love her, father, with all my soul." the young man responded sincerely.

The father lowered his gaze in a defeated growl and ran a hand through his hair. "Love. Tch. I can't believe my only son has lost his sense so easily for a woman." he groused to himself.

"Please father, let me bring her in and you'll understand."

Feeling a wave of desperate annoyance flooding over him that he'd lost this fight, the old man shook his head. He knew that whatever he said was useless because his son was just as stubborn as he. It seemed it was running in their family. He raised his gaze and said in a displeased tone.

"Alright. Bring her up to me. I want to see what is so special about this girl that made my son lost his sense."

A small smile curved on the young man's lips in gratefulness and he hurried out the door. After a minute the door opened again and the boy walked in with his young wife beside him, holding her hand dearly.

At that instant, all eyes turned to the young woman. It left no question for the butler, still standing side-off, what made his young master fall in love to this girl so hard. Her appearance was enchanting. It wasn't like she had an outstanding look like some role model, but her _naturally _beauty was heart-warming. There was an immense light that emitted from her presence, yet it couldn't be seen visible, but her whole aura diffused peace for everyone in the room.

"Come near, my dear." the older man beckoned the young woman politely.

The girl cast a timid glance at her lover, who encouraged her with a reassuring nod. A little shyly, she stepped closer to the householder.

"What's your name my kid."

"Adelaine."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Months passed by and even though the mansion had more than enough place for starting a family, the young pair decided to move on and build up their own home in Bay City. Soon the day had come when the new family member was born.

The soon-to-be-father was pacing up and down nervously in the living room while mixed of excitement and anxiety pervaded him. His wife was in labour up in their bedroom, the midwife was with her, but he was still upset. He hoped everything would go fine.

"Relax my lord. Your wife is a strong woman, everything will be alright." the butler tried to appease his harassed young master.

"Yeah, I know…" the man stopped pacing and ran a hand through his dark locks frustrated. "I just can't help it! What if something happens to her or the baby?… Argh! I can't believe father just had to travel off again for business! How could he do that to me, not be here at the most important moment?!" he was driving himself close to rip out his hair.

An understanding smile came over the butler's lips. First birth was always a rough episode with full of worries. He remembered for a similar scene from his very young ages when his young master was born. Although his elder master couldn't be here right now, after he had to leave yesterday and didn't know anything about the baby's coming until Albert got the call. It wouldn't help much on the young father's situation anyway.

"I'm sure your father will hurry back as soon as he can. Try to relax a bit and drink a tea."

The man was about to snap at him that he gave no damn for drinking fucking teas right now when suddenly the door opened and the midwife walked in. She was drying her hands into a towel while a tired but fond smile plastered her rosy cheeks.

"Your wife wants to see you sir. Everything went absolutely alright. Congratulations, you have a son." she winked.

The man first almost fainted in shock, then he cried up in joy.

"I'm a father? I'm a father! I'm a father!" he rushed up to the butler and shook him vigorously by his shoulders. "Albert can you believe it? I have a son! It's _my_ son!" he whooped.

The butler chuckled astonished at the man's crazy behaviour. "I know, I know, I heard." he tried to calm down the father who was jumping up and down like a rompish horse. "Hey, why don't you go up and see them? Don't keep them waiting."

"You're right! You're right! Hahaha!" he dashed towards the door and on the way he grabbed the midwife and whirled her around in his arms. "I'm a father! Oh man, this is the best day of my life!" he put her down then rushed up on the stairs joyfully.

Albert and the midwife giggled after him.

Up on the floor the man stopped at the door and took a deep breath to gather himself together a bit. Carefully, he turned the knob and walked in the peaceful atmosphere. Wonderful sight greeted him. On their white, silk covered bed his beautiful wife was sitting with her delicate back pressed against the headboard. In her arms she was cradling a small bundle. Above the sleeping baby a marvellous red-golden bird was hovering. The magical creature engulfed the baby in its warm light before it faded away.

For a brief moment, the man was standing on his spot frozen before he caught back his voice.

"Adelaine." he rasped.

The woman turned her head at him and a fond smile shone on her pale lips. She looked extremely exhausted but the happiness gleamed brightly in her eyes. "Susumu. Come here." she beckoned him.

The young father gulped. His earlier burst-out excitement waned and was replaced by an unfamiliar feeling. Warmth and anxiety. _He was a father._ The armour of responsibility had clothed him faster than light. From now on it was his job to become the next head of the family and Guardian to protect his beloveds. He was ready to step into the new role.

Gaining back some strength in his numb legs, Susumu walked to the bed to sit down beside his lover. The woman turned the bundle slightly over and the man bathed in the amazing sight that he could see his son for the first time. It was an indescribable moment.

Round little head, with chubby cheeks and nose, and lips, tiny, curvy fingers grabbed onto the soft fabric in his sleep. Despite the baby had barely some hair, the colour was still outstanding; slate-grey the front while the rest was black.

"The phoenix bird had blessed him. He wears the mark of Light now." the mother said him, and she drew a finger gently over the baby's cheek.

"Adelaine, he is perfect." Susumu's eyes brimmed over with tears as so many emotions rushed him. This little, vulnerable human-tad looked so fragile that he feared if he touched him or tried to hold him, he might broke. Still, there was something in him that made this baby look so strong. He was the proudest father in the world.

Unable to resist, Susumu softly drew his finger between the little fingers which grasped onto his anon. This made him smile wider.

As if the baby sensed his parents' intense stare on him, he started wriggling in his swaddling bands as he stirred up from his slumber. Opening slowly his blurry eyes he blinked up at them curiously.

Susumu's heart made a skip when he saw the baby's eye-colour. Crimson.

"He's got your eyes." he said.

"And he got your strength. I was struggling with him so hard that believe me, he will become a real fighter." Adelaine laughed heartily.

"So he got his enchanted heart and eyes from you and he has the courage and strength from me… That's kind of a mixed one. How shall we call him?"

Adelaine thought for a moment, then her lips pulled into a bright smile.

"Let's name him Kai."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Five years had passed and despite darkness was lurking around the world, the little family was happy as ever. Their son's birth brought lot of joy and laugh among the rigid walls of mansion. Susumu and Adelaine visited often the Hiwatari Mansion. It was another gleeful day they were spending there.

"Kai! Kai, where are you?" Adelaine was wandering in the huge labyrinth of garden, searching for her cheeky son. They were playing hide and seek, but it'd been a while now her son had hidden somewhere. "Come out dear, Mommy is worried now."

Suddenly, one of the branches on a huge tree shifted and a widely grinning boy's head popped out from the leaves. "I'm here Mommy!" Kai waved down at her.

Adelaine stopped petrified in her tracks and gasped. "Oh my god… Kai! How did you get up there?"

"Easily. I climbed up." the kid grinned.

"Don't move dear! Stay where you are!... Oh my god." she whirled around and shouted in panic. "Albert! Albert, come quick!"

Albert was skipping towards them in hurry. "I'm here my Lady. What happened – Oh my god!" the butler grabbed to his chest in shock.

"Bring him down Albert! He can fall down!" the mother shrilled. _How could a five years old kid climb up so high?!_

"Don't worry my Lady, I'll get him." the butler said reassuringly and he took hold onto a lower branch to start pulling himself up. Seemingly, it was not everyday he had to climb on trees as he tried to grab one after the other clumsily, and the higher he pushed himself up the more he looked like the one who needed to be rescued.

On the other side, Kai was having fun where he was. He found himself a good spot while his feet were dangling happily below him. From up here he could see the whole land. Then, by a sudden came idea, he swung a leg over the branch, laced his ankles beneath it, and lunged forward. He was hanging up-side down and laughed. "Look Mommy, I'm a bat!"

His mother shrieked. "Aaah! Kai! Hang on dear! Don't let it go! Don't let go!... Albert hurry up!"

"Ugh… I'm on it my Lady." the butler groaned wrestling as he calculated desperately where should he take his next step without falling down. His hands and legs were circling around the tick trunk in a spread wide position. He looked like a flat-spat moth. Sweat broke over his forehead and he just remembered he had fear of heights.

The little boy realised somehow that playtime was over because the adults seemed really worried for him. With a clever acrobatic move he swung himself back on a sitting position, then he began sliding over carefully along the branch till he reached the next one. He climbed from branch to branch until he reached enough low to jump. He swayed a little, as he hung down with his hands, before let it go. He landed on the soft grass in a slight puff.

"Oh Kai!" his mother ran to him relieved and hugged him. "Are you alright dear? You not hurt? You scared my terrible!"

"I'm okay Mommy." the boy pursed his lips cutely.

"Thank goodness. Don't do this to me again."

"Sorry Mommy."

"My Lady!" they heard Albert's voice rang among the leaves. They had almost forgotten about him. "I can see your husband and lord Voltaire have arrived!" he called down.

"You hear it dear? Papa is back."

"Yuppy!" Kai clapped his hands joyfully. He grabbed his mother's hand and started pulling her excitedly. "Come on Mommy! Let's see them! Hurry hurry!"

Adelaine laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

"I'll tell Papa how did I climb up on the tree!"

"Oh… erm, let's not tell this to Papa. Let's keep it yours and Mommy's secret, okay?"

Kai tilted his head a bit. "A secret?" then an impish smile spread over his face. "Okay."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Happiness didn't last forever in the little family's life, however. Darkness was approaching ominously, as time went on, and the day had come when their lives changed once and for all.

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I have to do this."

"But it can be a trap, sir. A sneaky way to lure you there."

"I know… but if I don't go there he kills her, Albert. I have no choice." Susumu lowered his desperate gaze on the scurvy letter he was squeezing in his hand. Rage and fear covered his whole being. _He couldn't believe Adelaine was in that monster's clutches!_

"But your father, sir… he might can help if –"

"No." Susumu fixed back his blazing gaze on Albert. "My father must never get to know about it. If… if something happens to me, my son will need protection. The Hiwatari Mansion is the only safe place. The guarding shield I built keeps away the evil."

He looked pleadingly at his loyal butler. "Please Albert, bring there my son. Promise me you take care of him, if we won't be able to." the last words came out in a forced choke. That was the price for being the Guardian. It would be _his_ sacrifice, _his_ fate, none else. Yet, he wouldn't give up without a fight for those who he loved the most.

The butler's eyes gushed with emotions. "I promise."

"Thank you." Susumu looked at him gratefully.

The door opened and Kai stepped in the room, holding his plush teddy bear close to himself. "Papa?" he peeped.

The two men turned to him and Susumu crouched down as he beckoned him softly. "Kai. Come here son."

The boy went to his father and raised his huge eyes at him. He was scared. "Will you bring Mommy back?" he whimpered.

Susumu stroked his head fondly. "Yes. I promise I'll bring her back, and then we will be together again. Until then, Albert will take care of you. You go visit grandpa till we come back, okay?"

Kai sniffed. "Yeah, Papa."

"That's my boy." his father's eyes went glossy with tears and a sad smile curved on his lips. "Promise me that you'll always be a good boy?"

Tears poured down from the boy's crimson eyes. "Yeah… I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, son."

They hugged each other tight.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Albert was standing in Voltaire's office room. It was darker and more rigid than ever, the faint lamplight dropped gloomy atmosphere in the room. Voltaire Hiwatari was sitting behind his desk, his head dropped on his folded arms on the hard board as the weight of grief wracked his massive form.

Albert had never seen him like this before. At this point, the always prideful, strong and cold Hiwatari looked so miserable that it was heart wrenching. Right now, he was just a man with broken soul.

"My son… my only son… his is dead…" he sobbed grievously. His back was shaking badly. "and my nephew… I lost them…"

"Sir…" Albert swallowed hard as he tried to overcome his own painful feelings. He blinked away his tears. "You still have your grandson."

"I don't care… I don't care…" the older man's head rolled left and right on his folded hands. He didn't care anymore.

"But sir… your grandson needs you." Albert was taken aback. "He's just lost his parents and feels very lonely. He will need someone who is close to him and gives him the comfort and support."

Long minutes passed by with no words, just the muffled sounds of heavy crying filled in the room. It felt like hours before silent descended. Eventually, Voltaire's shoulders stopped shaking. The waves of wrecking ache had drained him mentally and emotionally. When he finally spoke his voice was ragged and dull with emptiness. "You take care of him, Albert. Teach him and support him till he grows up."

Albert blinked confused. "Sir?"

"You heard me." Voltaire grumbled. "Give him everything he needs to become a strong, responsible adult who is worthy for the Hiwatari name. Make him clever to come through all battles of life and a warrior who can defend himself in danger."

"But there's one condition…" the older Hiwatari raised his hand by way of warning. "Kai can't leave the mansion. He mustn't meet anyone and what's more important: _he can't fall in love_."

"Sir, do you think it's wise to close him away from all joy and fun of the world just to keep him safe? To make him live like a bird closed in a cage?" Albert tried to make a point for his master gently that wrapping such a special person in the cell of loneliness, devoid of being loved, as Kai, it was the most cruel decision in this situation. "This kid needs to be loved."

Voltaire raised his gaze up at Albert and at that moment even the last piece of gleam had burnt out in those dark eyes. He stared blank and emotionless.

"Love brings only sadness."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Yes, Albert knew the truth. He was the only one who knew the secret of the Hiwataris grief. The only one who knew exactly what had happened on that terrible night, what stayed a mystery even before Voltaire Hiwatari. It was his last promise he'd made for Susumu and he was determined to keep his word.

He also made sure none else got to know it. That it wouldn't leave any marks on books.

He had to keep Kai safe. Had to hide away his real identity, so that the last living pure soul, a _Guardian of Light_, could live on in this dark feared world.

This deep secret was pressing weight on his shoulders.

Then, one day, came this strange boy. Takao Kinomiya. First, Albert would have done everything to sweep away this pesky, annoying brat, but he realised there was something in him that made him somehow different…

Now, today, as he was standing at the large window, peering out silently as he watched Kai walking towards the gate where Takao was waiting for him, made Albert wavering in his old promise. One of his part felt guilty and anxious that he'd broken his word he'd made for his master. Also, it was him who stood up to Kai against his grandfather when Voltaire rebuked him. However, Albert felt he'd done it right. At least he hoped so.

Just watching the young couple hugging each other at the gate, seeing his young master being happy after so long years of loneliness, eased up the weight from Albert's shoulders. Kai had grown up, after all. Maybe it was about time to open that cage and let the bird fly out.

He just hoped they would be happy.

Sudden greyness descended in the air and Albert rose his gaze. He saw thick, gloomy clouds gathering in the sky, shadowing the brightness. From behind the far-off forest and mountains an ominous storm was slowly approaching. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Lull before storm? And in winter? It was not a good sign.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Off, deep inside the protecting shield of Black Forest, Kai and Takao were far too occupied in their little world to sense the oncoming storm in the distance. In these past few days they cared less about anything that wasn't rolling around them. Love made them so blind and deaf that challenging each other for occasional battles became just as much their personal rivalry, passion burning in their activities, as often they made out in the shadow of corners. It was sensationally thrilling.

Kai had purposely chosen the Black Forest as for their little _playground_. Here, they were hidden away from prying eyes, no distractions, interruptions, and they could be themselves freely in this secure fact that no one else would step into the Black Forest.

It was another challenge and Kai was leaning against a tree trunk with a smug smirk on his lips. It was so easy to coax Takao for a challenge as much fun it was seducing him in bed. Just the mere sight of watching the bluenette focusing hard at his aim before shot, that perfect lean body standing in stretched position, every muscles stiffened, was plain desirable.

Crimson eyes glowed with mischief.

"Hah! Beat that Mister _Champion!"_ Takao mocked teasingly when his arrow hit just right on the middle of aim. He angled his head with a cocky grin at Kai. "You can try it but I guess this round is already mine."

The smirk on Kai's face stretched only wider. "Hm. Don't be so cocky because I'm gonna stuff those words in your mouth."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you amaze me then, tough guy?"

Kai's eyes sparkled in a nasty gleam and stepped next to him. _Oh he was so going to win this game._

When his arrow shot right into Takao's, shattering it into half, the teen gasped.

"Hey! That's my trick!" he fumed.

Kai had to bit on his lips to prevent laughing with smug triumph at the teen's gawking.

"That's not fair!" the bluenette complained, cheeks swelling in huff.

"It's wiser if you try to learn always new moves or else others can copy it and turn it against you." Kai said him in a somewhat consoling tone, subtly hinting at Takao's praisable skills he'd developed recently, yet he needed more experience and self-control.

"Look who is talking." Takao snapped back sulkily, tossing his bow on the ground.

A hint of naughty smile ghosted over Kai's lips. Typical Takao; he couldn't appreciate losing. But Kai knew how could he placate his sulking lover. Walking up to him silently, he wrapped his arms seductively around the teen's waist from behind. "I see someone needs a little make up for his ego." he breathed huskily into his ear.

The sudden warmth that wafted over his neck sent tingling shivers through Takao's form. Yet, he tried to keep up his act, staying peeved with a pout grazing his face. "T-That's not gonna change anything… and I don't have an ego." he added.

"Hmm… yes you have." Kai droned playfully, immensely enjoying the boy shuddering under his touch while he tried to keep up that stubborn stamina of his. "But I know a _tactic_ how can I make it right for you." he buried his nose into the mass of dark blue hair and inhaled the fresh stormy scent.

He drew his hands over Takao's sides and started tickling him. Within seconds the teen was laughing and wriggling desperately in Kai's holding.

"N…No! Haha!... S-Stop it!... Seriously Kai! That's not fair!" Takao giggled.

They were wrestling like that for a while, till in the end they fell on the ground. Tears prickling in the corner of his eyes in the result of hard laughing, Takao stared up at his lover with a jovial smile. At this point Kai looked so beautiful in his eyes, the way he was lying on top of him with a sincere smile that no one but Takao would ever see.

In a miraculous way, even the surrounding changed around them, and became more vivid and _lively. _Despite it was winter, Takao could feel how the temperature in the air warmed up suddenly, and the snow melted completely. The grass grew out and the fresh, sweet, smell of blossoming flowers on the trees and bushes exhilarated the forest. The light of spring filtered in every little nook.

"How are you doing this?" Takao asked amazed, elated with joy. This uplifting feeling passed through his whole body.

Kai's aura was bathing in light.

"I'll tell you." Kai said playfully and leant down to plant a soft kiss on those lips.

"You know… there is something I ought to tell you, too." Takao started on a bit unsure.

"Later." Kai whispered. He swooped down to kiss his neck. "Right now, I only want us to…" he didn't finish his sentence though, when his mouth tasted the delicious tanned skin. His mind went off from reality.

Takao's arms circled around his back and he pulled Kai closer invitingly. Their mouths fuzed together passionately and their overwhelming journey to another blissful experience began its travel, with no holding back. _This was magic. This was completion._ Kai thought as he let himself swept away in the enormous flood of touches, caress, kisses, begging for more pleasure, and love Takao was giving him so freely.

Making love to his bluenette in the peaceful sanctuary of Black Forest, lying on the soft grass, and flowers, in the arms of pure nature, where there were no walls, was going to be the most awe-inspiring experience Kai could ever live. His hand slid slowly down on Takao's torso, he tugged out carefully the hem of his shirt, then his fingers disappeared sensually under the fabric, touching soft skin…

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Far off in an old, ruined, desolated church, Devon was standing in front of the altar… or better to say what was left of it. His gaze emitted disdain and hate, but the evil smile on his sharp face shed vileness.

"Let's lunge them." droned a dreadful growl from the demons leader in the background. The cold and rigid stone walls reverberated gruesomely.

"No. Not yet." Devon said with his back turned.

"My warriors are hungry for human blood." the hellish voice clang deeply with impatience. "What are we waiting for?"

"Patience, my friend. Patience." Devon calmed him blandly. "Tell the other demons to stay in their hideout and get ready. It's almost time now."

"When do we attack?"

Devon turned around and gazed his scurvy eyes at the lord of demons.

"When I give the sign."

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

Well that was it. You got a little peek inside of Kai's past. How did you like it? The next one gonna be rough, so I might don't update so fast because I have to think through details carefully. From now on, drastic twists and sorrow will come. Bye bye next time folks!


	26. Chapter - The Mask Falls off

**Hi Folks! I'm happy to be back, and after I had my birthday this week it's my big pleasure that I could finish this chapter and update it for you all. :)**

**Though, it's not gonna be the happiest one, it's very dramatic so be prepared. However, I hope you gonna like reading it.**

**Warnings: **Hurt, sadness and dark scenes

Flower: Let's get on with it! *rubs hands* Let it rip!

Tyson: Hey, that's my spiel!

Flower: So? I'm the writer here so I'm the boss now. Sit back and enjoy it. *grins brightly*

Tyson: How can I enjoy what you're gonna do to us?!

Flower: *coughs* I guess it's about time to start...

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-six ~**

**The Mask Falls off**

* * *

Takao was shuffling a meat-roll on his plate absently.

_Should he tell, or should he not tell?_

"That meat won't come to life even if you keep pushing it."

Takao glanced up at Max who sitting across to him at the table with a comical expression on his face.

"Huh? What?"

"Something must be bothering you badly if you're so gloomy to that poor meat." marked Max with a lurking smile as to cheer him up. "It's not like you to not wolf down food in record time."

The teen put down his fork and sighed. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

Max took a gulp from his juice then put it down as he stared astonished at his friend. "No way. This is the end of world. Takao Kinomiya is grinding the gears in his head. Just take it easy buddy, because you gonna hurt your brain."

Takao flung a spoon of peas at him but Max only laughed. "Hey! I didn't order rainy peas on my pudding."

"Watch it Max, or I'm gonna tell Rei you stole his incenses and hid them in the girls' toilet." Takao shot him a warning glare.

"He deserved it! They stink awful!" Max complained defensively. "He ate up my dear bonbon-bears." he gushed sad puppy eyes at the image of his empty chocolate box he'd found.

"That was Hilary. She took revenge on you after you'd strewed chalk in her books." Takao informed him flatly.

Max sweat-dropped. "Oh… erm, really?"

"I saw it."

The cheeky grin on Max's face wilted instantly, and he gulped. "Ops." A horrid image of a certain nekojin appeared before him, what would he say if he got to know about his little prank.

"I can't wait to see Rei's face when I tell him." Takao curved a wicked smirk.

Max went pale. "You wouldn't do it."

"You think so?" the bluenette's eyes gleamed in mischief. "Wanna make a try?"

"No, no! Please no!" Max pleaded him in panic. "I take it back! I take back what I said, just don't tell him it was me."

Takao flashed a cocky grin. It was so easy to blackmail the freckled boy, and last but not least, fun. He wondered if Max was really that scared shitless from getting rebuked from Rei. "Hm, I might not tell him if _you_ tell me about a certain red haired beauty." he winked saucily.

"What do you mean?"

"Max, we all saw that you were all over for the mermaid-looking girl on the ball. _Zoe_." he sing-sang in a teasing tone.

Suddenly, Max's face turned rosy pink. "What about her?"

"You like her, do you?" Takao cooed, pursing his lips. "Aw, our sweet little Maxie is in love, too?"

"I'm not! – I mean… She is nice, friendly… and pretty… and funny… she is a very good company to talk with, so yeah." feeling total embarrassed and needed to drown it into something, Max quickly slurped in his glass of juice eagerly like he could drink out a whole barrel.

Takao stared at him oddly. It wasn't like Maxie at all; he used to babble a lot but never spoke like a tipsy fumbler. Could it be there was really some kind of_ infection_ in the air that made people turn into lovesick fools?

"So," Max wheeled back to their original subject, also to avert attention from himself. "What is it about, again?"

Now it was Takao's turn to be nervous. He sighed worried. "There is something I haven't told Kai."

"Don't worry, I don't think he realised that you didn't have the _birds and bees_ talking before you guys did _it_ – Alright, alright, I zip it!" Max held up his hands hastily when Takao shot him a stormy glare.

The bluenette then lowered his guilty gaze on the table.

"It must be serious, if it bothers you that much." his friend eyed him concerned. "What is it?"

"It's hard to tell."

Max made a deadpanned face. "I figured out that much." he prompted Takao further. "Care to tell more?"

"You know… it's sort of a secret." Takao swallowed.

This made Max more curious; he leant closer to him with wide eyes. "You got me fully keyed up now pal."

"Max, I'm serious!"

"So I am… what secret?"

Takao was eyeing Max ponderingly. For the first time, he was glad Kai and Rei were having extra gym class so they weren't around. Thinking that Max would be an easy cake to pick first quickly deflated when Takao suddenly remembered of that nasty scene where the blonde was ticked off when he caught him trying to pal up with Weylin. He didn't know how would he react if he got to know he was playing two identities behind their backs, let alone Kai. The knot in his stomach was squeezing tighter by each day. He had waited way too long.

"It's not only about Kai." Takao started on, mustering up his courage. "I didn't tell you guys because… I couldn't."

The blonde boy was listening to him with intense stare.

"I wasn't honest with you, sorry. When my shoulder got injured by a demon and you guys were backing me up to heal me, I did tell the true but I didn't tell how did it happen. Then, under the assault on the Bonfire festival when I disappeared, it wasn't for unreason… The same happened on the ball when Devon popped up and messed up the party. I–I know who is that masked guy because…"

"It's okay." Max put a hand on his, stroking it reassuringly.

Takao gawked at him. He must be looking very miserable because Max smiled at him with so much tenderness and understanding all of the sudden like Takao was about to read up his last will. "You can tell it for us when you feel ready."

Takao's jaw dropped. "But – I thought, you want to know it."

"Yeah, but it's not true friendship when you force out things from your friend."

Takao found himself speechless. Since when did Max started taking wise-talking lessons from Rei? The always eagerly curious blonde boy, who was acting like a bouncing around child at Christmas time, now turned to an old-wiser? _Holy Dragoon's shake._

"Besides, I think I like this masked guy." Max winked at him mysteriously. "He is super cool."

"Urgh, yeah… but –"

"And if you're worried that Kai will kick you out if you tell him _whatever_ it is, you can still come over to cry on my shoulder bud." Max beamed a confident smile.

"I'm not a crybaby." Takao retorted sulkily.

"Yes you are. I saw you weeping on chemistry class when the teacher told your grade." Max said wittily.

"It was only because Weylin blew onion-distillate under my nose!"

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

No matter what, Takao wanted to be done with it so he could get rid of that knot in his stomach and return eating properly again… if Kai let him live after then. However, things turned out not the way he planned. Kai had instantly left after class to arrange something important, as Rei told him, which left Takao only in more fret. Boyfriend or not, Takao had no option than to get used to the fact that Kai was still having the tendency to slip back into the role of being a lone-wolf, now and then.

When he got home a surprise was waiting for him. There was a letter waiting on his bed. Kyo, his tabby cat was sitting at the window which was left open. _Somebody had snuck into his room?_

The cat jumped down from the ledge when Takao entered his room to great him. He purred softly.

"Meow."

"Hey little fella. Are you hungry?" Takao gave him a soft stroke below his furry ear-line and sat on his bed.

Opening the mysterious letter, which he assumed was from Kai, he looked confused. There was only one short sentence on the paper:

_Come to the old church at six clock._

No sign of the writer.

"Strange." Takao furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Kai was cheap with words but it seemed like his sentences were getting shorter by each letter he wrote. Takao snorted sarcastically. Typical Kai; he was romantic and passionately in bed, but niggard at writing love-letters.

But it also could be that he was really in hurry, as Rei had said. Takao shrugged. "It seems if I want to find out what does Kai want to tell me I have to go to that place. Right, Kyo?"

"Meow."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

The only old church Takao had heard about was at outparts of the city, in the most desolated, lonely place. If there was anyone who still visited that place were probably ghosts. The hair-rising sight sent shivers down his spine. The rigid stone walls, covered by twining plants, towered frightfully over the teen. In the background wolves yowled in the forest.

Kai may was a rich man with a royal taste when it came about home furnishing but he had the most lunatic, creepiest ideas for dating places. Last time they made out in the Black Forest, then in the shabby warehouse where Kai liked lurking around, and now this… what came next? Having sex in a crypt? Takao thought sardonically.

He was about to knock on the punk door (not that he expected anyone here, unless Kai got here first), when it opened creakingly. He nearly leapt into the air when a floating lamplight appeared in the darkness. Then a cloaked figure stepped in the silhouette of light. His face was hidden behind his brown, sleazy hood, but from his wrinkled, bony fingers, that was holding the lamp Takao assumed he must be the priest.

"Um… hi." the boy greeted meekly. The man didn't speak up. "Sorry, I just… hehe, I didn't think I would find anyone here – I mean, who would come praying into such a spooky place, expect zombies." Takao snickered sheepishly, scratching his head.

The cloaked man stared wordlessly at him.

Takao sweat-dropped. Was this man mute? It even turned in his head that he might was blind, or deaf – should he wave a hand before his face to see if he gave a reaction? Nah, that would be way too improper.

"I'm waiting for my friend. He could be here any minute."" he went on chattingly.

The hooded priest stood still.

"…But I can wait for him outside, if I bother."

For that, the priest opened the door fully, in a silent inviting.

"Thanks man." Takao said brightly, inside hoping that Kai would turn up very soon and tell what was this all about. He didn't want to stay with this creepy man alone for so long.

The small hair on Takao's neck bristled up and a shudder past through him when the door closed with an ominously squeaky sound. The priest peered at Takao for a minute long then, without a word, he turned to walk afore.

Takao gulped. Slowly, he followed after the man while he took wary glances around the place. Through the half-shattered mosaic windows faint light filtered in where the pale moon peeked inside. The archaic squared timbers arched crumbly above him like there was a threat this building would crash in anytime soon. In the graved hollow of the walls squeaking bats were nestling, and of an angel stone-statue Takao first thought it looked like a winged beast with a lance holding in its hand.

He was going to kick Kai's ass for dragging him here.

"So, I assume not many people turn around here, huh?" Takao continued as he tried to make a conversation with the priest somehow, and also to break the petrifying silence that was freaking him out incredulously.

But the man gave no tune of his voice. He kept walking ahead of the teen towards the pulpit with the lamp dangling in his hand… or better to say, he was actually shuffling stumblingly as if he was hundred years old. The hem of his cloth slid along the dusty floor.

"Man, I wouldn't come here for sure, but Kai always has weird ideas. Haha." he added in a nervous laugh as he cast a grimacing look over the benches that were bespread by thick spider's web. "I bet Kai told you what's up, right? Of course he did. It's so typical him to hire a mute priest who is deaf as well, so I wouldn't get the chance to draw out the surprise from you, right?"

No words. Takao took another try.

"Come on man, it wouldn't be a sacrilege if you tell me a little bit of it. At least say something! Why did Kai call you here? Is there going to be a wedding? If yes, then I have to turn you down because I'm not even engaged, and I bet Gramps wouldn't allow it for me at this young age." he chuckled cockily. "Or is there another reason?"

The stubborn silence snapped Takao's patience finally. "Hey! Don't you know that keeping your back turned to someone who is talking to you while not giving a damn answer is rude?" he snapped impetuously.

Suddenly, the man tumbled and fell forward on his knees. The lamp broke in a crash on the cold ground.

Takao ran up to the man's side frightened. "Hey mister! Are you okay?" he gently placed a hand on the man's back and arm to help him up – when he felt something strange. Even through his clothes he could feel the coldness radiating from the man's body. His skin was white and rigid like a frozen corpse.

The priest's whole body started shaking. His limbs became pliant and elastic. From his wrinkled fingers that were gripping fitfully onto the ground long claws grew out.

Cold tension stabbed into Takao's guts.

"What the –"

The man turned his head at him and Takao's eyes went wide as he gasped.

Underneath the hood a pair of razor-thin, red eyes gleamed. Then…

**BUFF. **

The next moment Takao flew twenty feet high in the air before he fell with huge crash among the wooden benches. The first moment he felt like his arms and legs broke into several places, his waist twisted, and his neck throbbed like someone has hit with a club from behind. He laid there spread among the shatters in the conscious of incredible pain. Then, something surged through him and the stinging ache was ebbing away slowly. When he tentatively moved himself he surprisingly realised that none of his bones were broken. If it was some kind of miracle or Dragoon's power had healed him – hi didn't know – but he was glad for it.

He scrambled out from the mess of woods and was about to brush off the age-old dust from his clothes when his eyes caught on something. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit anymore. Dark trousers with a characteristic blue, silk shirt. He could feel also the small waves of swishing of his wings. Peering through his azure mask he noticed that he was not the only one who had transformed.

On the place of the crumpled clothes that laid around the ground in shreds was standing the ugliest beasty demon he'd seen so far. It was nauseant too.

"Oh no… not again." Takao groaned with bored expression, rolling his eyes. "Can't you creeps just fall into a hole and stay there?"

The hellish monster's eyes blazed. "You have a big mouth, scrawny little dwarf, but not so long after I've torn you into pieces and put you in my stomach."

"Yuck… you are so disgusting." Takao grimaced. "Believe me, I would taste terrible for you… your hideous stomach wouldn't bear such awesome guy like me."

"Devon told me that I shouldn't underestimate your power, but he didn't mention you're a pesky brat." the demon growled. Seemingly it was getting angrier by every second; the spiky fur on its back bristled up.

"Oh he just probably forgot it. No big deal." the cheeky teen shrugged recklessly. "Don't worry, I don't think he has a bigger brain in that thick skull of his than that hole in your head. You're just another pawn of his sickish chess game he thinks he can win."

"How dare you, you cocky vermin!" the demon bellowed in such venomous tone that shook the walls. The arching cracked dangerously as dust strewed from them. "I could have trampled you right at the first sight! I gave you the chance to live a little bit more before I kill you but you've overtaxed my patience!"

"Save it for yourself because the one who is gonna be put away is you." the teen retorted with smug confident.

"YOU!" the demon howled in a thunderous voice. Thin cracks ran along the stone walls in zig-zag lines.

Its gigantic, long tentacles twisted and they hurled with direful vehemence at the blue haired boy. **CRASH.** The benches were mashed into million of pieces as if they were made of porcelain. Dense smoke and dust diffused in the air. There came no voice…

The demon roared up in an evil laugh. It went easier then it thought. It withdrew its tentacles to see the damage it had caused; see the teen's deadly shattered body, his blood, and bath into the marvellously horrible sight of its victory. Slowly, the smoky cloud dissolved and the demon looked dumbfounded.

There was no one among the brash.

_Where was he?_

"Hey, you pumpkin-head! Search for me?"

The demon looked up. High above on the archive ceiling was floating the boy, wings spread wide. Takao was grinning wickedly.

"Heh, you missed it!" he tainted.

"Why you little brat!" the demon fumed. "If I get you I'm gonna rip you into small pieces!" it grabbed a bench and tore it into half.

"You have to catch me first!"

The demon was foaming with rage as it started tossing sharp wooden pieces at the mocking teen. Takao was flapping here and there playfully, dodging each of them.

"Hah! You missed!"

A next one flew at him.

"Nope. Still not close!" he sing-sang gleefully, swishing off.

Then another.

"Nah, you're slow as a snail."

"WHY YOU!" the beast howled and not only the ground shook by his voice but the whole building. Pieces of shreds fell from the roof.

"Ow." Takao rubbed is head as he tried to dodge from having more to fall on him. He coughed as he sniffed dust. "Hey, watch it!"

It seemed it was the last drop in the water; the nasty playtime was over. The demon lost its last bit of patience too. What happened next wiped off the grin from Takao's face. The demon's long tentacles that ended in claws elongated just as its fury body… it grew larger and bigger… more and more, until it was nearly as tall as the ceiling.

"Ops." Takao gulped. This was no joke anymore.

From the demon's spiky back more pair of tentacle claws grew out. They swished around like they were lasso. For Takao, the beast resembled to a grown-too-big plant, mixed with polyp arms.

"_Now let's see who is gonna have fun._" the demon growled maliciously.

"Pft. Like I'm gonna be scared from a few big roots." Takao put it down despisingly.

"_This is the last thing you'll see from this world!" _high roar filled in the building as several clawed tentacles flung straight at the masked boy like giant snakes.

Takao was in hot danger. No matter how many times he tried to get away from the lashing claws, one swung after the other whenever he dodged one. He didn't even get the chance to attack back. Their constant chasing resulted more and more holes on the walls and roof, each time the demon missed its attack.

Sweats broke out on Takao's skin and he gritted his teeth. This wasn't good. At this rate, the whole building was going to fall on them.

Then he got an idea. He changed tactics and started flapping across the long tentacles in criss-cross, the claws following hot after him… but not long. The tentacles ended up in a big tangled mess which was pulled into a tight knot due to the stretching. Suddenly, the claws stopped only a few inches from Takao's face, frozen in mid-air.

Takao grinned cockily.

With its tendrils tied up, the demon looked now like a giant radish.

Takao clutched at his stomach in laugh. Demons were really stupid. However, his naughty trick was paid back ruthlessly, when a missed out free tendril swung at him.

Burning smack hit on his cheek and forced him back through the window. When he came back to himself, he noticed he was lying on the snowy grass and cold breeze nipped on his naked, throbbing cheek. His eyes went wide in shock. He had lost his mask!

He jumped to his feet to look around but at that moment the demon sprung out through a large hole on the roof. Somehow it managed to free itself. Takao realised there was no time for it now for searching. He had to get done with this beast fast, till he had the chance.

Wasting no time, he quickly concentrated his energy to call Dragoon's power. Raging storm surged through his veins, his hair swayed as wind caught up in the air wildly. Mahogany eyes went dark. "Hey you monster! Go back to hell and stay there!" he shouted and the frantic hurricane inside of him went lose.

The huge blast of power threw the beast back against the stone wall, _harshly_. The impact grooved a big crater. The demon laid slumped against it, tons of blue feathers sticking out from its ugly body. They glowed in blue before it mouldered completely.

The quietened down breeze blew off the soft ashes that was left of it.

Takao was standing there with a deep frown on his face. Strange. Defeating this monster wasn't that hard. In his mind he recalled when the demon said Devon had sent it to kill him… if Devon's goal was really to put him out of the way tonight he would have come himself our would have done it in a more sneaky way. If he wanted him dead why hadn't he sent a whole horde of demon from his army? Sending one puppet among his cards was kind of foolish, it was an evident fiasco, unless… _it was a trap._

Then he heard it. The deep smoky voice that always sent shivers down his spine.

"Tyson?"

The boy shuddered. No. Please, just… not here. Not now. Not like this. Feeling his stomach wrench into a tight knot in trembling fear, Takao tried to take a deep breath as he turned around to face the inevitable.

When his eyes met crimson ones, he felt like all of his power faded away. Left him weak and vulnerable. "Kai." Takao rasped in faint voice.

In the moonlight Kai was staring shocked. "You… it's not possible." He didn't want to believe his eyes. He'd just got here and saw what happened. The mischievous masked boy was Tyson Kinomiya?

For the first time, Takao felt his heart gonna skip out from his throat. "Kai, I… I can explain it."

The dual haired snapped out of his stupor and suddenly his features went hard as rock. "What is there to explain?" he glared furiously.

"A lot." Takao hurried to answer, but he felt like he was fighting a dead battle he'd already lost. The racking desperate that Kai wouldn't believe him got over him. "Kai please, just… hear me out."

"No need for it. You lied for me." a fist clenched by Kai's side. Crimson eyes got filled with deep anger, hurt and something Takao hadn't seen on him – betrayal. How could he do that to him? His words carried bitter pain. "How long have you played this?"

"I…"

"Was this some kind of joke?"

"No!"

"A stupid challenge to get in my near and seduce me like some fool?"

_Had he only played with his feelings right from the beginning?_

"No, Kai! I wouldn't do something like that, I swear!" Takao shook his head determinedly. He couldn't let Kai think it was just a dirty prank.

Blazing crimson eyes narrowed in hate. "_Don't you dare _to swear for me anything!"

Takao started walking towards him. "You can't really think…"

The older teen however backed from him, which made Takao stop stunned on his tracks. "Don't come to my near." Kai threw at him dismissively.

The bluenette froze on his spot and suddenly it was like someone had put a glassy wall between them. Pain squeezed his heart. "No… Kai…" slowly, he reached out a shaky hand for him. "Please…"

It was too late. The ice-cold barrier that once held Kai in its protective captivity had returned, this time even stronger.

_Their bond cracked._

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he took a breath, then said. "It's over Kinomiya." he snapped in a frosty tone. "I have nothing to do with you anymore." with that he spun around and stalked off.

All of his hopes and love had shattered into million pieces and fell into the sticky mud in a flip of moment. Takao fell onto his knees. He was unable to believe it was over like that. He couldn't lose Kai. Not him too.

"Kai… KAI!" he screamed from the top of his lungs, but his plea died away in the cold darkness.

Up among the branches of tree, Devon was smirking.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Gramps knew Tyson was a strong boy. The Kinomiyas were always persevering and faithful what made them marvellous, but Tyson was especially a special one. He was the boy who carried the sun shining brightly even when it rained. He made people smile on their gloomy days, and never thought twice to spring to help for anyone when that needed.

His smile was his strength, his shield, just as his weak point too.

Sometimes Gramps mused how much Tyson resembled to his mother. His stubborn, thick-headed character was sure his father's but that chirpy attitude with that cheerful face was undoubtedly his mother's. A strong but sensitive soul, which should be never hurt.

Kicks and harsh telling off, no matter how many times Tyson had to endure difficulties, he was always back on his feet in no time, bouncing around with his happily smiling face as if nothing happened.

However, this time it wasn't like that.

As Gramps was standing at the bedroom door with a solemn expression, watching his grandson grieving silently on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms folding them, his head lowered between them, made him worried. Last time he'd seen Tyson in this state was when Hiro and his dad had left, and it took him a whole month before he'd accepted and got over it.

If Tyson was depressed it must be something serious.

Gramps sighed, and he stepped in. "What's buggin'ya T-man? If you keep your face long like that you gonna lose your nose."

The teen didn't spare a glance at him. He wasn't in the mood to listen to his cheer-up lessons right now. He just wanted to be alone. His eyes were hidden behind his long locks of hair while Kyo was sitting beside him, purring softly to comfort him. "Go away Grandpa. Leave me alone." he murmured.

"If you have the mood to send off your oldie, then you can also tell what's wrong." Gramps said calmly. He went to sit down at the end of bed. He supported his chin on his kendo stick as he waited.

But it seemed Takao didn't want to take part in the conversation this time. He was closing himself away. He diffused that specific behaviour that Gramps knew so well – childish stubbornness.

"I don't know what happened that made you so mopy, but one thing I know – it won't do anything good if you keep mourning here to yourself." he went on matter-of-factly.

"Geez, thanks for the _wise advice_." the bluenette grumbled in a bilious tone under his nose.

The old man's moustache curved slightly in a well-known smirk. There was only one way to bring out Takao from sulking. "Oh not at all, that's why I'm here, to cheer up my lil' dude when he is sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Takao retorted shrewdly.

"Well, if not, then something must be bothering you… don't you want to pour out your heart?"

The teen snorted. "Like you would know you anything about it." it came out faster before he realised what he'd just said, and even though he didn't mean to hurt his grandpa who was the only one he still had, but wallowing in his miserable feelings was really getting the worst out of him.

But his grandpa didn't seem to take it to his heart. He smiled softly. "You may not believe it, but long years ago I was also young and impetuous like you. Let me guess… is it Kai?"

Just hearing the name made Takao's heart flip. The recent happenings made him remember over again why was agony eating him up inside. _Kai_. Raising his head a bit finally, there was a pink shade of colour on his cheeks. "How do you know?" he asked in a small voice.

Gramps chuckled heartily. "That guy has been driving you nuts since the first moment. I noticed it right away the day you invited your friends here. Max and Rei are very good fellow for'ya, but Kai was another cake. I suspected that he was some way _special_ for you. Reminds me when your mother met your dad." he winked playfully.

Takao looked embarrassed. "…Oh."

"Did he affront you?" Gramps gave him a searching look.

Takao shrank himself smaller in guilt. "Not really… he got very upset because I've kept something from him."

"I see." Gramps nodded understandingly. "And now he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Sort of like that, yeah." Takao sighed, his face dropped. "I've totally messed up."

Long silence stretched between them and Takao nearly jumped out of his skin when Gramps suddenly wacked his kendo stick on the bedpost. Even Kyo leapt into the air, his fur bristled up.

"Ack! Gramps what the heck?!" Takao looked at him startled, grabbing fistfully to his hammering heart.

"Then why are you mourning here like a weeping school girl instead of going after him and tell what you need to?" Gramps rebuked him sorely.

"I tried but he won't listen to me Grandpa!" Takao said defensively.

"A Kinomiya never gives up!"

Then it hit Takao. That's right! Since when did he give up so easily? He always managed to come through whatever barrier stood before him. He went straight through them, crashing down each. He didn't back off nor did he submitted to defeat when Albert tried to sweep him away from going near to Kai, and even whenever Kai told him off he didn't let himself down because he knew Kai didn't mean it for real. Then why was he so slumped now?

Here he was moping in his room while his inner-side was kicking and screaming at him to get his ass together and make things right again. Now there was one option left he could do. His gaze suddenly brimmed with determination again. "You're right Gramps. Now I know what should I do!" he jumped across his bed and rushed out of the room.

Gramps grinned slyly. "Hehe, I knew he would get back to it again. He only needed a good ol' whack on his sense." he turned to Kyo then. "It seems we are on our own, pussy."

Kyo hissed at him. He was still angry for getting scared like that.

"Mm… still peevish at me, eh? What do you say for a nice, warm milk?"

"Meow."

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

Takao was running breathlessly till he reached the Hiwatari Mansion. He was glad when he found the gate unlocked and went in without hesitation. Fortunately, he didn't bump into anyone who could distract him. He went around the corner to search Kai's balcony to his bedroom.

When he got there he cried up.

"Kai! Hey Kai, are you there?"

About a minute later the balcony door opened and Kai walked out with a resentful, rigid look.

"What do you want?"

"There is something I need to tell you. Please Kai, listen to me."

The dual haired folded his arms dismissively. "I don't want to hear your lies, Kinomiya. Now fuck off before I throw you out with my servants!" he was about to turn and leave loftily.

"No Kai! Wait! Just for a minute – I… I need to tell you this! You must know it!" the ponytail haired teen hurried to the old tree they'd used last time and started climbing on it. "You misunderstood it! It might seems like I betrayed you but I did not."

Kai watched with curious interest as the boy was crawling clumsily along the branches towards him.

"If you would just – hear out the whole story – then you would realise…" Takao babbled panting while he was struggling hard to not fall. "Whoa! – Why is this so wobbly?"

Resting his elbows on the iron-rail lazily, Kai watched now with a smug smile of his lover's clumsiness. "You are stupid." he marked sardonically. This was fun.

"Shut-up. I just have to find balance and… Whoa!" Takao suddenly slipped over and was now hanging down with his hands. "Ack – Kai! Give me and hand, would you?" he looked at him for help.

The dual haired peered at his shiny nails with a bored look. "Sorry, but I don't feel like it. Help yourself."

"Come on Kai, don't be a jerk!" Takao squawked. "You can't let me fall down!"

"Who cares." Kai droned, and yawned. "You were the one who told me to shut-up."

"I didn't mean it like that! – Ahh!" the branch broke and Takao landed on the snowy ground with a muffled _thud _on his butt.

Kai snorted a chuckle. Takao was really as stupid as clumsy. Having enough of it, he turned around and walked inside carelessly.

"Kai! Come back!" Takao cried after him on the ground but it was useless.

Up in the sky Devon was watching the theatrical scene with a victorious, self-satisfied smirk. Things just couldn't go better. "Excellent. Everything goes the way I thought. Now it's time to bring up my next plan." his malicious eyes blazed with eerie madness. "Very soon, your golden heart will be all mine, my _dear phoenix boy._"

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

So that was all for now... yeah I know, I was kind of mean but that's how it is and I have bad news - from now on things gonna get even darker. I still have a few wicked surprises in my pocket till to the very end, but I can assure you, you'll like the ending. There is three more chapters left from this story, so if you have something to say drop a review. Thanks! ;)


	27. Chapter - The Traitor

Hi! Thank you for all that you've been keeping up with this story for so long and also for those who have joined recently. :) This story is reaching to the end soon, but I still have lot of exciting happenings to perform you.

**Warnings: **mild violence, dark scenes, deep sadness

Have fun reading folks!

* * *

**~ Chapter Twenty-seven ~**

**The Traitor**

* * *

"You can't do that."

"Watch me!"

"You are stupid."

"Geez, thanks Rei. You're not the first one who said this to me." came the sarcastic remark.

"I mean seriously Takao – you can't just skip class like that. It's reckless!"

"Come on Rei, don't be a holy-pot." growled him down Takao. "You start to talk like Kai…" his words choked when he accidentally mentioned that certain name. _Kai._ His heart gave an aching throb, and quickly he tried to avert his attention from his emotions. "Besides, it's just a one-time thing – I need to arrange something… important."

Rei furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at him as they were walking along the school corridor. "Oh, and does this _important thing_ have something to do with Kai?" his anticipation grew only stronger when Takao turned away his gaze dismally. "Takao?"

"Maybe." he replied curtly.

Suddenly, Rei grabbed his arm and yanked him off.

"Hey, what gives?!"

The raven haired however didn't say a word until they were out of earshot in a nearby corner. "What's wrong?" Rei hit the subject right on the point, no bushing around. He eyed his friend with a worried look.

Takao cracked an innocent smile. "What do you mean Rei? Everything is fine."

"No it's not." Rei pinned down snappily. "And don't try to give me that goofy face because I won't buy it. That's not the Takao I know. Max told me that you had a little chat and he is worried too because you have been acting kind of mopy.

"Oh so Max chirped out everything for you." Takao said stingily and crossed his arms. "I should have known he can't keep his mouth zipped for long. Where is he anyway?"

"He is with Zoe, I guess." Rei marked half-minded.

"Oh so our Sweet Romeo can skip class to go for a date but **I** can't?" Takao glared enviously.

"You know that Max and Zoe are both members of the swimming group, of course they're together – they are attending on the same class, you moron."

Takao grumbled to himself. He knew that, too… however, he didn't know why, but it bugged him that his friend's new found love turned out so good for him. It wasn't nice from him, and he shouldn't feel this way, but seeing Max and Zoe together laughing, it stung the bluenette's aching heart like hundreds of darts.

Rei placed a hand softly on Takao's shoulder. "Takao. Whatever happened you can tell me. We are friends."

Takao lowered his head sadly.

"I noticed that Kai hasn't come to school and you are acting more obnoxious and annoying for your own than other times. Did you guys fight?" he asked quietly.

Rei's words stabbed into his heart. His mahogany eyes prickled by tears, but he didn't let them shed. He didn't want to cry.

"If there is something you want to tell, you know I listen to you."

Takao sniffed and composed himself somewhat. He looked around the noisy crowd of marching students and said. "Not here. Let's move off somewhere."

They found a silent corner in the library where no one could disturb them. There, Takao began his story right from the beginning. How did he meet Dragoon and fell in the role of the mysterious masked boy; how did he meet Kai when he pulled Kenny out of trouble when a group of gang tried to bully him but then he was the one who were being chased by them and he would have been in hot danger if Kai hadn't showed up. Then there was the time when he saved that little girl, called Sophie, from a demon's claws and he got injured. His first stolen kiss from Kai after he'd saved him and he got punched because of his nasty action. The Bonfire Festival. Then there was the school ball when Devon showed up and boiled big panic – but about that wasn't necessary to speak much, since even Max and Rei had been there, too, and remembered very well what had happened…

…And then, the fated night when the mask had fallen and everything had changed. Their blossoming love had been torn into pieces ruthlessly.

By the time he was finished Rei had been regarding him with a deep frown. He was pondering over something. "Hmm…" he leant back against a book shelf with crossed arms.

"What is it Rei?"

"I figure it wasn't an accident that Kai showed up at the same time, and by what you have told that a demon cloaked itself as a priest gives me a high suspicion that it was a trap." Rei rubbed his chin.

"That's what I think too." Takao nodded solemnly. He was surprised that Rei seemingly didn't care about the fact that he was the mysterious masked boy and had hidden it from them all this time, and now that the heavy weight of his secret had finally dropped from his chest he felt much lighter. It was so good he could talk to someone about this.

"I just wonder how comes Devon knew what did Kai write for me in that letter?" Takao mused.

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah." Takao reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper.

Rei took a brief look at the letter and his features darkened. "Just as I thought. It was not Kai who wrote it."

"What?!" Takao gawked.

"This is not his handwrite. We're attending to the same class and I have seen his handwrite many times so I recognize it… believe me, this is not his."

Takao thought for a minute as he put two and two together. "…Devon?"

"I fear so." Rei nodded ominously. "I guess his aim was not that you and Kai walk into his dirty trap, but to unmask you in front of Kai in a humiliating way."

"Darn that bastard!" Takao punched onto a book shelf with boiled anger and a pile of books fell off. "I'm so gonna get him for tearing Kai away from me! – But why did he do that? I mean, his goal is to find the Lightkeeper, then why would he waste his time messing up my relationship with Kai? What wins he with that?"

Rei went deep in his thoughts. That was a good question. It really made no sense that why would the fearful dark wizard bother with an ordinary teenager boy's love life when he had a bigger aim in his focus?... Unless, Takao could be the only one who stood in his way to reach what he wanted. He tried to think like Devon. "Well, if I would be him, I sure would do everything to put away the person who could stop me… and the most easiest way is if I hit the weakest point of him – his love."

"So it was just a dirty trick." Takao's fist clenched so tight his nails thrust hard into palms. He was so furious that he could explode. "Argh! I must talk to Kai somehow! He must know it – but how can I tell him if he doesn't want to listen to me?"

"You can't blame the poor guy for it." said Rei shaking his head.

The bluenette stared gobsmacked at him. "What?! Are you kidding with me? I'm the one who has been let down and you're standing up by his side?"

"That's because you don't see the point of Kai's view." Rei was glaring at him strictly.

"What should I see about it? I'm the one who is the victim here and he is a big drama queen making a big fuss about something I never did!" Takao felt indignant.

"Oh really?" Rei curved an eyebrow cynically.

Takao went desperate. "Come on now Rei, you can't really think I would purposely hurt Kai."

"I know you wouldn't." came the plain reply.

"I thought you're going to help for me." Takao's hopes were fading away.

"That's what I do."

For a whole minute Takao was looking at him stunned. "I don't get it."

"Just think about it. Kai spent his whole childhood among people who served him but he'd missed all of those most important things in his life what we got. He didn't learn how to trust others, and what is friendship, heck let alone love. Then we came into his life and you convinced him that the world is not all about lies, it's worth to trust people because there are many good ones. He believed for you Takao."

The said teen was staring now with wide eyes as he stood rigid as if someone had frozen him to ice. The overwhelming realization perched onto his swelling chest.

"We all know that he is very distant and refuse to show his feelings openly, but his actions always spoke louder than words ever could." Rei continued. "He wouldn't hang around with us, otherwise. He came to the festival and to the ball, too, and was also there helping when you and Max were in trouble. Then, one moment to the other he finds out that the person who he trusted the most was playing another game behind his back. Hero or not, you were not honest with him. Face it Takao, he gave himself for you but you turned him down, and now he doesn't know how to deal with it. He feels betrayed, of course he doesn't treat you as his lover anymore… but as a traitor."

Takao slumped down on a chair. Rei was right. He was acting like an egoistic jerk who thought that a simple 'sorry' would make everything right again. He was selfish. He never once had thought about what shock must this have caused for Kai, or how would he feel afterwards… no, he only thought about his own feelings again. He buried his face into his hands brokenly. "Gods Rei, I didn't want it to happen like this."

The raven haired sighed as his features softened. Finally Takao understood it. He reached out and placed a hand comfortingly on his friend's wrecked shoulder. "Maybe it's still not too late. Go up to him and tell him."

Takao raised his gaze at him pitifully. "I already tried it Rei, but he won't listen to me."

"Not as Takao, I mean… as the real Tyson Kinomiya." Rei gave him a small, cheerful wink.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

It was getting dark and Kai went to his balcony door to pull in the curtains as he prepared for bedtime – when something caught his eyes. Up in the glory of red sunset he saw the most heart-catching angel flying towards him he'd ever seen. The beautiful boy landed on his balcony with soft lightness as if he'd truly descended from Heaven. Brown eyes locked into crimson warmly. His bright blue wings were sparkling in the sanctuary of after-glow and his whole appearance mesmerized Kai so much that he even forgot his resentment for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" the stoic teen's husky voice gave himself away that how much the bluenette's presence still effected him.

"To tell you the truth." Takao's warm eyes shone determination. "I won't leave until you listen to me Kai."

"It's too late now."

"It's never too late to tell the truth. You can hate me and be angry with me all you want, you have all right to do that, but at least let me tell you why did I do it."

Seeing that the dual haired wasn't going to interrupt him immediately, raised courage in Takao to go on.

"At the beginning, I wasn't really aware of what I was doing, I mean my power, until Dragoon appeared. Actually, it kinda freaked me out first. Then again, it was awesome to hear people chanting my name over and over again – the mysterious masked boy who swept demons away from the city. I guess I wasn't really grown up to the task yet, my ego got over me again, hehe." he chuckled sheepishly.

Kai didn't even bat an eyelash as he stared rigidly at him.

Takao cleared his throat in a cough. He was playing with Kai's patience. "What I wanted to say is that I'm sorry I kissed you like that first. It was stupid I know. I didn't mean to take advantage on you… I don't know what came over me. I guess that was the moment I fell in love with you." a small pink shade came over his cheeks, then he went on. "Nevertheless, I should have told you guys who I am. You deserved to know it, you guys are my best friends, but I didn't know how to tell you. I feared if you got to know I would drag you all into danger… which happened. This is not how I wanted you to get to know it. We both fell into a trap. I don't want to lose you Kai because you're important for me."

"Are you done?" Kai was staring at him deadpanned as if he'd listened through a long and boring monologue.

Takao looked hesitated at him. "So, are we together again?"

"Are you kidding with me?" Kai curved a sarcastic eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"No." the teen said naively.

"You think it goes like that?"

"Well I thought, now that I told you everything then maybe… we can forget the past and start over again."

"You really thought if you came to me in this disguise and perform this sloppy confession I'll jump into your arms as if nothing happened?" the bluenette really did have some nerves. "You are an idiot." Kai said disdainfully.

At this point the ponytail haired teen's temper boiled up. "Hey, at least I'm being honest here and not act like a total jerk who only knows how to close his rich ass away from people! Besides, I don't think I'm the only one who hid things here!" Takao snapped accusingly, but he realised immediately that he must have gone too far because Kai's narrowed eyes gleamed dangerously all of the sudden.

"Look Kai, can't we just make this up somehow?"

"No." was the sharp answer.

"But why?" Takao looked desperately, going beyond frustrated. "What did I do that made you so upset?"

"You have no idea what did you cause to me." the poisonous pain and sorrow was eating up slowly the dual haired's heart. He could feel how the agony was spreading through his veins, weakening him.

"But I would know if you told me Kai!" Takao stepped closer to him. "Please tell me what's wrong." he prompted him softly.

Kai cast his gaze away sourly. "It doesn't matter anymore. It was my fault too."

Takao didn't get what did Kai mean with that. He furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously as he tried to think back when they were together at that night. "Is it about us? Did something happen when we were together? If that is, then I promise I'll help you –"

"That's enough!" Kai shouted. He just couldn't bear more to hear and slammed the double doors shut.

Takao leapt forward and banged his fists desperately on the door. "Kai!... Kai, please! Open up!" there was no answer for his plea. The devastating silence smashed even his last hope, broke him down.

Sliding down on his knees, Takao pressed his forehead against the glassy door. His shoulders started shaking as he cried silently. "Kai… Kai please open up." he choked.

Inside, the other heart-broken male was gripping tightly onto the pulled-in curtains. He buried his face in the soft fabric to hide away his tears.

Promises. Promises. Promises. Damn to all hell with it! His father had made a promise, too, that he would come back. He promised he would bring back his mother and they would be together again. But that's not how it happened. They died and he never got to see them ever again.

How could he believe for Tyson?

How could he believe for anyone?

Enraged by immense pain and sorrow, he roared up with the top of his lungs. He swung a fist across the little drawers that stood beside him, smashing down all of his fancy articles. The little twinkling antiques broke into thousands of small pieces.

Panting heavily as he rode out the last blow of his exasperation, Kai's tear-smeared gaze caught on a photo among the brash. He reached down to pick up the glass-sherd family photo where he was on with his beloved parents.

He peered at them hard and suddenly the light of fire burnt out in his crimson orbs. "I'm sorry mom." he whispered.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

"Why are you so sad Tyson?" asked him Dragoon. The ancient spirit was perching his longish body in front of the family sword, but for once he didn't appear so big as last time.

The said boy was sitting on his knees in front of him with a long face. "I lost him Dragoon. Kai won't forgive me ever again." his dark blue locks hid away his watery eyes.

A small teardrop fell on his thigh where his hands squeezed on the fabric. "I betrayed him but I didn't want to, and when I tried to make things right it all came out only worse." he said bitterly.

"I see." Dragoon nodded understandingly. "It's hard to keep our beloved ones close while you're carrying a secret in your heart, and it's even harder to make them believe you after you told the truth. You, humans, fall in love so easily but tend to forget how to forgive each other."

"Pft, good speech. What do you know about it anyway? Have you ever felt love?" scorned him Takao.

"As a matter of fact, I was in love."

The answer perked up the teen's gaze curiously.

"I had someone very special too in my long ages of journey in this world."

"But how? I mean – you're a spirit, not a flesh and blood creature." Takao wondered aloud.

"That doesn't mean we can't create a bond like you. You humans think so naively when it comes about love. There are hundreds of other wonderful creatures in this huge universe you don't even know about, and we are able to connect to each other as much as you do." Dragoon droned with serenity.

Takao looked interested. "Who was she?" he inquired as he changed position and folded his arms around his pulled-up knees.

"Her name was Dranzer. She was the most magnificent spirit I've ever met. She was powerful and fiery than any heated volcano, mighty and prideful, and when she soared into the sky she shone brighter than the sun."

"I bet she caught you by your tail, huh?" Takao winked archly.

"Oh yes, she did." Dragoon nodded genially. "Even though our elements didn't fit together – just how many times we confronted with each other – we still were unbreakable. Our strong bond kept us together."

"What happened?" Takao went on asking.

For a while Dragoon was silent. The bluenette assumed it was still painful for the spirit to talk about it and partly he regretted asking it.

"I made my own mistake." spoke finally Dragoon mournfully. "I let her down and she was so disappointed that she disappeared from my sight."

Takao's next question came out wary. "Has she forgiven you?"

"No." Dragoon's word put a heavy weight on the atmosphere. "Ever since then, I haven't found her. There isn't more painful than losing someone and you didn't get the chance to ask her forgiveness."

Takao lowered his head ruefully. He didn't know how would he feel if Kai went ever disappear from his life but it sure would be awful. Of course the dual haired was angry with him now but at least Takao could be sure he was safe and healthy.

"Don't give up hope Tyson." Dragoon told him consolingly. "One day, Kai will sure forgive you."

However, the boy's mind was elsewhere. A bitter feeling was tugging on his inner soul since his last dream that was a horrible nightmare. He was fighting with himself for a while but his curiosity got over him eventually. "You lied for me too." he blurted out in a sombre tone. He avoided carefully the dragon's searching gaze.

"Why do you think so?" Dragoon asked calmly.

It seemed the dragon wasn't affronted by the teen's accusing but it angered Takao that the spirit pretended like he didn't know what was he pointing at. "I saw what happened, in my dream. You were the one who saved me from that monster, but you let my mother die… Why?"

Long and heavy silence fell in the room. They were gazing now deep into each other's eyes; whatever Dragoon was going to tell it would make Takao more upset.

"I knew that one day I must tell you the truth." Dragoon began careworn. His stormy-grey eyes turned sad as he gazed at the boy. "For long, I thought it's better if you didn't know it because you were too young, and I didn't want to break down that bright cheerfulness inside you that made you such a special person Tyson.

You see, ever since that night I've been keeping a close eye on you. You might never saw me, but I was always there with you; watching over your every step, your smile, when you were sad, and whenever you got into trouble…"

A wry smile curved on Tyson's lips. Oh yes there were several such moments he could recall when he was _miraculously _rescued. Like when in his eight years he mooched his big brother's new bicycle because he was so bewitched to go for a ride on it, but he ended up falling in a deep lake. Thank goodness that he hadn't drowned. Then there was the other time when his father and brother had left him to join in the wizard guards' army – he was so broken down that he couldn't fall asleep all night, but a soothing blue shield wrapped him into a relaxing bundle and helped him to drift into slumber.

…And there was another occasion too, not long ago, when a black car nearly dead-crashed him as he was riding home in that heavy rain. So it was all thanks to Dragoon.

"I know that you wanted to see your mother again but there was nothing I could do to save her. Even we, spirits, are not allowed to intermeddle in the cycle of Life – only at rare occasion. At that terrible night I was allowed to save only one soul who could change the future later – you."

Even after Dragoon had ceased to speak Takao didn't say anything for a long while. It was hard for him to cope the ruthless truth but when he suddenly got on his feet and walked to the door with a determined resolve on his gaze, Dragoon called after him.

"Where are you going?"

Tyson's hand rested on the handle. "I can't just sit here. I have to fix this somehow. After all what happened, I won't let Devon win." with that he walked out of the room.

*** x ~ Ö ~ x ***

He didn't know what brought him to that place. Maybe an anticipation, or it was their memories – where they had first met. It was the old warehouse. An enchanting flow of music, then one look in those magnificent crimson orbs and he found himself already captured. Tyson was sure… their meeting couldn't be just random – it was fated.

But how could he make it right again? Kai was treating him as a traitor, if Takao wanted back his trust then he had to do something _miraculous_.

Then he heard it. The soft charm of guitar play. The floating melody that warmed all hearts.

His heart started beating excitedly.

_It couldn't be him._

Turning in the corner, he made his way swiftly towards the door, following the play of music. Carefully, he opened the door. On the moonlit window ledge he spotted the dual haired male playing away on his guitar. The music was low and melancholic, just as his gaze – dull and drifted off in deep emotions.

Takao's gaze went soft. So Kai did care, a lot. He might showed anger but deep inside he was hurt, too. He took a deep breath. He must try again. He gathered all of his courage, preparing himself for whatever scolding Kai was going to throw at him, and walked towards him.

"Kai…"

Out of nowhere, a giant shadow crept over Kai's silhouette and Takao stopped petrified on his tracks. Long, crooked claws stretched towards the playing boy, who was completely lost staring out the window with his back turned. Panic stabbed Takao's chest.

"Kai watch out!"

The sharp claws hurled at the teen. **Crash**. Millions of glass shards split in the air as the claws burst through the window. The guitar fell on the floor in two shattered pieces.

For a whole horrid minute there was dark and complete silence. The demon's hideous, fury body covered the sight. In the background, Takao was standing frozen in shock. Each heartbeat felt like agony. _Kai._

The monster withdrew its hand slightly and when the bluenette spotted something dark and fluid leaked along the demon's arm his pupils narrowed to pits in sick horror.

Blood.

He went dreadfully pale.

_No… Kai!_ \- his frenzy mind screamed.

The demon cursed in fury. "You shitty little brat!" with a wrench, it snatched its arm free from the window frame. More black blood poured down on its arm where the sharp glass pieces had stuck.

So it wasn't Kai's blood, thought Takao with a huge relief.

The demon however was extremely angry. It started scanning around the place with its blazing red eyes for the tricky teen. It wouldn't let its prey get away so easily. Up on a twenty feet high floor, it spotted the mighty dual haired boy, who had his arms crossed, his white scarf ruffled like the robe of a king. He smirked arrogantly.

"You're not fast enough to fetch me." there was no fear in his smouldering eyes.

"You pesky coward! Come down here and face your destiny!"

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. No one dared to call him a coward. "I know who sent you, but there is no way I'm gonna give it to you."

"Then I'll seize it from you!" the demon shouted venomously and struck forward.

The fatal claws swished at Kai but he jumped away in time before he got smashed. Flipping over in the air like a pro acrobatic, he landed on the ground softly and elegant as a cat. Crimson eyes gleamed in fire; he was ready for the fight. He curved his fist into a tight ball and focused his heated energy in his fist till it started glowing in a red light…

"Kai!" Takao ran up to him.

Kai turned dumbfounded to him, the fireball ceased to burn immediately in his hand. "Tyson. What are you doing here? I told you we have nothing to talk about."

"I don't care that you're angry with me Kai, I won't leave you alone in a fight. I'm still beside you!" Tyson's eyes gazed with unbroken determination that stired up Kai's confused heart.

"I'll kill you both!" there was a high roar as the demon bashed its fists vehemently between them, forcing the boys to spring apart swiftly. The huge impact formed a big crater on the asphalt ground.

"Please Kai! Don't be such an asshole, let me help!" Tyson shouted over to him from the other side. He quickly ducked when a long tendril swished at his head.

"Who is an asshole?!" Kai shouted back indignantly.

"It's you!" Tyson cried. "Face it man, you're being such a drama queen, even my grandma wouldn't make such a big fuss!"

"Of course she wouldn't make, as much I know she is dead." Kai snapped while he found a big steel-rod and tossed it at the demon's head, but that bounced off unaffected.

Tyson sweat-dropped. "That's not the point now!"

In the meanwhile the demon was starting to have enough about the two males argument who were rounding it like annoying flies, ignoring the beast. "Shut up!" it bellowed and swung its claws so fast towards Tyson, hadn't he jumped away in time he would have been cut in half.

"Tyson, get the hell away from here before you get killed!"

Whatever had happened, Kai didn't want Takao to get hurt. He clenched his fist tight in hot concentration when the demon prepared to bring down another attack at the bluenette.

"I still love you Kai, believe it or not!" Tyson cried wholeheartedly.

At that moment Kai swayed in a loud gasp. Awful pain stabbed right into his heart, breaking the connection with his inner power. The red glow went off and he grabbed to his chest, panting heavily as he dropped to one knee. _No… not now._ He winced as he could feel his suffering emotions spread through his veins like burning poison. His protective aura went weak and vulnerable as a faint light shimmered around his body.

"Kai!" Tyson cried in fear. He didn't get what was happening but Kai was clearly in sore.

The demon's eyes glazed with greedy hunger. "Now it's the chance. It's gonna be _mine!_" getting addicted to the pure power, the beast made a dash at the vulnerable teen to seize his heart.

Clenching his teeth, Kai glared with half-lidded eyes as the demon's claws swung straight at him. Darn it, he didn't have enough power to stop it…

"Your heart is mine now!" the demon shouted viciously – when the claws suddenly went stiff in mid-air. "What the –"

Turned around, it noticed something that looked like a rope, glowing in blue, was twisted around its arms, holding it back firmly. At the other end of the rope a very pissed off masked teen was glaring at it.

"You are not going to touch him, you monster!" Tyson growled.

The demon's slit eyes widened ominously. "You dare so? Then let's see who is gonna win!"

Takao didn't know what was happening right the moment he was yanked up in the air, holding tight onto the rope. The demon swung its tendrils and whirled around the teen like some toy before let go. The force tossed the bluenette among a pile of box-wood roughly that fell over in a loud crash.

"Ah… ow." Takao moaned as he tried to scramble back to his feet. The dizziness made him lightheaded and he stumbled back on the ground clumsily.

The demon howled up in a devilish laugh. "Muhahaha! That little fool!"

Kai narrowed his eyes with hot anger. No one dared to hurt Tyson! His wrath gave him enough energy to clear out his fuzzy mind and overcome the pain around his heart. Clenching a fist tight, he summoned as much fiery power he could gather in his state.

The demon stopped laughing instantly when a fireball that was as big as a cannonball flew at its head. It wasn't enough powerful to kill the demon but the burning pain was seemingly enough to distract the demon's attention from the blue haired boy.

"You brat!" it howled in torment. "You'll pay for it!" writhing in anguish the demon swung an arm spontaneously towards Kai.

The tendril took Kai by surprise and tossed him harshly against the wall like some ragdoll. Lost almost his consciousness, he dropped on the floor weakly.

"Kai!" Takao's eyes went wide like scissors at the horrid sight of his lover lying on the floor half-swooned.

At that moment something snapped inside of him. Deep, extremely fury boiled up in his whole being, it rushed through his veins and exploded through him in a dark blue aura. The sparkling mahogany orbs vanished as dark storm covered their places. "AAAAAAAAH!" the roar that erupted somewhere from the very depth of his core was animalistic.

The dragon had awoken in Takao. His gaze was twisted by the beasty look on his face. The whole building shook under his trembling power that thundered dangerously. The hellish demon went petrified with fear at the unexpected sight. The teen's look was pure kill. How could a human possess such power?

The next moment the giant storm-blue dragon emerged from Takao's radiating power and made a merciless bolt for the demon. Bright light blinded the view. When it faded away lots of small blue feathers descended from the air. There was not even a tithe dust left from the demon.

Watching the whole amazing scene through his half-fogged eyes, Kai was awed. Such great power he had never seen.

The wind calmed down and the air stopped waving around Takao. He stood still for a moment as if he didn't comprehend either what had just happened to him. The soft brown colour of his eyes returned and he turned to Kai. When their gaze met, Takao went suddenly limp.

His power faded away completely, transforming him back to a normal boy again. The huge energy that washed through his system had drained him totally. "Kai." he whispered languidly before his legs gave out under him and he hit the ground unconsciously.

"T-Tyson…" Kai groaned as he tried to gain back some strength into his aching limbs. A couple of minutes later he managed to rise himself back to feet, his muscles still throbbed with sore from the hit but he didn't care one bit.

He shuffled over to the fainted teen and kneeled down beside him.

"Tyson." he rasped huskily. Crimson orbs gazed sadly at the blue haired beauty who was like a noble king but stubborn as a foolish child. Stupid Tyson; risking his own life to save him.

He sighed. Tyson may have betrayed him once but he did save him, after all. He couldn't just leave him here like that. Gently, Kai placed an arm under his head, the other beneath his knees and lifted up the sleeping boy. Carrying him bride style, he walked out from the warehouse.

When he reached to the dojo Kai thought better if Grandpa didn't catch him with a fainted Tyson in his arms. He might misunderstood the situation, or worse, if the old man got a heart-attack because Kai had told him what happened Tyson would punch him for sure. Choosing the safer option, Kai climbed up to the bluenette's window with the boy dropped over his shoulder.

He laid Tyson carefully on his bed but couldn't make himself to leave right away. He stayed and watched him for a while as he was sleeping. The moon shone through the open window, the light was dancing across on the massy dark blue hair. In the end, Kai gave into his dearly wishes and stroked the tanned cheek softly. Maybe this was the last time he could do that. He wanted to feel his smooth skin once again, even if just a little so he could wrap it into his sweet memories.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't let you come close to me ever again. Our love is way too dangerous and I don't want to put you into more risk." Kai whispered softly, pushing aside a few locks from Takao's eyes.

The teen remained silent as he slept on peacefully. Kai wanted to kiss him, one last time, but he didn't dare. He might teeter at his decision if he gave into his desire. No, he had to stay strong.

Kyo came over and jumped up on the bed. He twisted up his tail and purred in greeting for Kai. It seemed he still remembered of the hero who saved them all from that suffocating bag and the river.

Kai rubbed softly the line below Kyo's ear. "Watch out for him, okay?"

"Meow."

Rising on his feet, Kai took one last wishful glance back at his beloved bluenette before he disappeared under the cloud of night.

'_Goodbye Tyson.'_

* * *

**~ End of Chapter ~**

As I said previously, from now on things will get serious and darker. There are two chapters left before I end this story, and the next one is gonna be kinda complicated for me to write so I ask your patience. Lot of things gonna happen in the next one and that will be the darkest and saddest one of all. So prepare for the worst folks! However, thank you the lot of support I've got thus far, it gives me plus boost to keep on writing. See'ya in the next one. Bye! :)


End file.
